Harry Potter y la Última Cuenta Atrás
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Último curso en Hogwarts, han cambiado muchas cosas, Harry se está preparando para hacer frente a su destino, entrenando día y noche para lograr salir vivo. Draco está deprimido, en mundo homófobo, perteneciendo a una familia de rancio abolengo, ser homos
1. Cuando llega el fin del verano

**HARRY POTTER Y LA ÚLTIMA CUENTA ATRÁS**

****

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene slash, que quiere decir relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres, si no te gusta, te ofende, o tu religión te lo prohíbe, por favor, no lo leas. A toda/o el que lo lea por eso precisamente, ¡bienvenidos! Espero que os guste. Contiene datos del quinto libro, lo digo por si no te gusta que te desvelen cosas.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a su editorial que no me la se y a la Warner, los he tomado prestados por un tiempo para escribir esto y otras cosas, no obtengo ningún beneficio con ello, es decir, lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Ayla Marx, Jareth Marx, Alchemilla, los Guerreros de la Tierra y las deidades de los cuatro elementos.

Sin más preámbulos, que ya han sido muchos, comienzo esta historia que espero que disfrutéis.

**1- ****CUANDO LLEGA EL FIN DEL VERANO**

****

Estaba siendo uno de los veranos más duros de Harry, había terminado su sexto curso en Hogwarts, donde apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar, convirtiéndose en un experto del trabajo duro y sin descanso para evitar que su mente vagara llegando a pensamientos que intentaba obviar para que la tristeza no invadiera su corazón. Pero ahora que tenía todo el día para él, sin más trabajo que sus deberes escolares, que por desgracia, duraron menos de lo que usualmente duran, pasaba las horas muertas dándole vueltas a la cabeza, culpándose por no haberse esforzado con la Oclumancia, sólo porque le caía mal Snape, culpándose por ser tan orgulloso, que pensaba que únicamente él estaba en posesión de la verdad.

         ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?¿Por qué cojones no le hice caso a Hermione cuando me dijo que todo podía ser un engaño?- pensaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo desconchado, mientras la culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de Sirius lo flagelaba inmisericorde-  Ha pasado un año, un maldito año ¿por qué me sigue doliendo, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo?¿por qué tuvo que ser él?¿por qué siempre me acabo quedando solo?- las lágrimas de rabia quemaron sus mejillas y las dejó correr, sabiendo que luchar contra ellas sólo le haría más daño, pero lo que más le dolía, además de la muerte de Sirius, que veía como una broma macabra, sin ton ni son, que a él se le antojaba como la consecuencia de un juego de arrogancia entre su padrino y Lestrange, era la falta de compañía, la soledad que se había impuesto, para que nadie hiciese daño a las personas que aún le importaban. Sabía que Voldemort ya no podía penetrar en su mente, Snape había hecho un gran trabajo enseñándole Oclumancia, aún recordaba el día que armándose de toda su valentía Gryffindor fue al despacho de Snape y le rogó que continuara enseñándole a cerrar su mente, la mirada de profundo desprecio de su profesor aún se colaba en sus pesadillas, pero aún así, era mejor prevenir que más tarde tener que lamentar una pérdida más. No podría soportar una pérdida más.

         No había salido de Privet Drive en todo el verano, la señora Weasley lo había invitado a pasar unos días en La Madriguera, pero él no quiso ir, prefería estar solo, encerrado en su mente, creyendo así que protegía su corazón, porque estar con los Weasley lo desnudaba, lo exponía a sus sentimientos, sabía que lo hacían por su bien, pero le dolía que le preguntaran cada cinco minutos como se sentía, si necesitaba algo o si quería hablar de "ello".

Pasaban los días con la desgana del que le cuesta moverse cuando hace calor, por fin, el día de su cumpleaños llegó, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo siendo un día lluvioso, el más fresco del verano. Se despertó sabiendo que ese año, al igual que el anterior, no tendría ni felicitaciones, ni regalos, quizá una carta de Hogwarts, pero, no, desechó esa pequeña esperanza sacudiendo la cabeza, nadie podía enviarle una lechuza, al final del curso anterior, Dumbledore realizó un hechizo Fidelio sobre la persona de Harry, siendo él el guardián secreto, por lo que ni siquiera Ron o Hermione, que sabían donde estaba su casa, podían ir allí y hablar con él, porque era como si no estuviera.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, sus tíos y su primo, tampoco recordaron que día era, ni falta que hacía. Volvió a subir a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama con un libro sobre animagos, estaba empezando a concentrarse en la lectura cuando se abrió la puerta dando paso a un furibundo tío Vernon, totalmente colorado.

-Ha llegado "esto"-dijo con asco- con el correo, es de TU- puso mucho desprecio en el "tu" para que no hubiera dudas- horrible colegio-lanzó el sobre la cama mientras Harry se incorporaba- Esto…gracias, tío.- Tío Vernon salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con violencia haciendo temblar el espejo.

Harry se estiró y cogió el sobre, las manos le temblaban de anticipación, al fin, algo, en todo el verano, y el sobre era más grueso de lo habitual, rompió la solapa y sacó el pliego de pergamino, comenzó a leer, era el listado de libros y material necesario para su último curso, así como el billete del Expresso de Hogwarts. Dentro del sobre había un pliego más, lo sacó y desdobló con cuidado, ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando vio la letra de Dumbledore:

_Estimado Harry:_

_         Primero que nada desearte un muy Feliz Cumpleaños, ya tienes diecisiete, parece mentira que hayas crecido tanto desde que entraste en Hogwarts por primera vez, ahora entrarás por última vez. Diecisiete años, lo que quiere decir que eres un brujo mayor de edad, Harry, ahora puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela, sólo deseo que actúes con buen criterio y no aterrorices a tu primo, aunque te aconsejo que evites el empleo de la magia, hasta que vuelvas a casa, supongo que imaginas por qué. _

_Para que puedas coger el Expresso, te hemos reservado una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante el día 31 de Agosto, así podrás llegar por la mañana y adquirir tu material escolar. La habitación está a nombre de Christopher Montgomery, para que nadie pueda saber que eres tú._

_Te espero el 1 de Septiembre en Hogwarts._

_                            Albus Dumbledore_

__

¿Tanto había cambiado desde que entró en Hogwarts? Se levantó de la cama y  fue hacia el armario, para poder mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Si, la verdad es que había cambiado bastante, él no se había dado cuenta, pero está claro, se veía todos los días, pero mirando una de las fotos de primer curso y mirando su reflejo actual en el espejo, era obvio que había cambiado.

Ya no era el niño bajito y enclenque que había entrado en Hogwarts vestido con la amplia ropa de su primo, ahora era un chico alto, vale, no tanto como Ron, pero era alto, 1.80 no estaba mal, de hombros anchos, y desde luego no era enclenque, ya fuera por el Quidditch, o por los entrenamientos de técnicas de lucha muggles impartidas por un diligente Kingsley Shacklebott, dos veces por semana durante el último año (kendo, taekondo, karate, boxeo, capoeira, lucha libre, y un poco de técnicas poco ortodoxas), habían obrado milagros con sus piernas, brazos, pectorales, abdominales, y demás musculatura en general.

Por no hablar de su pelo, para disgusto de Tía Petunia y de la señora Weasley, había descubierto que si su pelo crecía, pesaba más, por lo que no se alborotaba, así que ahora, le caía más o menos por debajo de los hombros, y lo llevaba sujeto con un turbante, o con una coleta, las gafas, bueno, llevaba otras nuevas, un poco más de adulto.

Su cara también había cambiado bastante, había perdido esa forma redondeada e infantil, para  volverse más cuadrada su mandíbula y más altos sus pómulos, le gustaba su cara, se pasó la mano por la quijada, si, mañana le tocaba afeitarse, aunque iba en plan más bien grunge (pantalones anchos, camisetas, zapatillas de deporte, el pelo largo, un poco de barba), ya hacía como dos semanas que no se afeitaba, y tampoco era eso. Si, estaba satisfecho de su aspecto.

         El día treinta de agosto, bajó a la sala, Tío Vernon estaba sentado en el sofá mirando un concurso estúpido en la televisión, igual de entusiasmado que Dudley, que había ido a "tomar el te" con sus amigos, cuando miraba los combates de lucha libre, Tía Petunia, observaba la calle entre los visillos mientras con un plumero de esos de colores que anunciaban en la televisión, quitaba el polvo de las innumerables fotos de Dudley ordenadas por edades, Harry, carraspeó, mientras sus tíos se giraban a mirarlo con desagrado.

         - Hmmm, esto… ¿podría utilizar un minuto el teléfono? Por favor.

         - ¿Y se puede saber para qué necesitas el teléfono?-preguntó Tío Vernon, en voz, aparentemente calma.

         - Yo…, necesito pedir un taxi, para ir mañana a Londres, y comprar mis cosas del co…, cosas que necesito este año. Y dormiré allí, así podré ir directamente a King's Cross.

         - Un taxi…- Tío Vernon se retorció el bigote pensativo- Yo llamaré, ¿a qué hora quieres irte?, ¿no puedes irte ahora?

         - Tengo reservada una habitación para dormir mañana, no se, temprano, sobre las ocho de la mañana.

         - Está bien, sube a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta  mañana a las ocho, te estará esperando el taxi.

         - Gracias tío.

         Harry se dio la vuelta y cuando oyó como Tío Vernon marcaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras subía las escaleras, escuchaba a su tío encargar el taxi, iba a volver a casa, por fin, después de todo el verano, muerto de asco en aquella cárcel.

         Ya en su habitación, se dedicó a recoger todas sus cosas y guardarlas en el baúl, limpió la jaula de Hedwig, mientras esta cazaba, cuando ya había terminado, cogió su varita, y la limpió, que falta le hacía, la guardó encima de todas las cosas en el baúl, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, el sueño lo sorprendió con una sonrisa en los labios, volvía a casa.

         Con el amanecer, unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron, la puerta se abrió, y vio la figura borrosa de su tía en el quicio de la puerta, cogió sus gafas de la mesilla y se las puso:

-Tía, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, yo…-titubeó su tía mientras retorcía el delantal con sus manos- yo solo…solo quería…esto…quería hablar contigo… antes de…de que te fueras- entró en la habitación con pasos pequeños, deteniéndose a medio camino, como pensándolo mejor, al final, respiró hondo, y se acercó a él- Se… que nunca…hemos…que no nos hemos… esto…preocupado mucho por ti,…y que…, vamos…que no…que no te hemos…tratado bien…, Vernon…, bueno…Vernon…no lo entiende, a mi misma no…no me gusta demasiado, pero…tu madre…tu madre…es…era…era mi hermana…mi hermana y…por mal…muy mal -sonrió resoplando como recordando viejas riñas infantiles- que nos llevásemos, era mi hermana, y supongo…supongo que…en el fondo…la quería, y cuando la asesinaron –su voz sonaba metálica, a punto de romperse-...pues todo…cambió y… tú, Harry…eres… su hijo, mi sobrino…mi…responsabilidad, la única parte que…me queda…de mis padres, y …, no se como…decírtelo…pero…ten cuidado……Harry…por favor- con estas palabras Tía Petunia dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Se quedó mirando la puerta totalmente estupefacto, era la primera vez, exceptuando cuando les dijo a sus tíos que Voldemort había vuelto, hacía dos veranos, que su tía le había hablado sin gritarle "No me lo puedo creer, estoy soñando aún", pero las palabras de su tía le habían conmovido, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, estaba preocupada por él. Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, se arregló y bajó a desayunar, Tío Vernon comía, bueno, engullía (para que vamos a mentir, eh?) su desayuno, Tía Petunia le puso un plato delante sin mirarlo a la cara

-Gracias- musitó Harry. Acabó su desayuno y subió a su habitación, hizo la cama y bajó el baúl al recibidor, se sentó en las escaleras, y cuando el reloj de la sala dio las ocho, el claxon de un coche sonó fuera, Harry, metió la cabeza en la cocina:

- Me voy, nos vemos en verano- miró a su tía, que lo miró a los ojos nerviosa, le sonrió con vacilación, y su tía le devolvió una sonrisa trémula.

Arrastró su baúl hasta el maletero del taxi, el taxista lo ayudó a subirlo y cuando se giró para acercarse a la puerta de la casa y cerrarla, vio a Tía Petunia apoyada en la pared, se acercó, puso la mano en el antebrazo de su tía y le dijo:

- Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo, te escribiré una vez al mes para decirte que estoy bien- ella asintió con la cabeza, y cerró la puerta, Harry se metió en el taxi

- A Charing Cross, Londres.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo verde en su habitación, mirando por la ventana la clara mañana, llevaba como medio mes en su casa, y ya estaba harto, harto de tener todos los días que repetir hasta la saciedad las directrices de los mortífagos:

- Rendiré pleitesía a mi amo y señor, Lord Voldemort, poniendo mi vida a su único servicio.

- Los muggles deben ser exterminados, al igual que los sangre sucia, que corrompen la especie.

-Conseguiremos el Poder, y si para ello debemos matar, lo haremos sin piedad alguna.

-La misericordia debilita.

-No hay lugar para el lamento.

-El dolor te hace más fuerte.

Y así, día tras día, hora tras hora, antes de desayunar, después, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, después, durante todo el día, una y otra vez, para grabarlo en su cerebro. A todo ello añadiendo el duro entrenamiento de lucha, lógica, Pociones y Artes Oscuras, donde cada fallo se castigaba con cruciatus, teniendo que aguantar la cólera de su padre porque no avanzaba todo lo rápido que debía, la mirada satisfecha que le dirigía a su entrenador, McNair, el verdugo, cuando lo castigaba, pidiéndole que fuera más duro con él. No podía dormir, apenas podía comer. Estaba física y psicológicamente exhausto, a punto de rendirse a lo evidente, que en Noche Buena se convertiría en Mortífago, a punto de dejar a su mente aceptar las directrices.

Una noche, tras un día especialmente duro, cayó rendido en la hermosa cama, donde se durmió antes de de tocar la almohada.

_De pronto estaba en el jardín de casa, en su bello jardín, tan amado por su madre y por él, caminaba despacio, inmerso en el fresco y dulce aroma de las rosas, hacía calor, mucho calor, se paró frente a la fuente, observando como el agua fluía y salpicaba el estanque, deseando mojarse, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su cuello y por su espalda, cuando unas manos fuertes lo cogieron de la cintura, y lo voltearon despacio, mientras acariciaban sus brazos y unos labios suaves, dulces, lo besaban en una mezcla de ternura y pasión, subió las manos por los costados, acariciando la espalda ancha, por encima de una camiseta de algodón, los brazos fuertes y densos, con los bíceps marcados, la quijada levemente áspera de la barba, el torso potente y hercúleo contra el que se apretaba, el trasero firme y redondo bajo los vaqueros, rindiéndose al olor, salvaje, almizcleño, fuerte, atrayente, cargado de hormonas que lo llamaban, que gritaban que se diera por vencido aquella noche, que dejara de luchar contra lo que le pedían sus entrañas._

_ Una mano grande se cerró sobre sus testículos, notaba como el miembro palpitante del hombre apretaba su pierna, jadeó, no podía más, esta vez no quería despertarse, estaba demasiado excitado, quería que aquel hombre desconocido, pero a la vez tan familiar, lo poseyera, que lo montara como a un caballo salvaje por domar. Unos dedos largos desabrocharon sus pantalones y los bajaron, terminó de quitárselos a puntapiés, su amante se arrodilló y con los dientes le bajó los boxers, mientras acariciaba su trasero, no podía dejar de gemir, de jadear, uno de esos dedos que lo mortificaban, acarició sugerente su pene, mientras este se erguía, se estaba rindiendo, y no le importaba, sintió que una humedad cálida lo cubría, una humedad acariciante, pulsante, de adelante a atrás; el sudor corría por su espalda empapando la fina camisa de seda del pijama, mientras se le hundía el corazón y le temblaban las piernas, el estómago le daba saltos, y sentía el cuerpo alerta, con los nervios de punta, más tenso que nunca y más relajado que nunca al mismo tiempo, le costaba respirar, estaba llegando al límite, con un grito alcanzó el clímax derramándose en la boca de su compañero._

_El chico besó el glande y trazó un camino de húmedos besos hasta su boca, que lo recibió hambriento, le arrancó los vaqueros en un intento de tenerlo más cerca, y las manos fuertes lo giraron mientras unos dedos intentaban abrirlo al tiempo que una mano experta acariciaba sus testículos, excitándolo de nuevo, los fuertes brazos lo elevaron y abrieron sus piernas, el adonis se sentó en el suelo, con él  en brazos y lo colocó justo encima de la cabeza de su pene rígido, lo fue bajando poco a poco, con los brazos en tensión, al tiempo que lo penetraba con toda la delicadeza que era posible, sintió algo extraño, uniéndose dolor y placer, algo que tocaba dentro suyo un punto que lo volvía loco, no quería parar, no podía parar._

Se despertó sudoroso, y MUY excitado, las sábanas de raso estaban manchadas, ¿qué coño había pasado? Llevaba meses soñando con aquel tipo, ¿quién era?¿por qué lo excitaba así? Siempre se había aguantado y cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse húmeda, se había obligado a despertarse, aunque poco a poco había ido claudicando, primero las caricias, y luego los besos, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos- se horrorizó- eso significaba, que quizá, después de todo, quizá si fuera…- No!!!!-gritó- no soy gay- "¿Estás seguro?"- susurró una voz en su cabeza- "Que recuerdes, nunca has soñado con una chica, siempre es un hombre, y te ha gustado, reconócelo"- Oh, mierda!-se abrazó las rodillas-yo no, por favor, lo que me faltaba.  

Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba su gente de la homosexualidad, era casi tan asqueroso como ser muggle, o sangre sucia, tenía la certeza de que si se sabía, no lo matarían, pero lo encerrarían de por vida, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Se sintió asqueado de si mismo, sucio, incapaz de pensar o de luchar, en su mente no cabían directrices estúpidas ni entrenamientos, únicamente cabía un pensamiento que lo asfixiaba, que lo mortificaba-"¿estoy enfermo?, no me siento enfermo. ¿Qué me está pasando?"- Pasaba los días intentando convencerse de que no era cierto, de que no se sentía atraído por los hombres, de que era un chico de Sangre Pura normal, intentando fingir que no le ocurría nada, mientras no era capaz de concentrarse en las putas y malditas directrices, recibiendo un Crucio tras otro.

Cuando llegaba la noche, se acostaba en su cama convencido de que no podía ser homosexual, que todo era algo que se le había metido en la cabeza, pero cada noche, tan pronto como lo vencía el sueño, el hombre volvía a aparecer para hacerlo temblar, para volver a implantar las dudas en su cerebro. Pronto empezó a temer dormirse, pasaba las noches en vela en su sillón, mirando el jardín, o leyendo alguno de los libros que le había cogido a su madre.

Draco había salido a su madre, si no físicamente, que en eso había salido a Lucius, si era como su madre en lo demás, orgulloso, obstinado, audaz, engreído, pero no era malo, sólo tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, era sensible, amante del arte, de la lectura, de los pequeños placeres, un niño cariñoso que no había recibido mucho cariño, obligado a forjarse una coraza de frialdad para que no pudieran romperlo en mil pedazos. Draco Malfoy era un joven de diecisiete años perdido sus sentimientos, asustado de ellos, y solitario, porque aunque rodeado de gente, él sabía que en el fondo estaba solo, y que a la hora de la verdad, sus "amigos", le darían la espalda.

Draco creía en la pureza de la sangre, pero le horrorizaba tener que matar a alguien, en un principio no, solo oía hablar a su padre de limpieza y de ralea, y estaba convencido de que era lo correcto, luego, en cuarto, vio a Cedric Diggory muerto, y supo que Voldemort lo había matado, que su padre apoyaba aquello, la muerte de los inocentes, y algo se rompió en su mente. Eso no estaba bien, una cosa era acabar con aquellos que quieren acabar contigo, con la mala gente, pero, ¿los inocentes? ¿Qué había hecho Diggory? Sólo se había cruzado en su camino. Su concepto del Bien y el Mal, cambió ese verano, cuando un padre eufórico, anunció que Voldemort había regresado y que él comenzaría su entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Y el calvario comenzó, dos veranos enteros de dolor, luego durante quinto, tuvo el placer de poder hacerle la vida imposible a Potter, él no iba a burlarse de él ni de su familia, durante el curso, olvidó lo que había llegado a odiar la causa de su padre durante el verano, y volvió a casa lleno de ganas de continuar con su entrenamiento. Entonces conoció a Voldemort, que lo interrogó acerca de Potter, que lo amenazó con matarlo si no se lo entregaba cuando fuera Mortífago, que esperaba de él un leal servicio, etc….

Sexto comenzó, y fue un año triste, su padre estaba en la cárcel, pero los hilos trazados, durante tanto tiempo se movieron y salió antes de lo previsto, pero estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, tuvo que vigilar a Potter de cerca e informar diariamente de sus movimientos, sólo su madre le servía de consuelo, le daba algo del cariño que necesitaba, y le decía que estaba orgullosa de él.

Y ahora estaba en las últimas de su entrenamiento, y cansado de fingir, aterrorizado, pero más decidido que nunca, se dirigió al despacho de Lucius, respiró hondo y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

-Adelante- entró en la estancia, un despacho luminoso, bellamente decorado, su padre estaba tras una mesa, vestido con una túnica de terciopelo verde oscuro, con su largo pelo recogido en una trenza, leyendo un libro de dudosa legalidad, levantó la vista cuando su hijo entró en la estancia y lo miró a los ojos, haciéndole una seña para que se sentase frente a él.

-Padre- dijo Draco intentando sonar seguro, rehusando a sentarse- Quería hablar con usted, sobre mi entrenamiento.

- No estás avanzando tanto como deberías, el Señor Oscuro no está contento con tus progresos, me estás dejando en ridículo- contestó su padre áspero.

- No quiero continuar con el entrenamiento, padre.-tembló Draco

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿C"MO???!!!!- gritó Lucius, levantándose y rodeando el escritorio acercándose a él.

- Yo no le rindo cuentas a nadie, padre, no quiero servir a Voldemort- terminó con velocidad.

- Espero, Draco, que no estés hablando en serio, más te vale, es tu deber, has nacido para ello.

-Yo no he nacido para esto, no me condene de por vida, padre.-susurró, se estaba enfadando.

- Si, Draco, no te confundas, fue el Señor Oscuro quien me incitó a tener un niño, si no hubiera sido porque era Su deseo, tú no estarías aquí. Has nacido para servirle y lo harás, Draco, vaya si lo harás.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy harto de todo esto, harto de tener que hacer lo que ustedes creen que es lo correcto, de la muerte, del dolor, de Harry Potter, estoy harto de toda esta mierda, de toda TÚ mierda!!!!!!!!!!

Lucius levantó la varita y le infligió el peor castigo de su vida, que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, tembloroso, sudando y llorando en silencio, mudo de dolor, incapaz de moverse. Un alarido desgarró el tenso silencio, Lucius se giró, en la puerta estaba Narcissa que al oír los gritos de la discusión había corrido allí, par tratar de impedir lo inevitable, su marido le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y salió de la habitación.

Su madre se acercó a él, y lo levantó del suelo, lo llevó al cuarto de baño de Draco, lo metió en la bañera y cuidó de su maltratado cuerpo, lo consoló y arrulló hasta que se tranquilizó, mientras sus propias lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua. Le dio una sopa caliente y lo acostó, luego le cantó mientras le acariciaba el pelo, hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó entumecido, vio a su madre en un sillón a su lado, mirándolo preocupada, con la mirada turbia de dolor, había estado toda la noche llorando.

-Draco, cielo- se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano- Creo que… que sería mejor si te fueras, sin decir nada, aquí no puedes seguir, cariño- secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hijo que negaba con la cabeza- No llores tesoro, es mejor que te vayas, sin decir nada, mi vida, si no, él tendrá que darle explicaciones al Señor Oscuro de por qué no te unes a ellos, y entonces…-a Narcissa se le quebró la voz, mientras sus propias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Vete, Draco, por el bien de todos, yo cuidaré de ti. Vete- abrazó a su hijo, todavía era el niño pequeño que había mimado, besó su pelo y salió de la habitación.

Draco tembló y asintió- "Si, será lo mejor"

****


	2. En el Caldero Chorreante

**2-****EN EL CALDERO CHORREANTE ******

Harry abrió los ojos,  observando una desenfocada oscuridad que no le sonaba nada, palpó a su izquierda donde estaba su mesilla de noche, para buscar sus gafas, pero sólo encontró una extensión de sábanas de hilo, y una colcha de punto. Buscó entonces por su derecha, sus dedos tocaron el borde frío de las gafas, que se puso de inmediato, reconociendo la habitación color teja en la que había dormido. Recordando con un bostezo que no estaba ya en Privet Drive, sino en el Caldero Chorreante.

Había llegado el día anterior, más o menos a la hora de comer. Tras bajar del taxi, y descargar sus cosas, le pagó al buen hombre y entró en el desapercibido local dónde el desdentado tabernero lo saludó con afecto:

- ¡Buenas tardes! Tengo reservada una habitación para hoy, soy Christopher Montgomery- dijo, rezando para que el hombre lo creyera.

- Ah! Sí, Dumbledore me dijo que vendrías- le tendió una llave-Ven, es la misma de la última vez, la once, pensé que te haría gracia.

- Vaya, gracias- sonrió en respuesta a la sonrisa del viejo, al que siguió por las escaleras mientras pronunciaba ¡_Baúl locomotor_!, y dirigía el baúl delante de él hacia la habitación. Era antigua, pero bastante acogedora. Austera y sencilla, pero tenía baño propio.

El tabernero lo dejó mientras él se vestía de mago y se refrescaba. Bajó y pidió el almuerzo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

 Después de comer un sabroso guiso de verduras y un pedazo de calabaza asada, se levantó y salió al patio trasero de la taberna, golpeó el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda con la varita y esperó a que se abriera la entrada que le permitiría acceder al Callejón Diagon, una vez dentro se dirigió a Gringotts, sacó dinero para pasar todo el año sin problemas, y vagabundeó de tienda en tienda comprando el material que necesitaba para el curso, y ya que estaba, pasó por la tienda de los Weasley.

Se trataba de un pequeño local, abarrotado desde suelo hasta techo con artículos de broma, realmente Zonko no era rival para Sortilegios Weasley. Tras un pequeño mostrador totalmente ocupado por una caja registradora, se encontraba uno de los gemelos, bastante más mayor de lo que Harry recordaba, inclinado sobre un pergamino, con aspecto concentrado. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, le hizo levantar la vista.

- ¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡GEORGE!!, ¡¡mira!!, ¡¡ha venido Harry!!- exclamó mientras rodeaba el mostrador y se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda, su hermano salió del almacén y una ancha sonrisa iluminó su cara

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te hemos echado de menos en La Madriguera este verano.

- ¿Cómo estás? Mamá estaba preocupada por si no te daban bien de comer, pero… Harry. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te dan de comer los _muggles_, tío? ¿¡Fertilizante de dragón!?

Harry rió ante aquella reacción, hacía mucho que no veía a los gemelos, y la última vez fue en las vacaciones de verano del año anterior.

- Pues no, pero como Dudley ya no está a dieta y tienen miedo a Ojoloco…Yo también me alegro de veros, el negocio va bien, por lo que veo. ¿Cómo estáis todos?

-No nos podemos quejar, con lo que ganamos en la tienda, en casa vamos un poco más desahogados, así que genial. Ron ha estado trabajando aquí este verano, esperaba que cualquier día entraras por la puerta, y justo hoy que no viene, apareces.    

- Bueno, no he podido venir antes. Ya sabéis, seguridad.

- ¿No estás harto, Harry?- preguntó Fred- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar…No sé, pero... ¿no te cansas?

- Sí, pero no es solo por mi, hay veces en que tengo ganas de tirarlo todo por la borda, de… dejarlo correr, pero ha muerto demasiada gente, no es solo mi vida la que está en juego- Se calló abruptamente, Fred y George lo miraban con ¿pena? Y él no quería eso, era lo último que quería, que sintieran conmiseración por él. El mundo mágico estaba en sus manos, no podía jugar con ello, lo había aprendido cuando murió Sirius, había madurado a la fuerza, el peso de la responsabilidad le oprimía el pecho. No podía fallar, si él fallaba…no quería pensar en eso.

- Bueno, ¿una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry?- ofreció George, dándose cuenta de que habían tocado un punto delicado.  

- Vale, llevo todo el verano deseando tomarme una.

Se tomaron las bebidas mientras hablaban de Quidditch, había grandes noticias, Wood había fichado por la Selección de Irlanda como guardián, y había invitado a todo el antiguo equipo al primer partido que iba a jugar, sería en primavera.

Harry se alegró, quizás algún día, él también ficharía por la Selección de Inglaterra, por lo pronto era capitán en la escuela, y podía enorgullecerse de sólo haber perdido un partido. El Quidditch llenaba a Harry más de lo que era capaz de expresar, le hacía sentirse vivo, libre de preocupaciones, volar le hacía feliz, realmente era lo único que le apetecía hacer en su vida, jugar al Quidditch.

Quizá por ello, cuando le llegaron las notas de sus TIMOS, con la noticia de que no estudiaría Pociones en los cursos que le quedaban, porque aunque no había suspendido, no llegaba al Extraordinario que exigía Snape, no sintió desfallecer su ilusión, no sería Auror, pero viendo a Ojoloco Moody, tampoco le parecía tan mala noticia.

Se despidió de los gemelos y continuó sus compras por el Callejón Diagon. Cuando anocheció, entro en el Caldero Chorreante, dejó sus compras en la habitación y bajo a cenar. Le deprimía comer solo, odiaba sentarse solo en una mesa, con el plato de comida delante, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba solo. Terminó su asado de cordero con patatas fritas, su zumo de calabaza y el pastel de chocolate del postre.

Subió por las estrechas escaleras hasta su habitación, y tras lavarse los dientes, su desnudó y se metió en la cama sólo con los boxers. Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente y se quedó dormido antes de que hubiera podido decir "Buenas Noches".

Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Volvía a Hogwarts. A casa, era lo que había estado esperando desde que salió de allí el año anterior. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que no dormiría mucho, y que cuando terminara, no tenía ni idea de que haría, pero ansiaba volver. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, el agua fría mojó su piel, con un grito, cogió el bote de gel que había en la repisa y se enjabonó, lavándose la cabeza. Ducharse con agua fría se había convertido en una costumbre para poder despertarse por las mañanas, ya que como se acostaba tarde, siempre tenía sueño.

Salió de la ducha y con una toalla enrollada en la cintura se afeitó frente al espejo, quería estar guapo para su primer día. Se puso unos vaqueros no demasiado anchos, pero si con bastantes agujeros y una camiseta negra con un dibujo tribal en plateado en la espalda de manga corta encima de una blanca de manga larga, se cepilló el  pelo aún mojado y lo dejó caer a su libre albedrío.

Guardó todas sus compras en el baúl, y metió a Hedwig en la jaula, lo sacó a la puerta de la habitación, y repasando que no se le olvidara nada, metió su varita en el bolsillo  trasero del pantalón, sonriendo al pensar lo que habría dicho Moody, y bajó a desayunar. Tomó asiento en la mesa en la que había cenado el día anterior, y esperó a que le trajeran el desayuno ojeando _El Profeta. _No decían nada importante, la ausencia de noticias siempre era una buena noticia, o quizá la calma que precedía a la tormenta, realmente no estaba seguro y suspiró con fastidio.

Se acercó Tom, el tabernero, con el desayuno, Harry levantó la vista, y vio, con gran sorpresa a Draco Malfoy, bastante más delgado que cuando habían dejado el colegio, con los hombros caídos, conservando aún así la familiar postura arrogante a la que había acostumbrado a todo el que lo conocía, que entró en el comedor por la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones, ¿había dormido allí? ¿Solo? Malfoy en el Caldero Chorreante, en aquel lugar barato y bastante humilde, Harry pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, pero aquello…. Lo vio sentarse en una mesa de espaldas a él y hundir la cabeza entre los brazos, sujetándola con las manos. Cuando le sirvieron el desayuno, estuvo removiendo la comida, rompiendo en trozos pequeños el croissant, y bebiendo de un largo trago el zumo de calabaza. Se levantó y despareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

"Qué extraño"- pensó Harry, se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a dar buena cuanta del desayuno, él si tenía hambre. Charló un rato con el tabernero, recogió su equipaje y tras pagar, salió. Le dio el alto a un taxi que pasaba, y haciendo caso omiso de la cara del taxista por Hedwig, le indicó que lo llevara a King's Cross.

Una vez allí entró en el andén pasando a través de la pared, y saludó a algunos de sus compañeros. Iba a subir al tren cuando oyó una voz familiar tras él.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- Hermione se acercó corriendo con Ron, cuando llegaron hasta él, se frenaron en seco  y se abrazaron los tres, Harry los apretó con los brazos, intentando fundirse con ellos, su corazón latía con fuerza, alegre. Hermione y Ron eran su familia, donde estuvieran ellos era el lugar donde quería estar, tener la certeza de que ellos estaban a salvo era lo único que le dejaba dormir por las noches. Volver a verlos había sido como volver a casa.

- Cuanto os he echado de menos- dijo Harry sin soltarlos.

- Nosotros a ti también, compañero- Ron le revolvió el pelo, sonriéndole.

- Harry, cielo, ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo la señora Weasley dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando por fin se soltaron- ¿Qué has hecho con tu pelo?- la mueca de disgusto lo hizo sonreir, ella se alejó un poco para observarlo con ojo clínico.

- Así no se me alborota, es más práctico.

- Y esos pantalones, cariño. ¿No tenías otros?- lo miró con cara de pena, pensando que los Dursley le habían dado lo más roto que tenían- Cuando llegues al colegio, me los mandas con _Hedwig_, y te los zurciré.

-Son así, señora Weasley, me los compré yo, pero gracias, de todos modos- comentó Harry divertido, sabía que ella no aprobaba su forma de vestir, y le hacía gracia que le hablara como a Bill.

- Todos llenos de agujeros- farfulló- la juventud está cada vez más loca.

- Déjalo mamá, está genial- protestó Ginny, que sonrió a Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

El tren silbó alegremente, y tuvieron que despedirse, subieron y asomándose a la ventana, dijeron adiós a la señora Weasley mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse.

- Vamos a buscar un compartimento tranquilo, hay muchas cosas de que hablar- comentó Hermione, se dirigieron al final del tren y Ron abrió la puerta de uno que les pareció que estaba vacío. Metieron los baúles y se sentaron.

- Bueno, Harry, ¿Qué has hecho este verano?- preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado,  poniéndole la mano en la  pierna, Harry la miró, acariciando a _Crookshanks_, que se había sentado en su regazo, viendo como por primera vez cuanto había cambiado su amiga, convirtiéndose en la incondicional presencia en su vida, en el apoyo silencioso, en la infinita comprensión de sus actos, en la voz de su conciencia. ¿Qué haría si algún día no estaba Hermione?

- Eso, cuenta que no hemos sabido nada de ti- Ron se sentó enfrente, apoyado en la pared, con los pies sobre el asiento.

- Bueno, pues…- comenzó Harry cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento y entró Neville seguido de Ginny y Luna.

-¡Hola!- saludó Neville- ¿Qué tal el verano?, íbamos a sentarnos ahí al lado, pero estaba ocupado.

- Si, por Malfoy- dijo Ginny- solo y dormido. No hemos querido molestar.

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó Harry, la cosa se estaba volviendo interesante. ¿Por qué Malfoy, el adorado de Slytherin siempre rodeado de su séquito, estaba solo en el Caldero Chorreante, y sólo en el tren, cuando todos sus amigos estaban delante? Hasta cuando no hacía ni decía nada, Malfoy se las arreglaba para sacarlo de sus casillas, sabía que pondría toda su energía en enterarse de que le ocurría. No podría decir por qué, pero siempre le había interesado lo que había detrás de la fría fachada del rubio, tenía la corazonada de que no era lo que parecía, que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía como representando un papel. Le picaba la curiosidad. ¿Qué pensaría Malfoy en realidad de las cosas? Estaba seguro de que no lo que quería que todo el mundo creyera que pensaba.

- Aja, y está muy raro, flaco y ojeroso. Lástima. Con lo mono que es- comentó Luna distraída.

-----------------------------------------------------------

        Salió de la mansión con su baúl reducido en el bolsillo de la túnica y se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, pidió una habitación y subió a ella, devolviendo a su equipaje su tamaño real. Nadie sabía donde estaba, pensó mirando la habitación que ahora tenía por hogar, ni siquiera su madre. Se había ido sin despedirse, se llevó inconscientemente una mano al corazón, le dolía, y sabía que nunca podría volver, se dejó caer en la cama. Quizá no volvería a verla.

        Tenía la sensación de que las paredes de la habitación se le caían encima, apenas era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Había huido, renunciado a todo lo que había tenido siempre, por orgullo, por no vivir en una mentira, en un mundo de ilusión, donde de puertas para fuera se actuaba y de puertas para dentro se sufría. Pero su madre… su madre siempre había sido un refugio, un lugar al que siempre podía volver, unos brazos que siempre lo abrazarían, una voz que le hablaría con cariño, unos labios que besarían su frente cuando estuviera enfermo. Y había perdido todo eso.

Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí. Sin mirar nada, bajó las escaleras y salió por una puerta. Corrió por la calle hasta que le costó respirar, el aire entraba caliente y seco en sus pulmones, haciéndole daño, la boca le sabía a metal, sentía pinchazos en el costado, el corazón le latía desbocado. Se paró con las manos en las rodillas, hasta que recuperó el aliento, y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Aquello no le sonaba de nada, los coches pasaban a alta velocidad por la calle, escaparates de tiendas con cosas extrañas dentro, anuncios luminosos, la gente iba vestida… Un momento…¡¡¡ESTABA EN EL LONDRES _MUGGLE_!!!!

Se había perdido. Se dio cuenta con horror que no sabía por donde había venido, ni donde quedaba el Caldero Chorreante. Al final de la calle, vislumbró un parque, caminó hacia allí, los niños jugaban en los columpios mientras las madres charlaban en los bancos, se sentó en el césped, con las piernas cruzada, mientras cogía briznas de hierba entre los dedos desmenuzándolas. Un niño pequeño, de unos tres años, rubio, trotaba detrás de un perro, tropezó con una piedra y se cayó, rompiendo a llorar. La madre, una mujer alta, rubia también, se levantó del banco, y avanzó hasta él. Se agachó a su lado y lo cogió en brazos, se quedó allí con él, hasta que el pequeño dejó de sollozar, ella le decía cosas que Draco no podía oír. Le recordó tanto a su madre, cuando él era pequeño….

Notó un dolor en la garganta, como un nudo que no le dejaba tragar, las lágrimas luchando por salir, le escocían los ojos, pero no se permitiría llorar, no iba a llorar. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se levantó y trató de recordar cómo se llamaba la calle _muggle _en la que estaba el Caldero Chorreante- "Charity Cross…no, pero algo parecido, Charing Cross, eso era, sí"- se acercó a la madre del niño que se había caído.

-Perdone- estaba nervioso, nunca había hablado con un _muggle_- ¿Podría decirme como llegar a Charing Cross? – la mujer lo miró con sorpresa, recordó que llevaba su túnica de mago, el niño lo miraba con curiosidad parapetado tras las piernas de su madre.

- Si, está a tres manzanas. Si vas por esta calle recto- le señaló la calle por la que él había llegado al parque- gira a la izquierda por la tercera bocacalle, luego sigues recto dos manzanas, tuerces a la derecha por una calle en la que hay una tienda de golosinas, todo recto por esa, cruza una calle bastante ancha, y la calle que tienes enfrente es Charing Cross, ¿vale?- la mujer le sonrió, él intentó responderle de igual modo, pero casi no recordaba como sonreir.

- Si, muchas gracias señora- caminó en la dirección que ella le había dicho, y siguiendo sus pasos llegó. Entró allí y viendo que aún era pronto, subió a su habitación, cogió algo de dinero y la lista del material de Hogwarts, y salió al familiar Callejón Diagon, hacía tiempo que no iba por allí, generalmente su madre se encargaba de comprar todas sus cosas. Iba fijándose en las tiendas cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención: ¿Sortilegios Weasley?, ¿desde cuando los Weasley tenían una tienda? De artículos de broma, entonces era de los gemelos, se asomó a través del cristal del escaparate y pudo ver a Ron tras el mostrador mientras cobraba algo que parecían cajas de galletas. Un pensamiento malévolo cruzó su mente "disfruta Comadreja, pocas veces tendrás en tus manos esa cantidad de dinero". Sin embargo era él quien debía tener cuidado con el dinero ahora, tenía una cámara propia en Gringotts, que le había abierto su madre en secreto, para que pasara lo que pasara no se quedara en la calle sin nada, pero allí no había tanto dinero como para derrochar a manos llenas. Tendría suficiente, y podía seguir permitiéndose lo mejor, pero…, debía hacerlo durar, que a partir de ahora, era él quien lo iba a pagar todo.

Con un nuevo peso en el estómago, añadido al de estar lejos de casa, solo, al de saber que su padre haría lo indecible para castigarlo si se lo encontraba, y al de su recién descubierta sexualidad, caminó de tienda en tienda comprando lo que necesitaba. Daban las nueve de la noche cuando volvió al Caldero Chorreante, saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza al dueño, y subió a su habitación sin cenar, no había comido nada en todo el día, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Guardó sus compras y se desnudó, se acostó en la cama, tan distinta a la que tenía en casa… Era temprano, pero lo único que quería era dejar de estar despierto, consciente,  intentando buscar el fin a su pesadilla. Morir o dormir, daba igual, allí tumbado se dio cuenta de que la única forma de sobrevivir era continuar con la vida de farsa que había llevado, por aquello por lo  que se había ido, que lo importante era actuar como si todo siguiera igual. Y en sueños encontró el sentido del olvido, la verdad que escondía la mentira de estar vivo.

Pasó casi un mes en el Caldero Chorreante. Durante el día paseaba por el Londres_ muggle_, le relajaba, volvía al Callejón Diagon por la tarde y se encerraba temprano en su habitación, cada dos días más o menos, su estómago se quejaba y exigía alimento, así que o comía o cenaba allí, pero nunca desayunaba, no podía meterse nada en el cuerpo tan temprano, no después de estar todo el día intentado convencerse de que no le gustaban los hombres, y cuando creía que todo había sido un mal sueño, se dormía, y su subconsciente le revelaba la verdad. Por eso apenas dormía, vagaba durante el día como un espectro de lo que había sido.

Una mañana, se miró al espejo, y su orgullo pudo más que su indolencia, al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy. Se reprendió a si mismo por no dormir lo suficiente y por comer menos de la cuenta al ver su cara más delgada y ojerosa de lo que podía considerarse bello, y se obligó a comer al menos una vez al día, por más esfuerzo que le costara y se marchó al Callejón Diagon a comprar un surtido de pociones para dormir sin sueños, haciendo por vanidad lo que nunca haría por salud. Cada día, tras cenar temprano en algún bar del callejón, volvía al Caldero Chorreante, se tomaba la poción y dormía hasta la mañana siguiente.

 Poco a poco, las semanas pasaban, los días venían y se iban, y se encontró con que era 31 de agosto, y que al día siguiente volvería a Hogwarts. Tenía ganas de volver, de tener tanto que estudiar que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, de estar tan cansado al final del día que no necesitase poción para dormir. Odiaba tener que tomarla, depender de algo, pero de momento, la necesitaba. Porque pese a que su dilema interior lo tuviese agotado, era incapaz de acostarse y cerrar los ojos, ya que sabía lo que le mostrarían sus sueños, y no quería verlo. Le desconcertaba demasiado.

Esa última noche, no pudo dormir, poción incluida, así que tras dos horas de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y preparó su baúl, metió los libros ocupando el fondo del baúl, luego la ropa pulcramente doblada, y encima pergaminos y plumas. En su caldero, metió su surtido de Pociones y las botellas de tinta. Hasta que no quedó todo perfectamente encajado no se dio por satisfecho, realmente adoraba el orden. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba a la calle _muggle_. Mientras observaba los coches pasar, se dio cuenta de cómo el temor puede engendrar el odio, porque era eso lo que ocurría con los Sangre Pura, tanto temían a los _muggles_, que escondían ese miedo en un odio visceral, o al menos así sería al principio.

Había descubierto que tampoco se diferenciaban tanto de ellos y afianzó su teoría  que el hecho de que no pudieran hacer magia no los convertía en algo despreciable. Desde luego que eran distintos, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero se parecían más de lo que a muchos de sus amigos les hubiera gustado admitir, quizá por eso los atacaban… Sus amigos, ellos estarían preparándose para ser mortífagos, muchas cosas iban a cambiar en su vida, demasiadas…no sabía si sería capaz de continuar con la farsa que estaba siendo su vida.

Cuando el reloj de una iglesia cercana dio las cuatro de la madrugada, decidió acostarse, aunque no durmiera, por lo menos esperaría el día tumbado. No tenía fuerza ni física ni moral para seguir en pie, dando vueltas en aquella habitación, como un león enjaulado, "como un león"- pensó-"eso nunca". Posiblemente, acabó por quedarse dormido, ya que un grito en la habitación contigua lo despertó.

 Frotándose los ojos, se levantó, se metió en la ducha y permaneció bajo el chorro hasta que le hormigueó la nuca, cerró el grifo y se enjabonó, lavando con cuidado su pelo. Primero champú, lo dejó actuar unos cinco minutos mientras se lavaba el resto del cuerpo; después se enjuagó con agua tibia hasta que eliminó todo rastro de jabón; siguió con el acondicionador hidratante, que también dejó reposar mientras trataba su cara con un jabón especial "no hay nada peor que una cara con granos"- recitó. Volvió a enjuagarse exhaustivamente y finalmente aplicó su mascarilla, que cómo no, dejó reposar  mientras limpiaba sus uñas. Por tercera vez enjuagó su pelo con agua tibia, y abrió de golpe el agua fría, ya que así le quedaría el pelo brillante "Antes muerto que sencillo".

Salió de la ducha y se secó, escogió con cuidado la ropa que iba a ponerse, no iba a ser ropa de mago, desde que llegó se había estado vistiendo con ropa _muggle_, y se sentía cómodo. Así que escogió un pantalón negro de algodón, camisa de hilo blanca y jersey de cuello de pico negro, se puso su cinturón favorito, de cuero con la hebilla plateada y los zapatos con cordones negros. Se miró al espejo, se peinó haciéndose cuidadosamente la raya a un lado, dejando que el pelo se secase solo. Suspiró hondo, quitando las ojeras y que estaba más delgado que cuando había dejado Hogwarts, nadie diría que pasaba por un mal momento "desde luego, porque no es que sea malo, es que es horrible"

Empequeñeció el baúl y lo guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón, deslizó su varita dentro de la manga, como les había enseñado a hacer el Profesor Snape y bajó a desayunar. Cuando entró en el bar, lo sorprendió la visión de Potter leyendo el diario, pero un Potter muy diferente al que recordaba, este era más grande, con el pelo más largo y mejor vestido, e indudablemente, mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba.

Ese pensamiento esfumó el escaso buen humor que le habían brindado las tres horas de sueño que había tenido y la satisfacción de haberse arreglado perfectamente. Se sentó en una mesa y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, ver a Potter le recordó lo que sería realmente el curso, 9 meses de fingir que todo estaba bien, 9 meses de mentiras, pasar las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua en Hogwarts porque no podía volver a casa. Y después de esos 9 meses, ¿dónde iría? ¿de qué viviría? Pensaba mientras revolvía la comida y jugaba con ella. Se le agrandó el nudo de la garganta y se le hundió el corazón, bebió el zumo de calabaza de un trago, dejó el dinero de su estancia en una bolsita de cuero encima de la mesa, se levantó y salió del comedor.

Se apareció en uno de los baños de King's Cross, el olor acre le dio arcadas, abrió la puerta y aguantando la respiración salió de allí y anduvo hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Aún no había casi nadie, subió al tren y fue directo hacia el último compartimento, sacó su baúl y lo devolvió a su tamaño, cogió el uniforme del colegio y se cambió. La última poción para dormir que le quedaba brilló encima de su pijama, oyendo los comentarios alegres de aquellos que subían al tren, decidió que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni de ver a nadie, cogió la poción y se la tomó. Cerró el baúl notando los efectos de la poción, se recostó en uno de los asientos y cerró los ojos, ya se despertaría al llegar a Hogwarts.


	3. Expresso de Hogwarts

**3-   EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS**

****

-Bueno, Harry, a lo que íbamos, ¿qué has hecho este verano?- preguntó Hermione con interés, mientras los otros tres tomaban asiento, obligando a Ron a abandonar su cómoda postura.

Con Ginny, Neville y Luna allí no podía hablar con la misma libertad, eran sus amigos, es cierto, pero no del mismo modo que Ron y Herm, al fin y al cabo, con ellos llevaba mucho más tiempo que con el resto, aunque lo que pasó al final de quinto los hubiera unido mucho, no era igual. El nivel de confianza era mucho menor, así que se decidió por un relato _grosso modo_ de sus vacaciones.

- Pues…, más o menos lo de siempre, aburrirme, encima he estado todo el verano encerrado, bueno, podía salir y eso, pero, ya me entendéis, con los _muggles_. No he hecho nada interesante, realmente, a parte de terminar los deberes casi nada más empezar las vacaciones.

- Bien hecho Harry, así el resto del tiempo has estado libre, para hacer lo que quisieras.

- No se yo que hubiera sido mejor, la verdad es que hubiera preferido el doble de deber.

- ¿Y acabaste enseguida el deber? Yo estuve hasta ayer por la tarde peleando con el ensayo de Defensa.

- Ron, no tenía nada más que hacer, ni con quien hablar, ni con qué distraerme, ¿qué querías que hiciera?. La verdad es que el ensayo de Defensa era complicado y me llevó un montón de horas de trabajo, amé por eso al profesor Lupin.

- ¿Quién nos dará Defensa este año?- preguntó Ginny- Porque Remus ya nos dijo que no volvería, que tenía que hacer cosas.

- Si, como dirigir el combate. Ni idea. Supongo que a alguien habrán encontrado, y a alguien bueno, porque el libro que nos han mandado,  es de los avanzados.

- ¡Vaya! Yo he leído por encima el nuestro y es una pasada- comentó Hermione.

- Yo que sé, con que no vuelvan a ser ni Umbridge ni Lockhart, a mi me da igual quien sea.

- Lástima que Lupin no pueda este año.

- Pues si. Por cierto, te compramos algo por tu cumpleaños Harry- dijo Ron mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su cara pecosa.

- Es verdad, yo también te compré algo- Hermione se levantó de un salto y fue a abrir su baúl. Ron sacó un paquete de su túnica y se lo pasó a Harry. Lo tomó con una tímida sonrisa, no se esperaba que le hubiesen comprado algo, como no podían enviárselo, pensó que pasarían. El paquete rezaba: Para Harry de: Ron, Ginny, Fred y George. Lo abrió intentando no romper el papel y lo sorprendió la visión de "Volando con los campeones", una edición especial de "Volando con los Cannons"  que Ron le regaló tanto tiempo atrás, que había salido con motivo de que estos habían ganado la Liga de Quidditch. Se emocionó, el esfuerzo de tragarse las lágrimas fue grande, sabía que les había costado un dineral, y había deseado ese libro desde que vio el anuncio en "El Profeta" a finales del curso anterior.

-Gracias, yo… ¡Ostras os habeis pasado!, yo…no se…

- No seas tonto Harry, y mira dentro- lo interrumpió Ron mientras Ginny sonreía, abrió el libro y en la primera página había escrita una dedicatoria "Para Harry en su 17 cumpleaños, que los disfrutes" y las firmas de todos los componentes del equipo.

- Pero…

- Hicieron la presentación del libro en la librería contigua a "Sortilegios Weasley", y nos pasamos antes de que abrieran al público- le dijo Ginny mientras Harry los atrapaba a ella y a Ron en un abrazo que casi les parte las costillas y no dejaba de repetir "gracias, gracias"- Vale, vale, suéltanos, que no nos dejas respirar.

- Y ahora el mío, espero que te guste, Harry- Hermione le tendió su paquete sonriendo, un paquete bastante grande y de forma curiosa.

- ¡Hermione!, ¿qué os ha dado a todos este año?- exclamó al desenvolver el estuche de cuero negro adornado por la cabeza de un león en metal, lo abrió para revelar una guitarra, se quedó sin palabras, ¿cómo había sabido Hermione que él quería una guitarra?- ¿Cómo…cómo…?

- ¿Lo he sabido?- acabó por él- Bueno, una tiene sus fuentes y mucha memoria, además de estar siempre pendiente de las conversaciones de mis amigos.

- Pero yo…nunca he mencionado que quisiese una guitarra, ni siquiera sabíais que se tocarla.

- Si lo mencionaste una vez, de pasada, el año pasado, el día de Navidad, que fuimos al concierto en Hogsmeade de Doe (N/A: Valee!! Este grupo no existe en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera es muy conocido entre los_ muggles_, pero la cantante es amiga mía, y además, son "güeníiisimos"!!!! Jejejej. Kisses Eva), dijiste "Cómo me gustaría tener esa guitarra", se te puso cara de tonto, y entonces añadiste "Hace tanto tiempo que no toco".

- No me acuerdo, del concierto y eso, si, pero de lo otro no.

- No se, tampoco bebimos mucho. Te hubiera comprado una eléctrica, pero ya sabes que en Hogwarts los aparatos que funcionan con electricidad, no van, entonces, ¿para qué regalarte una guitarra que no ibas a poder tocar?

- Y la funda es una pasada…- murmuró Harry acariciando las cuerdas y haciéndolas sonar con dulzura- Es preciosa, gracias Herm- la abrazó menos fuerte que a Ron y a Ginny, pero no con menos intensidad, su siempre incondicional Hermione, a la que no le importaba lo que hiciera, siempre y cuando fuera de corazón, la amiga que le decía que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero luego lo apoyaba hasta el final. La que siempre estuvo allí, que lo alabó por ser fiel a si mismo.

- ¡Tócanos algo!- pidió Neville entusiasmado.

- No se, hace tanto tiempo que no cojo una guitarra, ni siquiera lo hacía muy bien, solo me gustaba.

- Venga Harry no seas tímido.

- Bueno, pero no os riáis, además, solo me acuerdo de una canción entera, es _muggle_, así que solo le sonará a Hermione.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, cogió la guitarra y la sopesó, haciéndose a su estructura, tocó las cuerdas comprobando la dureza, afinó la guitarra, y probó unos cuantos acordes, respiró hondo y comenzó, rasgando y golpeando los acordes, dándose cuenta de que no había olvidado como hacerlo, que las notas fluían a través de su sangre, como si nunca hubiera dejado de tocar, aquella canción le encantaba, se le erizó la piel de los brazos. Sus compañeros lo observaban sorprendidos, Hermione conocía la canción y se emocionó, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas, sin llegar a verterlas, Harry le sonrió y le pidió que cantase con él.

_Saying "I love you" is_

_Not de words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_But if you only knew how easy_

_It would be to show me how you feel_

La voz grave y dulce de Harry los dejó helados, realmente cantaba bien, les puso la piel de gallina, tocaba con tanto sentimiento. Hermione se le unió en el estribillo, estaban en silencio, escuchando con atención, mientras fuera comenzaba a llover, como si el cielo se hubiera emocionado.

_More than words is all you have to do_

_To make it real then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me……'cause I'd already know_

Harry volvió a cantar solo, con unos tonos agudos que encogían el corazón, era la canción más romántica y tierna que habían oido en su vida, y él la interpretaba como si la hubieran hecho para él.

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say_

_If I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

Dejó de cantar mientras continuaba rasgando las cuerdas, no se dio cuenta, ya que tocaba con los ojos cerrados, pero ya no estaban solos, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Justin, los Creevey, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Padma, todos sus compañeros del ED y algunos curiosos más se agolpaban en la puerta en silencio, escuchando sobrecogidos. En ese momento Harry volvió a cantar.

_Now that I've tried to_

_Talk to you and make you understand_

_All that you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

Con el estribillo, Hermione se volvió a unir a él, con lagrimas silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas, en la puerta, algunos de los que venían de familias _muggles_, movían los labios siguiendo la canción, incluso un par de Slyhterins se habían unido al grupo, que se quedaron escuchando al fondo, incapaces de romper la escena que tenía a media escuela con los ojos llorosos.

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me ……'cause I'd already know_

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say_

_If I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

_More than words_

_More than words_

Los aplausos del espontáneo público sacaron a Harry de su ensoñación, sonriendo entre timidez y modestia, se puso colorado, nunca había tocado delante nadie, exceptuando un festival del colegio, donde todos los alumnos de la clase de música tocaron su instrumento.

-Creo que ha sido buena idea lo de la guitarra, Hermione. Gracias.

- ¡Toca otra Harry!- pidió Hannah Abbott desde la puerta del compartimento mientras el resto coreaba ¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! suerte para Harry que apareció la bruja con el carrito de la comida y todos se dispersaron para comer.

Ellos compraron un poco de todo, como siempre, Harry guardó la guitarra en su funda mirándola de cuando en cuando con cariño y hablaron de todo un poco mientras fuera oscurecía. Al fin llegó la hora de ponerse los uniformes del colegio. Ron, Harry y Neville salieron al pasillo a esperar que las chicas se cambiasen de ropa, cuando ellas acabaron, salieron por la puerta, y vieron en la solapa de la túnica de Hermione una nueva insignia, Premio Anual.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¡Premio Anual! Enhorabuena- la felicitaron en tanto que entraban ellos a cambiarse.

Apenas habían terminado de ponerse los uniformes y guardar la ropa que llevaban en los baules cuando el tren paró en la estación de Hogsmeade. Bajaron al andén buscando a Hagrid con la mirada, que allí estaba, guiando a los pequeños de primero hacia el embarcadero que los llevaría en su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Lo saludaron agitando las manos y se encaminaron a los carruajes tirados por thestrals, Harry saludó a Tenebrus con una palmada en el flanco y subió al carruaje que este tiraba, lo siguieron Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna, y al trote partieron hacia el castillo.

Al pasar por la puerta con los cerdos alados flanqueándola, Harry sintió una punzada de tristeza, era la última vez que haría aquello, entraba por última vez en la escuela, para cursar su último curso. Iba a añorar mucho Hogwarts, había sido su único hogar durante siete años. Donde se sentía seguro, sobre todo ahora que Voldemort estaba ganando poder, y que todo indicaba que iba a estallar por fin la guerra abierta entre los dos bandos. Una guerra que todos esperaban, pero temían, que acabaría con él o con Voldemort, y no podía evitar sentir miedo. No se sentía cobarde por ello, pero no podía evitar quedarse despierto durante la noche, pensando en como podría matar al asesino despiadado que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, que le había destrozado la vida.

Los carruajes cesaron su trote ante las escalinatas del castillo. Fueron subiendo todos hasta las enorme puerta doble, que se abrió invitándoles a entrar, Filch los miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin duda maldiciendo que ya estaban aquí de nuevo, dispuestos a amargarle la vida. Dirigió a Harry una mirada de especial desprecio, ya que aún creía que él había atacado a su gata cinco años atrás, aunque se demostró que había sido el Basilisco. El Gran Comedor los recibió con su envolvente calidez dorada, los estandartes de las casas ondeaban tras la mesa de los profesores, flanqueando al escudo de Hogwarts, los platos y copas de oro los esperaban las mesas de madera.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la mesa presidencial, en el centro, en su silla de oro estaba Dumbledore, vestido de azul marino, a su derecha, una silla vacía, la de la Profesora McGonnagall, que estaría esperando a los de primero para la ceremonia de Selección, al lado de la cual estaba la silla alta de Flitwick, la profesora Sinistra al otro lado de este, la profesora Grubly-Plank y la silla vacía de Hagrid, que aún debía estar en el lago. Al otro lado de Dumbledore estaba el profesor Snape, con su habitual gesto ceñudo, el pelo grasiento cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, mientras conversaba interesado con una desconocida joven negra, que se sentaba a su lado, junto a ella estaba la profesora Sprout, Vector y la sempiterna silla vacía de Trelawney.

- Ya sabemos quien nos dará Defensa este año, ¿no?- comentó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

- Es muy joven- recalcó Ron.

- No se, a mi lo que parece raro es que Snape no esté tratando de matarla con la mirada- puntualizó Harry, sentándose al lado de Ron, frente a Hermione.

- A ver si le va a gustar, mira, Trelawney- la etérea profesora entró por las puertas del comedor, cuando llegó a la mesa, se acercó a saludar a la nueva, que se levantó y le sacaba más de dos cabezas, le besó las mejillas con afecto y habló con ella mientras le sostenía las manos, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo- Buenoo, esto si que es raro, el Ojo que Ve ha bajado a cenar con los que estamos ciegos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se recostó en el asiento hasta que las notas de una guitarra lo despertaron. Maldita poción, que ya no le valía para nada. ¿Se habría hecho inmune? Debería consultarlo con el profesor Snape, quizá de tanto tomarla, su cuerpo no notaba sus efectos. Como con una droga, que cada vez necesitas más. Se estremeció, no le hacía ninguna gracia convertirse en un adicto. Una voz grave a la par que dulce comenzó a cantar en el compartimento vecino, una voz ligeramente desgarrada que se le clavó en el corazón, ¿quién sería?

Pasos rápidos se dirigían hacia allí, cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir, no tenía ganas de visitas. Pensó que no podría seguir escuchando la canción, que la multitud cuchichearía hasta el cansancio, pero no, permanecieron callados mientras la voz desconocida, y al mismo tiempo inquietantemente familiar, continuaba cantando suavemente, una voz femenina se unió, era bonita, y no lo hacía mal, pero carecía de la emoción vibrante de la masculina, ¿o quizás era que a él le atraía más la otra voz? Más gente se acumulaba en la puerta, oyó la inconfundible voz altanera y chillona de Pansy preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está cantando?

- Potter- ¡¿Potter?! no, no podía ser, ¿qué diablos le había pasado a  Potter desde el junio?

- ¿¡Potter!?- la voz de Pansy sonaba incrédula, varios de los de delante la hicieron callar. Él seguía cantando como si nada, o estaba exhibiéndose, o no se había dado cuenta de nada, más probablemente lo primero, el Niño Dorado no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de lucirse, sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar pensar en lo romántico que sería que no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de la muchedumbre curiosa, cantando sólo para su corazón.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, el público prorrumpió en aplausos, una chica pidió que tocara otra. ¿Tocara?, además de cantar ¿tocaba la guitarra?, cuantas cosas había descubierto del Gryffindor en un día, más que en seis años que lo conocía. El chirriar de las ruedas del carrito de la comida hizo que la gente se dispersara, logrando ver a través de la puerta abierta del compartimento a Potter sentado con una guitarra clásica de madera oscura entre los brazos, sonriéndole a Granger mientras con  el pulgar le secaba las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro con una ternura infinita, luego le cogía la cara y besaba su mejilla.

Compró un sándwich, una botella de zumo de calabaza y unas ranas de chocolate para comer, no tenía hambre, como venía siendo habitual, pero no podía permitirse continuar en ese estado, debía engordar algo. Nadie querría estar con alguien tan delgado. Ni él mismo soportaba mirarse en el espejo, ver ese reflejo que no reconocía, él no era la persona que le devolvía la mirada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en quien era ahora? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cambiando? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar? ¿Por qué? Por qué, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había repetido esa pregunta en los últimos tres meses, posiblemente más que en toda su vida, eso seguro, ya que de pequeño le enseñaron a que los niños hay que verlos pero no oírlos, y que preguntar era de mala educación. ¡Maldita sociedad!

Comió en silencio, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para pasar la comida por su garganta. Nunca se acostumbraría a comer solo, aunque ahora prefería hacerlo así, no le gustaba que lo vieran comer, le costaba demasiado esfuerzo, era su momento más bajo, luchando consigo mismo, sabía que debía alimentarse para seguir viviendo, pero había una parte de él que no tenía tan claro lo de seguir viviendo, le tentaba tanto simplemente dejar de comer hasta morir y acabar con todo. Sería tan fácil. Cada vez que se sentaba frente a la comida su mente racional empezaba una lucha contra la irracional. No perdería esta guerra. No contra si mismo.

Guardó las ranas de chocolate en el baúl, ya se las comería. Volvió a recostarse en el asiento, con las lágrimas quemándole de nuevo los ojos. Supo entonces lo duro que iba a resultarle ese año, tragándose las ganas de llorar cada dos por tres, porque no iban a desaparecer, por mucho que dijeran que el tiempo cura las heridas, bueno, quizás lo hiciera, pero lo que no curaba era su recuerdo. El traqueteo del tren lo meció hasta adormecerlo, sumiéndolo en un mundo de irreal tranquilidad.

Los murmullos de los que pasaban por delante de su compartimento, y el cese del movimiento despertaron a Draco, quien se acomodó velozmente el uniforme en su sitio. Antes de que todo el mundo terminara de salir, pudo meterse en el baño para lavarse la cara, despejándose así un poco.

- ¡Draco!, ¡hey!, ¡Draco!-le pusieron una mano en el hombro cuando se disponía a bajar del tren, la voz de Crabbe lo devolvió a la realidad, a lo que había estado evitando y que ahora se veía obligado a enfrentar. Señoras, señores, la actuación va a comenzar.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú- dijo cansinamente.

- Pesábamos que no vendrías, como no te hemos visto en el tren, además tu padre le dijo al mío que habías huido. Estábamos preocupados- en el fondo era más inteligente de lo que parecía, el aparentar ser estúpido hacía que se hablara de muchas cosas en su presencia, sin tenerlo en cuenta, pero el recopilaba la información y la interpretaba. Draco sabía que con él debía tener cuidado.

- No tenías por qué, siempre he sabido cuidar de mi mismo- ¿por qué pensarían sus amigos que había huido? Debía buscar una mentira rápido, seguro que Lucius no les había dicho que renunciaba a servir al Señor Tenebroso, eso le habría puesto en un aprieto, habría disminuido su rango, y eso era algo que su padre lucharía por mantener, siempre lo había hecho, no importaba cuanto tuviera que mentir para ello.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el tono de voz de Crabbe era imperioso, no admitiría una evasiva.

- En el último vagón, durmiendo- comenzó a subir al último carruaje, los thestrals le devolvieron la mirada, era la tercera vez que los veía, la culpa la tenía su padre, que le había hecho presenciar la tortura y muerte de un traidor. Todos sus compañeros lo habían visto, todos habían estado allí, menos Blaise, el único de su curso que nunca había pertenecido a aquello. En el carruaje camino a Hogwarts Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de hacerle preguntas, Zabini estaba allí y siempre evitaban hablar de cosas relacionadas con su relación con el Señor Tenebroso delante de él. Se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla el camino pedregoso que los llevaría al colegio. A veces llovía cuando iban hacia el castillo, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por los cristales de los carruajes, haciendo dibujos extraños, pero hoy no, hoy, que necesitaba que llorasen por él, no.

Cuando bajaron frente a las escalinatas de Hogwarts todos los Slyhterins se unieron en torno a él, como esperando una instrucción, no había dejado de ser el líder. Enderezó la espalda y comenzó a caminar al frente de todos, con Crabbe y Goyle cada uno a un lado pero un poco más atrás, todos en formación, como un ejercito, como el ejército que les estaban enseñando a ser, al que él ya no pertenecía, pero que aún dirigía. Se sentía incómodo en el papel que siempre había representado, le oprimía su propia piel. El esto de las casas mantenían una formación similar, pero mucho más desenfadada, más cordial. Su casa siempre se había regido por el protocolo de las familias de Sangre Pura, impidiendo trabar amistad con aquellos de menor rango, si eras de buena familia, todos te respetaban y acataban tus órdenes o consejos, si no te conocían, no se dirigían a ti hasta que tú no les hablases.  Era todo tan artificial.

Pansy se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, al verla, el nudo de su garganta se cerró y viró bruscamente dándole la espalda.

-¿¡Draco!?- lo llamó ella ofendida.

- No tengo ganas de hablar, Pansy, piérdete- todos esperaban que ellos dos comenzaran a salir de nuevo, pero la única que tenía interés en esa relación desde el principio fue ella, Draco la veía como una molesta mosca que zumbaba a su alrededor, y lo que más le apetecía, igual que con la mosca, era apartarla de un manotazo. Nunca quiso salir con ella, se sintió obligado, por su padre, por los de ella, sus amigos. Era algo contado que ellos dos acabarían juntos. La única que parecía disgustada cuando empezaron a salir en el verano de quinto curso fue su madre, que la veía como una aprovechada a la que Draco importaba muy poco y Malfoy importaba mucho. Ella le preguntó si de verdad sentía algo por ella.

FLASHBACK

"_Estaban en el saloncito de su madre, decorado en color melocotón y madera de cerezo, la habitación más cálida de su casa, se sentaban con una taza de te humeante cada uno en un sillón orejero de color crema, su madre lo miró a los ojos y bebió un sorbo de su taza:_

_- Draco, son poco los momentos en los que podemos hablar a solas, y quería aprovechar para comentarte algo._

_- Sobre Pansy, ¿no?- sabía que a su madre no le gustaba, por no decir que le resultaba insoportable._

_- Si, mira Draco, no es mi…intención escoger tus amistades, y menos aún tu pareja, pero…, no he podido evitar observaros juntos, hijo- su voz sonaba cansada, un poco derrotada, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir- Y no creo que sea la mujer de tu vida, no se os ve bien juntos, Draco, es como antinatural, tan impuesto._

_No podía decir nada, su madre estaba expresando sus propios pensamientos, se limitó a bajar la mirada y beber de su te, ya frío. Su madre prosiguió:_

_- Se que a ti no te gusta, cielo, puedo verlo en tu cara cuando la miras, evitas el contacto directo con sus ojos, no la tocas si no es estrictamente necesario, ni siquiera le hablas si eres capaz de evitarlo, es como si te diera miedo o…asco, Draco, no se que decirte, tesoro, que no me gusta, que es tan perfecta que resulta desagradable, que me da nauseas verla mirar nuestra casa como si fuese a ser suya, que me da la sensación de que tú, Draco, tú no le importas._

_Le temblaba el pulso, eso era lo que él sospechaba, que a Pansy realmente le daba igual lo que él pudiera pensar o sentir. Era sólo ella._

_- ¿Tengo razón, verdad, cielo? Yo únicamente te puedo decir una cosa más, y es que seas sincero a ti mismo, porque al final es lo único que te queda. No cometas el error de no vivir tu propia vida. No estés con ella porque convenga, si no la quieres, si no te gusta, déjala, hijo._

_- Tú te casaste con quien te convenía- le contestó con una dureza innecesaria, haciendo que a Narcisa se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas- No quieres a Padre._

_-Yo estaba enamorada de él, Draco, al principio, era imposible no amarlo, tan elegante, guapo, caballeroso, dulce, atento, era perfecto y yo siempre le había amado en secreto- se arrepintió de haberle hablado a sí a su madre, la única que siempre lo apoyaba, le hacía sentirse único e importante, ella continuaba hablando, con la mirada perdida ahora, fija en algún punto del pasado, en el punto en el que se le torció todo- Cuando empezó a salir conmigo, no me lo creía, era como un sueño, pero luego…. No se que pasó, pero empezó a ser más frío, estaba más tiempo fuera que dentro._

_No quería que continuase hablando, no quería oírlo, lo sabía, de sobra además, era imposible no escucharlos gritar en mitad de la noche, discusiones que siempre terminaban con los sollozos de su madre y el despreciativo "Narcisa, ¡por favor!" de su padre. Ella continuó hablando de cuando nació él, de todo lo que había aguantado esa farsa, y concluyó con que prefería morir a que su hijo viviera lo mismo. Le pidió que si tenía que estar con alguien, que fuera porque se lo pedía el corazón, daba igual quien fuese, aunque a ojos de los demás no fuera perfecto, mientras que para él si, lo demás no importaba"_ FIN FLASHBACK

El caldeado ambiente del colegio los recibió, la oscuridad reinaba fuera mientras se iba cerrando la noche, se colocaron delante del resto de las casas para entrar en el Gran Comedor, ellos siempre serían los primeros, se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre, en el lugar en el que se había sentado cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo había colocado en Slytherin, con Crabbe y Goyle flanqueándolo, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas y desistiendo de entablar conversación.

Poco a poco se fueron llenando las mesas de alumnos y el guirigay aumentó considerablemente. Draco recorrió con la mirada la mesa de los profesores, en busca del Profesor Snape, y del nuevo profesor de Defensa. La única cara nueva era la de la mujer negra que se sentaba al lado de Snape, y charlaba animadamente con él.

Era una mujer muy extraña, el color de su piel era ébano profundo, casi azulado, con los pómulos altos, los labios gruesos, la nariz, de caballete alto y recta, y los ojos, increíblemente claros, de color ámbar, como los de un león, el cuello largo, los hombros rectos y fuertes, y muy joven. Llevaba el pelo largo y ondulado suelto, con unas tiras de cuentas de vidrio de colores sobre la frente. Desde luego, era una mujer exótica.

El silencio cubrió el Gran Comedor mientras la profesora McGonagall entraba con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano seguida de los asustados alumnos de primero.


	4. El Gran Banquete

**4- EL GRAN BANQUETE**

****

         Ron ya se estaba quejando porque no empezaba el banquete.

         - ¡Me muero de hambre!- como siempre, pensó Harry- ¿Por qué nos hacen siempre esperar tanto? Hermione bufó con impaciencia y miró a Harry, que se reía, todos los años la misma cantinela en cuanto se sentaban en la mesa, no podían entenderlo, si se ponía ciego de comer gorrinadas en el tren. Nick Casi Decapitado había adquirido la costumbre de sentarse frente a ellos en el banquete de apertura del curso, quizá por que le daban conversación. Un año más, allí estaba, comentando las nuevas del verano, los cotilleos de los fantasmas, las travesuras de Peeves, que le habían vuelto a denegar la entrada en el Club de los Cazadores sin Cabeza. Y que había rumores de que Voldemort estaba preparando a sus mortífagos para la gran batalla, cada vez más inminente, Harry dejó de hablar con Ron de los nuevos artículos que habían creado Fred y George, y miró a Sir Nick, cuando iba a pedirle que le relatara exactamente esos rumores, la Profesora McGonagall entró seguida de unos asustados estudiantes de primero para la Ceremonia de Selección.

         El Sombrero Seleccionador abrió la rasgadura cercana al ala que le hacía de boca y comenzó a cantar (N/A: Lo siento, lo he intentado, pero no me sale ninguna canción decente, así que lo comento y ya está, gracias!). Les advirtió un año más, como ya venía siendo costumbre que permanecieran unidos, que así serían más fuertes, "Divide y vencerás" pensó Harry, al fin y al cabo, si a Caius Julius Caesar le había funcionado, ¿por qué no a Lord Voldemort? También comentó que la ayuda que tenían esta ocasión no la habían tenido antes, y que eso sería decisivo y que era importante que todos se esforzaran al máximo en los estudios, preparándose lo mejor posible para "el principio del fin" que daría paso a "un nuevo comienzo", y que aprendieran a dominar artes desconocidas más antiguas que la magia que morían con cada muerte y resucitaban con cada nacimiento. Harry creyó que más que aclarar, los había liado mucho más a todos, que aplaudían desconcertados y miraban al sombrero con extrañeza. Los murmullos se sucedieron en todas las mesas hasta que la imperiosa voz de McGonagall anunció:

         - ¡Allery, Kelhan!- que fue enviado a Hufflepuff, casi de inmediato. La ceremonia siguió sin pena ni gloria, las gemelas Doyle, Cora y Kassandra fueron las primeras para Slytherin, dos niñas con el pelo rizado y mirada inteligente, el primero para Gryffindor era un niño rubito y con cara de susto llamado Adrian Lewis, y la selección terminó con Yker, Carl para Ravenclaw, un pequeñajo moreno con los ojos azules como platos. La profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el taburete por una puerta lateral y cuando se sentó en su sitio, Dumbledore se puso en pie y ordenó el comienzo del banquete. Inmediatamente las fuentes que tenían frente a ellos se llenaron de los deliciosos y habituales manjares, aunque habían introducido algunos cambios, el número de platos de verdura había aumentado, fuentes con espinacas rehogadas, berenjenas a la plancha, y unas cosas verdes, que parecían berzas cortadas a tiras.

         -¡Verduras!- gritó Hermione con alegría- y era hora, que llevo seis años temiendo por mis arterias.

         - Parece comida de conejo- frunció Ron el entrecejo, al igual que casi todos los chicos de la mesa, mientras se servía un enorme plato del aceitoso y calórico pastel de carne y riñones, y un par de muslos de pollo.

         Harry no pudo evitarlo, y desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, esperando ver a Malfoy revolver su comida sin comerla, y acertó. Allí estaba, troceando en trozos pequeños el filete de ternera y metiéndose de vez en cuando, uno en la boca. Cerraba los ojos para tragar. La mente de Harry llevaba aterrizando en Malfoy una y otra vez desde que lo había visto en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Qué había pasado para que el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, el Rey de las Serpientes, el altanero, pedante, orgulloso, despreciable y gran imbécil de Draco Malfoy, luciera así? Delgado, solo, agotado, e inusualmente callado. No era su amigo, pero no le odiaba, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, le parecía una chorrada. No le valía la pena odiar a nadie. Es más, le daba lástima, tan envarado, obligado a ser perfecto todo el tiempo.

Sentía que no había tenido la infancia que se merecía, sabía lo que era estar solo, no tener a nadie con quien hablar a lo largo del día, y se había mirado muchas veces al espejo y sabía la cara que se tenía. Y Malfoy tenía esa cara. Cara de angustia, de sentir que todo te viene grande, de no saber que habrá detrás del recodo del camino. Sin ganas de nada, sólo de tumbarte y ver pasar las horas sin que nadie te moleste, ganas de perderte en algún lado. Pasando de todo, con un peso en el estómago y en el corazón. Él había pasado por eso. Incluso hoy en día se sentía así.

Sentía que había hecho algo mal, algo irremediable, que había cometido un error fatal, ya no solo la muerte de Sirius, por lo que la culpa lo perseguía incansable día y noche. Sino todo en general, se sentía observado, vigilado, todos pendientes de lo que hiciera, de si cometía el más mínimo error. Se sentía presionado, el futuro del mundo mágico estaba sobre sus hombros, dependía de él. Y no quería. Ojalá pudiera mandarlo todo a la mierda y marcharse lejos de allí. Pero no podía, tenía que dar la cara, un chico de diecisiete años, que si, que se había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces, demasiadas, pero sin saberlo, ahora que sabía que todo dependía de que él ganara una batalla, de que acabara con Voldemort, ahora que lo sabía, sentía que no era capaz.

No, definitivamente, no había lugar ni en su cabeza ni en su alma para un odio estúpido de compañeros de colegio. No sabía por qué, pero no quería terminar a malas con Malfoy, ser su amigo tampoco, pero una agradable indiferencia no estaría mal. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de si al final, le hubieran puesto en Slytherin, Malfoy ocuparía hoy el lugar que ocupaba Ron. Un simple hecho podía cambiarlo todo, por eso, había que tener mucho cuidado cuando empleabas un Giratiempo, el "efecto mariposa" lo llamaban los _muggles_. Nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, pero se había preguntado infinidad de veces, como sería ser Slytherin, y ser amigo de Malfoy. De hecho, una vez soñó con eso. Y se lo había pasado genial. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Por qué estaba así? Se enteraría, no sabía como, pero se acabaría enterando, lo mataba la curiosidad. Un momento, ¿seguro que era curiosidad? Más bien se sentía como…¿podría ser?, ¿realmente podría ser? Porque se sentía casi igual que la…

- ¡Harry!- lo llamó Hermione, tirando de su brazo- Te estamos hablando, y estás perdido en tu mundo.

- Perdón- volvió a la realidad con una sacudida de cabeza- ¿Qué me decías?

- Qué que te han hecho los guisantes- Ron señaló divertido el plato de Harry, las legumbres estaban machacadas, reducidas a puré- que has estado diez minutos moviendo la cabeza y aplastando con saña las pobres bolas verdes.

- Estaba pensando- se defendió riendo- y no, no podeis saber en qué, cosas mías, ¿vale?- Ya no se sorprendió ninguno de la contestación, llevaba dos años haciendo lo mismo. Se quedaba emparrado pensando durante un largo rato, horas incluso, y luego le preguntaban y les contestaba eso. Sin embargo, Hermione lo miró preocupada, él sabía que ella pensaba que se estaba aislando, que se encerraba demasiado en su mundo, y lo habían hablado muchas veces, pero él necesitaba esos momentos de aislamiento.  Estar a solas consigo mismo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo, y a veces la gente le abrumaba. Se lo explicó así a Hermione, y ella dijo que lo entendía, y tras un apretón en el brazo y una sonrisa exclusiva para él, se levantó y continuó con sus ejercicios de Aritmancia, era su forma de decir que todo estaba bien.

Cuando los platos quedaron limpios tras el postre, Dumbledore se puso de nuevo en pie, mientras la profesora McGonagall hacía tintinear su copa para pedir silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Algunos por primera vez, otros de nuevo, y a algunos, os doy la bienvenida por última vez- la gente aplaudió entusiasta, interrumpiendo al anciano, cada vez más anciano, observó Harry, director- Bueno, comenzaré recordándoos que las zonas del Castillo que están restringidas a los alumnos se encuentran en una lista en el despacho del señor Filch, que podeis consultar libremente, pero quisiera hacer hincapié en el Bosque Prohibido, que este año es especialmente peligroso. Os ruego que no os acerquéis por allí excepto en compañía de Hagrid- miró directamanente a los tres amigos que enrojecieron un poco.

         -Bien, dicho esto, pasamos a otra cosa más agradable. Como viene siendo costumbre, tenemos una cara nueva entre los profesores, tengo el inmenso honor de presentaros a Ayla Marx, vuestra nueva profesora, por favor, démosle la más calurosa bienvenida- volvieron a aplaudir, con entusiasmo y muertos de curiosidad, ¿quién sería aquella extraña mujer? ¿cómo daría las clases?- Ella os impartirá una nueva asignatura que hemos creído que os será de gran utilidad- en este punto los murmullos subieron de volumen ¿nueva asignatura? Pero, entonces quien impartiría Defensa? Todos habían supuesto que ese puesto lo cubría ella- Magia Elemental, ya os comentará en vuestra primera clase de que trata. También tengo otro anuncio- Snape sonreía abiertamente, y sin desprecio, Harry comenzó a temerse lo peor- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la impartirá- sus peores perspectivas se estaban confirmando- el profesor Snape, que además continuará con sus habituales clases de Pociones Avanzadas, el resto de la asignatura será impartida por el profesor suplente Julian Crowley- la casa Slytherin al completo prorrumpió en aplausos, el resto  ni siquiera aplaudió por cortesía, demasiado desconcertados para preocuparse por parecer educados (N/A: subnormales, yo me hubiera despellejado las manos de tanto aplaudir. Ya habréis notado que no he podido evitar darle un pequeño homenaje al mejor  y más atractivo profesor de Hogwarts), el profesor Crowley, un hombrecillo delgado, con una nariz aún más ganchuda que la de Snape, y un bigote grisáceo muy rizado, sonrió levemente desde una punta de la mesa.

         Ahora si que había aumentado el nivel de los murmullos, Snape profesor de Defensa. Harry estaba muerto, una asignatura en la era bueno, que bordaba, y ahora suspendería. Había vivido casi feliz durante un año, sin tener que soportar a Snape en clase, porque, en Oclumancia no era lo mismo, le daba exactamente igual lo que le dijera, no podía quitarle puntos y no lo humillaba delante de sus compañeros. Neville pareció hundirse en la mesa, gracias al ED (que se continuaba reuniendo, ahora ya como grupo legal en un aula que les había autorizado el director), era bueno en Defensa, no se sentía torpe. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, intentado ofrecerle apoyo moral.

         Dumbledore los mandó a la cama tras cantar el himno del colegio (N/A: por primera vez desde primer curso, eh?). Cuando  se levantaron de los bancos, Hermione comentó:

- ¿Qué sería eso verde que había en los platos?, eran entre acelgas y espinacas, pero no lo acabo de localizar, y la forma de cocinarlo no me suena para nada. Y eso que en mi casa comemos muchas verduras, y mi madre las cocina de mil maneras diferentes.

- Es _Sukumawikky_-dijo una voz ligeramente susurrante, grave, muy suave, que salía del fondo de su garganta, con un acento exótico a sus espaldas, se giraron sobresaltados viendo que la nueva profesora estaba tras ellos, vestía unos vaqueros desgastados por el paso del tiempo (vamos, que no se los había comprado así), y una camisa de lino blanca con las mangas acampanadas- Y has acertado, Hermione, ¿supongo bien?- apenas acertó a asentir, los tenía totalmente cohibidos, y eso que su trato era sumamente amable y cordial- es una especie vegetal africana derivada de las espinacas y las acelgas. Y están cocinadas al modo de allí.

- Me sorprende Granger, una cosa que usted no sabía- dijo la voz de Snape, a la izquierda de Marx, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí, la mujer irradiaba una fuerza que eclipsaba todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor.

- No seas borde Severus- lo reprendió- Buenas noches chicos- caminaron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor

- Mirad, yo no tengo palabras para esto, pero se ofrece un curso interesante- comentó Ron mientras subían por las familiares escaleras, rumbo a su habitación- duro- añadió advirtiendo las muecas de dolor de Harry y Neville- pero interesante. Snape en Defensa, y esta mujer, que es, no se como decirlo, ¿exótica?

Llegaron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que los miró expectante. "Alea jacta est" (N/A: la suerte está echada, única frase que se me en latín, y bueno, ad pedem literas, que es al pie de la letra, jajaja)- dijo Hermione en voz alta, con un deje de orgullo en su voz, al fin y al cabo, era Premio Anual. La señora les sonrió y el cuadro se movió, entraron y tras darse las buenas noches, pues los ojos se les cerraban de sueño, Ron, Harry y Neville se dirigieron a su habitación, donde los esperaban las confortables camas, con las sábanas tersas y frescas.

Tras unas pocas risas con Dean y Seamus, y lavado de dientes, estaba tumbado en la cama, observando el techo de piedra del castillo, que le era tan conocido, con solo evocar el techo de piedra que durante seis años le había servido de protección, en su habitación de Privet Drive, le entraban ganas de llorar. Ahora que lo tenía sobre él, no sabía que sentía, una mezcla de felicidad por haber vuelto por fin a casa, por estar a salvo, sin tener que mirar por encima de su hombro  a ver si alguien le seguía, o si tío Vernon estaba enfadado, y una mezcla de nostalgia, al saber que después de los nueve meses que duraba el curso, se tendría que ir, para no volver si no de visita.

Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en que haría cuando terminara el curso. No sabía si estudiaría algo, o si se presentaría a las pruebas de selección de algún equipo de Quidditch. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en ello, se conformaba con seguir vivo un año más. Nunca se había molestado en hacer planes de futuro. No es que creyera que iba a morir, tenía diecisiete años, simplemente vivía la día. No tenía preocupación por el mañana. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que la vida continuaba tras el colegio (N/A: como no se nos ocurre a nadie hasta que no tenemos el selectivo encima). Y ahora no sabía que hacer. Casa tenía, siempre podía ir a Grimmauld Place, y aunque no quería volver con los Dursley, sabía que debía hacerlo, al menos durante una temporada al año hasta que hubiera acabado todo, o de un modo, o de otro, y se estremeció.

Cerró los ojos, y la visión de Tía Petunia retorciéndose el delantal con las manos en la puerta de su cuarto, le recordó que había prometido escribir una vez al mes para decirle que estaba bien. No sabía que había pasado con su tía, pero se alegraba del cambio. Nunca les perdonaría el infierno de infancia que le habían hecho pasar, el que nunca le hubieran mostrado cariño, ni lo hubieran apoyado nunca y que cada vez que una ilusión crecía en su joven corazón, se encargaran de pisarla, de carbonizarla. Sin embargo, estaba hastiado del odio, no tenía no ganas, ni fuerza de seguir alimentando un rencor que no llevaba a ningún sitio.  Su tía le había pedido una segunda oportunidad, y se la daría. Este año se sentía generoso en ese sentido. No sabía que le hacía sentirse así, quizá fuera la guitarra que le había regalado Hermione, que le había recordado muchas cosas. Y tocándola se sentía lleno de nuevo, tenía que conseguir un libro de partituras o acordes. No iba a tocar todo el rato la misma canción.

Un bostezo llenó su boca, escribirá mañana a su tía y a Remus, que se alegraría de saber de él, ahora iba a cerrar los ojos, vaciar de emociones su mente, y dejarse llevar por Morfeo. Estiró los dedos de los pies bajo las sábanas e inmediatamente la pesadez del sueño lo cubrió, y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz por estar de nuevo en casa, por fin, en casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Como cada año, recorrió con la mirada la fila de nuevos alumnos, y como cada año, pudo ver caras conocidas, caras de niños que alguna vez habían estado en su casa, mientras sus padres se reunían en el despacho de Lucius. Él había jugado con esos niños a perseguir a los elfos domésticos, vio al pequeño Pye, a la niña que siempre lo inquietaba porque tenía cara de muerta, con el pelo tan negro, la piel tan clara y esos ojos que parecían blancos,  Paula Matthews, se llamaba, y también a Clive Sherman, un chiquillo con cara de perrito perdido, adorable, que le caía genial, cuyo padre no se llevaba muy bien con Lucius, y su madre había muerto en un extraño, por no decir sospechoso accidente. Y al instante reconoció esos pelos rizados y el brillo malicioso de esas miradas, las gemelas Doyle habían llegado a Hogwarts. Eran las niñas más traviesas que conocía, nunca lo dejaban tranquilo cuando iban a su casa. Lucius las adoraba. Y su madre las odiaba.

Estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos durante toda la Selección, aplaudió distraído con cada ¡Slytherin! del sombrero, y cuando la comida apareció en los platos se sirvió un poco de lo que tenía delante, filete de ternera con patatas asadas y comenzó a comer con lentitud, sentía las miradas de sus compañeros clavándose en él, la voz de Pansy que preguntaba a Theodore que le pasaba a él. Cerró los ojos para tragar, haciendo el esfuerzo de pasar los minúsculos trozos de carne por su esófago. De nuevo la pregunta que oyó a lo lejos de Vincent.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara, Draco. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

-  Estoy bien. Y dejadme en paz.- se estaba poniéndo de muy mal humor, no le apetecía discutir, no ahora, que se sentía tan bajo de reflejos. Sólo tenía ganas de llegar a su habitación y meterse en la cama, y que todos se durmieran, y que todos se callasen y dejaran de hacerle preguntas que no quería responder, porque no tenía la respuesta, y ya que no podría dormir, al menos podría estar solo. Tanta gente le agobiaba, después de un mes absolutamente solo, el estar rodeado de tantas personas, cada una con su voz, su olor, su calor, le asfixiaba. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos, un punzante dolor de cabeza lo amenazaba con instalarse de forma permanente en sus sienes. Bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza muy frío y se sintió mejor. Bueno, no tan mal.

Cuando acabó la cena y desaparecieron los restos de comida de los platos, Dumbledore se puso en pié, apenas escuchó el discurso, mantenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha. Su mirada gris se cruzó con la negra del Profesor Snape, que le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Era extraño, nunca había visto a su profesor tan contento al inicio de un curso. Tendría que hablar con él de todo lo que había pasado, siempre se habían llevado bien, quizá podría ayudarlo, o al menos aconsejarlo. El director presentó a la nueva profesora, Ayla Marx, aquella mujer racial, que más parecía una guerrera que una profesora, que miraba alrededor con sus ojos felinos, de mirada temible, pero amable. La clase de Defensa sería muy interesante. Entonces Dumbledore dijo que impartiría Magia Elemental, entonces, ¿Quién daría Defensa?

La primera sonrisa genuína en casi cuatro meses se comenzó a asomar en sus labios, si, eso explicaría la alegría de Snape. ¡¡¡Sí!!! Rompió en entusiastas aplausos con el resto de su casa. Por fin el puesto que se merecía. Notó que los otros alumnos no aplaudían, sino que miraban con una mezcla de terror y asombro al oscuro profesor de Pociones. Si no fuese por lo mal que se encontraba anímicamente, estaba seguro de que aquel hubiera sido  el mejor de todos sus cursos en Hogwarts, dos asignaturas con Snape. Dumbledore los mandó a la cama, y él se encaminó junto con sus compañeros, aunque solo en realidad, hacia las mazmorras que eran su hogar, posiblemente más que su propia casa.

El cordón de su zapato se desabrochó ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, mientras sacaba la varita para atarlo mediante un hechizo, realmente odiaba tener que agacharse para eso, pudo escuchar la conversación entre la Profesora McGonagall, la nueva Profesora Marx, y el Profesor Snape:

- Nunca me acostumbraré a todo esto- decía maravillada Marx- es todo tan espectacular, que aunque lleve observándolo todo el verano, no deja de asombrarme.

- Bueno, después de un tiempo, ya os aburriréis, ¿no Minerva?- comentó Snape.

- Pero, no es solo el colegio, Severus, es todo, los alumnos con sus varitas, la comida apareciendo en los platos. Es una maravilla. Sois tan afortunados- por su modo de hablar se diría que aquella extraña mujer era, ¿sería realmente posible que fuera _muggle_? Vestía como tal, desde luego.

- Ayla, vos tenéis cosas diferentes, es cierto que somos afortunados, pero ello a su vez nos hace más débiles frente a ciertas cosas- Draco se sorprendió del respetuoso trato de los dos profesores a aquella mujer. Realizó el hechizo de atado y emprendió con paso lento y cansado la marcha hacia su casa. No podía ser muggle, ¿cómo les iba a enseñar una magia tan poderosa y antigua como la elemental, si era _muggle_? Y si no lo era, ¿por qué se vestía así?  Las preguntas sobre aquella extraña mujer se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿De dónde habría salido? Ya estaba en el último pasadizo antes de la puerta oculta de su sala común cuando una voz grave y susurrante que conocía muy bien lo llamó.

- Draco- se giró y se encontró cara a cara con su profesor.

- Profesor Snape- saludó un poco acongojado, no quería hablar ahora, debía pensar mejor lo que le quería contar a su maestro, y lo que no.

- Draco, he hablado con tu madre- dijo el hombre mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- No sabía si volverías a Hogwarts.

- No tengo otro lugar al que ir, profesor- contestó mirando con anhelo el pasillo hacia la sala común, sólo quería meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Ya había sido un día bastante duro.

- Deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado este verano, Draco- Snape lo miró a los ojos. Se sintió un poco intimidado.

- Lo sé, profesor, se que debo hablar con usted, es más, necesito hablar con usted, pero hoy no me encuentro demasiado bien para eso. ¿le importaría que habláramos otro día?- rogó.

- Cuando estés listo, Draco. Ven a mi despacho, siempre estoy a tu disposición, ¿de acuerdo?- concedió en un tono casi paternal.

- Gracias profesor- respiró aliviado, debía enfrentarse a sus demonios, pero aún no estaba listo. La conversación que había escuchado momentos antes, volvió a su cabeza- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Snape levantó una ceja con curiosidad y asintió- La Profesora Marx, bueno, antes, cuando estaban en la puerta, con la Profesora McGonagall, oí su conversación, y…, bueno, me dio la sensación de que era…

- ¿_Muggle_? Si, Draco, Ayla es _muggle_, aunque una muy especial. Puedes confiar plenamente en ella, tanto como puedes confiar en mí. Aprenderás cosas muy interesantes en su clase. Y cuando te veas en un dilema, o necesites consejo y yo no pueda ayudarte, acude a Ayla, ella lo hará. Es una persona muy especial- concluyó Snape suavemente, intuyendo que quizás lo que le pasaba a Draco necesitaba más de la comprensión de alguien como ella.

- De acuerdo, profesor, por cierto, enhorabuena por el puesto de Defensa, se lo merecía.

- Gracias Draco- Snape sonrió- ¡Ah! La contraseña este año es "Echballium elaterium"(N/A: pepinillo del diablo, planta venenosa, mortal de necesidad)) Buenas noches- y se fue con su túnica ondeando tras él. Draco lo miró mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, y cuando torció la esquina, se encaminó a la sala común. Cuando llegó ante la puerta disimulada en la pared de piedra gris oscura y murmuró la contraseña. Automáticamente, una línea brillante dibujó la puerta en la pared y la abrió. Por primera vez sintió que observaba su casa, con sus cómodos sillones, la chimenea encendida, las mesas de estudio, vacías de momento, aunque pronto se llenarían de grupos de estudio, sonrió al recordar el año de los TIMOS, en la mesa del fondo, la de noches que se quedó con Vince y Greg, intentando explicarles lo mínimo para que pudieran aprobar los exámenes, lo mejor de aquella frustrante experiencia, Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, Morag, y él con aquellos dos zoquetes, se habían dividido las materias y entre todos lo lograron. Claro que no tenían otra opción, sus padres los obligaron, si Crabbe y Goyle no aprobaban, iban listos.

Fue la primera y última vez que se sintió parte de aquel grupo, y recordó también la cara de Blaise, que nunca se metía en problemas, al sentirse desplazado, siempre le habían dado un poco de lado, quizás era hora de acercarse a él, al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a Slytherin tanto como los otros, y dormía en la cama contigua a la suya. Podría ser que el desconocido y siempre aparte Zabini, le hiciera más llevadero aquel maldito curso. Saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza a sus compañeros de casa que aún no se habían acostado, se dirigió a su dormitorio, por las escaleras que bajaban hacia la habitación en la que lo esperaba su cama, de bella madera negra labrada y pesados doseles de terciopelo verde con ribetes plateados, siempre había amado la belleza de las cosas, al igual que su madre, daba lo mismo que fuera caro o barato, si era hermoso, debía ser suyo.

Aunque había aprendido que lo bonito es desear una cosa, sin llegar a conseguirla, porque una vez la tenías, en lugar de sentirte lleno, te sentías más vacío que en un principio, porque habías perdido el anhelo que te movía para conseguirlo. El ser humano es un ente extraño, pensó mientras descendía peldaño a peldaño, que se pasa la vida deseando objetos, personas, poder, como en el caso de Lucius, o el Señor Tenebroso, para ser más feliz, pero que nunca lo es completamente. Eso lo horrorizaba, saber que nunca sería feliz, y ahora menos que nunca, que se sentía enfermo, extraño, impotente frente a lo que acababa de descubrir de si mismo, no odiaba ser homosexual, lo que odiaba es que eso le hiciera sentirse tan expuesto a todo, que no supiera como reaccionaría. Sobretodo, se sentía desconcertado, y le aterraba. Con un "Buenas" escueto saludó a sus compañeros que ya estaban acostados, Greg roncando alegremente, Vince recostado sobre los almohadones ojeando "El Profeta", Theodore mirando hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, y Blaise tumbado de costado mirando a la pared, ajeno a todo, como siempre, entró en el baño a lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama y cerró las cortinas de su cama.

No podía dejar de mirar el techo de la habitación, notaba los párpados pesados, realmente tenía sueño, quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirar el techo.  Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en como las cosas habían cambiado desde que abandonó su casa a finales de julio, en como ahora era él, el que estaba aislado, es cierto que lo prefería, que no le apetecía estar con todo aquel grupo que decían ser sus amigos, pero no dejaba de resultarle extraño estar solo. No sabía muy bien como iba a afrontar aquel curso, sabía que tendría que fingir mucho, y que no iba a ser fácil, pero ya estaba en Hogwarts, que era para lo que se había mantenido en pie todo el verano.

Tumbado boca arriba en la cama se dio cuenta de algo, ya había llegado a Hogwarts, si, pero luego, ¿qué? No había pensado que ese año dejaría el colegio, y que tendría que buscarse la vida ¿qué sería? Él quería estudiar para medimago, siempre le había gustado aquello, o quizá podría presentarse a las pruebas de selección de algún equipo de Quidditch, no era tan bueno como Potter, cosa que únicamente reconocería en la soledad de su lecho y sólo en su mente, pero no se le daba nada mal. O podría estudiar para ser Auror, nunca se lo había planteado realmente, ya que estaba del otro lado de la lucha, pero, ahora que estaba solo, quizá necesitara contar con la mayor defensa posible. La verdad es que le daba un poco de grima estar rodeado de tanto mago luminoso, que los llamaba Lucius. Era extraño, era su padre, pero era incapaz de llamarlo así, siempre pensaba en él como Lucius, nunca como su padre, excepto en la noche del cruciatus, la primera vez que su padre levantaba la varita contra él, aquella noche se dio cuenta de lo que aquel hombre era capaz con tal de no disgustar a su amo, incluso de castigar a un niño con una maldición imperdonable. Y lo que más daño le hizo no fue la maldición, sino las palabras de su padre. Nunca había sido un hijo deseado, únicamente había nacido para servir al señor Tenebroso, y eso, hizo que su corazón se quebrara, causándole más dolor que cualquier cruciatus, porque siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su padre lo amara, pero ahora ya sabía que no era así.


	5. Magia Elemental

**5- MAGIA ELEMENTAL**

****

         Cuando despertó era aún temprano, se vistió y bajó a la desierta sala común a escribir dos cartas, una que tenía ganas de escribir, para contarle todas las novedades a Remus, y otra que no tenía ni puñetera idea de que decir. Escribió primero la del licántropo, hablándole de su felicidad al volver a Hogwarts, de su nueva y preciosa guitarra, y de todos aquellos recuerdos que le había despertado, buenos y malos, que le hacían sentirse vulnerable y sensible y a la vez fuerte y seguro, de la nueva y extraña profesora, que les iba a impertir Magia Elemental, y, sobretodo, la desagradable noticia de Snape profesor de Defensa, plasmó sus miedos a ser injustamente tratado en una asignatura para la que valía, de lo que deparaba el nuevo curso. Consiguió una larga carta de casi un metro, y la selló con el juego de lacre con sus iniciales que  le había regalado Lupin en las Navidades anteriores.

La otra carta fue mucho más compleja de escribir, aunque mucho más corta, apenas un par de líneas, no sabía que decir, ni como decirlo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con su tía, al menos no de ese modo, empezó a escribir titubeante, saludando con un frío "Tía Petunia", muy distinto al alegre "¡Remus!" de la anterior misiva, y continuó con su mejor tono de formalidad, diciendo, brevemente que había llegado bien, que se presentaba un curso muy interesante y que volvería a escribir la semana siguiente para que no se preocupara. Acaba de sellar el cilindro de pergamino cuando un Ron somnoliento bajó por las escaleras, ya vestido, aunque descamisado y con el nudo de la corbata mal hecho, como siempre.

         - ¡Hey! ¡Buenos días!- saludó con alegría.

         - …días-contestó Ron tapándose la boca intentado esconder un bostezo- ¿qué haces tan pronto?- se sentó a su lado.

         -Tenía que escribir a Remus y a mi tía.

         -¿A tu tía?- se sorprendió el pelirrojo, que volvía a bostezar.

         -Si, ya te contaré, ¿me acompañas a la lechucería?

         Caminaron juntos hacía allí, había bastante silencio, y casi todas las rapaces, dormían con la cabeza debajo de un ala, silbó llamando a Hedwig, que desde uno de los nichos más altos, bajó planeando para posarse en su brazo extendido, tras acariciar su espalda y la cabeza del animal, la depositó encima de una repisa para atarle los rollos de pergamino a la pata.

         -Hedwig, uno es para Remus, y el otro, para la Tía Petunia, dásela solo cuando Tío Vernon no esté en casa, ¿vale, preciosa?- la blanca lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en el dedo, y alzó el vuelo, saliendo por  una de las estrechas ventanas de la habitación. Dieron media vuelta y de camino hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry le contó a Ron lo que le había dicho su tía el día que se fue de allí.

         -¿En serio?- comentó perplejo-¿Entonces…? No se Harry, es que es muy raro, que de repente se preocupe por ti.

         - No se, Ron, yo creo que es ahora, solo ahora cuando se ha dado cuenta de que soy lo único que le queda de su familia, porque todos, mis abuelos, mi madre, todos sus tíos, han muerto. Solo quedo yo.

         - Pero, solo has quedado tú desde el principio, no entiendo por qué ahora, y no antes, cuando necesitabas a alguien.

         - Porque ahora es consciente de que corro peligro. Es complicado- llegaron a la mesa, Hermione ya estaba sentada allí con un gran libro abierto del que leía ensimismada- Buenas, Hermione- saludó cuando se sentó junto a ella.

         -¿Qué? Ah, buenas, chicos- contestó distraída.

         -¿Qué lees?- preguntó Ron interesado- Si aún no hemos empezado.

         - Encontré esto en la Biblioteca sobre Magia Elemental, quería saber un poco sobre ella antes de la primera clase.

 Durante el desayuno, la Profesora McGonagall repartió los horarios. Harry miró el suyo, comenzaban a primera hora con la nueva asignatura, Magia Elemental, y por primera vez, la clase se daría a todas las casas a la vez, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, y Ravenclaws juntos en la misma aula, que por cierto era una de las más grandes del castillo, justo en la que estuvo el Espejo de Oesed, se sorprendió Harry. Comió sus cereales, y un yogur. El murmullo en el Gran Comedor era importante. Ron hablaba con Seamus Y Dean sobre los partidos de Quidditch del curso, Hermione repasaba con Neville algunas cosas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que habían visto en el ED, dejando su libro aparcado, pero la conversación general giraba en torno a la nueva profesora y como sería la asignatura. Nadie tenía muy claro lo que era la Magia Elemental, y no entendía, que se les dieran tres clases por semana, de algo, que si era elemental, se suponía que ya lo tenían dominado, ¿o no era eso?, entonces, ¿qué era?. Hermione tiró de su manga.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras cogía su copa de zumo de calabaza para beber un trago.

         - Vámonos, quiero coger sitio para Magia Elemental.

         - ¿Ya?- miró su reloj- pero si falta un cuarto de hora.

         -Da igual, vamos ya, no me quiero perder nada. Ron, acaba, nos vamos a clase- el aludido se atragantó con la leche y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Venga, que quiero sentarme delante.

         - Pero…- refunfuñó, levantándose- Eres una ansiosa, Hermione.

            Salieron hacia el aula, los pasillos aún estaban solitarios, dos alumnos de segundo de Hufflepuff corrían apresurados para desayunar. La puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomaron, la clase, anteriormente polvorienta y con los pupitres apilados contra las paredes, estaba limpia, habían distribuido quince pupitres de dos plazas en el centro de la clase, en tres filas de cinco, y en una tarima, estaba la mesa del profesor, junto a la pizarra. La luz entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales de la pared. Entraron para sentarse, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, en un pupitre, al fondo, Draco Malfoy ya estaba sentado, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de los tres amigos, enfrascado como estaba en la lectura de un grueso volumen. Se sentaron en primera fila, y mientras comentaban de que iría todo aquello, el aula fue llenándose poco a poco de gente, las personas hablaban en grupos y algunos del ED se acercaron al trío para preguntar cuando empezarían las sesiones aquel año.

         - Pues no se, si eso cuando terminen las pruebas de Quidditch, hasta que no vea como son las clases de Snape no se que vamos a hacer en las sesiones.

         -¿Qué os parece el nombramiento de Snape, para Defensa?- preguntó Ernie intrigado, pero se tuvo que callar, porque la puerta del aula se había cerrado, y la Profesora Marx estaba de pie junto a su mesa, con una simple carpeta azul en las manos. Todos los grupos se fueron separando para sentarse en los pupitres, junto a sus amigos y compañeros de casa.

         - Buenos días a todos- algunos "buenos días" tímidos sonaron por toda el aula- Me lo han puesto difícil, mi primer día, con los mayores, espero estar a vuestra altura- su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa, pero segura, el extraño acento, mantenía su atención captada.- Bien, se perfectamente que es una faena tener una asignatura adicional en un año tan importante para vosotros como este, pero dadas las circunstancias externas, era más que necesario haceros partícipes de esta disciplina de la magia- mientras hablaba había dejado la carpeta encima de la mesa y se había sentado sobre ella- Vamos a ver, supongo que todos lo sabréis, ya que sois brujas y magos a punto de graduaros, pero, ¿alguien puede decirme qué es la magia?- la clase entera se sumió en un silencio incómodo, en siete años, nadie les había dado una definición de lo que era la magia, Harry se sintió intimidado por la felina mirada de la mujer, que iba pasando de uno en uno, buscando alguien que contestara a su pregunta, no le parecían normales unos ojos tan sorprendentemente claros en una mujer negra. La mano de Hermione se alzó de pronto, y una sonrisa mostró los relucientes blancos de la profesora- Dime, Hermione, ¿qué crees tú que es la magia?

         - Es la ciencia y arte de hacer que se produzcan cambios de acuerdo con la voluntad- respondió con velocidad su amiga, viéndose recompensada por un asentimiento de la mujer sentada sobre la mesa.

         - Correcto, la ciencia, y el arte de hacer que se produzcan cambios de acuerdo con la voluntad- repitió como saboreando las palabras- ¿Sabes de quien es esa definición tan concreta de la magia, Hermione?

         - Si, profesora, es de Aleister Crowley- el tono de voz de Hermione era un tanto orgulloso, estaba claro que nadie más de la clase conocía a aquel tipo.

         - Muy bien, me alegro de que lo conozcas. ¿Y sabes lo que es la Magia Elemental?

         - Bueno, he estado leyendo un poco, y aunque no lo tengo muy claro, sería el proceso de construcción que emplea la energía propia del brujo y del universo, además de la de los objetos procedentes de  la Naturaleza como catalizadores del cambio que desea llevar a cabo el mago.

         - Fenomenal de nuevo, pero te ha faltado algo, la Magia Elemental, también llamada Natural, intenta dar una forma nueva a las energías que ya existen, y nos permite, si sabemos como manejar los fenómenos naturales como defensa a nuestra voluntad- algunos murmullos de asombro se pudieron escuchar, incluso uno escapó de la boca de Harry, manejar las fuerzas de la Naturaleza, sonaba poderoso, sonrió levemente imaginándose convocando un tornado, por lo que estaba escuchando, le iba a gustar aquella asignatura.

- Vale, antes de empezar en serio, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios. No quiero que os sentéis siempre con vuestros amigos, o conocidos, es importante que todos os conozcáis un poco, ¡venga!- dijo ante las caras de tristeza de los alumnos- no seáis críos, se que lleváis casi siete años viéndoos todos los día, pero me apuesto algo a que siempre os habéis sentado junto a las mismas personas. No quiero fastidiaros el curso, pero tenéis que aprender a que no siempre vais a poder escoger a vuestros compañeros de trabajo, hay que aprender a trabajar con cualquiera, te caiga mejor o peor. Levantaos y poneos todos al final del aula, voy a pasar lista, los números pares, poneos a la izquierda y los impares a la derecha.

         Fue pasando lista, Abbott, Blustrode, Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, Corner, Crabbe, Finch-Fletchey, Finnigan, Goldstein, Goyle, Granger, Greengrass, Longbottom, MacDougal, MacMillan, Malfoy, Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil y Patil, Perks, Potter, Smith, Thomas, Turpin, Weasley y Zabini. En dos minutos la clase estaba dividida, Harry, junto con Ron y Hermione estaban entre los impares, a la derecha del aula, enfrente Seamus les hacía caras, junto a Lavender, que miraba a Parvati con pena. La profesora escribía algo en unos papelitos en su mesa que iba metiendo en un cuenco de madera oscura.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hace?- pregunto Ron en voz baja.

- Creo que vamos atener que sacar un papel con un nombre y sentarnos junto a esa persona- le contestó Hermione en un susurro.

- ¿Todos tendremos que sacar un papel?- cuando le iban a

responder la profesora llamó a los impares.

- Formad una fila, ahora, cada uno de vosotros, los impares, extraerá un papel del cuenco, en el que hay escrito un número par, es el número del compañero con el que os sentaréis este trimestre, después de Navidad, haremos lo mismo, pero serán los pares, quienes sacarán papelito- fueron sacando uno a uno un papelito, Harry abrió el suyo, el número 18, ¿quién sería? Esperaba que fuera alguien que le cayera bien. Ron o Hermione no podían ser, porque estaban junto a él en el lado de los impares, quizá Seamus, o Lavender, o Padma, pero en el otro lado estaban casi todos los Slytherin, y rezó para que no fuera ninguno de ellos.

-Perfecto, ya tenéis cada uno el número de vuestro compañero, ahora voy a leer el nombre de cada número par y os vais sentando empezando por el pupitre de la primera fila junto a la puerta y de ahí, toda esta fila y así sucesivamente, ¿entendido?- asintieron, si todos se hubiesen llevado bien, habría sido hasta divertido, pero cada vez temía más quien podría tocarle- Dos, Millicent Blustrode- Justin Finch-Fletchey se adelantó y sonrió tímidamente a aquella mole de mujer. Se sentaron en la mesa que les había indicado la profesora, aunque la Slytherin parecía tener bastantes ganas de degollar a Justin- Cuatro, Terry Boot- Neville se adelantó sonriente, siempre le había caído bien el Ravenclaw- Seis, Lavender Brown- Brianna Moon y Lavender se juntaron en el centro del aula y se sentaron-  Ocho, Vincent Crabbe- un gemido salió de los labios de Susan Bones que temblando un poco se sentó casi sin mirar al armario ropero que le había tocado por compañero- Diez, Seamus Finnigan- la sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó y cuando llegó junto a su amigo, chocaron las manos- Doce, Gregory Goyle- Pansy torció el gesto y se adelantó con cara de asco- Catorce- se estaban acercando al dieciocho, cada vez estaba más intrigado por la identidad de su compañero- Daphne Greengrass- Ernie se acercó a su compañera- Dieciséis, Morag MacDougal- Parvati avanzó hasta la chica castaña de Slytherin.

 Dieciocho- ¡no! Por favor, ya iban por la "eme", que no fuera, por favor, que no fuera…-Draco Malfoy- un "¡mierda!" estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios, pero se adelantó estoicamente y se sentó en el pupitre que le tocaba, Malfoy se sentó pocos segundos después, y miró hacia el frente, clavando la mirada en la espalda de Brianna, Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione y Ron, que lo miraban entre tristes y aliviados, la profesora Marx habló desde su mesa- Veinte, Theodore Nott- Mandy Brocklehurst, una resuelta chica de Ravenclaw se sentó en el pupitre contiguo a Harry mientras el alargado Theodore Nott se separaba de su fila y se sentaba, cansinamente- Veintidós, Padma Patil- pudo ver como Ron suprimía una sonrisa entre maliciosa y tímida y avanzaba hasta su sitio, mientras la cara de Padma se contraía de rabia, nunca le perdonaría lo del baile, pensó Harry divertido- Veinticuatro, Sally- Anne Perks- Michael Corner fue el afortunado- Veintiséis, Zacharias Smith- el prefecto de Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein fue quien se adelantó- Veintiocho, Lisa Turpin- Parvati Patil miró con curiosidad a la morena y se sentó en el sitio que le correspondía- y por último, Blaise Zabini- Hermione, que era la única que quedaba, miró el sitio en última fila con un poco de rabia y al moreno Slytherin con curiosidad, así que le dirigió una sonrisa franca y se sentó junto a Zabini, quien para sorpresa de Harry, que estaba mirando, le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

Ahora que ya estaban todos sentados en sus correspondientes sitios, la profesora comenzó a hablar del curso, que iban a aprender en sus clases, pero apenas prestó atención, no podía creer su mala suerte, no solo Snape lo iba a hundir en Defensa, sino que además, tenía que sentarse junto a Malfoy en aquella asignatura, tres días a la semana, por lo menos hasta Navidad, empezó a formarse un nudo en la boca de su estómago, iba a ser un año muy duro, predijo. Se giró a mirar a su compañero, tomando notas sobre lo que decía la profesora, pero puesto de modo que le daba ligeramente la espalda a Harry, y al ver los hombros un poco abatidos del rubio, recordó todo lo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que lo vio en el Caldero Chorreante, el aspecto alicaído que tenía, la cara triste, de no saber hacia donde tirar, y el sentimiento de la noche anterior volvió a instalarse en su pecho, quería pensar que era curiosidad, pero sabía que no lo era, conocía perfectamente lo que era, y tenía clarísimo, que aunque no le gustara nada, era, preocupación. No lo reconocería ante nadie, pero él, Harry Potter, estaba preocupado por su enemigo del alma, por quien le había hecho la vida imposible desde que lo conocía, por el hijo del mortífago que se había burlado de él cuando Voldemort estaba a punto de matarlo, Harry Potter estaba preocupado por Draco Malfoy.

Y no era para menos, pese a que nunca se habían llevado bien, bueno, nunca se habían llevado, creía conocerlo bastante bien, sabía cuando iba a insultarlo por el brillo malicioso y divertido  de sus ojos, la sonrisa desdeñosa de medio lado significaba que estaba planeando algo contra ellos, y después de cinco años jugando al Quidditch contra él, conocía bastante bien su físico, era necesario para saber cuanto podía acelerar, cuanto tardaría en llegar hasta la snitch, no era atlético, como él, sino más bien esbelto, fibroso, pero sin llegar a estar demasiado delgado. Así que notaba perfectamente la pérdida de peso de Malfoy, y le preocupaba. Movió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos extraños de su cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a la clase, justo en el momento en el que sonaba la campana. Se levantó y puso la mochila encima de la mesa para guardar sus cosas. Malfoy salió solo, sin hablar ni siquiera con sus amigos. Se esperó a Ron y Hermione, y cuando fueron a salir los tres juntos del aula, chocó con la Profesora Marx.

_De pronto, todo se volvió negro, y sintió que caía, la sensación de ingravidez lo mareó ligeramente, pero una mano fuerte lo cogió del brazo para que no diera con sus huesos en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba junto a la puerta del aula de Magia Elemental, sino en un pasillo largo y blanco de paredes enyesadas con olor a hospital, no sabía donde estaba, ni por qué era todo tan grande, pero se sentía muy seguro, una mano grande y fuerte lo asía de la suya, haciéndolo sentirse a salvo._

_- Ten cuidado, no te resbales- subió la mirada para ver quien era la mujer que hablaba, vestía una sencilla falda larga de sarga gris y una blusa blanca de cuello redondo, una rebeca de punto gris más claro, y cuando vio la cara, una cara redondeada, joven, de rasgos dulces, con el pelo castaño ondulado recogido en un moño, estuvo a punto de dar un grito, porque era, aunque muy diferente, pero seguro que era, la Profesora Marx. Lo sabía por sus ojos color miel. Escuchó su nombre en la lejanía y volvió a sentir que caía mientras su entorno se desdibujaba_.

         Volvía a estar en el aula de Magia Elemental, pero sentado en el suelo, la Profesora Marx, lo cogió del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse, miró su cara con un poco de susto, esta vez, era de nuevo la cara risueña y oscura de siempre, pero los ojos eran los mismos.

         -Ten cuidado, no vuelvas a resbalarte- asintió torpemente a la mujer, que ahora no era mucho más alta que él, sino que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Era realmente una mujer altísima. Le sonrió y se despidió de ellos, mientras caminaba alejándose por el pasillo, miró sus pies, sandalias de cuero, totalmente planas.

         -¿Cómo te has caído Harry?- preguntó Hermione apoyándose contra la pared.

         - Pues no lo se, me he tropezado y resbalado, y he dado con el culo en el suelo, ¿por?

         - No, por saberlo, bueno, me voy, que llego tarde a Pociones- Estuvo ausente todo el día, ¿qué era lo que había visto? ¿Había sucedido de verdad? Entonces, la Profesora Marx, ¿por qué era blanca? No podía ser ella, era demasiado joven, sería su madre, pero, ¿por qué lo había visto? no recordaba ninguna experiencia de su pasado que fuera así, ¿quién era el niño entonces? La visión, ¿había sido un recuerdo suyo o de la profesora? Le dolía la cabeza y la rabadilla. No pudo dejar de pensar en ello en todo el día, estaba realmente intrigado. Pasó la comida bastante más callado que de costumbre, y después de las clases aceptó la propuesta de Hermione de ir a hacer los deberes que ya les habían puesto a la Biblioteca.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, estaba realmente cansado, se había levantado temprano, y llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza, casi era un alivio practicar la Oclumancia, intentando vaciar su mente de toda emoción, dejándola en blanco, aunque le estaba costando más que de costumbre, prácticamente lo hacía de forma inconsciente ya, pero hoy había estado tan obcecado, que no podía, primero con su preocupación por Malfoy, que no entendía, porque, ¿cómo iba a preocuparle, si ni siquiera le importaba? ¿o si le importaba? Estaba hecho un lío, y luego la visión sobre la Profesora Marx y un niño, que era él. No entendía nada, bueno, quizá había sido una casualidad, esperaba sinceramente que no le volviera a pasar.

Mientras intentaba vaciar su mente, aparecieron en su cabeza las caras de Ron y Hermione, ¿debía contárselo? Lo de Malfoy no, nunca. Lo de Marx, ¿debía contarles lo de Marx? Pegó un puñetazo de frustración contra la almohada, y pensando que no se dormiría nunca, se durmió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Se despertó sudando, ¡mierda!, otro de esos malditos sueños, ¿por qué no podía evitarlos? ¿por qué su subconsciente negaba todo aquello de lo que se había logrado convencer durante el día? Necesitaba una ducha fría urgente. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros aún no se habían despertado, así que con sigilo se levantó, buscando con los pies en el suelo helado sus cómodas zapatillas, y entró en el baño. Abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro, notando como el agua congelada despertaba sus nervios, y renovaba su energía, además de tranquilizarlo en otros sentidos.

Era extraño, pero prefería aquel tormento que le erizaba la piel y le cortaba la respiración a dejarse llevar por la siempre placentera masturbación. Sentía que cuando se masturbara pensando en un hombre, sería el fin, aunque nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, creía que se le acabaría pasando si no se dejaba llevar, mantenía un pulso contra su cuerpo y su corazón, que lo estaba agotando, pero seguiría adelante, estaba convencido de que podría "curarse", aunque no se sentía enfermo y eso lo desconcertaba, ¿estaba realmente enfermo? ¿aquello que sentía era una enfermedad?, ¿era malo?, y si no lo era ¿por qué todos lo rechazaban? Estaba hecho un lío, y lo odiaba.

Se envolvió una toalla a su delgada cintura y volvió a la habitación, todos seguían durmiendo, debía ser bastante pronto. Consultó el bonito reloj de platino que le había regalado su madre cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, si, era muy pronto, las siete de la mañana. Extrañamente, tenia hambre, así que aprovechó la situación y subió a desayunar. El Gran Comedor estaba bastante vacío, solo algunos profesores, y pocos alumnos ya estaban sentados. Sabiéndose prácticamente solo, se sintió un poco más confiado consigo mismo y se sirvió una taza de café a la que añadió crema de leche y bastante azúcar, sentía que estaba asesinando al pobre café, lo prefería amargo, pero debía meterse calorías en el cuerpo, estaba demasiado delgado, y debía mejorarlo. Abrió un croissant y lo untó con mantequilla y mermelada de naranja amarga. Se lo comió, notando apenas el sabor, al tiempo que bebía un largo trago de café.

La gente empezó a bajar a desayunar, cuando iba a empezar con el salado, era extraño, pero odiaba quedarse con sabor dulce en la boca, así que después del dulce, bebía agua y comía algo salado. Se sirvió unos huevos revueltos y queso y con la cabeza baja, intentó hacer caso omiso de las miradas que sentía clavadas en su rubia cabeza. Se estaba volviendo paranoico, no sabía si realmente lo estaban mirando, pero era lo que sentía, que todos lo miraban y hablaban de él, se sintió abrumado por el creciente murmullo, así que tras recoger el horario que le tendió el profesor Snape, salió hacia el aula de Magia Elemental, una vez, en primer año había estado allí, y había un espejo en el centro del aula polvorienta, un espejo que se llamaba Oesed, o al menos eso ponía, se había mirado en el espejo, y había visto a su padre junto a él, tomándolo por los hombros y sonriéndole orgulloso.

¿Qué mostraría aquel espejo? Por que el futuro, ahora estaba claro que no era, había hecho multitud de cosas creyendo que conseguiría el respeto y el cariño de Lucius. Delató a Potter y sus amigos con lo del dragón del semi-gigante, exageró su lesión del hipogrifo, para darle la oportunidad a Lucius de que despidieran a Hagrid y que se sintiera feliz, formó parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, cuando no sentía ningún deseo de hacerlo, estudió despellejándose los codos para ser el mejor,  entrenó de forma brutal para conseguir ganarle a Potter en un partido de Quidditch, incluso se estuvo entrenando para ser mortífago durante casi tres años. Hasta que comprendió que no hacía nada de aquello porque creyera en ello, sólo lo hacía para conseguir contentar a Lucius, y nunca lo conseguiría.

Había estado viviendo seis años con las esperanzas puestas en aquella visión a media noche hacía tanto tiempo, y todo había sido mentira, si hubiera tenido el maldito espejo delante lo hubiese pateado hasta hacerse sangrar los pies si hacía falta quería destrozarlo, pulverizarlo, no le importaba sentir dolor.  Entró en el aula vacía, lleno de rabia contenida y se sentó en el pupitre más alejado de la puerta y sacó el libro de Pociones Avanzadas de la mochila, era su siguiente clase, y así podría distraerse hasta que empezara aquella clase tan particular, tenía mucha curiosidad por aquella _muggle_ que les iba a enseñar algo tan antiguo y poderoso como la Magia Elemental, como lo haría, era algo que pronto se vería.

Realmente no estaba leyendo, únicamente miraba un punto en la página mientras pensaba en cómo había llegado al punto en el que estaba. Había pasado de ser el líder de Slytherin, el cabecilla de los futuros mortífagos, uno de los solteros más codiciados por las mujeres del mundo mágico, y el heredero de una inmensa fortuna, a ser un desertor, desheredado y homosexual. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer para salir adelante, para sobrevivir. Lamentaba no haber hablado con su madre antes de irse, y compartir con ella aquello nuevo que sentía y que le aterrorizaba sentir. Sabía que su madre no se lo tomaría como el resto, por muy mal que le pareciera, sabía que lo abrazaría, lo consolaría y sentiría que todo estaba bien.

Escuchó voces por el pasillo, pudo reconocer a Weasel y Granger, la otra voz grave y calmada no le sonaba, pero supuso que era Potter, y efectivamente, cinco segundos después entraban por la puerta del aula, y al verlo se callaron, fingió no darse cuenta de su entrada, como si estuviera muy concentrado en el libro, debía decir algo hiriente, meterse con ellos, fingir que era el mismo de siempre, pero no le salían las palabras, tenía la voz de Potter cantando en el tren clavada en el corazón, era como si un imán lo arrastrase hacia él. Lo que le faltaba, sentirse atraído por Potter, con lo estúpido y engreído que era, le hervía la sangre de ira al pensar en él. Calma, Draco, cualquiera con buena voz puede cantar una canción bonita. Solo es eso, que te impactó.

Por suerte para él la clase se fue llenando de gente, compañeros de todas las casas iban entrando, y se dio cuenta del sesgo que existía, mientras que los otros alumnos de las otras tres casas estaban mezclados,  en varios grupos, comentando, riendo, haciéndose bromas, sus compañeros de casa, estaban al fondo del aula, lo habían ido rodeando, agrupados en torno al que aún estaba al frente del pelotón, odiaba pensarlo así, pero tras tres años de entrenamiento, prácticamente militar, no podía evitarlo, estaba implantado en su cerebro. Se aislaban del resto, creyéndose superiores, pero su propio aislamiento era lo que los hacía más vulnerables.

Se hizo el silencio y notó como la gente se iba sentando, levantó la vista, y en frente de la clase, de pie sobre la tarima estaba la Profesora Marx ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían los alumnos en darse cuenta de que era _muggle_? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Sabía que harían los de su casa, o al menos lo temía, intentarían hacerle la vida imposible, boicotearle las clases, todo lo posible para extirpar aquel ser extraño de su mundo. Un ser que era inferior, según su creencia, que no se merecía vivir. La mujer comenzó a hablar con su extraño acento, un poco gutural, como si le costara pronunciar algunas letras, pero aún así hablaba con fluidez, su tono era alegre, confiado, seguro, le agradaba aquella mujer, no podía decir por qué, igual por lo que le había dicho el profesor Snape, pero aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza.

Les preguntó si sabían lo que era la magia y Granger contestó a la pregunta, algo harto habitual, la sangre sucia siempre lo sabía todo. Lo que le extrañó fue que conociera a Aleister Crowley, cuando él mismo tenía una ligera, muy ligera idea de quien era. Explicó lo que era la Magia Elemental, él sabía de oídas (había escuchado tras la puerta del despacho de Lucius en una ocasión y hablaban de ello) lo poderosa que era aquella disciplina mágica, el poder protector que tenía, quien la supiera manejar, respetando un estricto código ético, era prácticamente invencible, quien lo infringiera, estaba condenado a morir. Una asignatura que se la iba a impartir una _muggle_, lo que quería decir que era una magia universal, más antigua que la propia vida, y eso le atraía.

Los hizo ponerse al fondo del aula mientras pasaba lista, iba a sentarlos de forma aleatoria para que aprendieran a trabajar codo con codo con quien fuera, no era mala idea, si no fuera porque casi todos los que estaban allí le odiaban, es más, él odiaba a casi todos los que estaban allí, aunque odiar era una palabra demasiado fuerte, sería mejor decir que no los tragaba. Esperó pacientemente mientras todos los números impares sacaban su papel y se preguntó a quien le habría tocado su número, el 18. La profesora fue diciendo uno por uno los números pares y a quien correspondían, esperaba fervientemente que no le tocara con Pansy, pero cuando vio quien le había tocado, sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies, ¡POTTER!, no podía ser otro, ¿verdad? No, él, el niño dorado, favorito de Dumbledore y salvador del mundo mágico.

Ni siquiera lo miró se sentó en el lugar que le tocaba y sacó un pergamino dispuesto a concentrarse en la clase, cuando estuvieron todos sentados, ella les sonrió, y comenzó a impartir su clase.

- Bueno, ya estáis todos sentados con vuestros compañeros para todo el primer trimestre, vamos a empezar de verdad. Ya hemos comentado antes, más exactamente Hermione, lo que era la Magia Elemental, ahora que sabemos todos lo que es, anotad por favor el objetivo del curso: Empleo- hablaba despacio para que todos pudiesen copiar lo que iba diciendo-de… las…fuerzas… de…la…Naturaleza…para…construir…hechizos… que… nos… beneficien… o… dominio… de… los… elementos… para… nuestra… defensa. ¿Lo tenéis todos?

Bueno, de momento la cosa no iba mal, la clase estaba en silencio, y ella continuaba hablando, sabía que Potter lo estaba mirando, pero se giró un poco más hacia la derecha, dándole ligeramente la espalda y continuó tomando sus notas- ¿De que partimos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo? Todo ser humano, tanto mágico como _muggle_, posee un potencial energético interno que se nutre de las energías elementales, Tierra, Aire, Fuego y Agua, dependiendo de unas características iniciales, que decide el momento del nacimiento del ser, ¿sabéis lo que son las cartas astrales, no? Supongo que los que habéis dado Adivinación, habéis aprendido a trazarlas con Sybill. Estupendo- ¿Cómo que todos los seres humanos nacíamos con un potencial energético? ¿en qué se diferenciaba nuestra magia? ¿por qué unos éramos magos y otros no?- ¿Cómo vamos a lograr nuestro ambicioso objetivo? Estudiando las características físico-oníricas de cada uno de los elementos, así como su mundo astral, aprendiendo el reglamento ético que rige la Magia Elemental, respetándolo,  esto es muy importante, y teniendo plena confianza en nuestro propio poder. ¿Entendido?

Continuó hablando sobre lo que íbamos a estudiar durante el curso, cómo se había programado las clases, y cómo nos iba a evaluar- Por suerte para vosotros, esta asignatura no entra para los exámenes del EXTASIS, eso si, para poder hacerlos, tendréis que haberla aprobado, además, para que vuestro trabajo en mi asignatura no sea en balde, y dado la importancia que tiene el dominio de este tipo de magia, nos hemos reunido el Director y yo con el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y hemos llegado a un acuerdo que estoy segura de que os beneficiará, si trabajáis, obviamente- ¿Nuestro trabajo en su clase iba a influir en otras asignaturas? ¿Cómo?

- El acuerdo dice que cada punto por encima del cinco que obtengáis en mi examen, os subirá un grado en vuestros EXTASIS que tengáis aprobados, por debajo del Extraordinario. Creo que es una medida justa que recompensará vuestro trabajo en mi clase, que os digo desde ya que va a ser duro, no solo vamos a dar mucha teoría, sino que además lo aplicaremos a la práctica y necesita muchas horas de trabajo extra fuera de clase, hablaremos de todo eso el miércoles, cuando empezaremos lo que es el curso, propiamente dicho- el timbre interrumpió sus palabras- Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy, podéis iros.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, el tiempo estaba justo para llegar a Pociones Avanzadas, y el aula estaba justo en la otra punta del castillo, Potter se quedó recogiendo sus cosas, la verdad es que me ponía malo tenerlo al lado, con su cuerpo trabajado de jugador de Quidditch, nada delgado, pero sin ser demasiado robusto, con ese olor a madera y a hierba, que parecía recién llegado de revolcarse por el campo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era Potter, ¡por Merlín! Solo estoy nervioso por todo lo que me está pasando, necesito salir a volar un rato, despejarme, dejar que las cosas se encaucen, y todo volverá a la normalidad, volveré a estar bien, como siempre, y cuando los vea, en lugar de sentir ganas de salir corriendo, volveré a notar ese cosquilleo malicioso, mi cerebro hirviendo de frases malévolas. Respiró profundamente y continuó un poco más calmado el camino, si, todo acabaría por salir bien, o al menos, quería creerlo así.

- ¡Draco! Espera un momento- se giró para ver quien lo llamaba por su nombre, Zabini se acercaba a él a aso rápido con algo en la mano- Se te ha caído esto- le tendió los apuntes que había tomado en la clase anterior, y lo miró con un poco de temor, siempre había sido así, de hecho, estaba casi seguro de que nunca había trabado conversación con Blaise, este era un buen momento.

- Vaya, gracias Blaise, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Tienes Pociones?-  asintió brevemente, un poco alucinado del cordial trato de Draco, cuando en toda su vida solo le había hablado dos veces- Pues vamos, ¿qué tal todo?. ¿el verano bien?

-Si gracias, en casa, con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña- notaba como su compañero trataba de ser cordial aún estando tan cohibido.

- Oye, Blaise, que no me como a nadie, somos compañeros desde hace siete años, no me hables como si fuese el ministro, por favor- rogó, le apetecía entablar amistad con alguien en cuya vida el Señor Tenebroso no fuera alguien que podía ser invitado a comer.

- Es que… -lo miró a los ojos- Yo no soy uno de los vuestros Draco, no quiero formar parte de….- Draco comprendió su cautela, Zabini pensaba que estaba intentando captarlo para su ejército.

- No estoy intentando convertirte en nada, sólo quería hablar contigo, la verdad- y no pudo más y comenzó a sincerarse con su compañero, estaba harto, y necesitaba decirlo, solo poniendo en palabras lo que había hecho, solo entonces se lo creería- Blaise, estoy muy cansado de todo lo que he sido. Me he ido de casa, y no puedo volver. Nunca hemos dicho nada delante de ti, pero no eres tonto y sabes perfectamente en qué estábamos metidos. ¿Te haces una idea de la tontería que he hecho? He renunciado a todo por principios, y me he quedado solo.

- No estás solo- Blaise apoyó una mano en su brazo, no se había equivocado al confiar en él, los alumnos de aquella clase fueron llegando, eran en su mayoría Slytherin, Morag, Pansy, Theodore y ellos dos. Vince y Greg no habían logrado el Extraordinario. El resto eran Ravenclaws, algún que otro Gryffindor, Granger entre ellos y dos Hufflepuffs. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y entraron en el aula, el profesor, como siempre los esperaba tras su mesa. Se sentó junto a Blaise por primera vez en una clase, sabiendo que sus compañeros sospecharían algo raro de su nueva amistad, él no iba a decirles nada, pero dejaría claro que ya no formaba parte de aquel grupo siniestro. La clase transcurrió sin problemas, era difícil que los hubiera, eran los mejores en Pociones de su curso, obtuvieron algunos puntos para Slytherin y salieron de allí con poca tarea. Una clase perfecta, podría decir.

El resto del día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, asistió al resto de sus clases y trabajó en la Biblioteca, el momento más duro fue la comida, realmente le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo comer delante de tanta gente, cada bocado que tragaba, era un acto consciente de su cuerpo para no volverse anoréxico. No es que lo fuera, porque no se veía gordo, y no estaba preocupado por su físico, bueno, si, pero no estaba obsesionado con el peso. Pero temía llegar a un punto en el que no pudiera comer, de hecho, cada día que pasaba le costaba más, el nuco en su garganta lo volvía loco, y tenía angustia durante todo el día. Se sentía asqueado por sentirse así, era algo muy complejo. Se sentía mal por sentirse mal, un sentimiento curioso.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió a pasera un rato por las afueras del castillo, la orilla del lago, el campo de Quidditch, estaba todo tan solitario, que por fin se sintió seguro desde que había llegado, se había pasado el verano tan absolutamente solo, que el estar rodeando de gente lo ponía nervioso, se sentía tan expuesto, tan vulnerable, le daba la impresión de que todos podían ver lo que estaba pensando, o sintiendo, y esperaba fervientemente que no fuera así. ¿Y si no podía evitar sentirse atraído por un hombre? ¿Qué diría la gente? Nunca podría ser feliz con nadie, le habían condenado a la soledad, ya que nunca tendría las agallas de declararse a un chico, por temor al rechazo, a la burla, a la exposición.

Odiaba todo lo que le estaba pasando y sintió la familiar quemazón de las lágrimas en la garganta y en los ojos, pero no lloraría, no podía permitirse esa debilidad, ya se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Así que una vez más, cerró con fuerza los ojos y tragó saliva, respiró profundamente, y supo que había pasado el peligro, por el momento. Lo más triste, es que sabía que volverían, una y otra vez, mortificándolo durante toda su vida. Ante esa perspectiva, vio el lago con esperanza, si se lo tragaran las profundidades….

No lo iba a permitir, quizá no hubiera nacido para ser un líder, ni para ser un soldado de ningún ejército, pero no era cobarde, no se dejaría vencer, por más desesperado que se sintiera, por más solo que estuviera, sobreviviría. Saldría adelante, fuera como fuera, lo conseguiría, era capaz de eso y mucho y más.

Cuando aquella noche se acostó, supo que lo difícil que le iba a ser mantener la decisión que había tomado, que la vida se le presentaba como una larga pendiente cuesta arriba casi vertical, llena de obstáculos y de trampas, que debía escalar con las manos y los pies desnudos. No sabía que habría en la cima de la montaña, ni si valdría la pena alcanzarla, ni si una vez arriba debería continuar, no tenía ni idea, pero subiría aquella montaña, por más esfuerzo que le costase, por más sangre que derramase en el camino, debía alcanzar el punto más alto, y una vez allí, ya vería lo que haría, pero debía lograrlo. Le iba la vida en ello.


	6. Snape, leones y otros animales

**Bueno, advertencias, más bien puntualizaciones**: en este capítulo, la Profesora Marx habla en Swahili, con alguien, las traducciones están al final del todo. El swahili está en plan indio (yo saber…) pero con los recursos que cuento (diccionario de swahili-inglés) lo chungo que es el idioma y mis escasos conocimientos, pues es lo máximo que he podido hacer, si alguien domina el idioma, y quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo, para ayudarme, o reñirme, maravilloso. También hay slash, explícito, así que, ya sabes, si no te gusta…, lo pasas rápido con el cursor o no sigas leyendo.

**6- SNAPE, LEONES, Y OTROS ANIMALES**

****

La mañana empezaba bien. Tenían hoy la primera clase de Defensa con Snape, pero se había levantado fresco y optimista, además de muerto de hambre, ya se preocuparía cuando llegara el momento. Se sentó en la mesa para desayunar y se sirvió un gran bol de cereales, la noche anterior había sido el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, y además, había reanudado sus clases de lucha _muggle_ con Kingsley que lo había dejado destrozado. Se había acostado casi a las dos de la mañana y por eso necesitaba meterse combustible, así que se hizo un par de bocadillos de queso y jamón, comió tortitas y zumo de calabaza. Hermione lo miraba divertida.

- Harry, ¿Dónde te metes todo lo que comes?- le preguntó.

- No lo sé- contestó tras tragar- tengo hambre- y continuó a lo suyo, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por la llegada de las lechuzas con el correo. Hedwig llegó hasta él, hacía tres días que se había marchado con las cartas para Remus y Tía Petunia, y volvía con un pergamino enrollado, un paquete, y un sobre. Iba a abrir el sobre, de su tía, cuando un águila real de color cobre planeó sobre su cabeza y le tendió la pata con un rollo de pergamino atado. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la elegante caligrafía de Jason, un nudo en su estómago comenzó a formarse de anticipación, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera a ponerse en contacto con él. Deshizo el lazo de la pata del águila y le dio una salchicha, que el animal cogió con el pico y alzó el vuelo, agarró todo su correo y se levantó, murmurando una disculpa. Corrió hasta una esquina apartada, se dejó caer al suelo y rompió el lacre que sellaba el pergamino, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer:

_Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? Espero que esta carta te llegue, llevo todo el verano intentando ponerme en contacto contigo, pero Cosmos siempre volvía con mi carta en el pico. _

_Sé lo que vas a pensar cuando leas esto "¿Pero no decía que cada uno por su lado?" No me malinterpretes, no estoy enamorado de ti, nunca lo estuve, al igual que tú tampoco sentiste nunca nada hacia mi, pero me atraes, Harry, más de lo que nunca me he atraído nadie, me enseñaste más cosas de las que en un principio pude imaginar. Me gustaría que quedásemos de vez en cuando, en honor a los viejos tiempos, cuando vayas a ir a Hogsmeade, dímelo y nos veremos._

_¿Sabes que fue lo mejor de nuestra relación? Que nunca hubo amor, solo fue sexo, y eso era lo genial, porque nadie sufrió con la despedida, aunque ahora seas el rey de mis momentos de "onanismo", tú ya me entiendes._

_Todas las noches vienes a mi cama y me haces temblar, ¿voy yo a tu cama algún día? Quiero pensar que si. Echo de menos nuestros encuentros en el vestuario, en cualquier pasillo, en la Torre de Astronomía, en mi cama, y a veces, en la tuya. Eres increíblemente especial Harry, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo mismo que tú. Tus caricias estaban prohibidas, por eso eran tan geniales, por eso cuando te tocaba, era como encender un cohete. Tu piel es como una droga para mí._

_Me muero por volver a sentir tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tus labios rozando mi piel, mi…. Bueno, ya quedaremos para rememorar._

_Un beso fuerte: **Jason**_

Releyó la carta, no se podía creer que se hubiera puesto en contacto con él, por supuesto que quedarían. Cerró los ojos recordando su primer encuentro

FLASHBACK

_"Llevaba varios días observándolo, no sabía por qué, pero el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor le parecía fascinante, cómo se movía, cómo hablaba, todo de él le fascinaba. En parte estaba confuso, se sentía atraído por un chico, porque se sentía atraído, de eso no tenía duda. Sencillamente, no podía dejar de mirarlo, y a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaba el chico, tampoco le era exactamente indiferente. Una tarde, las miradas habían sido bastante intensas durante el entrenamiento. Los ojos azul oscuro del nuevo cazador de Gryffindor, lo atraían como un imán, y no podía apartar la mirada, de hecho, lo había pillado unas cuantas veces. No podía concentrarse en la snitch, así que pidió perdón y dio por finalizado el entrenamiento._

_Dio unas cuantas vueltas en su Saeta de fuego, a ver si conseguía despejarse, poner en orden sus ideas. E viento en la cara, por primera vez, no le servía para nada. Le gustaba un chico, vale, hasta ahí, todo claro, y mucho, le gustaba mucho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pero también le gustaban las chicas, entonces, ¿era gay o no? No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, desde siempre había tenido esa duda, toda la vida, había sentido cierta curiosidad hacia los chicos, y no precisamente amistosa, de hecho, se había fijado en Jason nada más entrar en Hogwarts, pero apenas habían hablado. Luego le gustó Cho, y pensó que se le había pasado, que solo había sido eso, curiosidad. Y entonces, Jason entró en el equipo, la llamita de la duda se encendió de nuevo ¿era gay o no? Volvió a repetirse, ¿Chicos o chicas? ¿Los dos? Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, ¿y qué debía hacer con Jason? Llevaba días soñando con él, sobretodo despierto, ¿pasar de lo que sentía? ¿O intentar acercarse a él? ¿Y si no era correspondido? Se arriesgaba a la burla, al rechazo, pero ¿y si era correspondido? Podía ser genial, además, Jason también lo había mirado, claro que, era el capitán, tenía que mirarlo para ver si les indicaba algo, entonces, ¿qué haría? Podía ver el suelo bajo sus pies, el colegio se erguía frente a él, y por primera vez desde que se había subido a una escoba no había dejado los problemas abajo._

_Descendió en picado, y cuando tocó con los pies en el suelo, estaba decidido a pasar de Jason, a fingir que nunca había pasado nada. Cogió la caja con las pelotas con las que habían entrenado y las llevó al despacho de la Señora Hooch. _

_Cuando entró en el vestuario, él estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, sólo con una toalla enrollada en sus caderas. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso moreno y fibroso. Levantó la mirada despacio, paseándola por todo su cuerpo y la clavó en los ojos verdes de Harry, sintiendo que se ruborizaba, pero no podía apartar la mirada, así que saludó con un trémulo "Jason"._

_- Hola…Harry- pronunció lentamente, acercándose a él- ¿Por qué no me has quitado el ojo de encima, durante todo el entrenamiento?_

_- ¿Qué? Yo…Yo…No…No te he estado mirando- balbuceó, le ardía la cara, el chico lo estaba provocando, posiblemente para después burlarse de él, no podía dejar que eso pasara._

_- Vamos, Harry- ladeó la cabeza, y le puso la mano en el hombro, Harry comenzó a temblar- Sé que me has estado mirando- ahora estaban mucho más cerca, casi se tocaban- Porque yo también te he estado mirando- susurró prácticamente en sus labios. Harry dejó escapar un jadeo. ¿Pasar de Jason? Estaba siendo muy convincente. Todo su plan de distracción se fue por el caño cuando los labios del cazador besaron suavemente los suyos. No pudo resistirse, y respondió al beso. Era tan diferente a Cho, recordó. Ahora sentía un temblor en el estómago y su respiración estaba mucho más acelerada. Y Jason parecía mucho más contento de lo que nunca había estado Cho._

_Las manos de Jason subieron por sus brazos y desabrocharon la túnica, que cayó al suelo, Harry no reaccionaba, simplemente se dejaba hacer, estaba demasiado confuso, no sabía que pensar, aquello le estaba gustando, y mucho. Pronto fueron los pantalones los que desaparecieron y se quedó en boxers y camiseta interior. Estaba muy excitado, y notaba que Jason también lo estaba, el cazador mordisqueaba, lamía, succionaba, el cuello y los labios de Harry, que no podía dejar de gemir._

_Jason se apartó de él para quitarle la camiseta, y Harry lo miró, el brillo de duda que vio en los ojos del chico lo envalentonó y comenzó a mostrarse más activo. Acarició, palpó y pellizcó el torso que tenía delante, mientras besaba los labios jugosos, poco a poco, el encuentro se volvió más violento, y el corpulento cazador, acabó con las piernas de Harry enlazadas a su cintura, contra la pared de las duchas. Harry no podía estar más nervioso, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, y menos, con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero se sentía cómodo y a gusto, así que, se dejó llevar. _

_Posiblemente Jason imaginara la falta de experiencia de Harry, porque lo bajó al suelo, y mientras besaba su cuello, y acariciaba su cintura, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto?_

_- Si…No, bueno…No lo sé…Sí, - jadeó- sólo no me hagas mucho daño, yo…Nunca... - las manos del cazador se estaban acercando a su zona "sensible", que estaba bastante emocionada._

_- No te preocupes, no te dolerá, me encargaré de ello- abandonó su cuello y fue bajando, trazando el camino con la lengua hasta que quedó de rodillas, con los dientes y las manos le bajó los boxers, dejando en libertad el sexo palpitante de Harry, lo besó y lamió, para después introducirlo en su boca. Se sentía morir, era como, si de repente, no existiera el suelo, lo único que lo unía a la tierra era la boca de Jason en su pene, sabía que iba a llegar pronto al final, y llegó. Con un gemido ahogado, alcanzó el primer orgasmo de su vida, que no habían provocado ni él, ni su imaginación._

_Sabía que Jason sonreía, no podía verle la cara, pero lo sentía. De nuevo, unas manos comenzaron a recorrerlo de arriba abajo y la toalla del cazador cayó al suelo, no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro ¿Dónde guardaba Jason todo aquello? Y un temor comenzó a asolarlo, ¿se lo tenía que meter entero por…? Pero las expertas manos del chico, así como sus labios besando el punto concreto en el momento concreto, lo fueron relajando._

_Sin saber cómo, acabaron tumbados sobre unas toallas en el suelo, Jason a horcajadas, encima de él, lo besaba con urgencia, sus erecciones se frotaban, Harry esperaba con impaciencia el final de aquello. Si había sido tan genial solo el principio, ¿cómo sería el final? Ahora no tenía tiempo para arrepentimientos y lamentaciones, eso ya vendría después. El cazador, le hizo darse la vuelta, y mientras acariciaba sus muslos, introdujo un dedo húmedo en su abertura, Harry se retorció ante el toque, no era algo agradable, pero tampoco le hacía daño, era simplemente raro. Jason comenzó a mover el dedo, preparándolo, ya se había acostumbrado a la caricia, estaba empezando a resultarle muy placentera, cuando Jason introdujo un segundo dedo, dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero se relajó, ya sabía de que iba la cosa, y al cabo de diez minutos, estaba más que listo._

_Cuando Jason comenzó a introducir su pene en él, no pudo evitar un jadeo de impaciencia, se sintió incómodo al principio, cómo si algo le estuviese perforando, sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de algo dentro de su cuerpo, las manos de Jason viajaban por todo su cuerpo, le mordía la oreja, le soplaba en el oído, le lamía el cuello, un pellizco en el pezón, una mano sujetando su cadera, algo que cubría su pene, y lo masturbaba. El roce en su espalda del torso de Jason, de su pubis, lo volvían loco. No sabía si era gay, bisexual, o un babuino, en aquel momento, le hubiese dado igual ser el mismísimo Voldemort, sólo era consciente del cuerpo tras él, del peso cálido que sentía en su interior, de las manos que lo acariciaban y masturbaban, de los labios que lo mordían, besaban y lamían. Y volvió al orgasmo, a la vez que Jason._

_- Creo que voy a tener que ducharme de nuevo- comentó a la vez que salía de Harry, que se giró a mirarlo, apoyado sobre un codo, sonrió inspirado._

_- Si quieres, te ayudo- sugirió, dirigiendo la vista a cierta parte del cuerpo de su amante._

- Vaya, aprendes rápido- y tendiéndole una mano, lo levantó del suelo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, parecía que hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo desde aquella tarde memorable, pero aún no hacía un año. Había cambiado tanto. Le costó mucho aceptar que se sentía atraído por Jason, después reconocer que no sólo era Jason, sino que había más hombres que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y una oleada de calor si se acercaban a él, y más tarde, aceptar que era para siempre, que no era algo que se le fuera a pasar, como un resfriado. Sabía que sentirse atraído por personas de su mismo sexo, y además del otro, no era malo, era un chico del siglo XXI, pero no podía evitar sentirse raro, y confuso. No se lo esperaba.

Hablar con Hermione fue una bendición. Le contó lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, y ella lo escuchó en silencio, sin dar consejos ni teorizar sobre la situación, lo abrazó cuando lloró, le ayudó a ver lo que ya sabía, que no pasaba nada, que mejor para él, tenía acceso al 100% de la población mundial. Y con el paso de los días, y la convincente ayuda de Jason, aceptó el hecho con naturalidad y quizá no alegría, pero desde luego, no con arrepentimiento. No se sentía orgulloso, no era algo que hubiese escogido, al igual que no había escogido ser moreno ni tener los ojos verdes, pero no le sabía mal.

Cuando habló con Ron, estaba inmensamente nervioso, no sabía lo que pensaba el mundo mágico de aquello, nunca había oído nada sobre el tema, y temía perder a la primera persona que le importaba de aquel mundo, a su amigo del alma, su hermano. Pero Ron reaccionó bastante bien, no era algo que le hiciera feliz, al principio, le costó un poco de asimilar, y Harry sospechaba que a veces pensaba que estaba loco pero evitaba cualquier comentario, y cuidaba sus palabras. Si Hermione y él hablaban de ello, se quedaba callado o cambiaba de tema, pero poco a poco, descubrió que Harry seguía siendo el mismo, su amigo de siempre. Y aunque nunca lo dijo, no hizo falta, Harry sabía que siempre lo apoyaría, en todo lo que hiciese, y lo demostró con la mano puesta en el hombro en el momento justo, la sonrisa en el momento adecuado, y la broma oportuna. Quizá no fuera muy demostrativo, pero era el mejor amigo que se podía tener. La verdad es que tenía mucha suerte con sus amigos.

Los vio aparecer por el pasillo y se levantó del suelo, guardando la carta de Jason en el bolsillo de la túnica, y les sonrió, aligerando así la cara de preocupación que tenían. Se acercó a ellos y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que no debía haberse ido así del Gran Comedor, siempre se ponían muy nerviosos cuando se marchaba sin decir nada.

- ¿De quien era la carta, que te has ido tan deprisa?- preguntó Hermione ladeando la cabeza.

- De…Jason- contestó- Yo…Bueno…Siento haberme ido así, pero…

- No pasa nada, Harry, querías leerla solo, no importa. Pero la próxima vez, dínoslo, por favor- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa- Hey, ¿de quien es ese paquete?- cambió de tema, mientras Harry sonreía, complacido.

- De Remus- miró el remite- parece un libro, voy a ver qué es- rasgó el papel de envolver marrón para desvelar un libro _muggle_, de cubierta brillante, con una guitarra dibujada, el título rezaba: _EL CANCIONERO, 140 LETRAS CON ACORDES_.

- ¡Ostras!- exclamó Hermione quitándoselo de las manos- ¡Qué chulo!- lo abrió mirando todas las canciones- ¡Imagine! ¡The great pretender!, ¡Harry! Están todas las canciones.

La gente comenzó a llegar, era la hora de entrar a Encantamientos, el Profesor Flitwick, los esperaba encima de su montón de libros. Se sentaron donde siempre y comenzaron con los hechizos de animación, ya habían empezado el día anterior, iban a aprender a dar movimiento a ilustraciones, figuras, etc…, estaban siendo unas clases muy divertidas. El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, hasta la hora de comer. Cómo acabaron pronto y hacía buen tiempo, decidieron salir fuera un rato, a tomar un poco el sol. Estaban tumbados en el césped, leyeron la carta de Remus, que les mandaba recuerdos a todos, comentaba cómo estaba, y les decía que no se preocuparan porque Snape les fuera a enseñar Defensa, que trabajarían duro, pero aprenderían mucho. Y que para cualquier duda, él estaba allí, también que no podía permitir que Harry tocara siempre la misma canción, y que por eso le mandaba un cancionero que había comprado en una tienda de discos _muggles_.

Hermione estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, y veía todo lo que pasaba a las espaldas de ellos, en el linde del Bosque Prohibido. De pronto, su boca se abrió de asombro. Harry y Ron se giraron, bastantes personas miraban en la misma dirección, y señalaban hacia una figura, la profesora Marx, que salía del bosque, acompañada de un león enorme, prácticamente blanco, con la melena incluso más clara que el cuerpo, se agachó a su lado y sacó una correa del enorme bolso de cáñamo que llevaba, y comenzó a hablarle:

- _Kimya, Azmavet, a lazima valia ukanda. Majuto, mtoto, na-hakuna tamani haribu si mtu_- el animal se negaba, e intentaba morder la cinta de cuero que la mujer quería ponerle- _Faa, simba, tafadhali _- el león hizo un ruido extraño, como un gruñido, pero suave, y se dejó poner la correa- _Asante sana, Azmavet._

La gente rodeaba la escena asombrada, algunos más atrevidos, se acercaron y le pidieron a la profesora si les dejaba tocar al animal, a la media hora, casi todo el colegio había acariciado al león, llamado Azmavet, como si fuera un gatito más. Pero no pudieron demorarse mucho mimando al felino, tocó la campana, y tenían diez minutos para llegar a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la primera vez que la impartía Snape, y no podían llegar tarde.

Aquello parecía la cola del matadero, la gente que esperaba fuera de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resoplaba, gemía, apoyaba la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos con dolor. Los miembros del ED repasaban febrilmente lo que habían estado trabajando. Harry estaba realmente aterrado pero decidido, Snape no iba a poder con él, ese amargado de pelo grasiento no iba a hundirlo, era bueno, lo sabía, lo tenía clarísimo, se afirmaba a sí mismo frente a la puerta del aula. Pero cuando se abrió, fue como si se convirtiera en un postre de gelatina, tembloroso y transparente, toda su estoicidad y seguridad desaparecieron como una voluta de humo al ver el conocido y despreciado rostro cetrino de su profesor, que le sonreía siniestramente.

- Pasen- se hizo a un lado y los vio entrar como borregos, con paso autómata, asustados, y acongojados se sentaron en sus pupitres habituales. Harry rogaba al dios que fuese que no los cambiara de sitio, ya había tenido suficiente con la sorpresita de la Profesora Marx. Por suerte, se limitó a pasar lista, y mirar con desprecio absoluto a Harry, pero no le importó, a eso estaba acostumbrado.

- Bien, bien- murmuró mientras se paseaba entre los pupitres- Veamos cual es vuestro nivel en esta asignatura- unas hojas aparecieron boca abajo en sus pupitres, un gemido lastimero sonó al final del aula, un examen el primer día, aquello no era justo- Espero, fervientemente, que sea mejor que la última vez que nos vimos en este aula. Aunque…No sé por qué, lo dudo- llegó a su mesa y se sentó apoyando los codos encima, entrelazando las manos por delante de la cara- Tenéis una hora, cuando lo hayáis terminado, dejadlo encima de vuestro pupitre, junto con el ensayo que os encargó el Profesor Lupin para el verano.

Bueno, después de todo, hacer un examen tampoco era tan malo, aún no lo había humillado, y su ensayo era bueno, por no decir excelente, se había pasado semanas haciéndolo, investigando, y cuidando la redacción, no podía suspender, sabía que no podía suspender. Dio la vuelta a la hoja y leyó todas las preguntas. No eran fáciles, pero conocía las respuestas, sonrió para sí mismo, habían estado trabajando esas cuestiones en el ED. Con la seguridad que sentía, comenzó a contestar las preguntas en orden y con calma, casi no le importaba el ruido chirriante de los zapatos de Snape por toda la clase, ni cuando se inclinaba sobre su cuello para ver que era lo que escribía. Terminó el examen y aún quedaban quince minutos para el fin de la clase, así que releyó sus respuestas y su ensayo por encima. Lo dejó todo bocabajo en la mesa y se levantó para salir de allí y comenzar su ensayo de Transformaciones. Pero Snape lo llamó cuando estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Espere un momento, Potter- se dio media vuelta con fastidio y se acercó a su profesor- Quiero que sepa- bajó la voz, para que sólo él pudiese escucharlo- que me da igual lo bueno que sea en esta asignatura y las aptitudes que tenga para ella. No va a recibir un trato especial por mi parte. Es decir, que si puede usted más que cualquier otro, le exigiré más que a otro, y, si no llega a ese nivel- sacó el dedo pulgar, y lentamente, señaló con él hacia abajo- Suspenderá. ¿Está claro, Potter?

- Transparente, Profesor- tragó saliva, vaya, no lo iba a tener tan fácil como pensaba, Snape le iba a hacer sudar el aprobado.

- Puede marcharse- salió del aula con la cabeza gacha, desde luego, había cantado victoria muy pronto. Se sentó en una mesa apartada en la biblioteca, y sacó su libro de Transformaciones y comenzó a buscar la información que necesitaba para el trabajo de McGonagall: Proceso de transformación de un objeto inanimado en otro, trabajo que les había puesto, para refrescar la memoria, ya que en la primera clase, nadie, excepto Hermione, y Malfoy, habían conseguido transformar, satisfactoriamente, su calcetín en una taza de te. Estuvo trabajando allí hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Estaba contento, había terminado el trabajo, había hecho bien un examen, y mañana era la primera clase del curso de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, además, volvían a tener Magia Elemental, y a pesar, de que le ponía malo tener que sentarse junto al engominado, engreído e imbécil de Malfoy, se moría de curiosidad por aquella clase, igual les contaba cómo es que tenía un león por mascota.

Cuando se acostó, recordó la carta de Tía Petunia, que había quedado olvidada en el bolsillo de su túnica, abrió el sobre, leyó la cuidada y apretada letra de su tía, le daba las gracias por haber escrito diciendo que había llegado bien, que ella estaba bien, y de nuevo, que sentía mucho no haberlo tratado como se merecía, haberle negado un cariño al que tenía derecho, etc…. Cada vez su tía lo asombraba más, ¿qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Darse cuenta, quizás, de que si moría Harry, ya no tendría la oportunidad de reconciliarse con el recuerdo de su hermana? ¿Ahora, dieciocho años después de la muerte de su madre, sentía un arrepentimiento por no haber intentado llevarse mejor con ella? No entendía nada, pero en el fondo se alegraba, le fastidiaba que fuese tan tarde, y que nunca le hubiesen prestado atención de pequeño, pero en el fondo de su corazón, le alegraba saber que alguien de su sangre se preocupaba por él.

La semana pasó, sin ningún contratiempo, poco a poco, el otoño se cernía sobre el colegio, las hojas se tiñeron de amarillo y comenzaron a caer, los días se hicieron más cortos y fríos, y las clases más intensas. En Magia Elemental, estaban desarrollando sus poderes básicos, que para ser básicos, nunca habían visualizado ni practicado la proyección astral, que eran bastante difíciles de dominar, sobretodo la proyección, además de descubrir, no sin asombro, que la Profesora Marx era ¡_muggle_! ¿Cómo podía ser?

No lo parecía, lo sabía todo sobre el mundo mágico, hablaba con seguridad y conocimiento de hechizos, cartas astrales, transformaciones y pociones, cuando salían a colación de lo que estaban estudiando. Había sido en clase, estaba explicando técnicas para alterar la consciencia, y entonces, explicó que también podía conseguirse con un hechizo de varita, cosa que, los _muggles_, como ella, añadió, no podían hacer, y prosiguió la clase como si fuera tan normal que un profesor de Hogwarts, anunciara que no podía hacer magia, aun cuando la estuviese impartiendo. Exclamaciones de asombro pudieron escucharse por toda el aula, Harry miró a Malfoy, él odiaba a los _muggles_, ¿qué diría? ¿Algún comentario insultante? Para su sorpresa y, ligera decepción, no dijo nada, sino que continuó tomando apuntes con el mismo interés, cómo si para él no hubiese sido una revelación.

En Encantamientos, habían terminado con los hechizos de animación, y tras escribir un ensayo sobre ellos, habían comenzado a estudiar los encantamientos desmemorizantes. En Herbología, estaban aprendiendo las propiedades de los hongos venenosos, por lo que tenían que estar con los cinco sentidos en clase, no fueran a tocarlos sin protección, ya que sería fatal.

En Transformaciones, la Profesora McGonagall, les estaba enseñando a transformar objetos inanimados en animales, y había hablado con él, ya que al comenzar sexto, le había pedido que le enseñara a ser un animago. Por lo que, en breve, comenzaría las clases particulares. A Ron le daba terror, además, odiaba tener trabajo extra, así que no quiso y Hermione, al principio estaba tentada, pero luego, cuando comenzó a prepararse para sus EXTASIS, descubrió que ya estaba bastante ocupada con sus asignaturas normales, y se echó para atrás. Así que sólo quedó él. Ya había dado durante el curso anterior la teoría de la transformación, había leído los libros que le dio la profesora durante el verano y escrito sus ensayos, y ahora comenzaría con la práctica. Ya había decidido en que quería convertirse, en lobo. No podía decir por qué, pero era en el primer animal en el que había pensado para eso. También pensó en ciervo, como su padre, pero, su _patronus_ ya era un ciervo, así que se sintió redundante, y poco original. La idea de en un perro, como Sirius, también le vino a la mente pero decidió reservar sus recuerdos sobre un perro a su padrino, también consideró la serpiente, el caballo, el águila, pero al final, el lobo siempre se imponía, así que…

En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, habían visto los pegasos y los ents. Hagrid había mejorado mucho, después de la amenaza a ser despedido y de haberse librado de Grawp, que había escapado y vuelto con los suyos. En Defensa, las cosas no iban tan mal como Harry podría haber esperado en un principio. En la siguiente clase, les había devuelto el examen y el trabajo corregidos, sus notas habían sido una S en el examen y una E en el ensayo, al final, había resultado que Snape no era tan injusto. En una clase, contestó correctamente a una pregunta y con cara de asco le dio un punto para Gryffindor. No le acababa de gustar como daba clase, pero tenía que reconocer que el hombre realmente sabía mucho de la materia y que estaba aprendiendo un montón al tener que elaborar ellos mismos la teoría, y dedicar las clases a exponer los temas y ponerlos en práctica, enfrentándose a los compañeros, como en un duelo (N/A: Gracias Jika por la idea ;p), e incluso, con el mismo profesor.

El ED continuaba reuniéndose, todos los miércoles por la tarde en el aula que el año anterior el Profesor Dumbledore les había cedido. Al principio no sabían que iban a trabajar, habían dejado muy atrás el nivel que se impartía en la escuela, así que tras muchas dudas, pensó en entrenar más en serio, ir más allá de los límites. Habló con Remus y se lo comentó a Kingsley en una sesión de entrenamiento, a ambos les pareció correcto, le proporcionaron manuales y libros, que junto con la colección que le habían regalado Sirius y Remus, le sirvieron para preparar las clases. Iban a llevar a cabo el entrenamiento de un Auror. Era un proyecto ambicioso, pero sabía que podían lograrlo, Hermione se ocuparía de la parte teórica, y él de la práctica. No tendrían el título, pero sería tan válido como uno de ellos. Al final su ilusión no se había hundido para siempre en el fango.

Todo parecía estar bastante tranquilo, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aún no se había producido ningún desagradable incidente. Harry casi se alegraba de que Malfoy estuviese sumido en su extraña depresión, o en lo que fuera que le pasase, porque no sabía cómo, pero cada comentario suyo, por tonto que fuese, hacía que Hagrid se pusiese malo de los nervios. Cosa que tampoco era de extrañar, ya que por sus "comentarios", desde que había comenzado a dar clase, cada año se había puesto en duda su capacidad. Un día, al comienzo de la clase, Hagrid les comunicó que iban a volver a trabajar los Hipogrifos, y comenzó con teoría. Cuando por fin, tras media hora de tomar apuntes, Hagrid fue a buscar a los animales, apareció con ellos y Malfoy exclamó:

- Este bastardo desgraciado quiere matarnos- su cínica sonrisa de medio lado volvió a aparecer- de nuevo- añadió venenosamente. A Harry se le subió la sangre a la cara, notando como le hervía en las venas, el muy maldito llevaba un mes sin apenas hablar, y se le ocurría hacerlo ahora, en la clase que Hagrid había temido desde tercero. Sintió ganas de callarlo a puñetazos, se le nubló la vista de rabia y debió de avanzar hacia él, porque notó como unas manos lo sujetaban de los hombros.

- Calma, Harry, no vale la pena- era la voz de Hermione- que diga lo que quiera.

Iba a contestar a su amiga, pero entonces, la Profesora Marx, que últimamente parecía estar en todas partes, se acercó a ellos, iba descalza, con un libro en la mano, que había estado leyendo bajo un árbol. Los saludó y habló con Hagrid sobe los animales, lo bonitos que eran, que nunca había visto uno al natural, y se acercó, resueltamente y sin titubear a uno completamente negro, con los ojos naranjas, de aspecto fiero y muy peligroso. Todos contuvieron la respiración, Hagrid intentó detenerla, pero estaba paralizado de pánico, los alumnos se miraban unos a otros aterrorizados. Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Marx alargó la mano, y lo toc

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, había decidido volver a interpretar el papel de Draco Malfoy, estaba tan cómodo en él. Era lo había estado haciendo toda la vida, de hecho, no tenía muy claro que parte de él era real y cual una máscara.

A veces hacía cosas, y no sabía por qué, intuía que era una costumbre, no era natural en él, antes de ir a Hogwarts, mucho antes, él no era así. La vida lo había hecho así. Siempre escondiéndose, incluso de sí mismo. Quizá por ello temía a los _muggles_, porque por ellos, debían ocultarse, vivir en un mundo paralelo al real. Y ese temor había derivado en un odio inmenso, y acérrimo, y de ahí, para no sentirse vulnerables, habían pasado a creer que eran superiores, y por tanto, los otros debían ser eliminados. Había oído a alguien hablar de que algo parecido había pasado entre los _muggles_, muchos años atrás, lo habían llamado genocidio.

Él odiaba esconderse, pero no tenía más remedio, si quería que cesasen las preguntas y los comentarios a su espalda, lo ponían enfermo. Sus amigos no sabían por qué se había ido de casa, Lucius no les habría dicho que había renunciado a su entrenamiento. No aún. Hasta Nochebuena, tenía tiempo de inventarse una excusa cuando él no apareciera. Pero a partir de entonces, ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo, no tanto al menos, porque había cosas de él que no podía saber nunca nadie. Como que cada noche se dormía con las lágrimas quemando en su garganta, que todos los días soñaba que hacía el amor con un hombre, que no podía comer, porque solo de pensar en lo que iba a soñar en cuanto se durmiera le daba ganas de vomitar, que no sabía que iba a ser de su vida, que estaba aterrorizado con lo que le deparaba el futuro, que se sentía frágil y vulnerable, que había días en los que quería morirse... Definitivamente, eso no lo podía saber nadie. Vale, quizá si tuviera que seguir fingiendo bastante, pero de todos modos, que sus compañeros supieran que no estaba con ellos, iba a ser un descanso importante.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la sala común. Sus amigos estaban reunidos en torno a una mesilla, se acercó a ellos:

- ¡Hey!- saludó- Espero que estéis maquinando algo- comentó intentando aparentar que no había pasado nada.

- ¡Draco! Por fin has resucitado, qué alegría que estés de nuevo entre los vivos- le dijo Millicent

- Bueno, sí ¿qué hacéis?- cambió de tema con rapidez, eso siempre se le había dado bien.

- Nada en especial- mintió Pansy, sabía cuando ella mentía, se lo veía en la cara, de algo había servido el haber estado saliendo con ella un año y medio, y aunque nunca hablaron mucho no era tonto, sabía cuando Pansy decía algo distinto de la realidad. Y ahora estaba hablando de él, lo tenía clarísimo- comentábamos el entrenamiento, ¿por qué te fuiste de casa, Draco?

- Pues…- vaya con Pansy, había olvidado lo directa que podía llegar a ser- eso son cosas mías Pansy, no os incumben a ninguno- vio pasar a Blaise hacia la salida de la sala común, y decidió escapar, no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de dar una explicación que no quería dar- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego chicos- salió de allí con paso tranquilo. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, corrió hacia Blaise, que se alejaba rumbo al Gran Comedor- ¡Blaise! Espera- el chico moreno se paró al oír su nombre, y esperó a Draco- ¿Dónde vas?

-A desayunar- lo miró extrañado- es tarde, ¿y tú?- preguntó intentando analizar la cara del rubio.

-También- mintió, a la vez que un desagradable nudo se formaba en su garganta, comer, el momento más odiado del día, bueno, casi, el peor era sentir que se estaba durmiendo, intentar impedirlo y ser incapaz de ello- Vamos, ¿no?- caminaron en silencio, Blaise cohibido por la presencia de Draco, al fin y al cabo, hasta antes del verano, solo le había hablado dos veces en siete años, una, para decirle que Snape los había reunido a todos en la sala común, en primero, y la otra, para espetarle que se apartara de su camino, y que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban, en cuarto. Y Draco, apesadumbrado porque le había salido mal la jugada, había saltado de la sartén, la incómoda conversación con sus compañeros, para caer en el fuego, desayunar en el Gran Comedor, cuando más lleno estaba.

No intentó trabar conversación, realmente no sabía de que hablar con Blaise. No recordaba haber hablado nunca con él, había ido muy rápido con aquella "amistad", no es que se sintiera incómodo, y de verdad quería tener más relación con Blaise, pero pensaba que debería haberlo tomado con más calma, porque era una situación bastante artificial.

Sentado en la mesa, clavó la vista en su plato. Se había puesto un croissant, una loncha de jamón y otra de queso. Su taza de café con crema y azúcar y un vaso de zumo, estaban frente a él. ¿Por dónde empezaría? ¿Qué le daba menos asco en ese momento? El zumo, cogió el vaso, respiró hondo y tomó un sorbo. El líquido dulce se deslizó por su garganta, no se le revolvió el estómago, así que continuó con él, pero una vez dejó el vaso vacío encima de la mesa, se dio cuenta de que no podía con el resto, no podía comer con tanta gente delante. Así que se disculpó de Blaise y en el momento en que entraba el correo se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. En la puerta casi chocó con Potter, que salía como una exhalación cargado con un paquete y apretando en una mano un rollo de pergamino. Siguió su camino, delante de él escuchaba los pasos del Gryffindor resonando en las paredes, no es que lo estuviera siguiendo, se dijo, iban en la misma dirección.

Se metió en el baño, estaba vacío, abrió uno de los grifos, y se lavó la cara, intentando, que con el agua que le resbalaba por la piel, se fueran todas sus dudas y angustias. Pero no fue así. Había dormido poco, apenas comía, y además, no paraba un minuto, todo el día de aquí para allá, para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar. Le dolía la cabeza, debería visitar a la Señora Pomfrey y que le diese algo, así no podía seguir. Consultó su reloj, solo faltaban dos minutos para Defensa, ahora no tenía tiempo, quizá fuera después. Avanzó por el pasillo, ansioso de recibir la primera clase de Defensa del profesor Snape, sería un curso muy interesante, ojalá lograra encontrare bien para acabar disfrutándolo.

Pasó por delante de Potter para ir a clase, tenía los ojos cerrados, y los labios curvados en una suave y satisfecha sonrisa, anduvo con cuidado y en silencio, no quería que se diese cuenta, no le apetecía ponerse a discutir de buena mañana. En su regazo había una carta, la letra era bonita, y el papel, como observó al fijarse mejor, caro. Sólo pudo leer la firma, "un beso fuerte: Jason" ¿Jason? ¿Quién era Jason? ¿De que le sonaba ese nombre? ¿Un beso fuerte? ¿Sería posible que Potter fuese…? No, sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea, imposible, no había más que verlo, el gran jugador de Quidditch, siempre con la pequeña Weasley cerca, posiblemente salieran juntos, con su aire desaliñado, no, Potter no era homosexual, el tal Jason sería un primo, o tío. ¿Por qué tenía que tener suerte en todo? Por un breve segundo, había tenido la fugaz esperanza de no estar solo en el mundo.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿Desde cuando Potter era alguien con quien compartir algo aunque fuera una desgracia? Se sentó en un pupitre en primera fila, y como venía siendo habitual, hundió la cabeza en los brazos. Era el segundo día del curso y ya no podía más, ¿qué iba a hacer para poder seguir adelante? El grupo de Slytherin entró por la puerta, y Pansy se acercó a él. No la veía, pero su perfume dulzón la delataba. Posó la mano en su hombro. Lo movió para quitársela de encima, odiaba que lo tocaran, sobretodo ahora, era algo que no podía soportar, se sentía invadido. Escuchó un chasquido de fastidio:

- Desde luego Draco, estás insoportable y ¿sabes una cosa?- se inclinó sobre él y bajó la voz- Tu conducta no es la adecuada, mi consejo es: vuelve a ser el de antes o lo pagarás caro. Ya no hace demasiada gracia que te fueras de casa. Espero que tengas una buena excusa.

- No te preocupes Pansy- así que ella había asumido el papel de líder. Al menos ya sabía a qué atenerse con ellos, a Pansy la conocía de verdad poca gente, y él no era uno de ellos, pero sabía más que la gran mayoría- Ya os lo he dicho antes, no os incumbe.

- Sólo mira por donde pisas- lo miró con ojo crítico, y torció la boca, en una mueca de desprecio- Ah, y yo que tú, me cuidaría un poco más Draco, estás empezando a darme asco- se sentó justo detrás de él, y sacó su pergamino. Draco tragó saliva, era una advertencia bastante clara. No había dejado lugar a dudas. La gente empezó a llenar la clase y el Profesor Snape tomó asiento, les indicó que dieran la vuelta a las hojas encima de la mesa y comenzaran a contestar el examen. Era bastante fácil, después de dos años y medio de entrenamiento como mortífago estaba bastante por encima del nivel del colegio, así que contestó con rapidez y seguridad, algo que no sentía desde que todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Al terminar, dejó su examen boca abajo y el trabajo que les había encargado Lupin. Salió del aula y sonrió tímidamente a su profesor, que le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Ahora tenía Encantamientos, por suerte, el aula estaba cerca. Aún no había salido la clase anterior, era pronto, tardarían por lo menos veinte minutos. Se sentó en el suelo, detrás de una columna, de modo, que a no ser que alguien estuviera frente a él no podría verlo. Pansy había sido muy directa, tenía que intentar ser el de antes, pero era tan difícil, ahora que estaba empezando a aceptar los cambios en su vida, que en el fondo se sentía más liberado que nunca, mal, fatal, pero libre. Ahora que ya había cortado los hilos que lo mantenían actuando como una marioneta manejada por Lucius durante dieciséis años, ahora que podía pensar lo que quisiera, y no lo que querían que pensara. Ahora, tenía que volver a fingir, para no levantar más sospechas de las ya en pie. Suspiró, algún día su vida no sería una mentira, esperaba.

De nuevo, sintió las lágrimas quemándole en la garganta y luchando por salir. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y pestañeó con fuerza. Ya estaba, una vez más, había pasado el peligro de desbordamiento, al menos por ahora. Por el pasillo se acercaban Vince, Greg, Morag, Millicent, Theodore y Pansy, no los veía, pero oía sus voces desagradables. Se levantó y les salió al paso.

- ¿Qué tal el examen?- preguntó fingiendo interés- Era bastante fácil, ¿no?

- Sí, muy fácil- Pansy lo miró satisfecha- lo hemos bordado, ¿verdad chicos?

- Imposible no hacerlo bien- comentó Millicent- Ya sabes…conocemos bastante la materia- rió, y todos la corearon, Draco fingió reír con ellos, aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, más bien, malhablando de todo el mundo. Draco mantuvo su sonrisa cínica y dijo tres o cuatro frases venenosas que hicieron las delicias de sus amigos, la gente comenzaba a acumularse en las puertas de la clase, esperando para entrar. La puerta se abrió, y comenzó a salir la gente, vislumbró, sobrepasando ampliamente el resto de cabezas, el pelo rojo de Weasel. ¿Cuánto mediría ese chico? Más de un metro noventa seguro, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan alto? Tuvieron que entrar en clase y se sentó junto a Blaise, antes siempre le tocaba a Morag, pero ahora que salía con Theodore, el que se quedaba descolgado era él, aunque la verdad es que lo prefería.

Les estaba empezando a tener miedo, ¿qué dirían si se enteraban de…? No quería ni pensarlo, podían hundirlo, aplastarlo como a una cucaracha, sabía que podían hacerlo. Los estaban preparando para ello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, no podía seguir así, debía hablar cuanto antes con el profesor Snape, él podría ayudarlo, al menos, impedir que lo mataran tras el día de la iniciación. Sabía demasiado. Para sus compañeros suponía un peligro, no veían matices, era o blanco o negro, si no estabas con ellos, estabas en su contra. Un codazo suave en sus costillas lo devolvió a la realidad, se giró y miró a Blaise enfadado:

- ¿Qué?-susurró molesto.

- Que prestes atención, Flitwick ya te ha mirado tres veces- contestó entre dientes.

- Perdón- mojó en tinta su pluma y anotó lo que había escrito en la pizarra. El resto del día lo pasó tomando apuntes, trabajando y pensando en el entrenamiento de Quidditch de esa noche, el primero que tendrían. Era el capitán, lo habían nombrado el año anterior, al igual que a Potter, Montague no había quedado muy bien tras la broma de los Weasley. Ojalá consiguiera ganarle este año un partido. La copa le daba igual, pero un partido…, así podría sacar una de las espinitas que tenía clavadas.

Con el paso de las semanas, su vida fue volviendo a la normalidad, aunque estaba mucho más callado que de costumbre, y no buscaba pleitos con el Trío Maravilla, realmente no tenía ganas, ni fuerza ni valor, pero de cara al público seguía siendo Draco Malfoy: Heredero de una maravillosa fortuna, el príncipe de hielo, el rey de las serpientes, el espejo en el que todo Slytherin se miraba, la mentira que todos conocían. Sin embargo, la procesión iba por dentro, y cuanto más se crecía como Malfoy, más se derrumbaba como Draco, pero eso no lo sabría nadie. Nunca.

Al fin había ocurrido, la profesora Marx había dicho en clase que era _muggle_ y bueno, la reacción por parte del grupo de Slytherin del que formaba parte, no se había hecho esperar, la sala común fue aquella noche un hervidero de críticas, enfados, exclamaciones de sorpresa y planes de boicot. Casi todas las lechuzas de los alumnos de la casa partieron rumbo a sus hogares. La gente se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese ser inmundo e inferior les diera clase. Era absolutamente sacrílego, como dijo Pansy frente a una taza de café a las doce de la noche en la sala común mientras esperaban las instrucciones. Él no debía haberlo oído, no le habían dicho que iban a reunirse, ahora en esas conversaciones, era persona _non grata_, pero había salido al lavabo y se sorprendió de no ver a la gente en la cama, así que se asomó, y allí estaban forjando un plan para destrozar a la pobre mujer.

Un cuco enorme llegó con un pergamino que Pansy abrió, "es del número uno" susurró y lo leyó en voz baja. No quería escucharlo, volvió al dormitorio y se acostó. Aquello iba en serio, el número uno, Lucius, era un mensaje de Lucius. No podía dejar de temblar, de pronto, un frío horrible se apoderó de él, un miedo irracional lo inundaba, estaba en Hogwarts, no podía pasarle nada pero, ¿y si le pasaba? Estaba perdiendo el control, Pansy se había dado cuenta, odiaba perder el control, se estaba desmoronando. No se conocía, todo en lo que creía haber creído desde pequeño, todas las paredes que había ido construyendo a su alrededor, estaban cayendo, una a una, y quebrándose en mil pedazos. Siempre había considerado a los _muggles_ como seres inferiores a él, a los Sangre Sucia como algo despreciable, y de algún modo extraño, cuanto más intentaban meterle en la cabeza que eso era cierto, una verdad indiscutible, más dudaba como si el hecho de pretender que era cierto, lo hiciera falso. Tanto interés en que no dudara de ello, lo hacía sospechar.

Sus compañeros se habían convertido en máquinas, pensaban según estrategias, se movían por un odio acérrimo, por poder. Se habían metido en el círculo al que sus padres los habían empujado hasta el cuello. En el fondo, detrás de todo el miedo y asco que les tenía, le daban lástima. Estaban condenados en vida, porque vivir matando, era como estar realmente muerto. Además, no podía ser tan fácil, él lo había visto en casa, a Lucius preparándose para salir "de caza", como lo llamaban. Primero se emborrachaba, y luego salía. Al volver, no había quien lo aguantara, estaba de mal humor, rompía todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, gritaba, les había pegado palizas horribles después de alguna de sus sesiones. Y rompía a llorar, se encerraba durante horas en el baño, vomitando y lavándose con desesperación. No era fácil matar a alguien, y sin embargo lo hacía. Esa fue una de las razones que le impulsaron a decir: ¡Basta!, A decidirse a romper con todo, sabía que no sería capaz de matar, le aterrorizaba.

Le había llevado muchos años darse cuenta del estercolero pintado de oro en el que estaba metido. Su vida no era mejor que la de Weasel, tenía más cosas en un sentido, pero carecía de ellas en otro. Podía tener mucho dinero, pero nunca había tenido a nadie con quien jugar, o un padre al que contarle algo, que le diera buenos consejos. Nunca había cenado en la misma mesa que sus padres, siempre en las cocinas con los elfos domésticos, o con su madre en el saloncito, si Lucius no estaba en casa. La primera ley en su casa era, los niños son para verlos no para oírlos. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado dentro de túnicas incómodas en reuniones para tomar el té, sentado en una silla con la espalda recta? Así que podía haber tenido todo lo material que hubiera querido, pero no era suficiente. Lo que más rabia le daba de los Weasley, era que la envidia se lo comía por dentro cada vez que los veía con sus padres o hermanos. ¿Qué más daba tener la mejor escoba del mercado, la ropa más cara, si cuando le dices a tu padre que no quieres seguir con la vida que te han impuesto, que te quieres inventar la tuya propia, no tiene ni un ápice de misericordia y casi te mata de dolor?

No podía dejar que aquel sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se apoderara de él, no podía dejar las lágrimas correr, mientras pudiera contenerlas estaría a salvo, una vez que fueran vertidas, todo sería como un horrible torrente, sus secretos serían arrastrados desde lo más profundo de su corazón a la dura y cruel superficie. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Y sabía que algún día pasaría, era inevitable, pero, si podía retrasarlo, quizá no pasara nunca. Podía vivir sabiendo que iba a ser infeliz pero no podía vivir sabiendo que era la burla y hazmerreír de todo el mundo mágico. Para bien o para mal, continuaba siendo un Malfoy, hasta el fin de sus días.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaban a mitad de octubre, se acercaba la Navidad a pasos de gigante amenazadoramente. Después de Navidad la frágil mentira que había creado a su alrededor se rompería. Y tendría que dar la cara, explicar por qué no se había unido a los mortífagos, por qué había abandonado su casa, y volvería a quedarse solo. Había deseado volver a Hogwarts, por primera vez en su vida, porque odiaba estar solo, necesitaba a gente a su alrededor, que no lo molestaran, ni lo agobiaran, pero necesitaba verlos, hablar cuando le apeteciera, pero no había pensado que el curso solo sería un oasis en su vida. El verano había sido un ensayo general del resto de su vida, solo, deambulando sin rumbo, sin pertenecer a nada, sin un hogar al que volver cuando terminara el día, sin una persona que le diera las buenas noches, o le llevara el desayuno a la cama. Nunca tendría eso. Jamás.

Llegó una mañana ventosa, dieciocho de octubre, el cielo estaba increíblemente azul, el Bosque Prohibido parecía en llamas, las hojas teñidas de naranja, rojo y amarillo, el viento las arrastraba. El aire olía a hojas secas y tierra húmeda. Caminaba junto a Blaise, Vince, Greg y Morag hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, bajo un árbol, estaba la profesora Marx, con un vestido rojo, descalza, leía un libro sobre sus rodillas, un león albino reposaba a sus pies, con la enorme cabeza entre las patas. Había oído algo sobre un león y la profesora, que había hablado en un idioma raro con el animal, como si fuera su mascota, que la gente lo había acariciado, no lo había creído, pero ahora podía ver que era cierto. Cuando pasaron por delante, ambos levantaron la cabeza para mirarlos, Draco no pudo evitar observar el inmenso parecido entre los ojos de ambos, y sonrió tímidamente, a modo de saludo, que ella con una amplia sonrisa, devolvió. Le caía bien aquella mujer.

Hipógrifos. Creyó morirse cuando Hagrid anunció que iban a tratar aquel día. Hipógrifos. Odiaba a esos bichos. Todavía tenía la cicatriz de hacía cuatro años en el brazo. Cierto que había exagerado el tiempo de recuperación para que su padre pudiera denunciar a Hagrid, y que se sintiese orgulloso de él, pero no lo pasó bien, creyó que iba a morir cuando aquel animal inmenso se le echó encima y le clavó la afilada garra, recordaba la sensación de la carne desgarrada, el dolor del hueso arañado. Y cuando se le infectó, que tuvieron que volver a abrirla y limpiarla por dentro con pociones desinfectantes, hubiera preferido morirse. Y encima no consiguió lo que pretendía, además del dolor del brazo, solo se llevó una buena reprimenda por parte de su madre, que se había asustado mucho, y una paliza por parte de Lucius por idiota y por no prestar atención en clase. De verdad, odiaba a los hipógrifos. No pensaba acercarse a ninguno.

Estuvieron dando teoría, casi albergaba la esperanza de no tener que ver a los monstruos odiosos. La teoría tampoco estaba tan mal, de donde habían salido, como se criaban, que les gustaba comer, como les gustaba ser acariciados, cuantos años vivían, por qué eran tan orgullosos. Podía decirse que estaba siendo una clase agradable, como las anteriores, habían visto los ents y los pegasos. Le encantaban los pegasos, trabajaban en silencio, la luz del sol caldeaba el frío aire del nordeste, manteniendo una temperatura agradable. Casi se estaba sintiendo a gusto, sentado en el mullido suelo de hojas secas, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Pero como todo lo bueno, llegó a su fin, y Hagrid anunció que guardaran los apuntes, que iba a por los animales.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando los vio llegar. Doce inmensos hipógrifos de diferentes colores. Escuchaba su respiración jadeante, el olor acre de sus cuerpos, el corazón le latía desbocado y comenzó a sudar. Tragó saliva, no debía dejar que lo dominara el pánico. Por primera vez, desde que dejó su casa, una frase mordaz e insultante se formó en su cerebro. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Así mantendría la situación bajo control. Sí, era el único modo, sus compañeros de casa lo miraban expectantes, Vince casi lo animaba:

- Ese bastardo desgraciado quiere matarnos- salió de su boca con la voz más alta y clara hasta el momento, ¡había recordado como hacerlo!, sonrió, más tranquilo, Hagrid lo miraba, con desprecio y temor en los ojos, se creció- de nuevo- añadió venenosamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Un revuelo a su izquierda, lo hizo darse la vuelta. Potter estaba de pie, mirándolo, con las orejas rojas y toda la pinta de querer hacerle una cara nueva. Se levantó y trastabilló hacia atrás mientras la cara de Potter se contraía de rabia. Esperaba fervientemente que no le pegara, el Gryffindor tenía los puños cerrados y los nudillos blancos, estaba en muy clara inferioridad de condiciones. El moreno era de todo menos pequeño, y el brazo que tenía, proyectado en su cara, sumando a su fuerza, la ira que lo impulsaba, le iba a saltar todos los dientes de un solo sopapo. Granger lo sujetó por detrás, susurrándole algo al oído, Weasel estaba detrás, también con ganas de tumbarlo, pero Hagrid comenzó a acercarse para frenar el brote de pelea, y lo hizo aparte con un gesto de su enorme mano.

No obstante, no hizo falta que avanzara hasta sujetar a Potter, la profesora Marx se acercaba tras ellos, quizá por casualidad, aunque puede que con intención de apaciguar los ánimos. Y comenzó a preguntarle sobre los hipógrifos, que si eran muy bonitos, que nunca había visto uno al natural, sólo en libros, que eran unas criaturas muy interesantes. Y entonces se acercó a ellos, sin ningún temor, como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda la vida. Avanzó con la cabeza erguida hacia uno totalmente negro, con los ojos naranjas como el fuego. Iba a morir, no podía salir ilesa de aquello. No podía apartar la mirada, no quería verlo, pero no podía dejar de mirar. De un momento a otro, la sangre salpicaría. Totalmente despreocupada, sin saber lo que se le venía encima, alargó la mano. Se escuchó como todos contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo. Ya estaba, le había llegado el final a su profesora. Lo tocó.

Podía oírse el piar de los pájaros, el silencio era absoluto. Esperaban el revuelo de garras plateadas como el acero, cortando la carne, desangrando, arrancando la cabeza de la profesora. Un bostezo aterrador del león albino tras ellos rompió el silencio. Ahora. Pero no pasó nada. El hipógrifo la miró. Granger dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Hincó las rodillas en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza cubierta de plumas, haciendo una profunda reverencia a aquella extraña mujer. Nadie era capaz de hablar. Mudos de asombro y alivio. ¿Pero quien era? ¿Seguro que era _muggle_? Ella se rió y le dijo:

-_Asante, kipenzi. Ondoka, tafadhali. Mtu wa kuambilika_- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y tras despedirse de ellos con una sonrisa, se alejó, hacia el león, diciendo:- _Twende, Azmavet_. El animal se levantó y caminaron internándose en el bosque. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿De dónde había salido? Con razón le había dicho Snape que era especial, ¡y tan especial! Y desde luego, si su propósito había sido apaciguar el altercado entre Potter y él, lo había conseguido. Porque cuando volvían hacia el castillo, sus miradas se habían cruzado, y el moreno parecía haberlo olvidado todo. Al menos sus ojos no mostraban enfado alguno, continuaban igual de bonitos que siempre. ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín! Otra vez no. Potter no tiene los ojos bonitos. Pero su mirada lo persiguió durante todo el día.

Tranquilo, Azmavet, es necesario ponerte la correa. Lo siento, pequeño, no quiero que le hagas daño a nadie-Se bueno, león, por favor- Muchas gracias, Azmavet.

Gracias, cariño. Levántate, por favor. Me alegro de verte.

Vamos, Azmavet.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión y me han dado ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero bueno, entre los exámenes de junio y julio, luego me fui de viaje, luego estuve una semana sin ordenador, me fallaba la inspiración y tal, pues, no ha podido ser antes. Prometo intentar ir más deprisa para el siguiente capítulo. Ah! Paciencia, que en poco tiempo, Harry y Draco tendrán más acción conjunta, pero tampoco quiero precipitarlo, no quedaría natural.

**Hyya tsukino:** Hola! Me gustó mucho tu review, me preguntabas si podías emplear mi idea de Magia Elemental, siento contestarte tan tarde, pero si, por mi puedes emplearla sin ningún problema. Yo no la he inventado, es un mezcladillo de ideas de Naturismo, Magia Natural, antiguas doctrinas paganas (wicca) y un poco de mi cosecha, pero, ey! Es toda tuya. Me alegro de que te guste.


	7. Miedos

**7: MIEDOS**

****

****

Volvió por los pasillos vacíos hacia la sala común. Estaba muy cansado. La verdad es que no sabía como lograba mantenerse en pie, el día que no tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, tenía sesión del ED, y cuando no, lucha _muggle_ con Kingsley. Y para acabar de arreglarlo, todos los miércoles por la tarde después, de la última clase, debía acudir al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall para aprender a transformarse en lobo. La de hoy había sido la primera sesión. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente llamó a la puerta del despacho de su profesora, que lo esperaba tras el escritorio con una sonrisa. Le ofreció una de sus galletas de jengibre que tomó disfrutando del dulce, aromático, cálido, y ligeramente picante sabor.

-¿Cómo vas Potter? ¿Nervioso?- preguntó amablemente la profesora, al tiempo que sacaba la carpeta donde guardaba las notas que había ido tomando sobre Harry desde que comenzó su aprendizaje de animago- Bueno, no tienes por qué, la teoría la sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo tienes que aplicarla, y yo te ayudaré.

- Bien- tragó saliva- Pero…- ahora que había llegado el momento en el que no había marcha atrás, no le hacía demasiada ilusión.

- No te preocupes, Potter, todo va a salir bien. Cuando en unos pocos meses seas capaz de transformarte en un lobo te reirás de este momento. Ahora, por favor, descálzate y ponte cómodo. Túmbate en esta camilla- dijo haciendo aparecer una camilla, y Harry se subió a ella, mientras la profesora atenuaba las luces- y concéntrate. Relaja tu mente. No debes pensar en nada. Conforme yo te vaya dando las instrucciones, has de visualizarlas en tu mente, ver como se hacen realidad, y aplicar las técnicas que hemos aprendido. Hoy vas a comenzar con la mano derecha- empezó a hacer los ejercicios que había aprendido y practicado, debía relajar su cuerpo con contracciones y distensiones musculares. Controlar la respiración diafragmática. Pronto se vio inmerso en una disciplina, y escuchaba a lo lejos a la profesora McGonagall, enumerando todos los pasos para que su cuerpo se relajase, y cediese el paso al animal en el que quería convertirse.

-Perfecto Potter. Ahora, vea como poco a poco su mano va transformándose en una pata. Sus dedos se acortan, las uñas son más puntiagudas, largas y duras, el pelo aumenta y se vuelve más hirsuto, más oscuro, tupido. Le pica la piel cuando lo hace- la profesora se calló un momento, permitiendo a Harry ver, como en su mente, su mano realmente se transformaba en la pata delantera de un lobo negro- Perfecto Potter, ahora, hazlo, transforma tu mano en una pata. Da las órdenes a tu cerebro- tenía la boca muy seca, respiró hondo, sabía como hacerlo. Solo tenía que ver en su mente el proceso paulatino de transformación, y ordenar que por secuencias, su cuerpo fuese cambiando. Tenía la mano entumecida, eso era muy buena señal, las cosas iban por el momento bien. Podía sentir realmente sus dedos haciéndose más cortos, ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, sentía como si le oprimiesen los dedos, como si le estrujasen la mano en un fuerte apretón, la mano le quemaba, mientras el dedo pulgar se introducía en la mano, y giraba hacia atrás, y el meñique retrocedía para hacerse más corto. Gimió, pero la mano fresca de la profesora en su frente calmó sus nervios, debía continuar. Las uñas, era como si le cortasen la carne, al hacerse más alargadas, y afiladas.

Casi podía ver el aspecto de su mano, el siguiente paso era alargar la mano y el brazo, hasta conformar la pata completa, y por último, el pelo. Tenía que esforzarse al máximo, y podía conseguirlo, sabía que podía, llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando su cuerpo para esto, y lo controlaba a la perfección. Su mente se concentró en alargar su cúbito y su radio, los músculos le daban la sensación de estar tan tensos que se le iban a desgarrar. De pronto, el dolor cesó, dejando únicamente la sensación de que había estado ahí. Tocaba el pelo. Ordenó a su cerebro que ordenara a las células epidérmicas que ordenaran a los folículos pilosos que aumentaran el crecimiento del vello. Lentamente, comenzó a sentir un escozor persistente y molesto en la piel, como si miles de cuchillas muy pequeñas se abrieran paso desde su piel a la superficie. Notó como de repente el aire ya no acariciaba su piel, como si la cubriera una manta espesa, anulando la transpiración natural, se sintió sofocado.

- Necesito…beber algo- pidió con la boca reseca y pastosa. La Profesora McGonagall le acercó a los labios un vaso de agua fresca, que bebió con avidez. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, ¿qué empastre habría hecho?

- ¿No quieres ver cómo te ha quedado?- sugirió en un tono de voz su profesora que no admitía una desobediencia- A mi modo de ver, para ser la primera vez, está muy bonito- abrió los ojos con lentitud, y se incorporó en la camilla. Miró hacia donde usualmente estaba su mano derecha. Se encontró con una pata bastante decente de lobo, no decente del todo porque el pelo había crecido en algunas partes más que en otras, quedándole rodales más claros, y la mano, bueno…estaba prácticamente bien, únicamente, no había conseguido hacer desaparecer del todo el dedo pulgar. Por lo demás, estaba perfecta.

- Bonito, lo que se dice bonito…- protestó Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

- Y más bonito que ha de quedarle, señor Potter, ¿no pretenderá ser un lobo a lunares?- agregó severa, pero afable- Ahora le queda lo más fácil, inviértalo.

Eso de más fácil era muy relativo, acortar los huesos crecidos, poner los dedos en su sitio, retraer las uñas, y hacer que el pelo desapareciera bajo la piel, no era algo sencillo, sobretodo, porque era un proceso que se detenía únicamente cuando se ordenaba al cerebro que lo hiciese, con lo cual, no podía pasarse ni un milímetro. Concentrado hasta el límite, se esforzó en revertir el proceso. Despacio, demasiado despacio para su gusto, las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Con un par de galletas para el camino, y tras prometer que lo practicaría a diario, y que el próximo miércoles dominaría los dos brazos, la Profesora McGonagall, lo devolvió a la sala común para que hiciese los deberes.

Pasó el camino hacia la sala común soñando con la abrumadora cantidad de posibilidades que le ofrecería su transformación completa, que estaba seguro de que pronto conseguiría, se moría de ganas por dar una vuelta por el Bosque Prohibido, de deambular por el pasillo, de asustar a Ron, de…de la posibilidad de hacerle compañía a Remus en sus transformaciones…ese pensamiento le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, era la única familia que le quedaba, y no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él, y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que no volvería a verlo. Voldemort, había acabado, uno por uno con todas aquellas personas que le importaban, que podían protegerlo, primero, sus padres, y luego, justo cuando creía haber encontrado a alguien a quien ofrecer el cariño que tenía celosamente guardado, un cariño que necesitaba dar, y que le diesen, se lo arrebataron, la única persona en quien había confiado, a quien quiso como a un padre. Y ahora, Remus Lupin se estaba convirtiendo en esa persona, que obstinadamente, el destino se encargaba de ir destruyendo conforme surgía, así que… ¿no era lógico temer por su vida?

No podía evitar pensar que si él no existiese, todos serían más felices, y les sería la vida mucho más fácil, que si no hubiese nacido, sus padres seguirían con vida, su padrino seguiría con vida, y muchas personas más. Y no quería pensar que únicamente había nacido para vencer a Voldemort, no quería esa espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, ese sentimiento de inutilidad sobre su vida. Se cogió los cabellos, tironeando de ellos un poco, hasta que le dolió el cuero cabelludo. La Señora Gorda (N/A: la de rosa, eh? No esa garrula romana que han puesto en la peli) le pidió la contraseña.

- Alea jacta est- murmuró distraído, el retrato se abrió rezongando sobre la mala educación de los jóvenes, que iban a la suya, que ya no le daban conversación…sus protestas se perdieron al otro lado de la sala común, conforme Harry empujaba el cuadro para cerrarlo. Buscó con la mirada un lugar tranquilo, las mesas estaban todas ocupadas, bueno, quedaba una pequeña, que tenía una pata ligeramente más corta, cerca de la ventana, se sentó allí, desperdigando sus libros y pergaminos por allí, dispuesto a hacer los deberes. Sentía el brazo un poco pesado, se arremangó el jersey y la camisa, el brazo le devolvió su aspecto normal, aunque ligeramente enrojecido, algo lógico, lo había maltratado bastante aquella tarde. Llegaría un día, lo sabía, en el que solo con pensarlo, podría transformar su cuerpo, apenas le costaría tres segundos, pero hasta ese momento, debía trabajar con ahínco. Sobretodo porque la Profesora McGonagall le había puesto como condición _sine quanon_ que no debía descuidar sus estudios, en el momento en el que sus notas bajaran, dejaría de entrenarlo.

Ya llevaban casi dos meses de curso, la fiesta de Halloween se acercaba peligrosamente, y la salida correspondiente a Hogsmeade, que era más bien lo que se acercaba peligrosamente. No tenía muy claro si le apetecía o no quedar con Jason, por un lado, si, se moría de ganas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo compartido (porque solitarios, había hecho muchos). Pero por otro lado, no quería nada de lo que implicaba quedar con él, sabía que comenzaría a sentir algo por el chico, que no podría evitarlo, y estaba muy a gusto como estaba, solo, sin compromisos, un poco aburrido, pero muy relajado. Además, tenía un extraño presentimiento, demasiado extraño, tenía la corazonada de que ese año iba a encontrar a la persona para toda la vida. Chico o chica, eso no lo sabía, pero tenía ese pálpito, y no quería que Jason se interpusiese, como seguramente haría si comenzaba a quedar con él, en aquello que estuviese surgiendo con quien sabe quien. Miró por la ventana, sujetando la pluma en la mano, decidido a ponerse con el ensayo de Encantamientos, pero, su mente una vez más voló hacia el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

El periodo estaba destacando por la tranquilidad, de hecho, Harry pensaba que había demasiada tranquilidad, que pronto aquella tranquilidad se transformaría en algo horrible, en una tempestad nunca vista. Y temía por lo que pudiera estar pasando fuera del colegio, ¿qué estaría haciendo Voldemort? La Orden del Fénix no les decía nada, siempre con miedo a que se interceptara la información. En El Profeta, todos los días venían noticias de muertes de magos y _muggles_, las páginas dedicadas a las esquelas eran cada semana más largas, pero tampoco daba ninguna información acerca del avance de Voldemort, si es que avanzaba, o de los éxitos de los aurores. Simplemente, la noticia del fallecimiento, generalmente, del brutal fallecimiento del pobre al que le hubiese tocado.

Cada día al acostarse no podía evitar sentir el peso de la responsabilidad sobre su cabeza, tenía que acabar con Voldemort, era algo imperativo, no podían seguir así, la gente se desmoronaba, vivían con miedo de no volver a sus padres, a sus amigos, de que al final del curso, no tuvieran casa a la que volver. Y él, que no tenía padres a los que volver a ver, ni casa a la que regresar, consideraba su deber mantener a toda aquella gente, a la que conocía o no, a salvo. No podía con todo aquello, era algo que lo superaba, que lo envolvía como una niebla de asquerosa consistencia, que le impedía ver más allá de lo que le esperaba, cuando Voldemort, los mortífagos, o quien diablos fuese, decidiese que era el momento de pelear. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Todo el mundo esperaba de él un valor que no creía tener. Sí, era cierto que anteriormente se había enfrentado a Voldemort y había sido capaz de pensar con claridad, de actuar fríamente. Pero no creía que fuera valor, estaba más cerca de la estupidez. Esperaban de él que empuñara su varita y que no temblase al tener que enfrentarse al mago más malvado de todos los tiempos. Que no temiese ese momento, había nacido para ello al fin y al cabo. Hasta Ron y Hermione lo pensaban, le habían dicho una tarde, frente a la chimenea, que en su lugar ellos estarían comiéndose las uñas de los nervios, que estarían aterrorizados. Él estaba aterrorizado. No sabía qué iba a pasar, ni cuando, ni cómo. Solo sabía que iba a pasar. Y que no tenía escapatoria. Uno de los dos debía morir. Esperaba no ser él. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No sabía luchar. ¿Y si no daba la talla? Sabía que era tonto pensarlo, pero no quería desilusionar a nadie, no quería decepcionarlos. Eran sus amigos, su única familia. No podía fallar. No podía.

Desde allí veía a Hagrid en el huerto de calabazas. Intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes de Encantamientos, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. No estaban, recordó que habían ido a la Biblioteca a buscar información sobre los hipógrifos. Hermione necesitaba saber por qué al acercarse la Profesora Marx el animal había reaccionado así. Desde aquel día no tenía otra obsesión, ¿por qué siempre necesitaba saber más? Así que gracias a su amiga, él tampoco se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, cómo sino tuviese ya suficientes cosas en ella. Y odiaba ser incapaz de sacar algo de su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba este año tan histérico? El año anterior también había sido duro, la amenaza del ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts también existía, igual que existían sus entrenamientos de lucha _muggle_, de Quidditch, las sesiones del ED. Además, el curso anterior, habían resurgido sus dudas sobre su sexualidad, Jason insistiendo convincentemente, el temor a que Ron lo rechazase, pero eso había desaparecido. ¿Sería sólo la presión de tener una nueva asignatura o de Snape dando clase de Defensa? No, no era eso, el año anterior había estado yendo al despacho de Snape dos veces por semana para las clases de Oclumancia. Así que sí había existido esa presión. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué?

Malfoy, eso era lo que había cambiado. Malfoy. Este año no había intentado nada. Ni insultos, ni acusaciones, ni conspiraciones, ni peleas. Este año no tenía nada de eso. Eso que le servía para transformar sus nervios en rabia, para desahogarse, para olvidar todo por un instante, centrándose únicamente en su puño dirigido al rostro de nívea porcelana del Slytherin. Todo eso había desaparecido. ¿Quién iba a decirle que lo que impedía partirse en mil pedazos era la vil serpiente de Malfoy? Lo que le faltaba. Echar de menos a Malfoy, nada más ni nada menos que a Malfoy, como si no tuviese bastante con estar preocupado por él. Cosa que tampoco comprendía demasiado bien. ¿Qué le ocurría? Apenas comía, se había dado cuenta, hablar, lo justo, y prácticamente sólo con Zabini, cuando ni recordaba haberlos visto juntos anteriormente. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, lo que más lo enervaba era el hecho de que se sentaba junto a él en Magia Elemental. El Malfoy de antes no habría resistido la tentación de recordarle que era un pobre huérfano desgraciado, que no lo querían en su casa, y ahora ni lo miraba, ¿por qué? No le caía bien, es más, odiaba a Malfoy, y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, y eso lo ponía malo.

"No puedo seguir aquí encerrado" pensó, "tengo que dar una vuelta o explotaré". Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su habitación. Cogería una chaqueta, por si su paseo lo llevaba fuera del castillo. El cuarto estaba desierto, las cinco camas perfectamente hechas, los baúles cerrados a los pies de estas, las mesillas de noche ordenadas, con los vasos boca abajo, los libros de cada perfectamente colocados. Abrió el armario. Iba a coger la chaqueta cuando su mano rozó el estuche de la guitarra. No había cogido la guitarra desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cargó el estuche a la espalda, y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común. El retrato se abrió cuando llegaba a él. Era Hermione que volvía de la Biblioteca, cargada con su mochila, como siempre.

- Hola, ¿te vas?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, estoy un poco agobiado, voy a dar una vuelta- le contestó, devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga.

- ¿Vas a tocar?- señaló la guitarra- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Herm, preferiría que no, ¿vale? Necesito estar solo, al menos un rato- miró la cara preocupada de su amiga- Estoy bien, solo necesito despejarme. Lo siento- salió por el retrato y comenzó a caminar. Hermione observó a Harry mientras se alejaba. Desde la muerte de Cedric, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, estaba más callado, mucho más pensativo, y se agobiaba enseguida. Salía a dar "vueltas" y nadie sabía nada de él en horas. Una vez se encerró en uno de los baños durante todo un día, sin hacer ruido, y todos habían temido por su vida. Estuvo tentada de seguirlo, pero había aprendido a dejarlo solo con sus demonios. Era muy difícil no hacer nada, quedarse sentada viendo como su mejor amigo sufría, pero sabía que era la única forma en que podría exorcizarlos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la Sala de los Trofeos, era extraño, pero siempre que daba una vuelta para no ir a ningún lado, sus pies lo guiaban hasta allí. Frente a la vitrina que ocupaban las copas de Quidditch, en la que estaba la placa de jugador de su padre. Así como los premios por servicios especiales prestados al colegio, que habían recibido Ron y él, peligrosamente cerca del mismo premio recibido por Tom Ryddle, cincuenta años atrás. Esa sala nunca estaba cerrada con llave, la única del castillo que siempre permanecía abierta, incluso por la noche. Se sentó en el suelo, con el estuche negro de la guitarra a un lado, la superficie brillante parecía bailar por el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea, siempre encendida. Suspiró. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo creía capaz de algo que él no se sentía con fuerzas ni capacidad de llevar a cabo? ¿Cómo habían dejado, quien fuera, que toda aquella responsabilidad recayese únicamente sobre él? ¿Por qué él? Siempre él. En el fondo, Ron tenía razón, todo parecía pasarle a él, atraía los problemas.

Abrió la funda junto a él y la madera oscura, cálida, lo recibió casi como con una sonrisa. Cogió el instrumento, el olor a barniz y a madera le aligeró el corazón. El peso familiar en las manos desvió de su mente la imagen de Voldemort riendo y festejando su muerte. Pasó la mano por la pulida superficie, por el bonito dibujo de la caja, el hermoso tallado del mástil. Hermione se había dejado un dineral allí. Le sabía mal haberla dejado preocupada, pero necesitaba estar un rato solo, con sus pensamientos, sus paranoias. Buscó el cancionero que le regaló Remus, pero no lo había guardado allí, estaba olvidado en la mesilla de noche. Bueno, intentaría recordar algo de lo que había aprendido en la escuela. Un poco de solfeo, algo de técnica, y muchas ganas. Probó varias combinaciones de acordes, sumiéndose en una especie de trance, acabando por tocar una melodía diferente, que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca, le gustaba como sonaba, cómo se sentía la vibración contra su cuerpo, tenía fuerza. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, necesitaba algo de papel. No debía olvidar aquella melodía. Tuvo suerte, en su túnica, un pergamino vacío. Ahora le faltaba la pluma y la tinta. _Accio_ era su solución, pronto atravesaron la puerta entreabierta una pluma y un botecillo de tinta.

Apresuradamente escribió los acordes en el pergamino y los volvió a tocar comprobando no haberse equivocado. No lo había hecho. Sonrió. Le faltaba ponerle letra. La melodía sonaba exactamente igual que sus sentimientos, no en vano había salido de ellos. Estaba confuso y asustado. Sabía lo que se le venía encima, y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, o dejarlo pasar. Tenía que afrontarlo. Y no sabía si podría. Escribió en el reverso una frase que pensaba que podía quedar bien. El tiempo pasaba, y de vez en cuando verificaba que la letra concordara con la música. Vació su corazón, su alma, sus temores, en ese pergamino arrugado.

No podía decir cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a componer la canción, horas, minutos… Nada importaba. Se sentía mejor. Por primera vez en días, nada rondaba su mente, ni la profesora Marx y los hipogrifos, ni las clases de Defensa con Snape, ni Voldemort, ni el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy, ni Jason. Solo la música, que lo envolvía, haciéndolo sentir él mismo. Haciéndole sentir, que todo lo demás importaba muy poco, transportándolo a una época más feliz, más fácil, cuando entró en Hogwarts, o cuando conoció a Sirius, antes de que todo se complicara tanto que era difícil predecir hacia dónde iba girar el próximo recodo del camino.

Carraspeó un poco, había llegado el momento de escuchar cómo sonaba aquella cosa con su voz, y no con el susurro con el que había ido componiendo la canción. Tocó los acordes de introducción.

Flower, colored bright

I am strong, I can fight

But I don't know, I don't know, I don't know

Tower, brick and stone

Make my way on my own

But I don't now, I don't know, I don't know…

Bueno, por el momento sonaba bastante bien, la rima no era una maravilla, pero…a él le gustaba como sonaba, era lo que sentía.

I don't know why, I don't know how

If I can fly, can I fly now?

Are my wings strong enough to bear

the winds out there?

Hey, I don't know

Flower, colored bright

I am strong, I can fight

But I don't know, I don't know, I don't know

Tower, brick and stone

Make my way on my own

But I don't now, I don't know, I don't know…

I don't know why, I don't know how

If I can fly, can I fly now?

Are my wings strong enough to bear,

the winds out there?

Hey, I don't know

Ahora llegaba la parte fuerte, la que más le había costado, le dolían los dedos que pinzaban las cuerdas, con la práctica se le endurecerían las yemas, pero ahora se las clavaba.

Tell me it'll never fade

And I'll go forth unafraid

'Cause I don't know, I don't know, I don't know

Show me rain and flood

To cool the fire in my blood 

'Cause I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…

I don't know why, I don't know how

If I can fly, can I fly now?

Are my wings strong enough to bear

The winds out there?

Hey, I don't know.

Le gustaba, estaba quedando realmente bien, su voz empastaba bien con esos acordes, suspiró. Ya estaba. Escuchó a su espalda como se abría la puerta, se giró, y allí estaba Malfoy. Se miraron unos segundos, la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos, y no saltaba el odio. Lo sorprendieron los ojos tristes y cansados, vacíos de la frialdad a la que estaba acostumbrado. El Slytherin murmuró "perdón" y cerró la puerta, dejando a un Harry perplejo con la boca ligeramente abierta, sentado en el suelo, con la guitarra olvidada en su regazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estaba siendo una temporada fácil, entre los estudios, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, la cantidad de pruebas que había tenido que hacer para escoger al nuevo guardián y a los nuevos cazadores, y el trabajo que le estaba costando mantener su papel de Draco Malfoy frente a todo el mundo apenas le dejaban tiempo de pensar. Estaba agotado, llegaba la noche y aunque no quisiera dormir se le cerraban los ojos. Sabía lo que soñaría, y que una vez más se volvería a dejar llevar, demasiado débil para oponerse a su subconsciente. Una noche tras otra se trasladaba a alguna parte con aquel tipo increíble, para practicar sexo desenfrenadamente. Para su mortificación, lo que al principio había sido un acto pasivo, poco a poco, noche a noche se iba convirtiendo en algo mucho más activo por su parte, llegando incluso a tomar la iniciativa.

Por si fuera poco, temía reaccionar indebidamente en las duchas del vestuario, cuando todos estaban desnudos, mojados. Las palmadas en la espalda de compañerismo lo ponían enfermo, horrorizado por el cosquilleo avergonzante de su entrepierna cuando un chico de sexto curso se le había acercado para darle las gracias por el entrenamiento, que según él, había sido brillante. Abrió el grifo del agua fría, y reprimió un grito, mientras el agua le ponía los labios morados y toda la piel de gallina, pero tranquilizaba otras partes.

La situación era más que tensa en las clases. Apenas hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros, cada día le resultaba más difícil mantener la pantomima que sabía que lo mantenía a salvo. Sin embargo, aún más difícil era hacer frente a la realidad que lo atrapaba. No quería vivir una mentira, pero tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo, por el momento. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que entendiese lo que estaba pasando, que lo apoyase y lo sostuviese. Un amigo, un simple amigo que hablase con él, que estudiase con él, que lo mirara a los ojos, que le sonriera con franqueza, con el que pudiera desnudar su corazón, y saber que iba a apoyarlo, que no iba a darle la espalda por que le gustasen los chicos. Lástima que no exista esa persona, pensó.

Una mañana apareció en la sala común un anuncio. Visita a Hogsmeade en Halloween. Ya estaban casi en Navidades. La pantomima llegaba a su fin, dentro de relativamente poco sus compañeros sabrían que jamás se uniría a ellos como mortífago. Y no sería algo agradable de presenciar, y menos aún de vivir. Pero era eso o seguir fingiendo, ya no era solo su homosexualidad, sino sus principios: matar era algo para él inaceptable que carecía de cualquier justificación, ni ideológica, ni de venganza. Y no tenía por qué negarlo ante sí mismo o frente al espejo, estaba asustado. Tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape, no podía demorarlo. Casi no dormía, y el hacerlo, era casi peor. Necesitaba más pociones para dormir sin sueños, o al menos los ingredientes.

No estaba teniendo un buen día: no podía parar de tiritar, el frío se le clavaba en los huesos y le dolían los dedos de la mano. Estaba demasiado delgado, pensó mientras se arrebujaba en el abrigo caminando por el césped cubierto de escarcha hacia la clase de Herbología. Al principio no le gustaba nada esa clase, pero era el requisito que el profesor Snape les había puesto, debían conocer las propiedades de las plantas para ser capaces de elaborar las pociones que estaban aprendiendo. Sin embargo, conforme descubría la forma de vivir de las plantas, cómo de la nada construían su todo, cómo con solo un poco de tierra, humedad y luz tiraban para adelante con sus vidas. Envidiaba y admiraba su autonomía, su capacidad de esconder propiedades impresionantes tras un aspecto modesto, o modestas propiedades tras un aspecto grandioso. Se enamoró de esa asignatura (N/A: ¿Se nota que estudio Biología, y que Botánica fue mi asignatura favorita el año pasado?), disfrutando las dos horas de clase semanales, trabajando en silencio, atendiendo entre abstraído y concentrado, siendo capaz, a veces, de esbozar una sonrisa cuando le concedían puntos por contestar bien.

Siempre disfrutaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en Magia Elemental la profesora Marx era siempre una sorpresa, con nuevos métodos y ejercicios, descubriéndoles cosas que podían hacer que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Viendo su propia magia entre sus manos con un simple ejercicio de generación de energía, aprendiendo a sondear en los terrenos de los cuatro elementos, a confiar en su propio poder, a aprender conjuros para manejar el aire, la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto a nadie hacer algo parecido, ni siquiera a Voldemort. ¡Y una _muggle_ se lo estaba enseñando a ellos! Ella afianzaba su creencia de que no eran tan distintos, de que no merecían morir, que no eran seres inferiores.

Acabó el día rendido, tuvo entrenamiento de Quidditch y con unos jugadores así, nunca ganarían a Gryffindor. Tenían un equipo demasiado cohesionado como para poder encontrar algún hueco en sus defensas. Marcar un tanto aún era posible, los cazadores nuevos, no estaban mal. Parar los suyos, bueno, no era imposible, el guardián lo hacía bastante bien. Pero Potter, era demasiado rápido, no podía igualarlo, entre la escoba y que era muy bueno sólo podía aspirar a arrancarle las ramitas de la punta de la escoba, a pesar de haber mejorado muchísimo. Había estado volando más de dos horas y tenía los dedos de los pies entumecidos. Ni siquiera pasó por el Gran Comedor, bajó directamente a acostarse, hoy que tenía sueño y no podía desaprovecharlo. Se tumbó en la cómoda cama cerrando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita, la cálida oscuridad lo envolvió y se acurrucó bajo las mantas, regocijado por el calor que despedían, los elfos las habían calentado. Los párpados le pesaban y los cerró con gusto. Antes de poder pensar en nada con claridad, se durmió.

De pronto despertó en el centro de una habitación vacía, negra, mientras un haz de luz blanca lo enfocaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Desde luego, en el dormitorio de Slytherin no, figuras encapuchadas se acercaban a él. No podía verles la cara. Algo iba mal. Lo habían atrapado los mortífagos, se lo habían llevado en mitad de la noche, ¿cuál de ellos sería Lucius? El que empuñara la varita ejecutora de su muerte, sin duda. Un sudor frío empapó su cuerpo, el corazón le latía desbocado y respiraba de forma superficial, completamente aterrado.

Los encapuchados estaban rodeándolo por completo, podía escuchar sus respiraciones. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar, sus voces sonaban como repetidas, escuchaba el sonido de una, y más allá se repetía en miles de voces distintas lo que estaba diciendo, como una siniestra reverberación:

- ¿Es esto la vida real, Draco? ¿O quizá solo una fantasía?- preguntó el que tenía más cerca.

- Quieres escapar de la realidad. Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, Draco- continuó otro de los encapuchados, esta vez una mujer, que hablaba con serenidad.

- Nadie te quiere. No te vale la pena nada en este mundo- ¿Quién eran aquellas personas?, ¿por qué sabían tan bien lo que sentía? No le gustaba sentirse desvalido, expuesto, a merced de todos. Le temblaban las manos de rabia y puro terror. Quería contestar, pero no podía.

- Nada importa realmente- ¿Qué le querían decir? – Sería tan fácil- miró su mano, una daga de plata se materializaba en ella.

- No te dolerá, será un momento- cada vez estaban más cerca- Hazlo Draco, por tu propio bien.

- Sí Draco, a nadie le importará que te vayas- no quería cortarse las venas, no quería, tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, aunque fuese difícil.

- Ni tu madre se acuerda de ti- dijo una voz femenina con tristeza- No tienes a nadie. No has sido un buen chico, y ahora estás solo- sí que tenía a alguien y no era cierto que su madre lo quisiera, se preocupaba por él.

- Entonces, Draco, ¿por qué no se ha puesto en contacto contigo?- movió la cabeza para que desapareciesen, quería volver a su dormitorio. Aunque el desagradable pensamiento de que era cierto, que realmente a nadie le importaría si él muriese se iba adueñando de su razón.

- Reconócelo, está mucho mejor sin ti, Draco. Hazlo. No lo pienses más- su tiempo se estaba acabando, no podía aguantar mucho más sin perder el control.

- No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde, cuando la vergüenza te corroa- espetó desagradable una de las figuras del fondo- ¡Hazlo ya!

- ¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó, desgarrándose la garganta- ¡¡No lo haré!! ¡¡PARAD YA!! ¡¡MARCHAOS!!

- Pero Draco, quieres hacerlo, estamos aquí para ayudarte, para mostrarte el camino indicado- avanzó hacia él la figura que había hablado en primer lugar.

-¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- gritaron todos a la vez, como un coro macabro - ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!-continuaban gritando dentro de su cabeza, cerniéndose cada vez más sobre él- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- veía a su madre viviendo su vida feliz sin él, toda la gente que conocía estaba mejor sin él- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- quizá no fuese tan mala idea, en realidad, no le importaba a nadie, no había nadie a quien pudiese llamar su amigo- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- además, siempre estaría solo, jamás encontraría a un chico como él, y que además lo amase- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- afianzó el puñal en su mano, y acarició el filo con el dedo- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- estaba muy afilado, no necesitaría hacer mucha fuerza, levantó la daga- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!

- Mamá- gimió- lo siento, lo siento- sollozó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo más, mamá. Te quiero, mamá- cayó de rodillas.

- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!- continuaban gritando a su alrededor

- No quiero morir mamá, pero no puedo más, no puedo aguantar…- apoyó el filo en su muñeca izquierda y comenzó a presionar- Lo siento... - cerró los ojos y cuando el frío metal comenzaba a hundirse en su carne, cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar, una voz imperiosa resonó en la habitación.

- ¡¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!! ¡¡ALEJAOS DE ÉL!!- pasos rápidos se acercaban a él, abrió los ojos- ¡¡NO HA LLEGADO SU MOMENTO!! ¡MARCHAOS! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!- una mano lo cogió del brazo y lo instó a levantarse, mientras las figuras se alejaban deslizándose por el suelo hacia los límites de la habitación, desapareciendo en la oscuridad- Vámonos Draco, malditos buitres carroñeros- rezongó la mujer. Rodearon sus hombros con un brazo, y miró a la persona que había acudido en su ayuda. Era la Profesora Marx, la mujer de ojos amarillos como los de un león lo miraba preocupada. Poco a poco se desvaneció junto a él.

Abrió los ojos intentando respirar, las arcadas lo hicieron doblarse por la mitad inclinándose sobre la cama. No podía vomitar, no tenía nada en el estómago. Casi se había suicidado. Con la mano temblorosa alargó el brazo y se miró la muñeca. Ahogó un gemido. Un fino corte era claramente visible, una gota de sangre oscura y espesa brotó de él. Una nueva arcada lo sacudió. Lamió la herida, como si de un perro se tratase. Tanteó la mesilla buscando la varita, estaba muy mareado, se mordió el labio. La cogió con los dedos trémulos. Al menos, de algo le serviría su entrenamiento como mortífago y podría curarse las heridas.

- _Sutura inmediata_ – susurró y observó como la piel cubría limpiamente el corte, no dejando más evidencia de la herida que un escozor pulsante en el lugar en el que había estado. Pero pasaría con el tiempo. Se recostó en la cama. Hoy tampoco podría dormir. Si era sincero, ahora le daba miedo hacerlo. ¿Qué haría si no podía dormir? La garganta comenzó a dolerle, las lágrimas pugnando por salir. No lloraría. Su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba. Respiró hondo y apretó los párpados. Logró impedir, esta vez, que rodaran por sus mejillas. Pero sabía que llegaría un día que no podría, que tendría tantas que tendría que llorar gritando. Posiblemente delante de quien no debía. Porque llegarían sin avisar. Pero mientras aguantase, sentiría que aún podía hacer algo con su vida.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño con los pies descalzo, el calor de su cuerpo se perdía en las frías baldosas del suelo y los dedos se le encogían buscando estar lo más cerca posible del pie. Tiritaba con violencia. Se puso frente a uno de los espejos y se miró. Estaba demacrado, las ojeras le llegaban casi hasta las aletas de la nariz, las comisuras de su boca estaban caídas, fruncidas en una sempiterna mueca de asco. Intentó sonreír. Nunca nada le pareció tan difícil, curvar los labios hacia arriba era un esfuerzo impensable. Si no le nacía del corazón, nunca volvería a sonreír. Se miró las manos, los dedos largos, finos, los metacarpos se le marcaban con violencia, las venas surcaban su carne, abultadas, afeando el aspecto.

Una arcada lo impulsó dentro de un retrete y un líquido amargo subió desde su estómago, por el esófago, hasta la garganta, saliendo entre sus dientes a la taza, de color amarillento y verdoso. Parte salió por su nariz, haciéndolo toser y resoplar. Sentía los dientes ásperos y fríos. Avanzó hasta el lavabo y abrió el grifo del agua fría, mojó las manos y se lavó la cara sudorosa. Se enjuagó la boca y se sonó la nariz. Volvió a la habitación. Sus compañeros no estaban allí, miró su reloj y por la hora pensó que aún estarían en el Gran Comedor. Bien, porque necesitaba salir de allí y no le apetecía esconderse. Se vistió de nuevo con el uniforma y la túnica, y salió de allí como dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, sin ninguna intención de entrar. Tenía el estómago revuelto y dolorido, había hecho mucho esfuerzo para vomitar la bilis. Solo con el olor a comida se encontraba peor.

Deambuló disimuladamente por el castillo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Dando un paso tras otro, sin saber realmente por qué motivo no tropezaba con el suelo empedrado, ya que no ponía ninguna atención. Había estado a punto de suicidarse. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si la Profesora Marx no hubiese aparecido allí de repente? Habría continuado clavando la daga en su muñeca hasta seccionarse la vena. Habría acabado con su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple sueño llegase a ser tan real? El corte había sido real, había lamido su propia sangre, eso no lo había imaginado. Había notado el sabor viscoso, salado y metálico en su lengua. No lo había soñado.

Le ardía la cara. Se sentó en el alféizar de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, agarrándose las rodillas. El aire le daba en el rostro refrescándoselo, aclarando sus ideas. Sentía como si el mundo entero acabase de desplomarse. Nunca había estado tan cerca de quitarse la vida. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, avergonzado y asustado de lo que podían hacerle sus sueños. Un peso más se acumuló en su corazón. Sabía que la vida nunca más tendría el mismo significado. Había descubierto lo fácil y deseable que podía llegar a ser la muerte, lo cerca de ella que estaba realmente, y lo solo que se había quedado. Nunca había sido sincero del todo, y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Había mirado por sí mismo siempre, sin tener en cuenta a los demás, y ahora todo el mundo le daba la espalda. Su vida no valía la pena. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea la muerte.

No, sacudió la cabeza, no podía rendirse, no ahora. Tenía que cambiar, abrirse a la gente, fuese quien fuese. Un nombre cruzó su mente: Blaise, él estaba ahí, le había ofrecido su amistad, y luego ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Podía llegar a ser un buen amigo, un buen compañero. Si, debía trabajarse esa amistad. Abrirse más a la gente. Dejar su orgullo en el suelo de vez en cuando. Nadie lo quería y eso, si quería seguir adelante, debía cambiar. Y solo podría hacerlo él.

Unas notas musicales desgarradoras sonaron por el pasillo. Una voz cantaba sobre la debilidad que podía llegar a sentir, lo que debía hacer y no sabía si podría con ello. Se levantó de un salto. ¿De dónde venía esa música? Del Salón de los Trofeos, caminó hacia allí, envuelto en las notas y en la voz, que poco a poco le sonaba cada vez más. Como si de un radar se tratase. Se quedó en la puerta escuchando. Volviendo a sentir las lágrimas en su garganta, la quemazón en los ojos que le indicaban que no podría aguantar mucho más. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Nadie más parecía escuchar la canción. Como si la cantasen solo para él. Diciéndole exactamente como se sentía, sabiendo que podía hacerlo, pero sin saber si sería capaz de seguir adelante, de crear su propio camino. De mantener el vuelo, sin miedo a despeñarse. No sabía que iba a ocurrir.

La música terminó, se escuchó un suspiro dentro, y abrió la puerta, intrigado por quien pudiese ser. Potter, ¿quién si no? Era el único que tenía una guitarra y cantaba de ese modo desgarrador. El chico sentado en el suelo se giró y se miraron a los ojos, ¿se sentía realmente así? ¿De verdad pensaba que él tampoco podía más? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado del perfecto Potter, el Niño Que Vivió. Pero sus ojos no mentían, y detrás de la sorpresa por verlo allí se escondían muchas más cosas de las que jamás se había percatado. Quizá porque era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Pudo ver una profunda tristeza y un no menos profundo cansancio, mezclado con miedo, incertidumbre, y rabia.

Le parecieron miles de años, cuando en realidad no pasaron más de quince segundos sosteniendo la mirada. Tenía que irse de allí. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo era necesitar estar solo.

- Perdón- murmuró y salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero con los exámenes de septiembre, comienzo de las clases, etc…y que se me apagó un poco la inspiración, pues no he podido. Espero que os guste este capítulo y me pondré lo antes posible con el octavo. Y no desesperéis, que Draco y Harry interactuarán pronto, pero tampoco quiero precipitarlo, recordemos que se odian, y no se pasa del amor al odio tan deprisa, aunque solo haya un paso. Besos

La canción que canta Harry, es "I don't know", de Noa, del disco Noa Gold


	8. La Profesora Marx

**8: LA PROFESORA MARX**

****

Se quedó sentado en el suelo con la boca abierta. La guitarra resbaló de su regazo y cayó al suelo, el golpe seco de madera contra piedra fue lo que hizo que Harry saliera del estado de _shock_. Draco Malfoy acababa de verlo cantar. Draco Malfoy acababa de verlo en su momento más bajo, más íntimo. Y no había dicho nada, es más se había disculpado. Sacudió la cabeza- Vale, ahora ya no hay duda- pensó desconcertado, a la vez que recogía las partituras con la letra y se las guardaba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón- no eran imaginaciones mías- sacudió la cabeza mientras cogía la guitarra para verificar que no hubiese sufrido daños- Malfoy está muy raro, o alguien le ha echado un _Imperius_, o algo muy gordo le tiene que haber pasado, porque Draco Malfoy, jamás hubiese pedido perdón por algo, y menos a mi- se levantó del suelo de un salto. La guitarra estaba en perfectas condiciones, suspiró aliviado.

Miró su reloj. Era más o menos la hora de la cena, se había entretenido más de lo que había esperado. Caminó a paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor, no iba a pasar ni por la Sala Común a dejar la guitarra. Se le retorció el estómago de hambre. Casi tropezó con alguien que intentaba cargar unas cajas en mitad del pasillo. La profesora Marx dejó unas cajas en el suelo y apoyó en la pared, gruñendo de impotencia. Entonces giró la cara y vio a Harry. Sus claros e inquietantes ojos ambarinos se agrandaron con alegría.

- ¡Harry!- sonrió mostrando la dentadura blanca, que destacaba por lo oscuro de su piel- ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme? Es que sola no puedo con todo- su estómago gruñó quejándose, pero no iba a desobedecer a una profesora del colegio.

- Si, claro, Profesora- respondió agachándose para coger la mitad de las cajas.

- Gracias Harry- sonrió mientras cogía las que faltaban y comenzaba a caminar- sígueme, por favor- anduvieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una bifurcación, giraron a la derecha. Harry se extrañó, casi nunca había pasado por allí. Subieron unas escaleras y torcieron a la izquierda. Al final del corredor había un cuadro de un hombre anciano vestido de modo medieval, que miraba por un telescopio el firmamento de óleo- Te presento a Galileo Galilei, casi lo mataron por decir que la Tierra giraba alrededor del Sol- el hombre apartó la vista del telescopio y sonrió a la mujer, luego miró a Harry.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry intrigado, algo había escuchado de esa historia una vez en televisión, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, entre los gritos de Tío Vernon, no era fácil centrarse en nada.

- Bueno, la Iglesia consideró su descubrimiento como una burla a Dios, ya que la Tierra era el centro del Universo…lo juzgaron, y lo condenaron a la hoguera, por hereje- se encogió de hombros- pero al final dijo que se había equivocado, y lo absolvieron.

- ¿La contraseña?- preguntó en voz baja y con marcado acento italiano.

- _Epur si muove- _dijo la profesora

- No lo dude nunca- contestó afable al tiempo que se abría dando paso a una habitación parecida a un despacho, aunque Harry juraría que al despacho de su profesora no se llegaba por allí. Estaba en una de las torres, había un escritorio de madera oscura delante de un gran ventanal, una de las paredes estaba ocupada por una estantería abarrotada de libros desde el suelo hasta el alto techo. Se fijó en algunos de los títulos "Medicina Natural", "Traumatología básica" "Diagnóstico por el Iris", "Trastornos de la Alimentación: Anorexia nerviosa y Bulimia" ¿"El Señor de los Anillos"? se sorprendió Harry.

- Deja las cajas ahí mismo, Harry, por favor- la mujer señaló un rincón del despacho. En esa pared había varias fotos enmarcadas. Fotos _muggles_. De la profesora con el león muy pequeño en brazos, otras con el león un poco más mayor, en una escuela semiderruída con niños, en una especie de hospital ataviada para entrar a quirófano…

-¿Es usted médico?- no pudo evitar preguntar, el fonendoscopio colgando de un rincón le llamaba demasiado la atención.

- Si, ¿se nota?- hizo un barrido de la estancia con la mirada. Observó algunas carpetas que había encima de la mesa "Epidemias", "Virus comunes del Tercer Mundo", "Nutrición humana y dietética"- Soy especialista en Nutrición. Supongo que habrás notado los cambios en la dieta del alumnado.

- ¿Qué haya pescado y verduras obligatorias dos veces por semana?- se rascó la cabeza divertido- Si, algo había notado.

- Me alegro, porque necesitáis mejorar vuestra alimentación si no queréis morir jóvenes de un infarto- rió, pero lo decía en serio.

- Una pregunta, Profesora, sobre lo que me ha contado de Galileo Galilei- la mujer asintió sentándose tras su mesa para abrir unas cajas- Si tenía razón, ¿por qué se retractó?- la historia lo confundía, el hubiese preferido morir a darle la razón a un puñado de curas demasiado centrados en su mundo espiritual como para darse cuenta de una obviedad.

- La Vida es un don precioso, Harry, un derecho intransferible, el más valioso del mundo. Las personas hacemos cualquier cosa por conservarlo, aunque vaya contra nuestros propios principios. Y un acto desesperado por conservar ese magnífico don, y su integridad, es siempre lícito. Tú tendrás que matar a Voldemort para conservar tu vida.

- No es solo mi vida la que está en juego- protestó, le había sorprendido que la Profesora Marx, una muggle, estuviese tan al día de su cometido.

- Por supuesto que no- le sonrió- pero en el momento de la verdad, lo que te moverá es el deseo de seguir vivo, no de lo que le pueda pasar al mundo. Y eso no es malo. No te sientas mal por ello- la mujer parecía tener un conocimiento insospechado de todo su mundo interior, de sus sentimientos, miedos, y pensamientos. Era algo que lo inquietaba. Sin embargo, tenía una pregunta, que lo estaba carcomiendo…

- Entonces, Profesora…si un acto para salvar la vida es lícito- la mujer asintió- ¿Si Voldemort me matase, sería lícito? Estaría intentando salvar su vida- Marx negó con la cabeza, sacando el pie de un microscopio de una caja.

- Voldemort ha jugado con fuerzas que lo superan, y ha infringido muchas reglas. Es un ente, que a pesar de tener cuerpo, y ser esclavo de él, recuerda esto Harry, no tiene vida, porque perdió el derecho a ella. Realmente triste- se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa- Y ahora, vayamos al Gran Comedor, la cena ya debe de estar servida- lo cogió de un brazo para ir hacia la puerta cuando…

_Volvía a estar de nuevo en aquel lugar enorme, desconocido, que apestaba a lejía, tras la cual se ocultaba una fetidez de lugar antiguo y atestado. Volvía a ver el mundo desde una perspectiva más baja, como la de un niño de cinco o seis años. Por el pasillo largo frente a él avanzaban a paso rápido dos mujeres, una vestida con un hábito feísimo de tela marrón, la otra, ya la conocía, con la misma falda de sarga gris y la blusa blanca, debía ser su uniforme. _

_ - Miss Meadows te estaba buscando- lo reprendió duramente la monja- ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?_

_ - Me…sob…he…sob sob…perdido- sollozó el niño desde el cual vislumbraba la escena, él era ese niño…Miss Meadows, que compartía los ojos con la Profesora Marx, lo alzó en brazos y lo acomodó en su cadera, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_ - No se preocupe hermana- dijo la mujer con la voz afable que ya conocía- Ya me encargo yo de él- lo miró con una dulce sonrisa- No lo volverá a hacer, ¿a que no?- el niño negó con la cabeza. La monja le dedicó una mirada de dura incredulidad, y meneando la cabeza se alejó por el pasillo. Escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello de Miss Meadows. Desprendía un aroma especial, a limpio, tierno, dulce. El olor hizo aflorar un recuerdo sepultado en el fondo de la mente de Harry, su madre cogiéndolo en una postura similar a la que tenía ahora aquel niño, que era él mismo, pero que a la vez era alguien diferente. Apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas, ya lloraría cuando estuviese solo._

_ Entraron en una habitación en la que había varias hileras de camas individuales de metal lacado en blanco. La mujer se dirigió a una de ellas en una esquina, junto a un ventanal. Lo dejó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano._

_ - Prométeme que no vas a hacerlo más- le dijo seria, mirándolo a los ojos._

_ - Te lo prometo- el niño se miró el regazo pensativo, los pies no le llegaban al suelo- Gillian…-murmuró con voz trémula mirándola de forma tímida, ella le sonreía- tengo hambre…-gimió._

_ - Mi niño precioso- Gillian le revolvió el pelo con los dedos- Tengo algo para ti- se levantó y abrió un armario, sacó un plato con un vaso de leche y un bollito de aspecto maravilloso. El niño cogió el vaso, estaba ligeramente caliente, y lo alzó para beber. Pudo notar el sabor cálido y dulce de la leche tibia con miel…_

- Harry- oía a lo lejos- Harry- sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, aunque no era consciente de haberlos cerrado, para encontrarse en el pasillo camino al Gran Comedor, junto a la Profesora Marx. Ella se rió- Te estaba preguntando si ya habías practicado los ejercicios de Proyección Astral que os mandé ayer…pero veo que si- rió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?- aún estaba un poco descolocado, ¿quién era ese maldito niño? ¿Por qué siempre que la Profesora Marx lo tocaba tenía esas visiones rarísimas?- No…quiero decir…si, pero…- se rascó la cabeza- me he ensimismado.

- Me he dado cuenta…- la mujer miraba hacia las escaleras, siguió el rumbo de la mirada, y se encontró con un decaído Draco Malfoy sentado al pie de las escaleras, con la cabeza entre las manos. El semblante divertido de su profesora cambió a un rictus más serio, de preocupación, y volvió a mirarlo- Bueno, Harry, muchas gracias por ayudarme, ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Si me disculpas- con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Malfoy, se arrodilló junto a él y le dijo algo, el Slytherin levantó la cabeza y le dijo algo, se levantaron ambos, y cogiéndolo por los hombros desaparecieron por un pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras.

No quería que ocurriese, le resultaba muy raro…pero… ¿qué le pasaba a Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué se escondía detrás de su silencio, de su extraño comportamiento? Ya no hablaba con sus amigos, ni se metía con ellos cuando tenía ocasión…es más… ¡se había disculpado con él por interrumpirlo! ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado él? ¿Le habría atacado, o quizá no hubiese dicho nada? ¿Se habría disculpado, como había hecho él? Odiaba tener a Draco Malfoy en la cabeza…y no lo reconocería nunca ante nadie más que él, pero le daba pena, sentía hacia el chico una lástima que jamás hubiese imaginado. Su corazón se encogía con tristeza cuando pensaba en él. Se enteraría de lo que le pasaba. Por su escoba que se enteraría. Vio aparecer a Ron y a Hermione por la escalera.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- lo saludó Ron- Estábamos preocupados por ti…cómo has desaparecido toda la tarde…- Hermione lo miraba enfadada, estaba ofendida por cómo le había hablado. Era una chica orgullosa, y más cuando tenía razón, le debía una disculpa.

- Ya, bueno, me he encontrado con Marx, y la he ayudado con algunas cajas… ¿Vamos a cenar?

- Si, será buena idea, aunque ya es un poco tarde, seguramente solo quedará algo de pescado, y toda la verdura.

- Sep, por cierto, Marx es médico- comentó hacia Hermione en un intento de congraciarse con ella, sin éxito. Se sentaron a la mesa y se sirvieron la cena.

- Pasado mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade- comentó Ron con la boca llena de tortilla- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡¡Mierda!!- Harry se golpeó la cabeza con la mano- No me acordaba…- tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Jason para decirle que no podía quedar con él…quizá podrían quedar con Remus, si estaba libre…y hablar con él un rato, lo echaba de menos- Podríamos quedar con Remus, si queréis…

- ¡¡Guay!!- exclamó Ron salpicando de pedacitos de tortilla a todo el que tenía cerca- Voy a decírselo a Ginny- se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba su hermana, y se sentó junto a ella y Luna Lovegood. Este era el momento de hablar con Hermione.

- Hermione- la llamó en voz baja, ella hizo caso omiso, y continuó comiendo judías verdes- venga, por favor, escúchame por lo menos…- la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho…necesitaba estar solo, pasar un ratito con mis propios demonios, pero no debí hablarte así, Hermione, dime algo…

- Ya se que necesitas estar solo de vez en cuando, Harry- dijo con voz llorosa- Es normal, tienes mucha presión encima, y el curso, la transformación, el ED, las clases de lucha, los entrenamientos…- se pasó la mano por el pelo- Pero me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes? Cada vez que te vas solo, o que pasas horas callado mirando al frente me preocupo…Te echo de menos Harry, echo de menos a mi amigo- la abrazó, sabía que lo necesitaba.

- No me he ido a ningún lado, Hermione, y se que siempre estáis ahí, los dos, y yo siempre estoy ahí para vosotros…pero todo esto es muy duro…y hay veces que no puedo con todo, y tengo que alejarme y verlo desde fuera, para poder pensar con claridad, y que no se me trague toda esta mierda. Perdóname, por favor…prometo no volver así de duro contigo…

- Sabes de sobra que no puedo enfadarme contigo mucho tiempo- lo miró sonriendo- ¿Así que la Profesora Marx es médico?- era su modo de dejar claro que todo estaba bien. Harry sonrió. Vio que Ron los miraba, y que sonriente, se levantaba y volvía junto a ellos. Se estaba volviendo muy sensible últimamente, quizás estuviese enamorado, pensó con una sonrisa, ¿quién sería la dama causante de sus delirios? Sacudió la cabeza- Hola Ron- saludó Hermione.

- ¿Nos vamos a la Sala Común?- se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago- Estoy lleno.

- De verdad, Ron, si había algunas palabras que jamás pensé escuchar de tu boca, eran esas. Incluso "Harry, date prisa, hagamos todos nuestros deberes el primer día de vacaciones" me hubiese sorprendido menos- los tres rieron, y caminaron hacia Gryffindor. Mientras hablaban por el camino, Harry estaba ligeramente ausente, como dividido en dos planos. Uno escuchaba y seguía divertido la conversación sobre los planes descabellados de Ron para el futuro, el otro, se sumía cada vez más en sus pensamientos. En la conversación que había mantenido con la Profesora Marx. ¿Por qué le había dicho que recordara que Voldemort era esclavo de su cuerpo? No lo entendía, ¿sería que…? No, Dumbledore se lo hubiese dicho, no podía ser tan fácil.

¿Debía comentarlo con Ron y Hermione? Quizá ella le diese alguna idea de por qué había dicho eso…pero, de momento quería guardárselo para si mismo. Le daría vueltas, a veces, le surgían buenas ideas cuando le daba vueltas a un problema en la cabeza. Por insistencia de Hermione, se quedaron adelantando algo del deber. Ella ya lo había hecho, pero los ayudó contestando a sus preguntas. El propósito que debía haberse hecho para el nuevo curso, era que ellos llevarían el trabajo al día, le costase lo que le costase. No obstante, cuando daban las doce de la noche, el sueño los mataba, así que lo dejaron estar, con la promesa de que el fin de semana, Halloween o no Halloween, terminarían el trabajo. Ron y ella subieron a acostarse, él se quedó un rato más, tenía que escribirle un mensaje a Jason, e iba a ser difícil, ¿qué le diría? Mojó la pluma en el tintero y alisó el pergamino:

_¡Hola Jason!_

_ ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien, por Hogwarts todo genial, un poco agobiado, ya sabes, es mi último curso y la presión aumenta por segundos, jejeje. Me alegró mucho recibir tu carta, la verdad, era algo que no me esperaba…pero bueno. _

_ A pesar de que hay salida a Hogsmeade en Halloween, no voy a ir, tengo mucha tarea que adelantar, y entrenamiento de Quidditch, ya sabes lo que es eso, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, no voy a poder quedar contigo…algo que, aunque pudiera, no haría. No porque no me apetezca, pero he pasado página, y creo que lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno._

_ Si alguna vez nos encontramos por ahí, me alegrará verte, pero nada más. No quiero perder tu amistad, pero no quiero nada más contigo._

_ Un abrazo: Harry_

Releyó la carta, no estaba mal, la selló con el lacre, y la dejó encima de sus libros para llevarla a primera hora a la lechucería. Se frotó los ojos, pero no podía acostarse aún, debía escribir a Remus, y a Tía Petunia. Sacó un pergamino limpio y escribió la nota a Remus, simplemente le dio de nuevo las gracias por el Cancionero, le habló un poco de cómo iban las cosas por Hogwarts, y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él, su conversión en animago, cosa que solo sabían Ron, Hermione, la Profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore, que ya se la enseñaría cuando estuviese listo. También le comentó que tenían salida al pueblo el día de Halloween, si podía quedar con ellos, les haría mucha ilusión a todos, tenían ganas de verlo, además, estaban en Luna Nueva, no podía ponerla de excusa. Era una carta alegre. Ahora venía la difícil. Tía Petunia, siempre le costaba muchísimo escribirle, no acababa de acostumbrarse al alto en las hostilidades por parte de su tía. Apoyó la pluma mojada en tinta en el pergamino, cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo, cuando soltó el aire, comenzó a escribir…

_Tía:_

_ ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que bien, al menos eso espero. Yo estoy bien, un poco agobiado por las clases, es mi último curso, así que todo el mundo nos presiona para que demos lo mejor de nosotros. Pero bueno, sigo vivo. _

_ La verdad, tía, se me hace muy violento escribir estas cartas, es una situación, que cuando llegué a este colegio, jamás imaginé, ni antes de llegar tampoco, pero supongo que todos crecemos y maduramos, y no se, pese a todo, la verdad es que me alegro de mantener una especie de contacto contigo, al fin y al cabo, eres lo único que me queda de mi madre._

_ No puedo echarlos de menos porque nunca los conocí, pero me gustaría poder hacerlo, aferrarme a algún recuerdo, saber como fueron antes de que los matasen. No tengo idea de por qué te cuento todo esto, pero, hoy he decidido escribir lo que siento, así que, lo estoy haciendo, tal cual como lo pienso, la pluma lo escribe en el papel. Espero no agobiarte con mis cosas. _

_ Bueno, me despido ya, que es tarde, y mañana tengo un día muy duro. Hasta dentro de un mes._

_ Un abrazo: Harry_

¿Por qué había escrito todo eso? Lo sentía, es cierto, pero, ¿por qué había sentido la necesidad de contárselo a su tía? Porque- una vocecita sonó en su cabeza- como bien has dicho, es lo único que te queda de tu madre, y te aferras a ella, como lo hubieses hecho con tu madre, o a algún recuerdo suyo. Pero ella es lo único que puede recordarte a Lily. Tras un momento de duda, sobre si cambiar la carta por un: "Estoy bien, espero que tú también lo estés. Hasta el mes que viene: Harry"; decidió dejarlo tal y como estaba, ya era hora de que su tía se hiciese cargo de su posición de tía, y dejase de ser la mujer que le alquilaba su casa por trabajo en verano.

Con las tres cartas dentro de la mochila, subió a la habitación, y sin ser realmente consciente de cómo lo hizo, se quitó la ropa, y se puso el pijama. La vocecita que sonaba igual que Hermione le dijo: Deberías lavarte los dientes, te saldrán caries. No, esa vocecita no sonaba igual que Hermione, era Hermione. Le daba igual, en ese momento, le daban igual las caries, solo le importaba su camita, calentita, blandita, lista para llevarlo al país de las maravillas, o del horror.

Aspiró hondo y comenzó a vaciar su mente de toda emoción y pensamiento, como ya venía siendo costumbre. Poco a poco, todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día fue desapareciendo de su cabeza, oculto en un pequeño cuartito cerrado con llave, en el que guardaba todo lo que no quería que nadie más supiese. Aquel verano, durante los cuatro días que sus tíos pasaron fuera, en casa de Tía Marge, alquiló una película, El Cazador de Sueños, atraído por el nombre, pensó que quizá le fuese útil para terminar de cerrar su mente a Voldemort, y aunque la película era malísima, al menos, la idea del cuartito secreto le sirvió.

Terminó de sellar su mente para poder dormir tranquilo, y cerró los ojos. Contó de cien a cero, para relajarse, cómo les había enseñado la Profesora Marx, y terminó por dormirse. Ahora ya no recordaba sus sueños, bueno, algunos si, sonrió pensando en aquella noche que había compartido en sueños con Padma Patil. Ojalá tuviese la oportunidad de vivir aquello en el plano físico. La mañana lo sorprendió sonriente, y más que contento…se levantó de un salto, aún no era de día, pero estando casi en invierno, era de esperar. Se metió bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua fría lo despertase por completo.

Se vistió con el uniforme, y salió de allí, mientras el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a despertarse, los despertadores muggles encantados con magia para que funcionasen sonaban por todas partes. Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca había necesitado nada para abrir los ojos por la mañana, su cuerpo tenía un reloj interno. Invariablemente, a las seis de la mañana, se despertaba. La lechucería estaba en silencio. Silbó para llamar a Hedwig, que bajó impaciente. Le dio las cartas, y le indicó a quien debía entregarlas. Volvió a la Sala Común, y se sentó en un sofá a esperar que Ron bajase.

Esperaba que Remus pudiese quedar con ellos. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Ahora que ya no tenía a nadie más, bueno, estaban Ron, y Hermione, por supuesto, pero a alguien mayor, al que pudiese consultar, con quien pudiese hablar de cosas y que le aconsejara, Remus se había convertido en su segundo padrino, y tercer padre. Le dolía no haberlo visto desde final de curso, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, todo el curso anterior a mano, para cualquier duda, pregunta, o simplemente ganas de hablar. No eran raras las tardes, en las que ociosos, bueno, las tardes en las que estaban ociosos si que eran raras, sobretodo él, pero siempre que podían, iban a su despacho a tomar una taza de té, y hablar. Echaba mucho de menos esas tardes, en las que sentía que era un chico de dieciséis años normal, charlando con sus amigos. Que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad aparte de sacar el curso lo mejor posible.

A veces sentía que las cosas eran demasiado para él. Necesitaba un desfogue, por eso adoraba los entrenamientos de Quidditch, con el equipo lo pasaba realmente genial, pero lo que le descargaba en serio eran las clases de lucha muggle con Kingsley. Estar unas tres horas, moviéndose sin parar, intentando esquivar los golpes aplicando la técnica le fascinaba, tener los cinco sentidos alerta para no fallar, pegar la patada en el lugar justo, parar el puñetazo con la mano…acabar envuelto en sudor, con sabor metálico en la boca del esfuerzo, los pulmones doliéndole porque el oxígeno apenas llega a ellos se marcha a hacer funcionar un cuerpo llevado al límite. Adoraba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, era mucho más gratificante que esa estúpida pelea gilipollas de varitas, vale, quizá no fuese una pelea gilipollas, pero después de la muerte de Sirius lo veía así, no podía verlo de otro modo. Él lo presenció todo, y hasta el momento en el que su padrino cayó, le pareció que no era más que un juego, un estúpido juego de primos que se hacen la puñeta y luchan tontamente, y de chiripa, va uno y gana.

Ahora sabía que una buena patada en el brazo le habría roto el brazo a Lestrange, impidiéndole sostener la varita, que un puñetazo en la nariz no le permitiría pronunciar bien los hechizos, y que si sujetabas con fuerza la cabeza entre las manos, y con un movimiento seco la girabas hacia ti, el cuello se partía, causando una muerte instantánea, e indolora. Si Sirius hubiese sabido todo eso, ahora no estaría muerto. Todo eso, además de hacerle hervir la sangre, le hacía esforzarse más y más en todo lo que hacía, sabiendo que cuanto más supiera, más preparado estaría para el momento de la verdad. No iba a dejarse vencer. Estaría listo. Y sobreviviría.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la Sala de los trofeos, Draco fue a la Biblioteca, con la mirada de Potter grabada a fuego en su mente, mucho más que cualquiera de los horrores que sus ojos de hijo de mortífago habían presenciado. Entró en la Biblioteca y se enterró en uno de los sillones del rincón de lectura con un libro en la mano, que había cogido distraídamente.

Abrió el libro, pero sus ojos no veían las palabras escritas. Su mente estaba fija en la mirada de Potter, demasiado antigua para los diecisiete años del chico. Una mirada cargada de dolor, de angustia, de responsabilidad no deseada, de soledad. Una mirada en la que lo único nuevo era la sorpresa de verlo allí, interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Y eso lo aturdió. Era la primera vez que miraba a Potter a los ojos, ¿siempre había sido así? ¿Había habido algún momento en que la mirada de Potter correspondiera a la de un niño normal? ¿O siempre había sentido ese dolor? Recordó que Harry había perdido a sus padres siendo un bebé, aunque vivía con sus tíos, ellos debían de quererlo, al fin y al cabo, lo habían adoptado. De todos modos, una tía o un tío, nunca sería lo mismo que una madre. Él ahora también había perdido a su madre. Imaginó lo solo que Potter debía haberse sentido siempre, y una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su pecho. Él nunca se lo había puesto fácil a Potter.

Vio a Pansy entrar en la Biblioteca, y se sepultó debajo del libro, intentando hundirse en el sillón, para que no lo viese. La observó mientras su compañera recorría con un dedo los libros de una estantería, buscando algún libro en particular. La vio rascarse el antebrazo. Eso le recordó lo cerca que realmente estaban ya de las Navidades, y a la vuelta…su corazón se aceleró de puro terror. Tenía, en imperativo que hablar con el profesor Snape. Él mantenía contacto con su madre, ¿pero por qué no había enviado ningún mensaje para él? ¿Estaría bien, o Lucius…? El asco que sentía hacia su padre le recorrió las entradas. Ella le había prometido que cuidaría de él, y ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses…sólo algo horrible impediría a su madre cumplir su promesa…o quizá…quizá ya no le importase, quizá fuese más feliz sin él, algo menos de que preocuparse.

Salió de la Biblioteca y se dejó caer apoyado en la pared hasta el suelo. Sus pensamientos giraban a toda velocidad en su cabeza, cambiando de uno a otro con pasmosa rapidez. Se sintió mareado, y decidió salir de allí, dar una vuelta por fuera del castillo, a ver si el aire fresco de finales de octubre le aclaraba las ideas. A mitad de la escalera, perdió el paso. Se agarró del pasamanos y consiguió no caerse, le habría invadido una vergüenza espantosa que hubiese sucedido, él no podía permitirse algo así. Se sentó al pié de las escaleras, sosteniéndose la cabeza, para ver si se sentía mejor. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos hacia él. Alguien se agachó a su lado. Podía oler el perfume especiado, y cítrico de quien estaba junto a él…

-¿Draco?-era la profesora Marx, el acento era inconfundible- ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que te he visto tropezar.

- Estoy un poco mareado- dijo levantando lentamente la vista, quizá, pese a su orgullo, había llegado el momento de pedir ayuda, y aquella mujer lo acababa de salvar de una muerte segura (N/A: Acordaos del sueño…esto tiene lugar el mismo día, y si, la profesora mar estaba despierta).

- No me extraña, llevas todo el curso sin comer normal- la miró sorprendido, se había dado cuenta de que era incapaz- ¿Quieres hablar con Severus?- asintió despacio.

- Pues vamos a buscarlo, y luego haremos algo con tu mareo- lo ayudó a levantarse y sosteniéndolo por los hombros se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Snape. Llegaron a la puerta y llamaron. Dentro escucharon la voz de Snape "Adelante". La profesora abrió la puerta y entraron. El profesor Snape estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con un libro de Micología Venenosa abierta. Miraba hacia delante, y sus ojos parecieron abrirse con sorpresa, para fruncirse en una mueca de enfado e incredulidad.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó en tono de voz acusador- ¿Qué ha hecho, Ayla?

- ¡Oh! No ha hecho nada, se encontraba mal, y me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo- explicó la profesora. La expresión de Snape cambió a una de preocupación.

- Ya era hora, también, de que vinieses a hablar conmigo, te estoy esperando desde principio de curso- Snape se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se acercó a él. Lo dirigió a una pequeña salita contigua al despacho, en ella había un sofá y dos sillones frente a una chimenea, un pequeño armario con hierbas y cosas de pociones, otro escritorio, y estanterías cubriendo casi todas las paredes- Siéntate- ofreció. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, notando el calor de la chimenea.

- Yo me voy- escucharon la voz de la Profesora Marx desde el despacho- Ya tendré yo contigo una charla, Draco…

- Esperad, Ayla- alzó la voz Snape- ¿Te importa que ella se quede? Igual puede hacer algo por tu malestar- Draco se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada que ocultar, al menos lo que iba a decir podía escucharlo cualquiera, es más, estaba convencido de que aquella mujer ya sabía lo que le pasaba- Quedaos.

- ¿Si? ¿De verdad?- se asomó a la estancia- Draco quería hablar contigo.

- No me importa Profesora, quédese- dijo Draco con un hilo de voz.

- Está bien, pero voy a hacerte una tisana para tu mareo, ¿Severus, me permites?- señaló el armario que había en una pared.

- Por supuesto, lo que vos necesitéis- esbozó una leve sonrisa, y se giró para mirar a Draco- Habla.

- No se por donde empezar- de repente, sentía que aún no estaba preparado para mantener esa conversación con su profesor, que todo aquello lo sobrepasaba demasiado. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes y las masajeó con fuerza, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- Por el principio sería una buena idea, ¿no crees?

- ¿Pero por el principio de qué? No es fácil, han pasado muchas cosas…demasiadas cosas…- suspiró frustrado, se sentía como sometido a un interrogatorio, el Profesor Snape lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, esperando su explicación. La Profesora Marx trajinaba con las hierbas en el armario, y ponía un caldero con agua a hervir en un pequeño fogón de gas que su profesor tenía encima de un banco.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa en julio, Draco? Eso sería un buen principio, si luego necesito alguna aclaración, te haré las preguntas que hagan falta, ¿de acuerdo?- el hombre parecía darse cuenta de que la estabilidad emocional de Draco pendía de un hilo, y no convenía forzarlo demasiado.

- Me maldijo- soltó, Snape lo miró cómo quien mira una bomba a punto de explotar- Si, un _Crucio_, durante unos diez minutos.

- ¿Por qué?- estaba completamente atónito.

- Le dije que estaba harto de toda su mierda.

- Pero Draco, eso…fue… ¿por qué le dijiste eso, Draco?

-Se lo dije porque no lo soportaba más- aspiró hondo y carraspeó- No quiero ser un mortífago, nunca he querido serlo, bueno, quizá si, al principio, cuando no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa, antes de saber las implicaciones reales, o lo que significaba…Pero…desde hace tres veranos, ya sabe, cuando el Torneo, pues…yo lo vi…lo vi…a Diggory…muerto- su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Cedric Diggory tendido en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como de sorpresa, pero vacíos de expresión. El cuerpo rígido de su compañero, solo un año mayor que él…esa imagen aún lo perseguía en sueños, y fuera de ellos- Y supe que había sido él, El Señor Tenebroso, antes de que se dijese nada, de que hubiese ninguna especulación sobre ello, algún rumor, yo lo supe. Y algo…dentro de mí…-se puso la mano en el corazón, cogiendo la tela de la túnica, estrujándola- se rompió…de pronto, nada tenía sentido- se calló, no podía seguir hablando de ello, le faltaba el aire…tragó saliva.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Snape, viendo como el chico se había puesto pálido.

- No, la verdad- se pasó la mano por el pelo- pero no me encuentro bien desde antes de irme de casa, no se preocupe.

- ¿Puedes continuar? Si quieres lo dejamos para otro momento…

- No, Profesor, quiero hacerlo ahora- la Profesora Marx se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sofá- si lo dejo pasar más tiempo, ya nunca podré- sonrió de medio lado, bufando.

- Adelante, entonces.

- Cuando volvimos a casa ese verano, las cosas habían cambiado, Lucius estaba mucho más eufórico, mamá, mucho más triste que de costumbre- le apretaba el nudo en la garganta al pensar en su madre- No sabía muy bien que pasaba, porque tantas atenciones de pronto por parte de Lucius, porque mi madre estaba distante, callada. Hasta que me lo comunicó, fue la única tarde que llovió de ese verano. ¿Se acuerda del calor que hizo ese verano?- el Profesor asintió, y la profesora Marx miró hacia la chimenea- Me llamó a su despacho, y tras ofrecerme algo de beber, me lo dijo, el Señor Tenebroso había expresado el deseo de tenerlo a su lado en cuanto fuese mayor de edad, la Noche Vieja de ese año, o sea, de este año- respiró hondo- Debía empezar el entrenamiento cuanto antes…- sonrió irónico- Justo cuando me empiezo a dar cuenta de lo que es realmente mi padre, cuando empiezo a entender lo que significa su forma de pensar, cuando me percato de todas las burradas que he repetido como un loro durante años, solo por que se las había escuchado a él. Cuando decido que no quiero ser así, que no quiero ser cómo él…tengo que empezar mi entrenamiento como mortífago- se retorció las manos, tenía frío- y usted ya sabe como es eso…

- Si, Draco, por desgracia, lo se muy bien- ladeó la cabeza- pero supongo que Lucius no te entrenaría, ¿no?- Draco negó con la cabeza- ¿Quién fue? ¿Avery? ¿Nott?

- No- su voz era casi un murmullo- McNair. Y ya lo conoce. No es un profesor…benévolo, ni paciente. Créame, me alegré de empezar el curso, que no fue bonito. Cuando metieron a Lucius en la cárcel, hubiera besado a Potter- Snape puso cara de incredulidad, y Marx lo miró con interés- Si con McNair era malo, si Lucius presenciaba los entrenamientos, era mil veces peor, si me equivocaba, lo instaba a castigarme con más dureza…. Aquel verano fue exactamente igual que el anterior, pero peor, porque el Señor Tenebroso decidió venir a ver cómo progresaba el hijo de su mano derecha. Conocerlo es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nada lo supera, no se cómo será en la batalla, pero su crueldad era infinita siendo amable.

- Lo se, Draco, lo conozco- le pareció ver temblar al jefe de su casa, tosió, le dolía la garganta.

- Y en ese momento, dejé de poder dormir bien. su cara me perseguía, dormido o despierto…empecé a…tener pesadillas de…de…gente muriendo…-Draco miró a su profesor, aquello era lo que más le había asqueado de si mismo, mucho más que descubrir que le gustaban los chicos- los mataba yo, Profesor…los mataba yo- la Profesora Marx se levantó y caminó hasta situarse detrás de él. La oyó agacharse y notó que unas manos fuertes masajeaban sus hombros, aliviando la tensión acumulada, tranquilizándolo.

- Tranquilo, Draco- le dijo en voz baja- Los sueños suelen expresar nuestros temores, o deseos. Muy pocas veces son reales. Ahora continúa hablando.

- Así que no quería dormir, y comencé a darle vueltas a las cosas, y todo lo que siempre había caído, se rompió en mil pedazos, ya no estaba seguro de nada, solo sabía que no quería formar parte de aquella muerte, de ese horror. No se por qué, dejé de "tomarme en serio" el entrenamiento, sabía que sería peor, que era una locura. McNair se esforzaba- recalcó la palabra esforzaba- en hacerme "entrar en razón" cómo decían ellos. Y me harté. Hubo un día en que no pude más, y se lo dije.

- Y te maldijo- murmuró Snape.

- Si- suspiró- Mamá me dijo que sería mejor que me marchara, que si me quedaba, Lucius tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué no continuaba el entrenamiento, y sería peor, para todos- se encogió de hombros- así que me fui.

- Tu madre está preocupadísima por ti, Draco- la profesora abandonó sus hombros y fue hasta el caldero que borboteaba en el fogón- le envió una lechuza semanal contándole cómo te va, y sabes que no puedo mentirle, Draco, a tu madre no se le puede mentir. Le tengo que decir lo que pasa- apoyó la mano en su brazo- No estás bien, Draco. No comes, se que no duermes, tu rendimiento en clase, es genial, brillante, como siempre, incluso mejor. Pero preferiría que te fuese un poco peor, y pudiese decirle a tu madre que su hijo está bien, que no tiene unas ojeras que le llegan hasta las aletas de la nariz, que ha perdido por lo menos cinco kilos desde que llegó al colegio, y seguro que diez desde que se fue de casa. ¿Me lo has contado todo, Draco? ¿O hay algo más?

- Es todo profesor- no le iba a contar lo otro, de eso nadie se enteraría, jamás, se iría con él a la tumba- ¿No le ha parecido suficiente?

- Desde luego, Draco, es más que suficiente, pero…- lo miró a los ojos, cómo examinándolo, Draco había tenido suficiente experiencia con el lado oscuro como para saber de la habilidad de leer la mente, y la de cerrarla, la cual dominaba a la perfección desde tercer curso. Tenía secretos de los que nadie debía enterarse- da igual- la Profesora Marx se acercó con una taza humeante y se la tendió.

- Bébetela entera- le sonrió- lleva jengibre y menta piperita, para el mareo, y un poco de lúpulo, para que esta noche descanses- se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo. Conforme el líquido bajaba por su garganta, se sintió reconfortado. El estómago se le asentó con el brebaje caliente y dulce por la miel.

- Bueno, Draco, es tarde- el Profesor Snape miró el reloj que había en la pared- Debes irte a la cama ya. Mañana será un día muy pesado. Halloween- puso cara de asco mientras se levantaba para acompañarlo a la puerta- ¿Una copa, Ayla?

- No gracias, Severus, lo acompañaré hasta su Sala Común- declinó con una sonrisa la mujer. Salieron del despacho, y anduvieron un rato en silencio, cuando llegaron a una bifurcación, la Profesora se paró delante de él-Draco, no se lo que te pasa- le dijo- no pretendo que me cuentes nada, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por comer, es vital para ti- su tono no era recriminatorio, pero si duro, al parecer, todo el mundo se había percatado de que era incapaz de comer, y él pensaba que había sido muy disimulado. Su orgullo cayó un poco más en el pozo que se había excavado a sus pies- Te voy a estar vigilando en todas las comidas- alzó las cejas- Si veo que no comes lo suficiente, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Si tengo que meterte la comida en la boca, como si fueses un niño pequeño, no dudes que lo haré. No puedes seguir bajando de peso- Draco asintió- ¿lo entiendes?

- Si, Profesora, pero…no es que no quiera…es que no lo soporto, me da angustia, me duele el estómago, no puedo tragar…

- Mira Draco, de donde yo vengo, los niños matarían por un mísero plato de arroz. La comida no es un capricho, es una necesidad. Me parece muy bien que no quieras ser un siervo de nadie, que sea una decisión muy dura de tomar y se que estás en una situación difícil. Pero ¿de qué te sirve toda esa teoría, ese acto heroico de renunciar a todo por tus principios si te vas dejando morir?

- Yo no me estoy dejando morir- protestó, no lo estaba haciendo, era solo que no podía comer, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

- ¿Ah, no?- la mujer se cruzó de brazos- Según lo que yo estudié en el colegio, y más tarde en la carrera, la alimentación es el combustible que nos mueve, lo que hace que podamos crecer, movernos, pensar. Lo que nos mantiene vivos. Quizá aún no te hayas dado cuenta, Draco, porque aún estás a tiempo, pero si sigues así, pronto empezará a resentirse tu magia, a debilitarse, y después tú. ¿Sabes lo que es morir de inanición, Draco?

- No- admitió.

- Es morirse de hambre, o mejor dicho, por desnutrición. Si no comes, te desnutres, y si te desnutres, te mueres de inanición. No comer como toca cada día, Draco, es dejarte morir. Siento ser así de dura, pero es así.

- Yo lo intento, de verdad…pero…es que soy incapaz- le temblaba la voz. Estaba asustado, quizá estaba más cerca de lo que había creído en un principio de la muerte, el sueño había sido el primer aviso de su cuerpo de lo que le podía pasar.

- Si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que pedirla. Mira, llevo muchos años tratando problemas como el tuyo. No eres el primero, ni serás el último que tiene trastornos alimentarios. Y tienen solución, Draco. Solo necesitas un pequeño esfuerzo. Y te lo debes a ti mismo.

- Lo se, pero no tengo ganas…me cuesta hacerlo en público, me siento transparente, como si todo el mundo pudiese ver lo que siento, o pienso- no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo a la mujer, no la conocía de nada, pero sentía que si no se lo decía a alguien, acabaría envenenándolo por dentro.

- Pues llévate comida a la habitación y come tu solo, o ves al Gran Comedor a las horas en las que ya no haya casi nadie. La verdadera lucha, cielo, está en el día a día, en el meterte un tenedor tras otro lleno de comida en la boca hasta acabarte todo el plato- le sonrió con expresión maternal- Ahí es donde tienes que triunfar. No consigas que ganen viéndote derrotado. Tú vales más que eso, estás por encima, lo has demostrado de sobra, ahora solo tienes que creértelo tú- miró la bifurcación- Bueno, yo te dejo aquí. Buenas noches- se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. No le había dado las gracias por salvarle la vida aquella tarde….

-¡Profesora!- llamó, ella se giró mirándolo- Gracias por…por…- le daba un poco de vergüenza- por ayudarme esta tarde- ella se miró el reloj de pulsera divertida.

- ¿Tarde? Pero si son casi las once de la noche, Draco- de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, entendiendo a que se refería- Ni lo menciones Draco, nunca ha pasado- le guiñó el ojo- Nos vemos mañana.

En el dormitorio todos roncaban ya. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. De pronto, al taparse con las mantas, un sopor profundo lo invadió, invitándole a cerrar los ojos. Por una noche, se dejó llevar, y se durmió.


	9. Halloween I feel good

**CAPÍTULO 9: HALLOWEEN (I FEEL GOOD)**

****

****

Camino de Hogsmeade, entre la nieve, charlaba con Ron y Hermione, habían quedado sobre la hora de comer con Remus en Las Tres Escobas, la lechuza confirmado que podían verse había llegado hacía apenas una hora, en el desayuno. Hacía días que no estaba tan contento, le salían casi perfectas las cuatro patas del lobo, y la Profesora McGonagall le había dicho que la semana siguiente empezarían a transformar el cuerpo. Se sentía pletórico de energía. Le parecía que la vida le sonría, al menos por una vez. Y tenía ganas de comerse el mundo. Miró a su alrededor, Padma Patil lo miraba con interés, y cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta, intentó apartar la mirada, pero le guiñó un ojo. Quizá ella fuera la persona que andaba buscando. Y si no, siempre podría tener un affaire divertido con ella.

El pueblo estaba radiante, el manto blanco que lo cubría, brillaba con el sol, y si lo miraban fijamente, la ceguera los invadía algunos segundos. Pasaron una mañana alegre, comprando plumas, pergaminos, alguna chorradita que les apetecía, pasaron por Honeydukes y cargaron con el surtido base necesario para subsistir hasta la próxima salido al pueblo. Caminaban riendo, Ron había decidido dejar de comer chocolate:

Va, Ron, cuéntanoslo¿quién te gusta?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

Eres muy pesada¿sabes Hermione?- se puso colorado- Siempre estás igual, y para vuestra información, no me gusta nadie.

Si, claro, y yo que me lo creo- Harry sonrió cínico- A mi no me engañas, Ron, soy capaz de atravesar los recónditos pliegues de tu entendimiento, y abrirme paso a través de tus recuerdos…Soy el Guardián de los Secretos- rieron los tres- En serio, Ron¿quién es?

Ehhh…- sonrió de medio lado- No os lo voy a decir, al menos, no de momento.

Pero Ron…¡Somos tus amigos!- reprochó Hermione- Si no nos lo cuentas a nosotros¿quién más te va a hacer de confidente?

Espera, Hermione, a ver si va a ser que le gustamos uno de nosotros- rió Harry- ¿Eh, Ron?

Jajajajaaj, no, no sois ninguno de vosotros, siento desilusionaros, se que soñáis conmigo todas las noches, pero…lo siento, no puede ser, estoy pillado.

Qué iluso, teniendo a Viktor Krum detrás de mi¿acaso crees que me voy a fijar en un niñato cómo tú? Alma cándida.

Y yo tengo a quien quiero, y cuando lo quiero, sólo tengo que estirar la mano y cogerlo, Ron.

Desde luego, cómo sois…no tenéis ni un ápice de compasión por alguien como yo, que vaga perdido en las inmensidades de su tragedia romántica.

Nunca más te voy a dejar uno de mis libros, Ron, te estás volviendo muy ñoño.

Potter- llamó una voz imperiosa cuando pasaban por un callejón sin salida camino de las Tres Escobas. Se giraron para ver quien llamaba a Harry, era la voz de alguien conocido, pero que había adquirido matices de madurez, por lo que no conseguían ubicarla. Entre las sombras del callejón, salió un chico alto, vestido con pantalones negros de corte clásico, chaqueta de terciopelo color burdeos, haciendo juego con el interior de la capa negra que ondeaba tras él. El pelo ondulado oscuro flotaba por el movimiento del chico al andar. La cara perfecta, el cuerpo, perfecto. Sólo podía ser una persona.

Jason- saludó Harry, tratando de ocultar su contrariedad- ¿qué haces aquí?

Darme una vuelta- caminó hacia ellos con majestuosidad- ¿Os lo puedo robar un momento?- se dirigió a Ron y Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

Si, claro- asintió Hermione- No tardes, Harry, te esperamos con Remus en Las Tres Escobas.

Vale, ahora iré- permanecieron callados mientras lo veían alejarse.

Me has mentido…- alzó la perfecta ceja.

Lo se- sonrió de medio lado- Pero te dije que de todos modos no quería quedar contigo- Jason se iba acercando a él. No podía evitar que su corazón latiese más rápido, había vivido muchas cosas con el chico que se acercaba él con paso decidido y tenía que reconocer, que si en junio, Jason había estado atractivo, ahora su imagen era, directamente, abrumadora.

¿Y eso? Vamos, Golden Boy, te mueres por un polvo tanto, o más que yo- Harry empujó a Jason contra la pared de un edificio, y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Quizá- Sonrió pícaro, metiendo la rodilla entre las piernas ligeramente separadas de Jason. Este jadeó- ¿No te estaré asustando, verdad, Jason?

¿A mi? No sabes lo que dices- el chico le devolvió la sonrisa- Recuerda quién te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes.

Maestro- dijo Harry sarcástico- Os debo una disculpa- rieron ambos.

Por cierto, has mejorado bastante desde finales de curso.

Bueno, se hace lo que se puede- le guiñó un ojo- Tú tampoco estás nada mal- le soltó las manos. Jason lo cogió por la cintura y lo acercó a él, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo.

No me voy a marchar hasta conseguir lo que me ha traído hasta aquí- su sonrisa era maliciosa.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Jason, puede hacerse realidad- Harry se apretó contra él y ensanchó su sonrisa- Vaya, vaya¿vas armado, o acaso te alegras de verme?

Verte siempre es un placer Mae West.

¿Cómo es que te has enterado de que si venía a Hogsmeade?- preguntó curioso.

Me lo ha dicho mi hermano.

¿Tienes un hermano?

Si, Alexander, está en primero, Gryffindor.

Deberíais estar en Slytherin.

Pero somos valientes, solemos actuar sin pensar, y en el fondo no tenemos mal corazón.

Muy en el fondo.

No te quejes, Harry…lo hemos pasado bien juntos…- se interrumpió cuado Harry se acercó a él con los labios entreabiertos y lo besó. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el Niño-que-Vivió lamió los labios jugosos de Jason, introdujo la lengua en la boca húmeda y suculenta, tantas veces recorrida, y sin previo aviso, le mordió el labio inferior- ¡Auuch!- se separaron.

¿Quién dice que un beso deja siempre buen sabor?- se rió mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca, para limpiarse los labios.

Eres cruel- escupió la sangre en el suelo.

Aprendí del mejor- se inclinó hacia él, y besó su mejilla, el otro chico sonrió levemente- ¿por qué has venido?

Quería verte, simplemente, eso, verte, rememorar viejos tiempos, y quizá marcarnos uno rapidito antes de separarnos hasta la próxima.

Sabes que me muero por hacer eso, Jason, me encantaría. Follar contigo es siempre increíble…

¿Pero?

¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero?

Siempre hay un pero. Harry, escúchame, eres una pasada, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y se, tengo perfectamente claro, que nunca habrá nada, pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, y decidimos jugar, pero te tengo clavado en la mente, tu libertad me atrapa.

Si te gustan mis alas, Jason, no quieras cortarlas. Gracias a ti, hoy soy lo que soy, y es algo, que siempre llevaré conmigo. Somos amigos. Punto redondo. No me van los compromisos, ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo.

¿Y nadie te hará cambiar de opinión?

Bueno, nunca se sabe¿no, Jason?

¿Tienes alguna presa en mente?

Quizá…- añadió pensativo, dándole vueltas a su presentimiento, o corazonada, de que este año iba a encontrar a la persona. No se lo iba a decir a Jason, pero quizá fuese una manera de distraerlo.

¿Hablamos de un chico, o de una chica?- preguntó travieso.

Bueno, la verdad, no lo se, pero ya sabes que yo no le hago ascos a nada, Jason, juego a dos bandas.

Es una ventaja.

Desde luego…

Entonces… ¿no te apetece?- preguntó de nuevo.

No es que no me apetezca, simplemente, no quiero.

No acepto un no por respuesta- Harry arqueó la ceja y cerró la mano sobre los genitales de Jason, su miembro ya estaba duro. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Vaya, vaya¡si estás listo!

Siempre estoy listo…solo tienes que ceder ante tus más bajos instintos, se que te mueres de ganas de follarme aquí mismo- chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

No tengo ganas de discutir, Jason, además, aquí nos puede ver todo el mundo…No me hace falta recordarte lo que piensan los magos de la gente como tú y como yo¿verdad?

¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso, Golden Boy?- Harry le guiñó el ojo y movió su mano. Jason jadeó ante el roce. La lengua de Harry se metió en su oreja mientras los dedos acariciaban expertos el miembro erecto bajo los pantalones. La otra mano ascendió por el elegante torso y pellizcó un pezón. Jason dejó escapar un gemido. Pronto llegó al final. Harry se sentía mejor que nunca, había saboreado lo que era tener a alguien en sus manos, y le había encantado. Antes también había estado con gente a la que había dominado, pero Jason era Jason, su maestro, su Marqués de Sade. Si lo había conseguido con él, podía tener a cualquiera…

No me preocupa, no te confundas, me la trae floja- susurró lascivo- Sólo era una excusa- el chico lo miró entre rabioso y divertido- Bueno, ya te has corrido… ¿Puedo marcharme?

¿No quieres que te compense?- sugirió Jason comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón.

¿Compensarme?- rió separándose un poco- No seas vanidoso, me he metido en mejores culos que el tuyo. Además, no hay nada que compensar, ha sido divertido ¿Qué se siente cuando es la cobardía la que persigue y el valor quien huye?

Que he enseñado demasiado bien- sonrió satisfecho y suspiró- Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte¿no?- Harry negó con la cabeza- Entonces ha llegado el momento de la despedida.

Sólo es un hasta luego, Jay, volveremos a vernos- besó la mejilla de Jason y emprendió el camino calle arriba- Ha sido un placer verte.

Lo mismo digo, Golden Boy- sonrieron, y dándole la espalda se encaminó a Las Tres Escobas, dónde en una mesa, al fondo, aguardaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y un sonriente Remus.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y bromas. Remus se negó a ponerlos al corriente de lo que ocurría en la Orden, aunque si les contó algunos jugosos cotilleos. Les dio las recomendaciones de la Señora Weasley para todos, y en especial para Ron, y Ginny. La suya incluía un corte de pelo y un remendado de pantalones. Hablaron de la guitarra, ahora la tocaba bastante, e incluso se la llevaba a las sesiones del ED, y al final de cada una, dedicaban un ratito a ensayar una canción.

- ¿Y las clases qué?- preguntó Remus interesado- ¿Qué tal Defensa?- un bufido por parte de los tres le hizo fruncir el ceño- ¿Tan mal?

- No, pero hay que esforzarse mucho más, Snape me exige, no el doble, sino el triple que al resto…- comentó Harry comiendo una patata.

- Pero no te debe de costar demasiado, porque tus notas siguen siendo altas…si Severus fuese injusto, te aprobaría por los pelos, y vas sobrado.

- Ya, pero no tengo el Extraordinario…- se quejó arrugando el labio superior.

- Lo que más importa de esa asignatura no es la nota, Harry, ya sabéis perfectamente los tres lo que es, para eso tenéis el ED¿no?

- Si, supongo que tienes razón- bebió un sorbo de cerveza- ¿Y tú qué?

- Bueno…ocupado- miró su reloj y suspiró- En una hora me tengo que marchar, chicos. Tengo una cena.

- ¡Uhhh¿Alguien especial?- a Harry le brillaban los ojos de expectación, y se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa pícara en la cara- ¿Eh? Cuenta cuenta…

- Pues no, tu gozo en pozo, con mis padres…Nos reunimos todos los años para cenar en Halloween, pero los últimos cinco han coincidido con la Luna llena, asi que este año…no puedo faltar- suspiró, como si realmente no le hiciese mucha gracia.

- Qué putada…

- Pues si, Hermione, la verdad es que si- continuaron hablando un rato y al final Remus se marchó. Hacia las siete volvieron al castillo para prepararse para la cena. Harry se duchó. Se sentía genial, pletórico de energía y de autoestima. Se masturbó bajo el chorro de agua pensando en lo que había ocurrido por la mañana. Gritó bajo el agua. Salió renovado, tenía el mundo en sus manos. Se vistió con unos vaqueros negros rotos en las rodillas. Dudó entre una camiseta negra o una blanca. Al final se decidió por blanca, era más ajustada y de manga corta, hoy se sentía triunfador. Se puso las botas y se pasó los dedos por el pelo húmedo que le caía por debajo de los hombros. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Esta noche nada podía estropearse. Bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común con la túnica en la mano. Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo estaban esperando.

- ¡Guau Harry!- exclamó Ginny- Estás genial- sonrió seductor y le guiñó un ojo. Se puso la túnica y salieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry observó que Hermione lo miraba incrédula, entre cohibida, excitada y reprobatoria…

- ¿Y tú que opinas, Hermione¿A que estoy tremendo?- preguntó cuando llegaban al vestíbulo.

- Eh…bueno…no se- murmuró azorada.

- ¿Cómo que no se? Mírame el culo, Hermione- se paró y se levantó la túnica, para que su amiga no tuviese impedimentos, al fin y al cabo, no todo el mundo era Ojoloco- Tengo el mejor culo del mundo- comentó provocador.

- No se que decirte Harry…- Hermione no sabía por dónde salir.

- Pero míralo, redondito, durito, lo suficientemente alto…- Ron se reía por lo bajo atento a la cara de Hermione.

- Se acopla muy bien a la forma de la mano, también…- soltó Ginny.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó Ron entre sorprendido y enfadado- ¿Tú como sabes eso?

- Pues porque se lo he tocado.

- ¿Y tú la dejas? Con lo suelta que está…tío, que es mi hermana.

- Pero si no pasa nada, Ron, sólo es un trozo de carne, puedes tocarlo tú también…

- No, déjalo, si me da igual, puedo vivir sin ello.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, no quieres probar? Un culo cómo el mío…

- Es que…

- Sois de un sosito todos…Se sincera, Hermione, mírame bien de nuevo, soy perfecto, estoy para mojar pan, si es que para hacerme una paja sólo tengo que mirarme al espejo, aun no he conocido a nadie que me ponga más que yo mismo. Va tía, si te tirara bocao¿te resistirías?

- Esto…no, la verdad es que no…- rió la chica. Harry la cogió por la cintura y sonrió. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor ya había bastante gente sentada, aunque faltaban diez minutos todavía para que comenzase el banquete. Se sentaron frente a Dean, Seamus, y Jamal, el nuevo golpeador de Gryffindor, un chico negro de quinto, con el pelo a rastas, que discutía con Dean sobre el orgullo africano. Las palabras de Dumbledore los interrumpieron, y dio comienzo el banquete. Comieron de todo, charlando alegremente, algunos, Ron, con la boca llena.

Aún no había desaparecido la comida de los platos, pero hacía rato que hasta Ron había terminado de comer. Dean y Jamal daban golpes en la mesa, creando un ritmo alegre. Harry se unió a ellos, intentando seguirles, las risas crearon un corrillo de curiosos de Gryffindor.

- ¡Ey, ey! Frenad un poco…que no os sigo…- pidió Harry.

- A ver…es pam, pampam, parampam…- Dean terminó la secuencia de golpes con puños, palmadas…, pero Harry se liaba en algún momento y no conseguía pillarles el ritmo- De verdad, tío, con lo fácil que es…- se exasperó Dean tras un rato de intentos infructuosos.

- Ten paciencia, hermano, sólo es un chico blanco- Harry se giró hacia Jamal, fingiendo estar enfadado.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo ritmo?- el chico asintió vacilándole un poco- Por favor…

- Tío, asúmelo, los blancos no tenéis ritmo…eso va con el color…- Jamal se aguantaba la risa.

- ¿Me estás retando¡Accio Guitarra!- había sacado la varita. Alguien corrió hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor y las abrió, los profesores miraban sorprendidos a Harry, que se había levantado, al igual que el resto de gente. El silencio era expectante. El estuche de cuero negro entró en el salón volando, y llegó a manos de Harry, que lo dejó en el suelo. Se quitó la túnica provocando un ¡oh! general, y femenino en particular, cogió la guitarra, se pasó la tira de cuero por un hombro y comprobó que estuviese afinada- te vas a enterar, Jamal. ¿Si os digo un ritmo, lo podéis hacer todo el rato que esté tocando?

- Claro tío…

- Vale, pues es pam, pam, parampampam…y así todo el rato.

- ¿Así?- Dean y Jamal golpearon en la mesa, Harry asintió mientras apuntaba con la varita a la guitarra y susurraba _Electryfy_. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba girado hacia ellos y en silencio. Tras una secuencia de golpes en la mesa, Harry rasgó la guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_But I can't change_

_Tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do no feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I am_

_This may mean_

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

Estaba cantando como nunca, todos estaban pendientes de él, profesores incluidos, pero era totalmente ajeno. Le daba exactamente igual lo que pensasen, se sentía de verdad así. Aquella era su canción, cómo si la hubiesen escrito pensando en él.

_Just when you think, you got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

En el estribillo algunos le siguieron, levantó la mirada para observar a su público, se sentía como un cantante de rock en un escenario. Se encontró de frente con los ojos de Malfoy, que lo miraban entre reprobatorio, sorprendido y ligeramente avergonzado. Respiró hondo y sostuvo su mirada.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way…_

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, saludó al estilo de la "estrella", sonriendo a Padma, que lo miraba a los ojos. Casi todo el ED se acercó a él para pedirle de cantar la canción que habían estado ensayando.

- ¡Ey, Harry!- empezó Dean- Podríamos cantar la que hemos estado ensayando¿verdad, Ron?

- Sí, tío, estaría bien¿tú que dices?- miró a su amigo, que asintió.

- Vale, pero dejadme beber agua primero- alguien le acercó un vaso de agua, que apuró. Se sentó en la mesa, apoyando los pies en el banco. Ron se sentó a su derecha y Dean a su izquierda- ¿Estamos todos preparados?- gritó.

¡Siiii!- corearon todos que se habían colocado a su alrededor. Harry comenzó con el rasgueo de la guitarra, empezaba cantando Ron, tenía una voz grave, aunque dulce, nada comparado a la voz acariciante y desgarradora de Harry, ni a la limpia y cristalina de Dean.

_Hace calor, hace calor._

_Estaba esperando que cantes mi canción_

_Y que abras esa botella_

_Brindemos con ella_

_Hagamos el amor en el balcón_

_Mi corazón, mi corazón_

_Es un músculo sano_

_Pero necesita acción_

_Dame paz y dame guerra_

_Un dulce colocón_

_Y yo te entregaré lo mejor._

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Dulce como el vino_

_Salada cómo el mar,_

_Princesa y vagabunda_

_Garganta profunda_

_Sálvame de esta soledad_

_Uh hu hu, uh hu hu_

_Uie uie uh, uie uie uh_

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Uie uie uie uh ah_

Ahora le tocaba a Dean, que se daba golpes en los muslos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. En los estribillos participaban todos, tal y como lo habían ensayado.

_Hace calor, hace calor_

_Estaba esperando a que cantes mi canción_

_Y que abras esa botella_

_Brindemos por ella_

_Hagamos el amor en el balcón_

_Mi corazón, mmm, mi corazón_

_Es un músculo sano_

_Pero necesita acción_

_Dame paz y dame guerra_

_Un dulce colocón_

_Y yo te entregaré lo mejor._

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Dulce como el vino_

_Salada cómo el mar,_

_Princesa y vagabunda_

_Garganta profunda_

_Sálvame de esta soledad_

_Uh hu hu, uh hu hu_

_Uie uie uh, uie uie uh_

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Uie uie uie uie uh ah_

Todos empezaron a dar palmas acompañando a Harry que tocaba la guitarra. Ahora le tocaba su trozo. Miró a Padma, que la tenía enfrente, y le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió entre tímida y traviesa, y le sacó la lengua. Los dos sabían lo que había en juego, y aquella noche harían sus apuestas.

_Hace calor, hace calor_

_Ella tiene la receta para estar mucho mejor_

_Sin truco, sin prisa_

_Te entrega su sonrisa_

_Como una sacerdotisa del amor._

Desde luego, todo el que quisiese mirar sabía lo que iba a pasar entre ellos aquella noche. No se quitaban el ojo de encima.

_Luna de miel, luna de papel_

_Luna llena, piel canela_

_Dame noches de placer_

_A veces estoy mal_

_A veces estoy bien_

_Te daré mi corazón para que juegues con él._

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Podrían acusarme_

_Ella es menor de edad_

_Iremos a un hotel_

_Iremos a cenar_

_Pero nunca iremos juntos al altar_

Tenía claro que le apetecía pasar la noche con Padma, ver cómo se le daba con ella, le atraía muchísimo, era una chica muy atractiva, igual que Parvati, pero con un halo de misterio e inteligencia que la hacían irresistible. Aunque por el momento no quería nada más con ella. Era una chica más, Jason había tenido razón cuando se lo dijo una noche después de un entrenamiento: Cuando encuentres a la persona ideal, lo sabrás, mientras tanto, disfruta, haz disfrutar, y no te ates.

_Uie uie uh, uie uie uh_

_Uie uie uh, uie uie uh_

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Uie uie uh, uie uie uh_

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha_

_Uie uie uie uh ah._

Los aplausos volvieron a llenar el Gran Comedor, aunque se hizo el silencio cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sin volver a sus sitios, todos los que se habían levantado para acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, se giraron para mirar al director, temerosos de una reprimenda.

- Debo decir- comenzó con una sonrisa divertida que tranquilizó a muchos- Que ha sido muy gratificante escuchar su música, señor Potter, espero que nos permita gozar de ella más a menudo. No obstante, ya ha pasado la media noche, y debemos descansar, ya que mañana será un día muy largo, y los equipos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin deberían descansar para ofrecernos un excelente partido, un juego que dará comienzo al campeonato de Quidditch. Así que, queridos alumnos, sólo me queda desearos buenas noches- los pocos que permanecían todavía sentado se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de allí, camino a los dormitorios. Harry remoloneó un poco guardando la guitarra, y en la puerta, se acercó a Padma, que fingía estar interesada en algún detalle de la talla de la piedra de la pared.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la chica.

- No… ¿y tú?- Harry negó con la cabeza.

¿Me acompañas?- sugirió señalando con la cabeza las escaleras, ella asintió con una sonrisa entendida. Subieron las escaleras entre los alumnos que se dirigían a sus casas. Hasta llegar al tercer piso. Se pararon frente al tapiz del idiota que pretendía enseñarles ballet a unos trolls. Estaba bastante seguro de que Padma no era la persona que estaba buscando, pero por probar…

Se despertó con el sol seguramente ya alto sobre el horizonte. Desde allí no podía verlo, no había ventanas en las mazmorras, pero lo suponía. Se había acostado tarde, y desde luego, la infusión que le había preparado la Profesora Marx había hecho su efecto. Por primera vez en años había dormido toda la noche de un tirón, y sin sueños que le impidiesen descansar. Se desperezó mirando la habitación. Blaise y Theodore ya no estaban, Vince y Greg continuaban durmiendo. Se levantó estirándose el pijama y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Al mirarse al espejo descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que tenía mejor aspecto. No era una gran diferencia, continuaba teniendo el rictus amargo, los pómulos demasiado marcados, pero las ojeras no eran tan pronunciadas, ni tan oscuras, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido. Y no tenía angustia.

Después de ducharse, subió al Gran Comedor, los olores del desayuno se introdujeron en su cuerpo. Seguía sin tener hambre, pero al menos ya no le daban ganas de vomitar con solo oler la comida. Se sentó junto a Blaise en la mesa de Slytherin, aquella mañana, eran los únicos alumnos que permanecían en su propia mesa, el resto de casas estaban mezcladas.

- Buenos días- lo saludó Blaise mientras se servía más leche en su tazón. Draco sonrió a su nuevo amigo- ¿Café?

- No, hoy tomaré cacao- Blaise abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vertió un poco de leche en la taza que habitualmente utilizaba Draco.

- Gracias- se echó dos cucharadas de cacao y observó como se disolvía en la leche, coloreándola. Hacía meses que no probaba el cacao. Respiró hondo y levantó la taza para beber. El líquido caliente y dulce entró en su boca, bajó por su garganta y cayó en su estómago, notaba el calor expandiéndose desde allí.

- Te has levantado de buen humor¿no?- preguntó mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla y miel.

- Simplemente he dormido bien- no podía más, estaba lleno del todo, y apenas había bebido media taza. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado, no bastaba con dormir bien. No bastaba con querer intentarlo. Miró a la Profesora Marx que desayunaba a la vez que leía un periódico muggle. La mujer levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos ambarinos en él. Creyó oír dentro de su cabeza "Acábate la taza, de momento será suficiente". Cuando Marx sonrió, dudó¿lo habría oído realmente? Ya nada lo iba a sorprender. Cerrando los ojos apuró lo que quedaba de cacao.

- Deberías dormir bien más a menudo- escuchó a Blaise- ¿Vas a venir a Hogsmeade?

- Si, supongo, me vendrá bien tomar el aire- ya no podía más, incluso sentía que si se movía, de una arcada todo acabaría en el suelo del Gran Comedor, al igual que todo su esfuerzo. A la hora de la comida, conseguiría acabarse el plato. Aunque solo fuera uno. Poco a poco lo iría consiguiendo. Sobre las once salieron hacia Hogsmeade. El camino nevado refulgía con el Sol. Hacía frío, y el aire cortaba la piel, pero el calor de los rayos del astro rey mantenía el optimismo, leve, aunque mayor del habitual, que Draco sentía desde que se había levantado. Aquel iba a ser el primer día del resto de su vida. Estaba decidido a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Aguantó la conversación con Blaise todo el camino hasta el pueblo y algunas tiendas. Aunque más que conversación fue un monólogo del chico con algunos gestos y monosílabos por su parte. Le contó sobre su infancia, su padre de origen italiano, su madre irlandesa. Familia de Sangre Pura de larga tradición, de clase obrera, alejados siempre de los círculos del poder, y por tanto, de las garras del Señor Tenebroso. La soledad era una amiga veleidosa, que cuando la necesitas te acoge en su cálido seno, pero que luego te exige que permanezcas junto a ella. Apreciaba la compañía de Blaise, pero se sentía agobiado. Le dolía la cabeza, y murmurando una excusa, se deshizo de él junto a Zonko. Cerca había un callejón oscuro sin salida. Entró allí, y se sentó en la puerta de atrás de la tienda de bromas.

Al rato entró un chico en el callejón. Parecía absorto en algo y no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Era la mismísima perfección, alto, atlético, rasgos aristocráticos, el pelo oscuro caía en ondas sedosas por sus hombros. Vestía un estrecho pantalón de corte exquisito, una camisa de fino hilo, y una bonita capa de terciopelo negro, con el interior color burdeos. Si necesitaba algo para que le quedase claro que se sentía atraído por los hombres, aquel chico era sin duda la señal. Prácticamente le quitó el aliento.

- Harry- llamó sin levantar apenas la voz. Ahora que lo oía hablar ya sabía quien era. El cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor del año anterior. Jason. Jason, como el nombre que había leído en la carta de Potter…. Mantuvo con el trío una breve conversación. Potter y Jason aparecieron en su campo de visión- Me has mentido…

Lo se- ¿entonces Potter era…? No, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión, lo había visto coquetear con la hermana de la comadreja, con Granger, y con la Patil Ravenclaw- Pero te dije que de todos modos no quería quedar contigo- Jason se iba acercando a él. No podía evitar que su corazón latiese más rápido, estaba totalmente fuera de discusión, pero quizá las cosas no fuesen tan estancas como él siempre había creído.

¿Y eso? Vamos, Golden Boy, te mueres por un polvo tanto, o más que yo- Potter empujó a Jason contra la pared de un edificio, y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Ahogó un grito. No podía ser que estuviese viendo eso…lo habían descubierto y se estaban burlando de él…pero… ¿cómo sabían que él…?

Quizá- Sonrió pícaro, metiendo la rodilla entre las piernas ligeramente separadas de Jason. Este jadeó. Draco estuvo a punto de jadear también. Si el tal Jason estaba imponente, Potter no se quedaba corto tampoco. Ver aquello era como soñar despierto, y no sabía si le estaba gustando…mentira, si que le estaba gustando, y mucho, pero no podía ser, no podía ser. Ojalá pudiese apartar la mirada- ¿No te estaré asustando, verdad, Jason?

¿A mi? No sabes lo que dices- el chico le devolvió la sonrisa- Recuerda quién te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes.

Maestro- dijo Potter sarcástico- Os debo una disculpa- rieron ambos. ¿Maestro¿Potter? Pensaba que era un chico inocente…tragó saliva.

Por cierto, has mejorado bastante desde finales de curso.

Bueno, se hace lo que se puede- le guiñó un ojo- Tú tampoco estás nada mal- le soltó las manos. Jason lo cogió por la cintura y lo acercó a él, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo. Es que era hasta incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Y que lo dijeran, estaban los dos impresionantes. No había pensado eso, no lo había pensado…mierda, si lo había pensado…

No me voy a marchar hasta conseguir lo que me ha traído hasta aquí- su sonrisa era maliciosa.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Jason, puede hacerse realidad- Potter se apretó contra él. Draco deseó ser el otro chico, o Potter, o estar en medio de ambos. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser verdad, dentro de nada despertaría sudoroso en su cama - Vaya, vaya¿vas armado, o acaso te alegras de verme?

Verte siempre es un placer Mae West- ¿Armado¿De qué iba aquella gente? Lo que realmente quería decir Potter se abrió paso en su mente como una iluminación. Penes, penes elevándose, duros como varitas. Gimió desesperado.

Aquello era lo más surrealista que había visto jamás, ni en sus más terribles sueños algo así había ocurrido. Se estaba excitando por momentos…ya era bastante horrible pensar que le gustaban los hombres, que apareciese semejante espécimen como el tal Jason para reafirmárselo, que luego se fregotease contra otro tipo, también estupendo, y que se empalmara viendo eso…pero que fuera Potter…eso si que no, con eso si que no podía. Si no supiera que saliendo de allí todo iba a ser peor, se hubiese marchado, pero si Potter supiese que lo había estado viendo…lo mataría, o peor…

No te quejes, Harry…lo hemos pasado bien juntos…- se interrumpió cuado Potter se acercó a él con los labios entreabiertos y lo besó. Lo besó. Oh por Sequana. Lo había besado. Nunca había visto a dos hombres besándose, ahora eso inundaría sus sueños… El beso se hizo más profundo, más intenso. No podía cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía vería su propia lengua dentro de Jason, o peor, de Potter-¡Auuch!- se separaron.

¿Quién dice que un beso deja siempre buen sabor?- se rió mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca, para limpiarse los labios.

Eres cruel- escupió la sangre en el suelo. Le había pegado un bocado. Alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por Potter, el Niño Dorado jamás haría algo así. Ese no era Potter, ese era el tipo de gente que le caía bien, y Potter no le caía bien.

Aprendí del mejor- se inclinó hacia él, y besó su mejilla, el otro chico sonrió levemente- ¿por qué has venido?

Quería verte, simplemente, eso, verte, rememorar viejos tiempos, y quizá marcarnos uno rapidito antes de separarnos hasta la próxima.

Sabes que me muero por hacer eso, Jason, me encantaría. Follar contigo es siempre increíble…- ¿Cómo¿Follar? Lo que había sido obvio durante todo el encuentro, de pronto lo fue para la mente agotada de Draco, aquellos dos habían estado manteniendo relaciones todo el curso anterior. Potter se acostaba con hombres. Y parecía feliz…Parecía feliz. Y él…él no lo era. Ni siquiera pensó jamás que hubiese más como él. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza

¿Pero?

¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero?

Siempre hay un pero. Harry, escúchame, eres una pasada, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y se, tengo perfectamente claro, que nunca habrá nada, pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, y decidimos jugar, pero te tengo clavado en la mente, tu libertad me atrapa.

Si te gustan mis alas, Jason, no quieras cortarlas. Gracias a ti, hoy soy lo que soy, y es algo, que siempre llevaré conmigo. Somos amigos. Punto redondo. No me van los compromisos, ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo- Vaya, eso si que era verdad, cómo si no fuese suficiente hoguera que te gustasen los hombres, para encima desear un compromiso….

¿Y nadie te hará cambiar de opinión?

Bueno, nunca se sabe¿no, Jason?

¿Tienes alguna presa en mente?

Quizá…- ¿Quizá? Por todos los dioses…Una presa, aquello no era un juego, hablaban en serio. Jamás, ni en sus peores sueños había imaginado escuchar a Potter hablar en ese tono de voz. Realmente estaba vacilándole al tal Jason. Lástima que no hubiese caído en Slytherin, pensó, tenía un gran potencial.

¿Hablamos de un chico, o de una chica?- preguntó travieso.

Bueno, la verdad, no lo se, pero ya sabes que yo no le hago ascos a nada, Jason, juego a dos bandas- ¡A dos bandas! Lo de Potter era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Era un pervertido, un degenerado…alguien debería decírselo. Quizá pudiera chantajearlo con eso… si la próxima vez que se lo cruzaba era capaz de no ver en su mente aquello que tenía lugar frente a sus mismísimas narices, si conseguía que no le temblase la voz, ni ponerse colorado.

Es una ventaja- Aquella gente no estaba bien de la cabeza, no era una ventaja, era una aberración, si no, la gente no lo vería tan mal¿verdad?

Desde luego…

Entonces… ¿no te apetece?- preguntó de nuevo.

No es que no me apetezca, simplemente, no quiero- Una actitud sensata, Potter, por una vez en tu puñetera y maldita vida, has acertado en algo.

No acepto un no por respuesta- Potter cerró la mano sobre los genitales de Jason. Su propio pene dio un respingo en respuesta a eso. Sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en su entrepierna, una oleada de calor lo invadió.

Vaya, vaya¡si estás listo!- ¡Y tan listo! Él no sabía cómo se sentiría el otro chico, pero lo que era él, estaba a punto de caramelo.

Siempre estoy listo…solo tienes que ceder ante tus más bajos instintos, se que te mueres de ganas de follarme aquí mismo- Madre mía, abrió los ojos sorprendido. La cosa se estaba saliendo de madre, había dejado de ser un juego, esto ya era real.

No tengo ganas de discutir, Jason, además, aquí nos puede ver todo el mundo…- Él, por ejemplo, y no le hacía nada de gracia¿o si?- No me hace falta recordarte lo que piensan los magos de la gente como tú y como yo¿verdad?- ¡Hombre! Algo que le sonaba. Y lo que pensaban los magos no era precisamente bueno, no señor.

¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso, Golden Boy?- Potter movió su mano. Jason jadeó ante el roce. La lengua de Potter se metió en la oreja del chico mientras los dedos acariciaban expertos el miembro erecto bajo los pantalones. La otra mano ascendió por el elegante torso y pellizcó un pezón. Jason dejó escapar un gemido. Draco lo siguió, en bajito. No podría soportar mucho tiempo algo así, quería irse, pensó mientras la cara de Jason se contraía de placer, pero estaba demasiado turbado para desaparecerse. Draco se sentía peor que nunca, ahora ya tenía casi claro que no tenía remedio. Se había excitado…en el mundo real…no podía pasar de ahí, o jamás se pondría bien.

No me preocupa, no te confundas, me la trae floja- susurró lascivo…¡Aahh! No le preocupaba lo que pensaran de él, a partir de aquel momento, Potter iba a ser su ídolo. Se había pasado desde final de curso sumido en un caos mental y físico, asqueado de su propia sexualidad, había dejado de comer, de dormir, vale, no solo por eso, pero principalmente, por lo que pudiesen pensar de él, porque jamás sería aceptado ¿y ahora venía este…hijo de la grandísima puta…y decía que le daba igual? estuvo a punto de levantarse y zarandearlo-Bueno, ya te has corrido… ¿Puedo marcharme?

¿No quieres que te compense?- sugirió Jason comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón. Ah no, aquello si que no podía verlo, una cosa era soñarlo y pensar durante el día que las cosas no eran realmente así, otra era verlo delante de sus mismísimas narices, como restregándoselo. Jamás.

¿Compensarme?- rió separándose un poco- No seas vanidoso, me he metido en mejores culos que el tuyo- Encima había habido más, todo esto era demasiado fuerte para él. ¿Cómo iba a cruzarse a Potter por los pasillos¿Y aguantar su mirada¿Y sentarse a su lado en Magia Elemental? Los hados se habían confabulado contra él por sus faltas del pasado, y se las estaban haciendo pagar una a una y con intereses- Sólo es un hasta luego, Jay, volveremos a vernos- besó la mejilla de Jason y emprendió el camino calle arriba- Ha sido un placer verte- Cómo para negarlo que había sido un placer…

Lo mismo digo, Golden Boy- lo llamaba Golden Boy, y el otro no le cruzaba la cara, a él seguro que ya le hubiera dejado la marca de la mano, o le hubieran salido tentáculos, o convertido en babosa gigante, no tenía demasiado buen recuerdo de sus enfrentamientos con Potter…vaya, eso era una buena pregunta¿cómo es que reiteraba en meterse con el Trío de Oro, si siempre salía escaldado?

El dios encarnado que era Jason se desapareció del callejón. Después de unos minutos, se puso en pie. Le temblaban las piernas. Lo había pensado viniendo hacia el pueblo, aquel era el primer día del resto de su vida. Desde luego, ahora jamás podría limpiar su mente de lo que había visto. Nunca. Volvió al colegio, no tenía ánimo de encontrarse con nadie. Bajó a su habitación, aún era pronto para comer. Se tumbó vestido en la cama. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar todo lo que había visto, alejarlo de su mente. Pero no pudo. Las imágenes se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos, turbándolo aún más, si cabe.

No podía negarlo, se estaba excitando, y mucho. Los pantalones empezaban a molestarle. Sabía que podía remediarlo fácilmente, nunca lo había hecho, bueno, alguna vez, hacía años, poco después de entrar en Hogwarts, y no estaba mal. No, no podía caer ahora, había aguantado todo este tiempo, no podía rendirse. Pero… ¿y si no era malo? Potter no parecía sentirse mal con ello, al contrario, estaba cómodo, incluso demasiado cómodo. Podía probar, una sola vez. Dejarse llevar por una puta vez en su vida. Antes de terminar de pensarlo, su mano ya desabrochaba el pantalón. Respiró hondo y metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Un agradable calor recibió a sus dedos fríos, que se cerraron en torno a su pene, ligeramente erecto.

Ante el contacto, se endureció aún más. Las imágenes de sus sueños se fundían con todo lo que había ocurrido hacía a penas una hora pasaban por su mente. Notaba acumularse la sangre, tenía calor. Estaba empezando a sudar. Movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Aún recordaba cómo iba todo aquello. Jadeó mordiéndose el labio. Respiró más deprisa mientras lo sacudían oleadas de placer, gimió levemente cuando sintió que llegaba al final. Arqueó la espalda al alcanzar el orgasmo. El semen se vertió en su mano. Se quedó tembloroso sobre la cama. Nunca había estado tan relajado. Su cuerpo estaba laxo, desmadejado, se sentía incapaz de mover un músculo. No, su memoria no le había jugado una mala pasada, aquello no estaba nada mal.

Cuando fue capaz de moverse, se levantó. Estiró la colcha y se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, relajándolo, notó una extraña molestia en el estómago. Se retorcía y le hacía ruidos. Le sonaba, aunque hacía tiempo que no lo sentía. Cerró el grifo sorprendido. Se moría de hambre. ¡Tenía hambre! Se vistió precipitadamente para subir al Gran Comedor, casi no llegaba para comer. Al salir del baño, vio a Blaise sentado en la cama, guardando en el baúl algunas cosas que había comprado.

¡Hola!- saludó apresuradamente, Blaise levantó la vista y lo miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

Estás raro- se levantó y le dio una vuelta mirándolo- Te veo diferente…tu cara…tú acabas de correrte.

¿Qué dices?- abrió los ojos, fingiéndose insultado.

Si, si, y hace bastante poco- o miró con ojo crítico- ¿cinco minutos, diez como máximo- pero que vista tenía el chiquillo este…a ver cómo se lo quitaba de encima, para una vez que tenía hambre…

Estás equivocado, Blaise…no me he corrido

No, ni poco, a mi no me engañas, que llevo viéndote la cara de vinagre siete años, y me llevo mirando al espejo toda la vida, sé que cara tengo cuando acabo de correrme, y tú tienes la misma cara…- comentó ácido.

Venga Blaise, de verdad, no tengo ganas de tonterías, además, llego tarde para comer…- intentó esquivarlo, pero estaba entre la puerta y él.

Draco, que estaba detrás de la puerta…- sonrió divertido- no me vendas la escoba- Blaise rió ante la cara de derrota de Draco- No te pongas así, ya era hora de que te soltaras un poco, que se te van a pasar todos los males…-sonrió ante la evidencia, y salieron de allí. No quedaba casi gente en el Gran Comedor, sólo algunos alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts, y dos profesores, Marx y Flitwick, que charlaban animadamente. Ante él había una fuente grande con pasta con tomate, ensalada variada, pescado y carne a la plancha, verduras al vapor, y huevos pasados por agua. Se sirvió un plato de pasta. El olor le parecía delicioso. Si no se sintiese tan culpable, haría aquello más a menudo. Comió con gusto, aunque pronto se sintió lleno. Acabó el plato. Era su reto. Y buscó algo de postre, había varias tartas, pero no le apetecía. Cogió una naranja, siempre le había gustado su sabor ácido y dulce, era como comer luz del Sol líquida, le decía su madre de pequeño.

Podía decir, que aunque de modo drástico, había empezado bien con lo su nueva vida, pese a que sabía que hoy era algo extraordinario, mañana, la realidad lo devolvería a ella con una bofetada, y todo lo mal que se sentía la noche anterior, volvería a estar sobre él, pero hoy lo disfrutaría. Pasó una tarde agradable leyendo en la Sala Común, jugando al ajedrez con Blaise, que no pudo ganarle, aunque estuvo cerca. Por la noche se arregló un poco para la cena de Halloween y subieron a cenar en grupo. Continuaban dejándole el vértice del triángulo en el que solían situarse, aunque hacía tiempo que habían dejado de considerarlo su líder. Sin embargo, todo fuera por la imagen.

La cena no fue tan agradable cómo hubiera deseado, había mucha gente, Pansy no le quitaba el ojo de encima, mirándolo con suspicacia, Vince y Greg cuchicheaban entre ellos y lo miraban, Theodore hablaba en voz baja con Millicent. No le dio buena espina. Hacia final de la cena se armó un revuelo en el Gran Comedor. Levantó la vista. Potter de pié con la guitarra al hombro. Con una camiseta que…"Sequana, ten piedad de mi"

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_But I can't change_

_Tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_

No podía haber escogido mejor canción, pensó Draco, siempre lo había tenido por un chico dulce, inocente, algo así como el típico héroe, pero se le estaba desmontando el mito por momentos. Incluso había dejado de mirarlo con tirria. No era el crío empalagoso y pelota por quien siempre lo había tenido. Era un chico de diecisiete años con mucho mundo, y mucho que contar.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do no feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Aquello le sorprendía, era una canción muy demostrativa, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente expresase lo que sentía, no era cívico. Las cosas de cada uno, donde mejor estaban era de puertas para adentro. Aunque bien pensado, Potter no era alguien que brillaba precisamente por su saber estar, más bien por ser el favorito, el eternamente excusado por sus faltas... tenía a todo el Gran Comedor pendiente de él, lo veía disfrutar¿cómo podía sentirse feliz? Y si no era algo malo¿por qué se lo habían enseñado así? No podía apartar la mirada, tenía algo que lo hacía observarlo, igual que cuando estaba en la Sala de los Trofeos, cuando tocaba la guitarra, Potter entraba en una especie de trance, nada importaba, sólo él y la música, cómo si estuviese solo en un espacio íntimo, que fuese únicamente suyo, sin dar cabida a nadie más, cómo si fuese el único lugar en el que fuese realmente él.

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

Era como si brillase con luz propia, ahora entendía lo que había querido decir Jason cuando le dijo lo de " Tu libertad me atrapa". Era imposible no sentirse atraído por una personalidad tan particular, por alguien tan cambiante, que podía ser tan sorprendente. Siempre se había tenido por alguien complicado, una persona que no sabías por dónde iba a salir, pero comparado con Potter, era absolutamente predecible. Se sintió un poco decepcionado. Potter lo miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante. Y sin saberlo, se burló de él.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

Decía de si mismo que era una zorra, entrecerró los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada, él sabía que era verdad, aunque Potter no lo sabía. Le daban ganas de reírse de él, de descalificarlo, pero no tenía fuerza. Únicamente tenía que aguantar su mirada. Le gustó lo del ángel, ojalá el tuviese un ángel que estuviese con él cuando sufría, o lo pasaba mal, alguien que lo sostuviese, que permaneciese junto a él pasara lo que pasara.

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way…_

Estuve muerto, resucité, no puedes decir que no estoy vivo. Desde luego, Potter estaba vivo, disfrutaba de la vida, la miraba desafiante, y le sacaba la lengua. Le daba igual el mundo mientras pudiese disfrutarlo. Él era incapaz de ver el mundo como un festín, lo veía más bien como un campo de batalla continuo, en el que tenía que luchar para sobrevivir, en el que nunca podía bajar la guardia para no verse descubierto. Al fin Potter apartó la mirada, había ganado. ¿Ganado? No era verdad, había perdido con todas las de la ley. Estaba derrotado. Caído en el fango. Simplemente había levantado la cabeza para no ahogarse, pero aún estaba tirado en el barro. Para levantarse necesitaba una mano tendida hacia él.

La gente se había agrupado en torno a la mesa de Gryffindor, menos ellos, Slytherin al completo permanecía aparte, como siempre. No es que los marginasen, eso lo hacían ellos solos, pero ahora que lo veía un poco desde fuera, le hubiera gustado tener conocidos en otras casas. No se sentiría tan solo como se sentía, tendría a más gente no "mortífagos en ciernes" con quien hablar. Potter comenzaba tocar de nuevo. No tenía ganas de oírlo, no le apetecía ver gente feliz. Con lo bien que había empezado…la realidad ni siquiera iba a esperarse al día siguiente para darle en la cara. Se levantó y salió hacia su habitación, había sido un día muy largo, y estaba cansado.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común, supo que algo no iba bien, Vince, y Greg flanqueaban la puerta, Pansy estaba sentada a la mesa con un pergamino en la mano, y una taza de té frente a ella, Theodore estaba su lado, mirándolo, y Millicent acariciaba a su gato en un sillón, con la mirada fija en Pansy.

- Por fin- sonrió Pansy cínica- Vamos a dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, Draco. Siéntate- no era una invitación, era una orden.

- Estoy cansado Pansy, no tengo ganas- se excusó desviándose hacia el dormitorio.

- Siéntate- ordenó Theodore. Se sentó frente a Pansy. En cuanto lo hizo, Vince, Greg y Millicent se levantaron y se sentaron en torno a la mesa al mismo tiempo. Su sincronización le dio escalofríos.

- Ha empezado- dijo Millicent- ¿Estás con nosotros?- ¿Ya? No podía ser, las últimas noticias que él tenía, es que las tropas comenzarían sus movimientos tras las fiestas de Navidad, justo después de la incorporación de los neófitos. Ellos.

- No- pronunció con claridad, ahora su posición ya era oficial, no había marcha atrás en eso. Las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Bien- Pansy plegó el pergamino con calma- Si no te interpones en nuestro camino, no tendrás problemas.

- Hazlo- Vince lo miraba a los ojos- Y te arrepentirás- tragó saliva, intentando que no se notase que estaba empezando a asustarse.

- No vamos a ir a por ti- dijo Greg- A fin de cuentas, nos has dirigido mucho tiempo. Pero no nos des problemas.

- No queremos vernos obligados a hacerte daño, Draco. Pero si es necesario, lo haremos- Theodore se levantó, puso la silla bien y se fue a la habitación. El resto lo siguieron. Se quedó sentado a la mesa, cabizbajo. Sorprendido. Asustado. Escuchó la voz de Pansy, ya en la puerta de las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Huelga decir que de puertas para afuera, todo sigue igual. Tú sigues siendo el líder. Tácticas de distracción de objetivo- asintió aturdido. La realidad no le había dado una bofetada, le había vomitado en la cara.

Notas de la Autora: La cosa parece que se anima, no? Jajajaja. Bueno, espero que os hayáis reído, porque no volverá a haber momentos cómicos en muuucho tiempo. Os lo aviso ya, es un fic que a partir de ahora va a ser muy denso, y que se prepara largo. Tomadlo con clama, porque va a ir _piano piano, _aunque empieza la acción ya. Besitos y hasta dentro de…hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Cambios y Prejuicios

**CAPÍTULO 10: CAMBIOS Y PREJUICIOS**

****

****

El partido de Quidditch había sido desastroso, les faltaba coordinación, concentración, y ganas, en especial a él, todavía no se explicaba cómo habían marcado tres goles, y había conseguido coger la snitch. Ni siquera había estado pensando en ello. En su cabeza sólo existían los mortífagos, la guerra, y la varita de Lucius apuntándole, y de pronto, tenía la mano cerrada sobre la pequeña pelota, con sus alas doradas batiendo furiosamente contra sus dedos. Habían ganado, aunque no lo sentía así. Le parecía que nunca había estado tan cansado. El día anterior había sido agotador para él, no había dormido nada, y ahora, aunque inconscientemente, se había pegado una paliza jugando al Quidditch.

Mientras el agua le mojaba el pelo, pegándoselo a la cara, pensó en las dos opciones que tenía, que le habían impedido conciliar el sueño durante la noche. No meterse en líos y quedarse callado en la sombra, sin ser adepto de Voldemort, pero tampoco contrario a él, o contarle al Profesor Snape lo que sabía, y así no sólo dejar de tener cubiertas las espaldas, sino introducirse en lo que sus compañeros habían tildado de "interponerse en su camino". La primera opción era sin duda la más segura, la que más le tentaba, pero… ¿Iba a poder vivir sabiéndolo¿Quedándose callado y viendo cómo los mortífagos ganaban terreno¿No sería mejor decirlo? Así no tendría que cargar con la culpa…

Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de su profesor. El valor se le marchaba por los poros de la piel. No podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a ello. La puerta del despacho se abrió. Snape lo miró levemente sorprendido.

- Draco… ¿Qué ocurre¿Va todo bien?- Draco suspiró. No, nada iba bien, parecía que todo iba mejor, pero no era cierto. En realidad, todo iba mucho peor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado que iría. - Pasa- Entraron en el despacho y tomó asiento frente al escritorio- ¿Tienes algo más que contarme?

- Sí- tragó saliva-. Anoche mis compañeros estaban esperándome en la Sala Común- Snape lo miraba con interés y con expresión de saber de antemano lo que le iba a contar- Me dijeron que el Señor Tenebroso iba a empezar ya con los ataques- los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Ya? Nuestros últimos informes dicen que el comienzo del movimiento de tropas sería tras la incorporación de los neófitos, pasado Yule.

- Lo sé profesor, yo también tenía esa información, pero debe haber ocurrido algo que les haya hecho adelantar acontecimientos…

- Eso no es todo¿verdad? Ocurre algo más que te preocupa Draco, puedo verlo en tus ojos- se cogió la cabeza con las manos y suspiró.

- Me preguntaron si estaba con ellos…- Snape lo miraba expectante- Y les dije que no.

- No sé si decirte que bien hecho o que ojalá no les hubieras dado esa respuesta… Es una postura muy peligrosa Draco, sobre todo en tu situación…

- Si no me interpongo entre ellos y sea lo que sea que planean hacer, me dejarán tranquilo…- añadió con esperanza aún sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo ya era interponerse en sus planes.

- Vamos al despacho del Director- caminaron en silencio por el castillo hasta llegar a la gárgola que servía de entrada al despacho del director-. Ranas de chocolate- Draco lo miró sorprendido- Sí, lo sé, es estúpida pero siempre se pone cosas así. No tiene remedio… - Subieron a la escalera móvil y llegaron frente a la puerta cerrada con una aldaba en forma de grifo. Snape llamó. La puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar. Dumbledore estaba de espaladas a ellos mirando por el ventanal.

- Enhorabuena por su victoria joven Malfoy- comentó el director girándose con una sonrisa- Tomad asiento, por favor- Draco se sentó cohibido en una cómoda butaca y Snape se rehusó a ello caminando nervioso por la habitación- ¿Qué ocurre Severus?

- El señor Malfoy ha venido a mi despacho tras el partido para darme cierta información que ha llegado a sus oídos…- miró a Draco y éste bajó la cabeza-. Algunos de sus compañeros…

- Disculpa Severus, preferiría que fuese él quien lo contase- le sonrió afable-. ¿Sería tan amable, joven Malfoy?- asintió y carraspeó. Relató lo ocurrido con la cabeza gacha y en voz baja. Le avergonzaba que quedase de manifiesto que él casi había sido uno de ellos, que le faltó muy poco.

- No se preocupe, le agradecemos mucho la información- el director se sentó y miró a Snape- Lo que no entiendo Severus es este repentino cambio de planes, sabemos que no están preparados para comenzar con los ataques¿qué puede haberles llevado a dar un giro tan inesperado?

- Obviamente Director quieren tomarnos por sorpresa, aunque gracias al señor Malfoy no lo van a conseguir.

- Muy cierto Severus, nunca se lo podremos agradecer lo suficiente- Draco trató de sonreír pero no se sentía para nada complacido con ello, le daba la sensación de que estaba traicionando la confianza que sus compañeros habían depositado en él. Y no quería pensar en que harían si se enteraban- Por otra parte¿es posible que tu contacto haya sido descubierto y por eso hayan cambiado de estrategia tan bruscamente?- Snape miró a Draco con una expresión indescriptible, entre angustia, desesperanza y miedo. ¿Por qué lo habría mirado así? No sabía que hubiese alguien del bando del Señor Tenebroso que pasase información a los de la Orden del Fénix aunque tampoco le sorprendía. ¿Quién sería el imprudente que hiciese semejante cosa?

- Sinceramente director, espero fervientemente que no- en su voz había un deje de pánico, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. El director también lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Por?- preguntó el chico mirándolos a ambos- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

- Tu madre- los dos apartaron la mirada de Draco, que pareció ahogarse con el aire de la habitación. Algo se le desgarró por dentro. No podía ser, había escuchado mal, su madre era incapaz de hacer algo así, sabía que no compartía la causa del Señor Tenebroso pero jamás traicionaría a Lucius, lo amaba demasiado. Era imposible.

- ¿QUÉ?

Después del fin de semana de relax, el lunes fue un día agotador. Estaba sentado en clase de Magia Elemental y se le cerraban los ojos de sueño, como no hablaba con nadie durante la clase… Ron y Hermione estaban bastante lejos, Dean y Seamus también, y para terminarlo de arreglar, su compañero de pupitre era Malfoy, que parecía que desde el verano se le había comido la lengua el gato y estaba infinitamente aburrido. Casi se sentía tentado de picarle y conseguir arrancarle una reacción. Le crispaba los nervios sentir como de vez en cuando lo miraba, y cuando se giraba para ver si lo pillaba apartaba la vista. Sus manos formaban un hueco muy interesante en el que cabía perfectamente el cuello de Malfoy. No soportaba que la gente lo pusiera nervioso.

La Profesora Marx hablaba sobre la importancia que tenía el dominio de la mente. Que era lo único que en condiciones adversas nos quedaba. Continuó relatando lo que podían encontrarse dentro de cada uno de los elementos durante los viajes astrales a su interior, cómo podían utilizarlo, y qué podían aprender de ello.

- Sé perfectamente que si hay algo difícil de conseguir, es un viaje astral. Depende de muchas cosas, en especial de nuestra concentración y de perder el miedo a salir de nosotros mismos. Aún así, el viaje astral es común a toda la raza humana, todos podemos lograrlo. Recordad lo que hemos explicado de la magia, que es energía, que todos tenemos energía y por tanto un muggle también puede hacer magia. No del mismo tipo, y requerimos de un mayor esfuerzo, pero sí es posible que mediante conjuros, concentración y una voluntad férrea y persistente consigamos algunas cosas: como encontrar un trabajo mejor, conseguir sobreponernos a una enfermedad, o dar con nuestra media naranja más fácilmente. ¿Si, Sally-Anne?

- ¿Podemos hacer que alguien se enamore de nosotros?- preguntó la Hufflepuff con una sonrisa divertida.

- No, nunca. Eso podríais hacerlo con un filtro amoroso, pero a la larga acabaría saliendo mal. No podéis modificar la voluntad de nadie sin ser castigados. Es muy importante que aprendáis esto. En Magia Elemental especialmente, no podéis meter a nadie más que no seáis vosotros mismos, y para hacerlo os deben de dar permiso. Jamás os inmiscuyáis en el Libre Albedrío de nadie. El castigo es severo.

El timbre anunció el fin de la clase, recogió sus apuntes y sopló a la última hoja, esperando que se secase la tinta para guardarla.

- Harry- lo llamó la Profesora Marx, levantó la mirada- Albus quiere que estés en su despacho a última hora de la tarde.

- Pero esta tarde…Tengo entrenamiento- comentó, se giró para mirar a su espalda, sentía en su cuello unos ojos clavados. Malfoy. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de semejante mirada envenenada. El Slytherin apartó la vista, cargó su mochila a la espalda y salió del aula- No puedo faltar- se cercioró de que no quedase nadie en el aula- Es con Kingsley…

-Si, Kingsley está enterado, y estará allí. No faltes, y sé puntual, es importante- Marx sonrió y le tocó el brazo.

_De pronto volvía a estar en el lugar gris con olor a hospital, estaba solo en medio de un enorme pasillo. Al final había una puerta entreabierta que proyectaba un rectángulo de luz en el suelo. Las ventanas proyectaban cruces oscuras en el pavimento de baldosas blancas y negras. Fuera el día estaba cayendo. Una sensación de desasosiego lo embargaba. El niño, él, estaba en problemas. Al menos así lo sentía. _

_Llegó a la puerta y se asomó. La mujer, Gillian, estaba sentada tras un escritorio, acariciaba un halcón blanco posado en el alféizar de la ventana. Tocó con los nudillos la puerta de madera y Gillian se giró para mirarlo. El halcón alzó el vuelo. Ella sonrió._

_- Cielo acércate, no tengas miedo- le acarició el pelo- No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado. No ha sido culpa tuya. Son cosas que pasan, pequeño. El mundo se mueve, y nosotros con él._

_- Pero… Nadie más puede hacerlo Gillian, sólo yo…- notó cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Ella lo alzó y lo sentó en sus rodillas, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. Nunca nadie antes lo había cogido en brazos a él. Al menos no lo recordaba- Y es raro… Estoy asustado._

_- Eres muy afortunado cariño, tienes un don muy especial. No hay de qué asustarse, sólo controlarse un poquito, para que nadie lo sepa, al menos de momento y aprender a utilizarlo bien._

_- ¿Tú sabes qué es Gillian?- ella sonrió y le pellizcó cariñosamente la nariz._

_- Sí y pronto tú también lo sabrás. _

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Miró a la Profesora Marx, que había apartado la mano de su brazo, y caminaba hacia la puerta del aula. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cada vez que tocaba a Harry, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba. Y siempre se sentía cómo perdido, sintiendo que sabía quién era ese niño pero no podía recordarlo. Había un extraño vínculo entre los cuatro: Gillian, el niño, la Profesora Marx y él. Sentía que era como si se cerrase un círculo con ello.

Y ese niño, por lo que había podido entender, podía hacer cosas que los demás no hacían. Y no sabía por qué, y estaba asustado…Aquel niño era un mago. Lo sabía¿pero quién¿Es posible que fuese su padre? Quizá lo fuese, si no¿qué sentido tenían esas visiones? Estaba confuso. Podría subir al aula de la Profesora Trelawney y preguntarle, o quizá a Dumbledore… Esa tarde en el despacho si tenía ocasión le preguntaría.

En el Gran Comedor, estuvo tentado de contarle a Hermione y a Ron sus visiones, todavía nos les había dicho nada, era extraño, pero se le había pasado. Cuando llegó, estaban los dos discutiendo acerca de no sé qué de un libro que se ve que Hermione le había prestado a Ron y este se lo había devuelto manchado de tomate, o algo así le pareció entender.

Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la reunión con Dumbledore a última hora de la tarde. Algo iba mal. ¿Quizá Voldemort había adelantado sus planes? En ese caso todo iba a cambiar mucho, las cosas sucederían tan deprisa que casi ni tendría tiempo para dormir. Respiró hondo intentando vaciar su mente. No podía permitirse bajar las defensas. Sabía que Voldemort estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad para volver a entrar. No ocurriría. Echó un vistazo por el Gran Comedor para distraerse. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy tenía los ojos clavados en él. Aguantó la mirada gris gélida. Fue un pulso mantenido, hasta que notó otros ojos fijos en él. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar de dónde provenía. La mesa de los Profesores. Snape. ¿Quién si no?

- Harry- lo llamó Ron-¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálido…

- Pues no, estoy un poco mareado…Esta tarde tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore y no me da buena espina…

- ¿Voldemort?- Hermione se había unido a ellos, con el tenedor cargado parado cerca de la boca- ¿Has tenido algún…?

- ¿Sueño?- negó con la cabeza- Hace ya tiempo que no tengo pero no sé, es como si algo funcionase mal, siento como si todo fuese muy deprisa y tuviese que cogerme a algún lado.

- Si quieres sube a echarte un rato antes de la reunión, esta tarde tenemos clase con Hagrid y Sprout, no creo que pase nada…

- Bueno, por lo menos no es Snape- comentó Ron- Tío, nosotros te excusamos, que estés al cien por cien es más importante que una clase.

- Pues creo que os voy a hacer caso. Me apetece dormir un rato. Igual se me pasa el mareo- se levantó para marcharse a la habitación. Era extraño. Sentía un desasosiego interior que hacía más de un año que no experimentaba. Desde que murió Sirius y todo pareció dar un vuelco enorme, cómo si no supiera como funcionar después de eso. Cómo si nada fuese a volver a la normalidad. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Por fin las cosas dejaron de dar vueltas. Le dolía la cicatriz, era un dolor sordo, continuo, que siempre estaba allí, aunque a veces conseguía quitárselo de encima, o quizá olvidarse de que seguía allí.

Posiblemente se quedó dormido, porque se despertó por un zarandeo suave. Abrió los ojos. Ron lo sacudía con cuidado.

- Harry, ya es la hora- lo miró con preocupación- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí gracias, pensaba que no me dormiría- sonrió y se incorporó.

- Ya sé que tienes que entrar solo, pero… ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el despacho?- sugirió Ron. Cómo quería al pelirrojo. Nadie había logrado despertar en él un cariño tan fuerte como lo había logrado Ron. Lo quería como se suponía que se quería a un hermano. Sus días más duros habían sido cuando pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre. Desde ese momento, Ron nunca dejó de estar allí, y con el tiempo se había vuelto mucho más perceptivo a las reacciones de su amigo. Incluso adelantándose a ellas. De verdad le agradecía el esfuerzo de hacérselo todo mucho más fácil.

- No Ron, gracias. Prefiero ir solo- se levantó y salió hacia el despacho. Cuando llegó frente a la gárgola, ni siquera tuvo que decir la contraseña para que se abriese. Se montó en la escalera móvil y la puerta del despacho se abrió para él. Remus, Snape, la Profesora McGonagall, Marx, Kingsley y Hestia Jones lo miraban desde dentro. Cerró la puerta del despacho y se sentó en el sillón que había en el centro- ¿Qué pasa?

Todavía no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Su madre el topo? Era imposible, no obstante, la cara de extrema seriedad del Profesor Snape le decían lo contrario. La verdad fue cayendo sobre él como un peso gradual que se hacía más y más intenso, hasta llegar al punto de creer que no podría soportarlo. ¿Sería cierto que la habían descubierto? Ojalá no lo hubiesen hecho, conocía de sobras a Lucius, y sabía que no tendría piedad con ella. La mataría. A no ser que el Señor Tenebroso se reservase el placer, en ese caso la torturaría primero para matarla después. El corazón se le encogió con miedo. Si ella moría no podría soportarlo, si había aguantado tanto tiempo sin llegar a derrumbarse era porque sabía que aunque en la sombra, ella estaba allí. No podía concebir una vida sin su madre. Era como un agujero negro instalado en su corazón. No tenía imaginación para ello. El mundo no podía existir sin su madre.

- ¿Mi madre?- preguntó titubeante.

- Sí Draco, lleva pasándonos información desde que…. Bueno, desde que Potter venció al Señor Tenebroso…- Dumbledore lo miraba con interés. Desvió la mirada hacia la punta de su zapato.

- Joven Malfoy, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre su entrenamiento como mortífago…- comenzó el director en tono afable, pero sin posibilidad de réplica. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Señor Director, no sé si será el momento adecuado…- terció Snape, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió.

- Es posible que para esto jamás haya un momento adecuado Severus, no creo que sea plato de gusto para el joven Malfoy, pero es necesario. El tiempo apremia Severus. Esperar el momento adecuado no es algo que podamos permitirnos- por primera vez Draco se sorprendió de la fortaleza de Dumbledore, pese a ser tan viejo que parecía que el simple aire iba a quebrarlo era férreo y de voluntad inalterable. Era alguien a quien admirar, y temer-. Siento que nos hallemos en esta tesitura tan incómoda joven Malfoy, pero como bien sabrá, necesito de toda la información que usted nos pueda ofrecer.

- Desde luego, cuente conmigo- ¿qué estaba haciendo? Una cosa era dar la información que sus oídos habían recibido, otra muy distinta… Meterse en camisa de once varas con aquello. Pero se lo debía a su madre, si ella ponía en peligro su vida por un bien mayor él también podría hacerlo¿o no? Quizá no fuese capaz.

- Pues no alarguemos esto más de lo necesario- sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Podría decirme en que consistía el entrenamiento?

- Comenzaba con el aprendizaje de las directrices de los mortífagos y nos hacían repetir a todas horas los puntos, preguntándonos al azar y por sorpresa. Antes de comer, de dormir y al levantarnos, así como al comenzar y finalizar las sesiones de entrenamiento, debíamos recitar las directrices como rezando una oración.

- Un método bastante habitual para un lavado de cerebro- Snape estaba de espaldas a ellos. Aquel era un momento muy tenso para todos- Continúe, por favor.

- El primer año, el entrenamiento consistió en aprendizaje de hechizos de ataque y defensa. Artes Oscuras ya debíamos saber de antes. Nuestros padres se habían encargado de adiestrarnos. También de tácticas de lucha, y entrenamiento físico, ya sabe, resistencia a maldiciones…

- ¿Os practicaban las Imperdonables?- preguntó interesado.

- Sí, continuamente. Cada fallo o comportamiento indolente llevaba de premio un _cruciatus_ u otras maldiciones inventadas por ellos. Créame cuando le digo que una de sus diversiones es inventar nuevos métodos de masacrar, sofisticados, convincentes, sencillos y lo más dolorosos posible- respiró hondo-. En el segundo curso de entrenamiento aprendimos pociones avanzadas, lógica, técnicas y tácticas de ataque. Y práctica de batalla, eso sobre todo. La defensa realmente no importa, caiga quien caiga a tu alrededor, da igual, mantén a salvo al primer círculo de mortífagos.

- ¿Y el último año? Usted no ha llegado a completar el entrenamiento… - No se había dado cuenta de que una pluma de Fénix tomaba notas suspendida sobre un pergamino encima de la mesa. Incluso se habían trazado diagramas que él había visualizado en su mente, aunque no los había comentado.

- El último año son las Imperdonables. No sólo las prohibidas por el Ministerio sino todas las que los mortífagos, y en especial el Señor Tenebroso, han ido creando y que si fuesen conocidas por el Gobierno serían calificadas de Imperdonables- no le estaba resultando tan difícil hablar de todo aquello, del minucioso y horrible entrenamiento al que se había visto sometido. Sacar a la luz todo aquello, realmente le hacía verlo de otro modo. No se sentía tan mal por haber sido un pelele tanto tiempo, ahora quizá sirviese de algo el maldito entrenamiento. Así podría dejar de sentir que no era sólo un Malfoy.

- Y permítame preguntarle¿cuál es su nivel de dominio de dichas maldiciones?

- Si ponemos una tabla del uno al diez, yo estaría sobre el cinco, o el seis. De haber completado el entrenamiento, estaría en nivel siete. A nivel diez pasas a formar parte del primer círculo de mortífagos, los más cercanos al Señor Tenebroso- tragó saliva. Un vaso de agua se materializó delante de él sobre la mesa. Bebió un largo sorbo- Gracias.

- No es nada- algo que odiaba en el viejo era que jamás dejaba de sonreír con condescendencia, cómo si lo supiese todo. Su estómago se encogió un poco más. ¿Todo?-. Prosiga joven Malfoy¿sabe únicamente practicar las maldiciones, o también como librarse de ellas?

- Nos enseñaron como resistirnos a ellas y como desviarlas, y obviamente el modo de ejecutarlas.

- ¿Podría esperar un momento fuera, joven Malfoy?- la orden estaba implícita en el tono afable. Sabía que la animadversión era mutua, ni a él le gustaba el viejo, ni a Dumbledore le gustaba él. Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar a su profesor. Nunca jamás imaginó que todo fuese a desencadenar en esto. Nunca. Cuando se fue de casa a finales de Julio no pensó en las consecuencias de su marcha, no pensó en que daría que hablar que no continuase su entrenamiento y que se hubiese marchado de casa sin decir palabra. Que sus compañeros no eran estúpidos y se preguntarían que pasaba con él. Ahora más que nunca, estaba solo frente a todo, y le aterraba pensarlo.

Odiaba tener que enfrentarse sin más arma que él mismo a una batalla interna de lealtades. Por un lado, no quería traicionar a los que siempre habían estado junto a él, la gente que siempre hizo lo que él pedía, simplemente porque era él, y le debían un respeto. Por otra parte, no podía permitir que su madre luchase sola. Si ella estaba de aquel lado, él estaría junto a ella. Además tampoco podría soportar jamás que todo el mundo se sumiese en la oscuridad de la victoria del Señor tenebroso, sabiendo que quizá él pudo marcar la diferencia…. La puerta se abrió, y el Profesor Snape le hizo un gesto para que entrase en la habitación.

- Siéntese, joven Malfoy. Hemos estado considerando toda la información que nos ha proporcionado. Nos será muy útil- el hombre lo miraba inescrutable, como intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. Puso en marcha su bloqueo. Nunca permitiría que nadie supiese que escondía en su mente. Nadie- Y hemos pensado que sería muy recomendable que ese conocimiento no quedase oculto. En especial para Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó ligeramente asustado¿no estarían insinuando que…? No, imposible, el Profesor Snape sabía como odiaba a Potter…

- Que sería muy interesante que compartiese sus conocimientos con Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué?- estaba estupefacto, aquello sí que jamás lo hubiese imaginado, nunca en su vida¿él¿Compartiendo algo con Potter? Estaban locos.

- Vas a entrenar a Potter como si fuese un mortífago Draco, necesita tener ese conocimiento- el rostro de su profesor era imposible de descifrar.

- Están de broma, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, sencillamente. Nos odiamos. No puedo hacer eso. Siento no poder ayudarlo, de verdad, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide- comenzó a levantarse para salir de allí. Aquello había sido una encerrona, jamás se lo perdonaría a Snape.

- No lo entiende, joven Malfoy. No es una petición- Dumbledore lo miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna- Harry Potter es quién deberá terminar con la vida de Voldemort, necesita el mejor entrenamiento posible. Comenzará mañana por la tarde. Después de su entrenamiento de lucha muggle con Kingsley. A las nueve, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Allí estará, Director-respondió por él Snape.

- Muy bien Severus. Avise a Ayla, que mañana tras su clase con séptimo curso notifique a Potter que venga a mi despacho tras su última clase. Yo enviaré las lechuzas para que esté todo el equipo. No quiero que esta información se sepa hasta mañana. Pueden irse- salió de allí cabizbajo. Por la forma de andar de su profesor, supo que él tampoco sabía nada de aquello, no había tenido más remedio que aceptar la voluntad del director. Dumbledore hacía y deshacía según conviniese.

Todos le observaban como si fuese la primera vez que lo veían. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, para hablar con él Dumbledore casi nunca llamaba al equipo completo de la Orden del Fénix. Estaba Kingsley, encargado de su preparación, así como a cargo de los aurores. Remus, cabecilla táctico; Hestia Jones, logística; Snape, información del otro bando; McGonagall, seguridad. Obviamente Dumbledore, el director, pero Marx¿qué pintaba ella allí? Respiró hondo. Algo gordo se cocía allí dentro. La gente estaba expectante, posiblemente no fuera el único que no tuviese ni idea de lo que iban a hablar.

- ¿Por qué estamos todos?- él, a diferencia de sus amigos, ya formaba parte activa de la Orden del Fénix, asistía a las reuniones, y participaba de las decisiones, estaba dentro del equipo de dirección. Si era él quién debía acabar con Voldemort¿no debería acaso estar enterado de progresos, nuevas informaciones y de las tácticas que iba a seguir el ejército que iba a estar al frente de la batalla hasta que ellos dos pudiesen enfrentarse?

- Harry, hemos recibido una información que nos sorprende- comenzó a decir Dumbledore con inusitada calma- Parece ser que Voldemort ha decidido adelantar su ataque de forma inmediata.

- ¿Y eso?- no estaba preparado para enfrentarse ya a ello, todavía no podía desencadenarse la guerra, era demasiado pronto. No estaba listo.

- Bueno, suponemos que se ha filtrado que alguien pasa información, y han querido dar un giro para pillarnos desprevenidos- aclaró Remus.

- El caso es que esto implica que tu entrenamiento debe forzarse al máximo.

- Sí, claro…Porque no estoy listo, aún no- no le gustaba un pelo todo aquello, había algo más que aún no habían dicho.

- Doblaremos tus sesiones de entrenamiento Harry, y su dureza. No será fácil, pero puedes hacerlo- comentó Kingsley cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra una de las paredes.

- Quizá deberías renunciar a algunas cosas, Potter- comentó la Profesora McGonagall mirándolo con seriedad, y un ligero desencanto.

- No, nunca renunciaré a nada, me da lo mismo el tiempo que lleve. Jamás dejaré el Quidditch. No permitiré que ese desgraciado me deje sin vida propia. Mi mundo no gira a su alrededor- Estaba decidido, no abandonaría el Quidditch y tampoco su entrenamiento como animago. Su profesora sonrió satisfecha.

- Pero es posible que no te de tiempo a todo Harry, y no puedes dejar de lado los estudios, o dormir…- terció Remus.

- Pues dadme un giratiempo si es necesario. Abarcaré con todo, puedo hacerlo, de verdad. Concededme un voto de confianza- se quitó las gafas y se apretó los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba algo de marcha. Por suerte, esa noche con Kingsley descargaría adrenalina.

- Puedes marcharte Harry, si quieres. Tienes una hora hasta que empecemos- Kingsley le sonrió.

- Vale gracias, así me paso por el Gran Comedor y como alguna cosa- se levantó y se despidió con un gesto. No le apetecía comer, pero si se iba a pegar una paliza de tres horas haciendo ejercicio, mejor sería que se echase algo de combustible. Era bastante pronto, todavía no había casi nadie. Cuando faltaba media hora para que comenzase el entrenamiento, pasó por su dormitorio para ponerse la ropa de entrenar. Un pantalón de chándal de algodón negro, bastante ancho, una camiseta de esas que todavía guardaba de Dudley y unas deportivas. Fue directamente a la Sala de Menesteres. Todavía le sorprendía ver que aquella habitación, realmente no tenía límites. No era un gimnasio, pero se acercaba bastante. Tres de las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos, y en una había adosadas unas espalderas de madera. Una cuerda con nudos colgaba del techo. Varias colchonetas en un rincón, un aparato de música muggle que funcionaba con magia. Justo al lado, una cuerda de saltar, y una caja llena de botellines de agua fresca, con algunas toallas junto a ellos. También había una serie de mancuernas. Puso uno de los cds que Kingsley había dejado allí para las sesiones y cogió la cuerda.

Comenzó con sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Saltar siempre lo animaba, al ritmo de la música, Elevation de U2. Tras sus veinte minutos de ejercicio aeróbico, pasó a los ejercicios con las mancuernas. Tenía diez minutos. Había trabajado los bíceps, los dorsales y los pectorales cuando llegó Kingsley vestido con su ropa de entrenar. La verdad es que el hombre era algo imponente. Más de metro noventa, con un cuerpo tan trabajado era imponente y atrayente.

- Vaya Harry, ya has empezado a calentar…- cogió la cuerda que Harry había dejado en el suelo- tendrás que esperar a que yo esté listo.

- No importa- sonrió- Así pruebo a ver si hoy puedo trepar la puta cuerda- terminó la serie de pesas trabajando los tríceps. Y se dispuso a subir por la cuerda. Cuando iba al colegio, nunca lo consiguió, y se había quedado con la espinita. Saltó para alcanzar la cuerda que colgaba medio metro por encima de su cabeza y se aupó con los brazos hasta que sus pies encontraron el primer nudo. Cogió con las manos el siguiente nudo y flexionó las rodillas para subir los pies. Poco a poco se acercaba al final de la cuerda. Notaba los brazos tensos. Había llegado el momento de bajar. Otro día lo conseguiría. Saltó al suelo. Tenía la camiseta empapada. Y aún quedaban dos horas.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó Kingsley secando el sudor de su cara. Asintió. Se acercó al aparato de música, y buscó entre los discos- ¿Queen?- Perfecto, Queen estaba genial. We will rock you comenzó a sonar en la sala- Muy bien, continuemos con lo del jueves pasado, kickboxing. A ver de qué te acuerdas.

- Cómo voy a disfrutar con esto, tío.

-Esa es la actitud- Kingsley flexionó las rodillas y colocó los brazos delante del cuerpo- Uno…dos…¡tres!- comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, girando en torno a un cuadrilátero imaginario. Lanzando golpes sin llegar a pegar en el otro. Patadas justas a la cara, hombros, y rodillas. A la hora estaban agotados de tanto salto. Bebió un largo trago de agua. Le encantaban esos entrenamientos. Le parecían mucho más útiles que tanto hechizo. Lo hacían todo más real. Sabía que ni el judo, ni la capoeria, el kickboxing, o el boxeo, lucha libre, kárate, etc…, le iban a servir en la batalla contra a Voldemort, pero le daban agilidad mental, se adelantaba a los movimientos que iba a realizar Kingsley, en este caso. También velocidad de reacción. Y además le encantaba. Ahora tocaba arte marcial libre, que era como la lucha libre, pero con las bases de las artes marciales, es decir: contacto el mínimo. Los martes por la noche siempre hacían una lucha real, para ver los progresos. Si sufría algún percance, como hematomas o algo así, no era nada que la Señora Pomfrey no pudiese curar.

- Si estás cansado, hacemos algo menos pesado- sugirió Kingsley quitándose la sudadera. Se quedó en camiseta de manga corta blanca, que destacaba sobre su piel oscura.

- No estoy cansado, lo necesito King, si no me desahogo acabaré explotando- se quitó las gafas, que se le habían empañado por el sudor. Se secó los ojos- Además, quiero ver de qué eres capaz- vaciló ligeramente. Kingsley cambió la canción. Cada hora entrenaba con una canción diferente. Another One Bites The Dust.

- Te voy a meter una paliza, y lo sabes- movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música- Let's go…- canturreó.

-No estés tan seguro King, sólo te digo una cosa- se quedó callado hasta el momento justo de la canción y cantó- Another one bites the dust…- se colocó en posición para comenzar la pelea.

- Así me gusta- se rieron los dos- A trabajar…- Ahora valía todo, o casi. Se abalanzó sobre su maestro, lanzando una patada certera a la espinilla de Kingsley, pero este se agachó rápidamente para coger la pierna de Harry y tumbarlo. Pero interpretó bien el movimiento de su maestro, y con un giro brusco de la cadera, cambió la dirección de la patada, e impactó con el empeine en las costillas de Kingsley. El hombre se levantó con una sonrisa perversa y le indicó que se acercase con un leve gesto de la mano.

Estaba disfrutando como nunca, el sudor le resbalaba por la cara y se colaba en sus ojos. Resopló y avanzó decidido hacia el Auror, dispuesto a parar todos los golpes y dar el blanco, negro, en este caso, todas las veces que pudiese. Kingsley parecía un robot, dada la velocidad a la que se movía. Los puños que iban dirigidos a su cara, sin aparente espacio de tiempo entre uno y otro, eran detenidos por Harry en seco con la mano plana o antebrazo contra antebrazo.

Giraban el uno alrededor del otro con rapidez, apenas veía lo que ocurría. Su instinto le indicaba qué hacer y como hacerlo, cómo esquivar el golpe, cómo pararlo, cómo evitar que sus golpes fuesen detenidos. La escena se desarrollaba en su mente como a cámara lenta, tenía tiempo de sobra para reaccionar ante cada ataque. Había ganado a lo largo de dos años una confianza en si mismo que nunca hubiese imaginado, podría, incluso, haber cerrado los ojos y no fallar un solo golpe. Se sentía como un animal, quizá su entrenamiento como animago estaba dejándole secuelas, sus sentidos estaban despiertos, la sangre fluía salvaje por sus venas, el corazón latía con ferocidad. Más que nunca, se sentía invencible. Aunque siempre estaba Kingsley para recordarle que no lo era. Un simple descuido, o como le decía su maestro, un exceso de confianza, le hizo dejar libre un hueco entre su mano y su torso, un puño más bajo penetró sus defensas. El dolor en las costillas le hizo tambalearse. Se pararon los dos.

- Has de recordar que no eres invencible, Harry- le reprendió con suavidad, tendiéndole una botella de agua- A menudo, sobretodo cuando hemos triunfado en casi todo lo que hemos hecho, o cuando nos sentimos especialmente buenos en algo, tendemos a pensar que somos invencibles, y no lo somos, para nada- sabía que King tenía razón, que siempre dejaba algún hueco por el que podían penetrar y hacerle daño, incluso matarlo, pero odiaba que se lo tuviese que recordad en todas y cada una de las sesiones. Sabía de sobra que no era invencible, que tenía miles de puntos débiles, y que su mayor arma era al mismo tiempo su mayor debilidad. Era capaz de amar, si, pero eso le hacía vulnerable frente a quien era incapaz de ello. Harry temía perder a la gente que quería, sólo de pensarlo, era incapaz de respirar. Para Voldemort la gente cercana a él no eran más que peones. Siempre se podían reemplazar- Repítetelo todo el rato que estés en la batalla, Harry, "no soy invencible", sólo así recordarás que tu cuerpo no es invulnerable, y que los hechizos dirigidos contra ti, pueden hacerte daño. Sólo así serás consciente del valor de tu propia vida.

- Sé que tienes razón King, y de verdad, cuando empezamos las sesiones me lo repito como un mantra, pero se me olvida al cabo de un rato- protestó.

- Tatúatelo en el antebrazo, así cada vez que empuñes tu varita lo verás y jamás se te olvidará- sugirió. Harry abrió los ojos. No era mala idea, siempre le había apetecido hacerse un tatuaje- Habla con Bill Weasley, él te lo hará.

Asintió y tras beber otro largo trago de agua, caminó hacia Kingsley, con la intención de ganar la pelea. Ahora le tocó a Shacklebott parar sus golpes. Repetía en su cabeza "no soy invencible" hasta el punto que dejó de tener significado y simplemente le daba más fuerza. Estaban tan inmersos en su combate que no se dieron cuenta de que excedieron el tiempo de la clase, y tampoco, que la puerta del aula se había abierto y dos personas contemplaban la escena.

Snape pasó a por él media hora antes de su ejecución, si no física al menos seguro que moral. Con el corazón latiendo contra su garganta y el estómago encogido en un puño, caminaba junto a su profesor por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No podía creer que se hubiese metido en tal follón. El miedo se lo comía. No podía enfrentarse a Potter después de lo que había visto en Hogsmeade, si este año ya le costaba mantener su mirada, ahora que sabía que Potter podía colarse en sus sueños y hacerle daño donde menos se podía defender... No podía tenerlo delante y mucho menos a solas, enseñándole lo que tenía que enseñarle. Le faltaba el aire solo de pensar en enfrentarse al nuevo Potter, en ser incapaz de ocultar que él había dejado de ser el mismo de siempre, que todo se le había derrumbado por dentro. Que se diese cuenta de cómo se sentía y se aprovechase de ello. No podía con todo, pero ya no tenía opción de negarse.

Llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Miró a su profesor que se apoyó en la pared, sin decir nada. Quizá no se atrevía a enfrentarlo después de haberlo puesto entre a espada y la pared. Quizá lamentaba haberlo puesto en esta situación sabiendo que no estaba bien, que no era el mismo de siempre. Pasaron un rato en incómodo silencio, oyendo voces y música dentro. Snape miró su reloj de bolsillo. Suspiró y abrió la puerta, revelando una especie de sala de entrenamiento. Sonaba una música que nunca había escuchado. La curiosidad pudo a su miedo y se asomó.

Si lo que llevaba pretendiendo todo el año era olvidarse de que se sentía atraído por los hombres, no debería haberse asomado. Potter y otro hombre, que le sonaba de haberlo visto alguna vez, se peleaban en el centro de la habitación. Sus camisetas empapadas se pegaban a sus cuerpos, marcando cada uno de los músculos del torso de cada uno. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor. Los abrió de nuevo para ver a Potter quitándose el sudor de los ojos. Hizo un gesto para parar. El hombre mayor asintió. Potter se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camiseta. No. No podía estar pasándole a él. Era una absoluta pesadilla. La vida no podía ser más injusta. ¿Por qué Potter era capaz de vivir feliz con su sexualidad y él no¿Por qué tenía ese cuerpo increíble y él apenas era capaz de comer¿Por qué siempre estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería y él estaba solo¿Por qué había renunciado a lo que siempre había conocido? Ni siquiera fue por principios, sino por desidia, disgusto. Pero tampoco importaba, fuese por el motivo que fuese, el resultado era el mismo, estaba solo y con el agua al cuello por distintos motivos.

Intentando pillarlo desprevenido, el maestro avanzó a él sigilosamente y se dispuso a darle una patada en los riñones a Potter. Eso iba a doler, iba a doler muchísimo… Cuando estaba a punto de impactar contra él, Potter movió el brazo con velocidad y sin darse la vuelta, lo agarró del tobillo y le hizo perder el equilibrio. El hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Potter se giró con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que hizo que su corazón se encogiese de miedo. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a algo así? Poniendo un pie encima del torso del hombre, alzó el botellín de agua y bebió con avidez, mojándose el pecho desnudo. Draco respiró hondo.

- ¡ Y…Potter gana…!- levantó la vista y los vio en el quicio de la puerta. Su expresión de satisfacción se tornó contrariedad y murmuró- … Otra vez… - El hombre tumbado se giró para ver que era lo que ocurría. Se levantó de un salto.

- Severus…- miró un reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto y frunció el ceño- Vaya, es tarde¿qué ocurre?- miró a Draco como si no entendiese que pintaba allí. Potter los miraba desde atrás con cara de haberse perdido en algún momento. Le hubiese gustado ser capaz de apartar la mirada. No podía. Tenía un cuerpo absolutamente sublime. Potter lo miró y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Mensaje entendido. No se mira.

- El señor Malfoy va a entrenar a Potter, Shacklebott. Dumbledore lo ha decidido así- hubo un silencio tenso. Potter pasó su mirada de él a Snape, y luego de nuevo a él.

- ¿QUÉ!- exclamaron ambos.

- Eso no es posible Severus, Dumbledore no puede decidir algo así sin consultarlo entre todos. Estamos hablando de Artes Oscuras…

Malfoy… Lo iba a entrenar Malfoy. Era peor que la Oclumancia con Snape, peor que Defensa con Snape, peor que Pociones con Snape. No podía ser entrenado por Malfoy. No quería verse en esa situación de inferioridad respecto al otro.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó indignado- ¿Por qué va entrenarme él-dijo despectivo- en Artes Oscuras?

- Porque él- respondió Snape con el mismo tono- ha sido entrenado durante tres años para unirse a las filas de mortífagos- miró a Malfoy, que parecía querer hacerse invisible detrás de su profesor, o que la tierra se lo tragase. Siempre lo había sabido, Malfoy se prepararía para ello, y luego le faltarían agallas para llevarlo a término. Cobarde- Así que su querido Señor Director, ha decidido que lo mejor es que el señor Malfoy lo entrene para que pueda salvarnos a todos, señor Potter.

- Nos metemos en un terreno peligroso Severus, Dumbledore no lo ha comentado, sabiendo que encontraría oposición, y desde luego que la ha encontrado, no puedo permitir sin más explicación que un mortífago en potencia entrene a Harry- Kingsley se secó el sudor y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- Voy a hablar con él.

- Ya puede decirle lo que quiera Shacklebott, lo ha decidido, y nada de lo que le diga le hará cambiar de opinión- los miró a ambos- Les dejo solos señores. Señor Malfoy, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Potter, a ver si logra disfrutar- con una sonrisa sardónica, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se quedaron solos y la certeza cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Harry. Draco Malfoy iba a entrenarlo como mortífago.


	11. Training

**CAPÍTULO 11: TRAINING**

No se lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, ¿Malfoy iba a entrenarlo cómo mortífago? Sabía que Malfoy escondía algo tras la cara de infeliz amargado que venía arrastrando desde que lo vio en el Caldero Chorreante, pero esto... Frunció el ceño y lo miró. El Slytherin evitaba encararlo y mantenía la vista baja. Eso le desconcertaba, no era la actitud propia de él. Y no le gustaba que la gente no actuase como él tenía previsto, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Qué?- increpó con desdén- ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti? ¿Pensabas que sería divertido?- Malfoy levantó al vista y lo miró a los ojos- ¿No vas a decir nada? Qué bien…Un entrenamiento silencioso…

- A mi me hace menos gracia que a ti, créeme Potter- la voz de Malfoy denotaba bastante desprecio, aunque había algo oculto que no lograba descifrar.

- Sabía que te estabas entrenando para mortífago… -murmuró- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?- no podía negar que tenía bastante curiosidad. No era un sorpresa que Malfoy hubiese estado entrenando para ser un mortífago, la sorpresa era que se hubiese puesto de su parte, aceptando incluso entrenarlo a él… ¿Significaba eso que Malfoy, quizá no fuera tan despreciable? ¿Qué en el fondo tenía principios? ¿O sentido común? ¿Qué había cambiado?

- No te importa y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Potter. - arqueó la ceja. Vale, no. No había cambiado, seguía siendo el maldito bastardo malcriado de siempre- ¿Vamos a demorarnos mucho más?

- Espero que no, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos con esto.

Malfoy respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, Harry notó que evitaba a toda costa que sus ojos se posasen en él. El sudor continuaba corriéndole por la espalda. Estaba molesto y pegajoso, comenzaba a enfriarse.

- Mientras te lo piensas, ¿te parece que me de una duchita?- los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron con perplejidad- Esa pared… Detrás hay unas duchas… ¿Sabes lo que son?

- Por muy ineptos que sean tus amigos, y por mucho que te hayas acostumbrado a darlo todo masticado, sí. Sé lo que es una ducha, Potter.

- Aclarando información, que luego no haya malos entendidos, ¿eh?- se fue la ducha que hacía nada había aparecido. Entró y se quitó la ropa. Lanzó los pantalones fuera y abrió el grifo mirándose en el espejo- Explícame de que trata lo que me tienes que enseñar- la verdad es que se moría de la curiosidad, pensó mientras el agua cálida mojaba su pelo y la piel sudada. Comenzó a enjabonarse, mientras el olor fresco del gel iba inundándolo- Bueno… Estoy esperando…

- La paciencia no es uno de tus puntos fuertes, ¿eh Potter?- Incluso bajo el rumor del agua le llegó el tono sarcástico y acerado de las palabras de Malfoy, vio como su cara, reflejada en el espejo se contraía de rabia.

- Claro que lo es, Malfoy- imitó el tono de voz- sólo que su límite está mucho más cerca de lo que se suele creer.

- No hay mucho que explicar, Potter- había decidido comenzar y dejar el rollo personal para otro momento- Tengo que, según tu adorado director, entrenarte como lo han hecho conmigo durante casi tres años, para que puedas comprender como piensa en la batalla un mortífago.

- Ah- se sorprendió Harry- Yo creía que no pensaban, que erais todos como borregos siguiendo al pastor- sonrió para si mismo, a ver si, al final del todo, acababa disfrutando con esto. No es que le gustase ser cruel, pero es que Malfoy se lo estaba poniendo tan a huevo…

- Seguimos… Siguen- se corrigió Malfoy- órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, pero a la hora de la lucha, un mortífago está entrenado para pensar de una forma concreta, y aunque no es difícil de averiguar, no está de más saber cómo lo han entrenado para poder adelantarse a sus movimientos, ¿no?- Harry se asomó cubierto de jabón y miró a Malfoy, ligeramente asombrado, que tras el instante de sorpresa en el que clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, apartó la vista con lo que parecía turbación para sorpresa de Harry.

- ¿Y no serás un espía que quiere saber cómo soy y cómo me entrenan para luego venderme?- preguntó cínico sin dejar de mirarlo. Consiguió lo que quería, Draco volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, adoptando de nuevo la máscara gélida que siempre, hasta hacía pocos meses, había formado parte de su cara.

- Créeme que me siento tentado Potter, pero para tu desilusión y mi desgracia, no. Esa no es mi intención.- comenzó a pasear por la habitación, observando las mancuernas, las espalderas… El equipo de música- Tampoco lo es ayudarte, y ni por un instante pienses que esto lo hago por voluntad propia. No tengo más remedio.

- ¿Así que estamos obligados a entendernos?- Salió de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en torno a las caderas- ¿Y qué os enseñan a los mortifaguitos en ciernes?

- ¿Artes Oscuras?- ¿Por qué Malfoy evitaba mirarlo? ¿Le molestaba su desnudez? Sin saber por qué, ya que no sentía para nada respeto por lo incómodo que pudiese sentirse Malfoy ante su cuerpo desnudo, se metió de nuevo en la ducha para terminar de secarse y ponerse la ropa limpia que siempre le esperaba allí. Vaqueros y una sudadera negra. Salió sacudiendo la cabeza levemente mojada- ¿Tú que crees que nos enseñan? ¿A sumar?

- ¿Qué tipo de Artes Oscuras?- preguntó con interés- ¿Maldiciones, antiguos conjuros, nigromancia?

- Resistencia a Imperdonables, las Imperdonables, maldiciones de nueva generación, cómo utilizar hechizos normales y corrientes para torturar o asesinar, escudos de protección, resistencia mental a conjuros, pociones oscuras, hechizos de ataque, Oclumancia, Legilimancia…

- Vale, vale- interrumpió Harry asombrado, sin dejar que se notase- Me hago una idea, y se supone que tú vas a enseñarme todo eso, ¿no?

- Sí, aunque no creo que te haga falta ni la mitad- comentó con aspereza- Total, vas a tener a todo el mundo alrededor tuyo protegiéndote para que no te coja el Señor Oscuro, mientras Dumbledore se encarga de él.

- Oh sí, eso seguro. Teniendo en cuenta que si no lo mato yo nadie podrá hacerlo... - Draco abrió los ojos sin disimular su sorpresa- ¿Qué pasa? No me salgas ahora con que no os han dicho a todos lo de la puta profecía…

- ¿Profecía?- ¡No lo sabía, mierda! Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no lo sabían ni Ron ni Hermione, y va y se lo decía a Malfoy, a veces pensaba que se le iba la fuerza por la boca, y la mayoría de esas veces, tenía razón.

- Es igual, déjalo- le quitó importancia con un gesto, sabiendo que era inútil, había dado una información que cambiaba todo aquello. Por un lado se sentía molesto, no le gustaba nada que Malfoy supiese algo por su boca que no había contado ni a sus mejores amigos, por otro lado, en el fondo de su alma estaba aliviado, al fin alguien más que Dumbledore sabía lo que pendía sobre él, la terrible espada de Damocles que era su destino. Se sentó en el suelo con un leve suspiro- ¿Con qué vamos a empezar?

Draco se sentó frente a él, con la espalda apoyada en un espejo con gesto cansado.

- No sé, ¿qué sabes hacer?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde el momento en el que se cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos supo que no iba a ser fácil. Que todo lo que había estado planeando desde el momento en que supo que entrenaría a Potter no iba a servir para nada. Apenas era capaz de mantener su cara impasible, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con su voz? Respiró hondo mientras escuchaba las increpaciones de Potter.

Nunca pensó que sería divertido, de hecho no podía imaginar peor tortura que estar con Potter a solas en una habitación, y menos con ese Potter sin camiseta que le recordaba inmisericorde que tipo de personas le atraían, contra su voluntad. Pero tampoco pensó que sería tan horrible. El Niño Dorado se metió en la ducha. Creyó que tenía unos minutos de tranquilidad y suspiró profundamente, pero alguien parecía haber dotado a Potter de verborrea incontenible, porque no podía estarse callado. Le estaba picando a propósito y lo sabía, y también sabía que no podía callarse, así que contestó con todo el desprecio que pudo. Potter se asomó, maldita fuera su suerte, dejando a la vista medio torso húmedo y enjabonado. Sin gafas, mirándolo fijamente. Se le cortó el aliento una fracción de segundo. La fracción de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron directamente. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla, temiendo ponerse rojo. Aquello no estaba bien. Si superaba esta noche, nada podría con él. El problema era que no tenía tan claro poder superarla.

Se paseó por la habitación evitando que sus ojos se posasen en ese maldito y perfecto cuerpo que estaba desnudo tan cerca de él. Era una maldita tortura. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por el cuerpo del chico, al fin y al cabo, era perfecto… Imposible resistirse a la atracción como tampoco podía evitar sangrar cuando se abría la piel… Pero eso no quitaba que se sentiera asqueado de si mismo por tal reacción. Sintiendo que cada vez estaba más lejos de lo que había sido, sintiendo como su frágil equilibrio temblaba, amenazando con quebrarse en mil pedazos. Años de autocontrol y empeño en ocultar cosas hicieron que por fuera pareciese el de siempre, al menos mucho más el de siempre que como estaba por dentro. Apretó los puños para que no le temblasen las manos.

-¿Y no serás un espía que quiere saber cómo soy y cómo me entrenan para luego venderme?- preguntó cínico. Draco lo miró con fijeza. Apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez mentalmente. No podía dejarse llevar. No podía demostrar que realmente le molestaba lo que Potter estaba diciendo, lo que hacía, cómo se movía, como respiraba. El asco que se daba a si mismo cuando recordaba como se había masturbado pensando en la persona que tenía delante, cómo había imaginado que estaba en el lugar de aquel otro chico, Jason. Respiró hondo antes de contestar, sabiendo que no valía la pena enfurecerse, eso solo le haría bajar la guardia. Y no ocurriría jamás.

- Créeme que me siento tentado Potter, pero para tu desilusión y mi desgracia, no. Esa no es mi intención- comenzó a pasear por la habitación, fingiendo interés en todo lo que había por allí, más de la mitad de las cosas no las había visto en su vida, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería era mantener su atención fija en otra cosa que no fuese el objeto de su desprecio- Tampoco lo es ayudarte, y ni por un instante pienses que esto lo hago por voluntad propia. No tengo más remedio- dejando claras posiciones. Que no pensase que él era un mártir o un santo. Si hacía eso, que supiese que era contra su voluntad. Si apenas soportaba al Potter borde, imaginarse el Potter agradecido y amable le hacía temblar de miedo. No quería sentirse cercano a nadie, no quería amigos, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, y dados sus contradictorios sentimientos, Potter cuanto más lejos, mejor.

- ¿Así que estamos obligados a entendernos?- Salió de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en torno a las caderas… ¡Oh Sequana! ¿Por qué? Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza rogando a todo lo que quisiese escucharle que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su turbación- ¿Y qué os enseñan a los mortifaguitos en ciernes?

- ¿Artes Oscuras?- Contestó con acidez, por suerte para él, volvió a meterse en el cubículo de la ducha. Respiró profundamente varias veces para intentar recuperar su precario equilibrio- ¿Tú que crees que nos enseñan? ¿A sumar?- Gracias al cielo, salió de nuevo ya vestido.

- ¿Qué tipo de Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Potter con interés- ¿Maldiciones, antiguos conjuros, nigromancia?

- Resistencia a Imperdonables, las Imperdonables, maldiciones de nueva generación, cómo utilizar hechizos normales y corrientes para torturar o asesinar- comenzó a enumerar- escudos de protección, resistencia mental a conjuros, pociones oscuras, hechizos de ataque, Oclumancia, Legilimancia…

- Vale, vale- interrumpió Potter, lo miró con desprecio. Obviamente, la educación tampoco era su punto fuerte.

- Aunque no creo que te haga falta ni la mitad- comentó con aspereza, era el Niño Dorado, todos le llevarían entre algodones para que el nene no se hiciese pupa- Total, vas a tener a todo el mundo alrededor tuyo protegiéndote para que no te coja el Señor Tenebroso, mientras Dumbledore se encarga de él.

- Oh sí, eso seguro. Teniendo en cuenta que si no lo mato yo nadie podrá hacerlo- Draco abrió los ojos sin disimular su sorpresa. Ese era un dato nuevo, sabía que el Señor Tenebroso quería la cabeza de Potter y que era un plato reservado para él, pero pensaba que era porque le tenía manía por haberle rebotado el Avada cuando era pequeño… Y era porque únicamente él tenía el poder de matarlo. Ni se molestó en cerrar la boca- ¿Qué pasa? No me salgas ahora con que no os han dicho a todos lo de la puta profecía…

- ¿Profecía?- ¿Había una profecía? ¿Así que era eso lo que Lucius hacía en el Departamento de Misterios la noche que lo detuvieron? La información iba goteando por el cerebro de Draco, haciendo que todas las cosas encajasen mejor.

- Es igual, déjalo- le quitó importancia con un gesto. Cómo si no tuviese importancia. Claro, por eso todo el entrenamiento, por eso necesitaban que compartiese sus conocimientos con él. La magnitud de la tarea encomendada cobró un nuevo cariz para él. Evitó una sonrisa codiciosa. Potter "necesitaba" imperativamente ser entrenado. No era un simple capricho. Su menté se elevó de nuevo a la cálida y habitual sensación de poder. Potter se sentó en el suelo- ¿Con qué vamos a empezar?

Draco se sentó frente a él, con la espalda apoyada en un espejo. Estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo y prometía no acabar pronto, pero se sentía bastante más contento y satisfecho de lo que había estado desde que comenzó todo aquello, cuatro años atrás.

- No se, ¿qué sabes hacer?

- Sé Oclumancia, bastantes maleficios tontos del rollo Piernas de Gelatina y estupideces de esas, un montón de hechizos de protección. Y no sé… Soy bueno en Defensa, pero en Artes Oscuras… Nunca me han llamado bastante la atención- Apenas se lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible que a alguien no le llamasen la atención las Artes Oscuras? Vale, estaba claro que era Harry Potter, el paradigma de la Magia Blanca, pero… ¿Nunca había querido saber más.

-Entonces pasamos de practicar Oclumancia, la Legilimancia, no creo que te sirva de mucho- y una mierda le iba a enseñar Legilimancia, a saber de lo que se podía enterar si superaba sus barreras. Nunca nadie entraría en su mente, mientras él pudiese evitarlo. Quizá un duelo le serviría para ver el nivel de Potter y hacerse una idea de lo que ya sabía y del montón de cosas que le tenía que enseñar. Era muy bueno en los duelos, podía decirse que era lo único que había disfrutado de su entrenamiento.- Vamos a batirnos.

- ¿En duelo?- preguntó Potter mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué?

- Para poder ver si eres capaz de defenderte de un simple aprendiz de mortífago como yo Potter- sonrió de medio lado y se levantó. Caminó hasta un extremo de la clase y se giró, el Gryffindor ya estaba en pié y con la varita preparada.

Se acercaron el uno al otro con las varitas levantadas y se saludaron- ¿Asustado Potter?- murmuró Draco con una sonrisa cínica.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Más quisieras- Bueno, eso ya era terreno conocido. Se dieron la espalda y contaron diez pasos cada uno. Media vuelta y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- ¡ALARTE ASCENDERE!- exclamó Malfoy. Harry se concentró y gritó:

- ¡¡PROTEGO!- creando un campo de fuerza impenetrable que desvió el hechizo- ¡DEPULSO!

Malfoy se agachó, el rayo azulado le despeinó y se incorporó con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas apuntándolo con la varita

- ¡¡LANGLOCK!- apenas consiguió esquivar el hechizo, le pasó rozando por el hombro y se notó la lengua hormigueante, pero la mordió con fuerza hasta notar el sabor de la sangre- ¡¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!

- ¡¡¡IMPEDIMENTA!- el hechizo de Harry dio contra algo parecido a una pared de cristal erigida frente a Malfoy, emitiendo una nota vibrante y el rayo de energía estalló en numerosas chispas- ¡¡¡TRANSMOGRIFY!

Continuaron lanzándose hechizos durante un rato. Harry se sorprendió de la potencia y celeridad de los hechizos de Malfoy, y de su capacidad para sobreponerse cuando esquivaba físicamente un hechizo. No era algo que esperase de él, tampoco pensó que un duelo llegase a ser tan cansado. Generalmente sus duelos, tanto en el entrenamiento, el ED, o clase de Defensa, se limitaban a lanzarse hechizos y parar los del contrario, pero con Malfoy era diferente, era realmente un esfuerzo físico, no bastaba con Protego o Impedimenta, debía moverse, y rápido, si quería evitar el impacto. Comenzó a sudar de nuevo, a cada momento, su concentración debía ser mayor. Cada vez los hechizos eran más potentes y de consecuencias más retorcidas.

-¡¡¡DESMAIUS!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba al borde del agotamiento, llevaba más de dos horas de entrenamiento físico y ahora, sin tiempo de descansar, esto. No podía más, el aire entraba hiriente en sus pulmones, la boca le sabía metálica, no sabía si de la sangre que había en ella por haberse mordido la lengua, o del cansancio. Notaba un pinchazo en el costado que le profetizaba un horrible flato.

- ¡¡¡LACARNUM INFLAMARAE!

- ¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!- ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Observó con sorpresa que Malfoy no intentaba esquivar el hechizo. Le dio de lleno en el pecho, pero en lugar de caer hacia atrás como solía ser habitual, abrió la mano y su varita cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo siniestro. Malfoy lo miró a los ojos. No podía descifrar su mirada. Tragó saliva, aquello no le gustaba nada. Lentamente, el rubio levantó el brazo con la mano extendida y exclamó:

- ¡¡Everte Statum!- cómo a cámara lenta Harry vio el torrente de energía avanzar hacia él. No había usado varita. Notó el impacto del hechizo en estómago. Se elevaba hacia el techo. No podía creer que Malfoy fuese capaz de hacer magia sin varita. Dio la vuelta en el aire y se encontró mirando el suelo. Estaba cayendo. Caía de cabeza. De pronto dejó de notar la sensación de vértigo. Su alrededor se desdibujó como fundiéndose en negro.

Sonrió satisfecho de si mismo cuando vio como el hechizo impactaba en Potter. Observó orgulloso de su dominio de magia sin varita cómo el Gryffindor describía un elegante arco en el aire y caía cabeza abajo. Con un crujido seco, su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Se cerraron los ojos verdes. ¿No le habría pasado nada, verdad? A ver si se había pasado de la raya y lo había matado… El corazón le latía con fuerza… ¿Y si lo había matado? A Harry Potter… La que se le iba a caer encima. No notaba que respirase desde donde estaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna… El corazón le latía con velocidad. Estaba perdiendo el control… Comenzaron a sudarle las manos. Se acercó al cuerpo tendido en el suelo y se agachó junto a él.

Le temblaba la mano que adelantó para buscarle el pulso bajo la mandíbula. No podía estar muerto… Si no… Apretó dos dedos contra el cuello, ligeramente áspero de barba… Notó el pulso latir bajo sus dedos, era regular… Acercó la cara a la nariz de Potter y sintió el aire cálido expulsado rítmicamente por sus pulmones… Simplemente estaba inconsciente. No había de qué preocuparse. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

Ahora que tenía un rato para sí mismo se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado aquella noche… Potter tenía que matar al Señor Tenebroso… Él, un simple adolescente…un niñato no muy diferente a él que apenas había recibido preparación…No se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad la vida de todos estaba en sus manos? ¿Y si salía mal? Cosa bastante probable dado que el Señor Tenebroso había cobrado bastante fuerza últimamente, los mortífagos estaban bien preparados y había unos treinta neófitos, y dado que Potter no contaba con más entrenamiento que lo que había visto antes, y lo que tenía que enseñarle él… ¿Y ya está? ¿A nadie le preocupaba realmente que estuviese poco preparado? ¿Recaía en él toda la responsabilidad? Un peso nuevo se añadió a sus hombros… Si la cosa salía bien, él sería el que le había enseñado a Potter lo necesario para sobrevivir y matar a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero si salía mal… Moriría, con toda certeza… Y si no lo hacía en la batalla, lo haría a manos de su padre.

Pensar en lo que sentiría su madre si Lucius lo mataba le acuchilló el alma, no podía permitirlo, no podía consentir que el riesgo que estaba corriendo Narcissa fuese en vano. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ojalá nunca se hubiese marchado de casa, ojalá hubiese agachado la cabeza y tragado con todo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante? Ahora estaba solo, sin más compañía que sus miserias, solo consigo mismo. Era algo que no podía soportar, recordar lo que había sido, el príncipe, el heredero, el chico en el que todo Slytherin querría convertirse, el ejemplo a seguir. Añoraba sentir la mirada de admiración de sus compañeros, el apoyo incondicional. Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en su garganta. No debería haberlos vendido así, porque quizá evitase que el Señor Tenebroso los pillase por sorpresa, pero ¿iba a evitar que ganasen la guerra? El sentimiento de culpa lo embargó, se mordió el labio con frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser él? ¿No le podía haber tocado estar en el bando de los buenos desde el principio?

No sabía que hacer, con Potter tendido en el suelo desmadejado frente a él. No había tenido elección, sabía de sobra que había hecho lo correcto, pero… ¿Por qué era tan difícil de soportar? La cara de su madre se dibujó con claridad frente a él sonriéndole… Todavía no había tenido noticias de ella, y hacía casi seis meses que se había marchado de casa. ¿Sería verdad que estaban mejor sin él? No, no podía pensar eso. Si su madre había sido tan valiente de asumir el cargo de topo, de pasar información a la Orden del Fénix, y su padre no la había descubierto, la había subestimado sin duda. El porte ausente y triste de su madre inducía a error, la bonita figura frágil y delicada de aire melancólico no era solo un bonito adorno. Por lo visto escondía una inteligencia brillante y una voluntad de hierro.

Los había engañado bien a todos, pensó orgulloso. Ella le dio fuerzas para respirar hondo y dejar de plantearse, de momento, su postura en esta guerra. Siempre había confiado en el criterio de Narcissa, si ella estaba con la Orden debía ser que era el lado correcto. Igual podía equivocarse en todo, pero no podía permitirse defraudar a su madre quedándose al margen. Haría lo que estuviese en su mano para que las cosas saliesen bien. Aunque lo que estuviese en su mano fuese entrenar a Potter como al mejor de los mortífagos. Por más asco que le diese, por más esfuerzo que le costase, lo haría. Por su orgullo, aunque no fuese por nada más.

La figura de Potter comenzó a removerse en el suelo. Respiró hondo por enésima vez durante la noche, esta vez para tratar de bajar las lágrimas de nuevo a donde fuera que se bajasen cuando las hacía retroceder. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, podría estar muriéndose, malherido, ya podrían faltarle partes de su cuerpo arrancadas brutalmente, ya podría estar retorciéndose de dolor, pero jamás, jamás permitiría que Potter le viese llorar. Estaba despertando… Al menos avisaba de cuando iba a hacerlo. Recompuso su cara y adoptó una postura aburrida. Como a desgana, los ojos de Potter se abrieron y se fijaron en él. Se incorporó con un gesto de dolor, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó desorientado, sabía que Malfoy le había alcanzado con un hechizo, y que por eso estaba en el suelo, pero ¿cómo había podido alcanzarle? Nadie tenía mejores reflejos que él…No lo comprendía. Miró a Malfoy con extrañeza. Recordaba haber visto el hechizo avanzando hacia él, ¿por qué no se había apartado?

- Te he derribado- comentó casualmente, con un deje de satisfacción.

- Ya lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo?- Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Vio a Malfoy levantando la mano, y cómo de ella salía un chorro de energía directo a su estómago. Abrió la boca y lo miró sorprendido- No necesitas varita… - murmuró.

- Pues claro que no.

- ¿¡Cómo que pues claro que no?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú todavía la necesitas como los niños pequeños?

- Sin varita no puede hacerse…Deberías haberme avisado- recriminó.

- Yo que sé, te están entrenando para matar al mago más peligroso de la historia Potter, ¿de verdad pretendes que suponga que no te han enseñado a manejar tu magia sin necesidad de varita?

- ¡¡¡Es un Arte Oscura Malfoy!- exclamó exasperado- ¿Cómo quieres que me lo enseñen?

- ¡¡¡Por todos los dioses Potter! ¡¡Magia Oscura! Por favor…- se levantó del suelo con desgana- Parece mentira que tengas diecisiete años, de verdad… ¿Hasta cuando seguiréis con las estupideces de la magia oscura o magia blanca? A ver… ¿consideras acaso Transformaciones como magia oscura?

- No, claro que no, no soy idiota- frunció el entrecejo.

- Sí, seguro- murmuró por lo bajo Malfoy, lo oyó y le hubiese gustado darle una paliza allí mismo, pero respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, no tenía ningún sentido molerlo a palos allí mismo, le apetecía muchísimo, pero sabía que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, ni el sudor derramado- Entonces… ¿Transformar un trozo de carne en una piedra es válido?- Harry asintió- ¿Y si yo ahora te transformo el corazón en una piedra?

- No lo había pensado… - se sorprendió Harry. Tenía razón, quizá no todo era tan claro como él había pensado siempre…

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- sacudió la cabeza- Lo que quiero decir es… Por mucho que digan que poder hacer magia sin varita venga de dominar alguna arte oscura, es falso…. Nuestra magia está dentro de nosotros, corriendo por las venas, no es que forme parte de nosotros… Es que nosotros somos magia, por lo que no necesitamos la varita para poder hacerla, aunque es algo que hay que aprender.

- Y si es algo tan normal, ¿por qué está "mal visto"?- tenía verdadera curiosidad en esto, le interesaba profundamente y quería a aprender a hacerlo.

- A eso es a lo que iba- sonrió de medio lado y lo miró creando expectación- Está mal vista, o considerada como Arte Oscura porque es imposible de controlar externamente. Una persona que no necesite la varita para nada, es una persona totalmente libre, sin ningún tipo de traba a su poder, excepto su propia voluntad y su conocimiento. El núcleo que tienen las varitas no es más que un conductor mágico… Tú has ido a un colegio muggle, así que sabrás lo que es un cable y cómo funciona la electricidad- asintió- Bueno, pues… ¿Qué lleva tu varita?

- Pluma de fénix- se sentía como un niño pequeño al que se lo estaban explicando todo muy despacio para que fuese capaz de entenderlo. Intuía que debería molestarle, pero le interesaba demasiado lo que estaba escuchando, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, inconscientemente, como hacía siempre que deseaba prestar una mayor atención.

- Pues la pluma de fénix es la sustancia que ofrece resistencia a tu magia, ralentizándola y desgastándola, para que no salga con tanta fuerza, además de canalizarla.

- No lo entiendo- todavía estaba un poco aturdido del golpe, y sentía un ligero malestar en la boca del estómago. Trató de respirar hondo para centrarse en lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo.

- Cuando un mago comienza a aprender a utilizar la magia, no sólo a hacer magia, sino a como conseguir cosas mediante ella, es alguien joven y resulta difícil focalizar la atención en algo y desear cambiarlo o moverlo, o lo que sea. Se empezaron a usar varitas para "enseñar" magia, y cuando esa persona maduraba y era capaz de mantener su concentración fija en lo que quería hacer, se les quitaban las varitas y se aprendía a hacer todos los hechizos sin ellas. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la sustancia que canalizaba la magia de una persona fuera del cuerpo también "frenaba" el torrente de poder. Así que, egoístamente, se comenzó a promocionar el uso de la varita en defecto de la enseñanza del dominio de hacer las cosas sin ella. Y fue quedando en el olvido.

- Una cosa es quedar en el olvido, y otra cosa es ser considerado como Arte Oscura, Malfoy.

- Sí, porque sólo aquellos magos con un poder extraordinario y ganas de plantearse las cosas aprendían a hacer magia sin varita. Eran magos a los que la gente temía y como la mayoría de ellos terminó metiéndose con las Artes Oscuras, o llamémoslas a partir de ahora Artes Mal vistas, asociaron la capacidad de no necesitar varita a una moral dudosamente respetable y honrada.

- Vaya… Dominas el tema, ¿eh, Malfoy?

- Me gusta saber que es lo que aprendo y por qué lo hago- Vaya con Malfoy, parecía que no hacía otra cosa que hacer lo que su padre le decía y mirarse al espejo, y ahí estaba, dándole lecciones de magia, política e historia. Había subestimado la educación de los sangre pura. Siempre había pensado, sobre todo por lo que había visto en casa de Ron, que los niños magos sangre pura antes de ir a Hogwarts recibían una educación en casa bastante escasa. Cómo no podían ir a un colegio muggle por miedo a que contasen cosas que pondrían en un compromiso su condición, en casa les enseñaban a leer, escribir y lo justito de matemáticas. Y ahora Malfoy salía con que sabía lo que era la electricidad y como funcionaba, y un montón de cosas más. Estaba muy sorprendido, y no desagradablemente. Y quería dominar eso, quería dominarlo ya. La verdad es que era bastante lógico, siempre había pensado y temido que si le quitaban las gafas y la varita estaba perdido. Definitivamente le atraía muchísimo la idea.

- Enséñame- ordenó Harry con una voz imperiosa que los sorprendió a ambos. Malfoy se guardó la mala cara y se quitó la túnica, doblándola pulcramente para después dejarla en el suelo. Su delgadez se hizo más evidente, llamando poderosamente la atención de Harry. Ahora que sabía que se había estado entrenando para mortífago y había abandonado el entrenamiento podía entender el parar apesadumbrado de Malfoy durante todo el curso, que estuviese solo en el Caldero Chorreante a finales de verano, que apenas hablase con nadie. El Slytherin se sentía solo y estaba asustado, por más que intentase disimularlo. Al fin y al cabo, había traicionado a su gente. Sus ojeras, delgadez y pose ligeramente encorvada lo delataban. Ahora ya tenía la explicación que había ansiado durante todo el curso, pero no era suficiente, algo le decía que Malfoy ocultaba algo, que le pasaba algo más que le impedía levantar la cabeza. Una espinita de preocupación se clavó en el corazón de Harry, puede que detestase a Malfoy pero no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

- No es fácil- continuaba esquivando su mirada inquisitiva- Te llevará tiempo, estás demasiado acostumbrado a la varita.

- No importa. ¿O es que no eres capaz de enseñarme?

- No digas estupideces Potter, logro todo lo que me propongo- sí, eso seguro, saltaba a la vista, pensó Harry con sarcasmo- Sólo expongo que será difícil. No es sencillo, hay que aprender a visualizar la magia, a sentirla, a ver como sale de tu cuerpo, medir la cantidad y la potencia, a la vez que tienes la voluntad fija en lo que quieres cambiar o mover, y cómo quieres hacerlo. Se necesita muchísima concentración para hacerlo las primeras veces, luego se mecaniza y sale solo, pero hasta ese momento es complicado. Supongo que es como aprender a volar, al principio estás más preocupado por cómo vas montado en la escoba que de volar realmente, aquí es lo mismo. Eso sí, una vez que se domina la varita sólo te parecerá un estorbo porque es mucho más natural no usarla, lo llevamos en la sangre y al no tener que pasar por esa sustancia que opone resistencia a la magia los hechizos son más potentes, y hay muchísima más probabilidad de éxito.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó sinceramente interesado. Observó como Malfoy se arremangaba la camisa.

¿Cómo demonios le explicaba él a Potter cómo hacer magia sin varita? Hacía años, mucho antes de comenzar su entrenamiento, le había pedido a su madre que le enseñase a hacerlo, y Narcisa le había enseñado. Cerró los ojos para rememorar el momento en que comenzó a ser consciente de la magia que corría por sus venas, que impregnaba todas las células de su cuerpo. No sería fácil explicarlo, pero… No tenía otro remedio, ¿verdad? Suspiró hondo.

- Bien, siéntate en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, como si fueses a meditar- para su sorpresa, Potter obedeció sin rechistar. Estuvo tentado a decirle que hiciese alguna burrada, a ver si picaba, pero se abstuvo, tampoco le apetecía un Potter cabreado con él, bastante poca gracia le había hecho verlo enfadado después de descubrir que Draco Malfoy le "podía"- Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en las pulsaciones de tu corazón, intenta acompasarlas con la respiración- se sentó frente a él adoptando la misma posición y repitiendo lo que le había dicho que hiciese. Pasó un rato en el que el más absoluto silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Estaba tan concentrado en el interior de su alma que apenas recordaba que tenía que enseñar a Potter cómo conseguir dominar su magia sin necesidad de varita.

Si al menos las cosas que veía dentro de si mismo le hubiesen interesado, entonces quizá se hubiese sumido en una meditación más profunda, poniendo en práctica los ejercicios que les había enseñado la profesora Marx. Pero lo que veía dentro de si mismo le asustaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarlo y escoger uno u otro camino, pero ahora… Ahora se sentía dentro del ojo de un huracán, todo girando a su alrededor sin parar, sin detenerse, con tanta fuerza que sentía como si se despegase del suelo por momentos y sin nada a lo que aferrarse.

- ¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?- la voz de Potter lo sacó de su trance, mentalmente se lo agradeció, no le apetecía meterse tanto en si mismo, al menos de momento. Abrió los ojos.

- Vale- respiró hondo para centrarse de nuevo en la realidad- abre los brazos con las palmas de las manos enfrentadas- miró como Potter seguía sus instrucciones- hasta que queden separados por medio metro, más o menos. Ahora, concéntrate en el espacio que hay entre ellas, y ves acercando las manos muy despacio, siempre consciente del espacio que se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

- Y esta chorrada, ¿para qué sirve?- si las miradas matasen, Potter habría caído fulminado en ese momento.

- Para que compruebes, y acabes de creerte, ya que no te fías de mí- su voz goteaba sarcasmo y desprecio, le molestaba muchísimo que no se tomasen en serio las cosas que decía, siempre le había dado mucha rabia cuando de pequeño su padre lo escuchaba aparentemente serio y luego se reía de lo que había dicho, o le decía que sus problemas eran estupideces, sin prestar jamás atención a cómo se sentía, y a por qué se sentía así- que puedes sacar la magia de tu cuerpo sin necesidad de la varita. ¿Me vas a continuar interrumpiendo?

- ¿No?- lo miró levantando una ceja. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar maldecirlo allí mismo.

- Estupendo, ahora vuélvete a concentrar en tus manos y el espacio entre ellas que se va cerrando poco a poco- bajó la voz para que fuese más grave, eso le ayudaría a concentrarse mejor- Junta las manos, pero sin que se toquen del todo, solo las yemas de los dedos y la base de las palmas, dejando un hueco en medio. Respira hondo- se levantó para sentarse frente a él, más cerca y ver como le salía, ahora no contaba lo mal que le cayese, o lo que le despreciase, sólo contaba que tenía que enseñarle a hacer aquello y por su propio bien lo haría lo mejor posible- Ya conoces los chakras de clase de Magia Elemental, concéntrate en abrir los de las palmas de las manos.

- Ya sabes que no se me da bien…- murmuró Potter sin abrir los ojos. Era cierto, no había conseguido abrir un chakra todavía. Suspiró, tendría que ayudarlo.

- ¡Shhh! Vale, te guío. Visualiza los chakras como dos círculos en las palmas de tus manos. Ahora, nota tu magia corriendo por tus venas, imagínatela como un torrente que viaja por tu cuerpo- se quedó un rato en silencio. Era complicado explicar algo que ya tienes mecanizado, que desde hace tanto te sale solo sin pensar conscientemente en el proceso para hacerlo. Sabes que lo haces pero es tan rápido que ni siquera te das cuenta.- Acumula ese torrente detrás de los círculos que has visualizado como tus chakras. Una vez lo tengas, concéntrate en visualizar como la energía lo empuja y acaba por abrirlos. No hay más misterio.

Observó a Potter frunciendo el ceño, tratando de concentrarse y se mordió el labio para no reírse. Estaba realmente gracioso haciendo esfuerzos para concentrar su mente. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apretados. Había pasado bastante rato cuando un destello rojizo comenzó a aparecer entre sus manos tomando una forma esférica. Era el color de la magia de Potter, y de su aura.

- No abras los ojos ahora… Pero… Te ha salido- lo que quedaba era más sencillo, simplemente dirigir ese torrente de energía concentrado al objetivo- Ve separando lentamente las manos- conforme lo hacía, la esfera energética se convirtió en un cordón. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Le había salido a la primera, era un excelente profesor… Quizá debería dedicarse a la docencia- De acuerdo… Puedes abrir los ojos, peor no pierdas la concentración- Potter abrió los ojos con lentitud y dio un respingo, perdiendo la concentración.

- ¡¡Me ha salido!- exclamó emocionado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¡¡Me ha salido!

- ¿Pero ahora está la magia entre tus manos?

- No…

- No se trata de sacarla fuera, se trata de sacarla y mantenerla fuera el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tengas en mente con ella, y luego recuperarla. Vuelve a hacerlo.

- Era rojo, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándolo, por primera vez en toda la noche con algo parecido al respeto.

- Sí. Es el color básico de tu aura- explicó. Y de la suya, se sorprendió. Su aura era roja, igual que la de Potter. No le gustaba nada coincidir en eso con él….

- Qué tópico, ¿no?

- ¿Tópico? No ¿por qué?- Tener un aura roja no estaba mal, ¿verdad? Bueno, tenía algunas connotaciones negativas, pero eso era normal. Aunque… ¿quería eso decir que era como Potter? Reprimió un escalofrío. Por muy mal que estuviese, no quería ser como Potter. Nunca.

- No sé… El Gryffindor con el aura roja- se burló- ¿No tendrá nada que ver?

- Lo dudo mucho, Potter- apoyó las manos en el suelo cambiando de tema- Ahora, hazlo otra vez- vio como Potter cerraba los ojos y volvía a concentrarse, repitiendo el ejercicio de las palmas de las manos. Observó como esta vez, mucho más rápido, Potter conseguía sacar la magia fuera, y sin necesidad de guiarle él, comenzó a abrir las manos, formando un cordón sostenido entre ambas palmas. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que lo había conseguido de nuevo, una sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios… Movió la cabeza para ahogar el recuerdo que le evocaba aquella sonrisa, el día anterior, en un callejón de Hogsmeade.

- Ahora sí que me ha salido- asintió, sin fuerzas para llevarle la contraria- ¿Cómo se hace ahora un hechizo?

- Vamos a empezar por algo fácil, lo primero que aprendimos cuando entramos en Hogwarts fue el _Wingardium Leviosa_, y no por nada, es el hechizo más fácil del mundo, apenas necesitas nada de voluntad.- se levantó y buscó algo que pudiese levitar… Había una botella de agua vacía tumbada en un rincón, la cogió y se la puso delante a Potter- Prueba con esto. Mira bien la botella para dibujarla en tu mente, luego cierra los ojos y visualízala en tu mente. Imagina como se levanta, tienes que verlo con muchísima claridad, extiende la mano y pronuncia el hechizo, o simplemente, para cosas así no hace falta ni que lo pronuncies. Si lo estás imaginando con fuerza que la botella se levante es tu máxima voluntad, así tu magia hará el trabajo.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño… Estaba concentrado, había visto un montón de veces esa misma cara en los partidos de Quidditch, pero con los ojos abiertos concentrándose en buscar la snitch, o en los exámenes intentando hacer una poción. Se sentía muy raro sentado en el suelo mirándolo concentrarse, casi deseando que le saliese bien. No podía negar que estaba disfrutando con esto. Y sinceramente, esperaba que a Potter se le diese bien, porque si era cierto lo que había dicho, y por los cabos que él había ido atando a lo largo de toda la noche, era su única esperanza. Sin previo aviso, levantó la mano y la extendió. La botella entre ellos se movió, vacilante pero se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Lo había conseguido, y a la primera… No había que temer que no fuese capaz de aprender deprisa….

- ¡¡¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO!- exclamó el Gryffindor manteniendo la botella en el aire, sonriendo abiertamente. Era la primera vez que Draco lo veía sonreír así, estando él delante. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, de orgullo, de alegría, sin estar ensombrecida por la tristeza, o la desgana, o el desprecio. Una sonrisa sin sorna. Y contuvo, con gran esfuerzo, sus propias comisuras de los labios para no imitarlo.

Una media hora después, Potter había conseguido levitar más alta la botella, hacerla dar círculos en el aire y en el suelo, atraerla hacia sí, desde distintas distancias y repelerla a distintas distancia, también. Draco estaba muy sorprendido, no podía imaginar alguien tan rápido asimilando conceptos y poniéndolos en práctica exitosamente con tanta premura. Alucinado era poco. Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no preguntarle cómo podía ser tan normalito en notas y aprender a esa velocidad. Puede que alguna vez lo hubiese dudado, ahora lo tenía más claro que el agua… Potter había nacido para la magia.

Se estiró en el suelo cuan largo era y resopló satisfecho. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por el entrenamiento y el esfuerzo mental. De hecho, estaba exhausto pero feliz. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que estaría tan contento con Malfoy en la misma habitación se habría reído… Pero era verdad, y para su sorpresa ya no lamentaba las sesiones de entrenamiento con el Slytherin. Había aprendido mucho más en lo que hubiese durado aquello que en todo lo que llevaba de curso. Ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir, y a pierna suelta si podía elegir.

- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿no?- se levantó de un salto y recogió la botella que había utilizado para practicar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás cansado, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy goteando sarcasmo.

- Pues mira, sí. Pero al menos yo no tengo cara de no haber pegado ojo en un mes- contestó seco. Cogió la mochila del rincón y se dio media vuelta para salir. Ya estaba en la puerta, a punto de abrirla, cuando le llegó la voz de Malfoy.

- ¿La semana que viene, misma hora, mismo lugar?

- No, tengo Quidditch y Kingsley vendrá después, ya me dirá Dumbledore cuando sea- abrió la puerta y salió. Sin girarse se despidió- Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se quedó solo en la habitación. No había estado mal el entrenamiento, y no había sido tan complicado una vez roto el hielo. Tampoco había sido agradable, pero se había sentido importante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse más que Potter en algo. Y eso alimentaba su ego, casi tan famélico como él. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, y se moría por tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos… Dormirse no… No quería volver al lugar donde sus fantasías se volvían contra él.

Miró su reloj… Eran casi las doce de la noche. Pero no quería volver a la habitación, no después del día que había tenido, no después de haber delatado a sus compañeros….De nuevo el maldito sentimiento de culpa. Cerró la puerta con un movimiento de la mano y gritó de rabia. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de mortificarse por haber hecho lo correcto? ¿Acaso prefería estar en su lado? ¿Tener que servir a alguien de por vida? ¿Temiendo a cada minuto fallar por terror a las consecuencias? No, no lo quería, de hecho, jamás lo había querido, pero siempre había sido demasiado cobarde como para rebelarse, se dejaba arrastrar, hasta que la corriente fue demasiado intensa como para seguirla sin hacerse daño, y se apartó…

Tenía varios motivos, unos más grandes que otros, y unos que deberían pesar más que otros por su importancia pero que no lo hacían… ¿Por qué era mucho peor sentirse atraído por los hombres que sentir que estaba traicionando a su propia sangre no pensando igual que su padre? Le preocupaba mucho más que sus compañeros descubriesen que le gustaban los chicos que descubrieran que los había vendido, al fin y al cabo, lo segundo lo hacía por supervivencia, por principios, aunque le odiasen y castigasen por ello, podrían comprenderlo mejor. O al menos no despreciarlo tanto… Porque sabía que lo verían como algo inmundo, como una enfermedad, algo que debía ser apartado. Podían admitir que hubiese gente que no compartiese las ideas del Señor Oscuro, pero no alguien que fuera, como ellos y por desgracia él también, pensaban, contra natura.

Estaba harto de comerse la cabeza, harto de darle vueltas a todo sin encontrar ninguna solución, y siempre sintiéndose peor. Ya estaba bien por hoy. No tenía ganas de continuar amargándose la noche. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse y olvidarse de todo, aunque fuese solo por un rato. La verdad era que todo en aquella habitación le parecía muy extraño. En su vida había visto cosas así. ¿Qué sería todo aquello? ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo? Vio que sobre una caja metálica rara con botones y ruedecillas había un libro bastante grueso. Se acercó a cogerlo.

En la portada había un hombre asquerosamente musculoso, su nariz se arrugó involuntariamente. Vale, desde luego aquel hombre NO le atraía. Una vez superado el impacto del cuerpo hinchado, marcado y aceitoso, leyó el título: "Entrenamiento Físico: Método Muggle" abrió el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente. Allí explicaba con dibujos y fotografías todos los aparatos que había en la habitación. Las cosas metálicas ordenadas por tamaños eran mancuernas o pesas y servían para trabajar los músculos, aumentarlos y hacerlos más fuertes. Las espalderas, esa especie de barrotes adosados a una pared, servían para muchas cosas, entre otras, para hacer abdominales. Al final de libro había un apéndice en el que explicaba cómo conseguir recuperar la forma física y un aumento de la masa muscular y varias tablas de ejercicios. Comparó mentalmente su cuerpo con el de Potter. Sus costillas marcadas sobre la piel contra el abdomen cincelado del Gryffindor, sus escuálidos brazos y los bíceps marcados del otro… La diferencia era más que evidente, incluso le resultaba insultante. ¿Y si él hiciese todo aquello? Se preguntó ¿Recuperaría peso y su cuerpo volvería a ser al menos como antes?

Sabía que no bastaba con matarse a hacer ejercicio, tenía que comer… Aunque sólo fuera para conseguir energía para mantener su maquinaria en marcha, pero… Podía intentarlo. Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Estudió el libro durante varios minutos, escogió una de las tablas para principiantes, la más suave de todas. Era orgulloso, pero conocía sus propias limitaciones. Tras leer bien las instrucciones se decidió a hacerlo o por lo menos, a probarlo. Cogió una de las mancuernas más pequeñas, asombrándose de que algo tan menudo pudiese pesar tanto. Se sentó en un banco, imitando al chico de la fotografía y apoyando el codo en la rodilla, cogiendo la pesa con la mano, flexionó el brazo hacia él. No era difícil, no costaba nada. Se había subestimado, pensó. Comenzó a hacer repeticiones.

Cuando llevaba veinticinco comenzó a arrepentirse… No se había subestimado, no. Todo lo contrario, se había sobreestimado. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para el esfuerzo. No tenía energía suficiente para alimentar sus músculos y que pudiesen hacer el trabajo. Le dolía tanto el brazo que pensó que se le iba a caer. Pero no se rindió, había decidido hacer cincuenta, y las haría.

Treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y una… Cerró los ojos, una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente y se coló entre sus pestañas… Cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco… Apretó los dientes. Notaba como le temblaba el músculo al forzarlo y creía que se le iba a desgarrar. Gruñó entre dientes. Lo lograría. Podía hacerlo. Había soportado un entrenamiento de mortífago, era capaz de resistir al dolor. Cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete… Resopló, sólo le quedaban tres… Cuarenta… Y… Ocho… Venga, Draco, dos más y ya, se animó. Cuarenta y nueve…y cincuenta. Suspiró dejando caer la pesa al suelo.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Le dolía terriblemente el brazo, pero lo había conseguido. Por primera vez desde que su vida se había convertido en un suplicio, se sentía medianamente satisfecho de si mismo. Ahora sabía que podía lograr cosas, que si se esforzaba, podía conseguirlo.

El otro brazo no fue tan penoso, no porque no le doliese hasta hacerle gemir, no porque no luchase por contener las lágrimas, ni porque no sintiese que estaba a llegando a su límite, sino porque ahora sabía que podía hacerlo, que era capaz de superarse a si mismo.

Cuando dejó la pesa en su lugar y se enjugó el sudor de la frente, fue como si su autoestima subiese un par de escalones. Ahora ya no estaba en la planta baja, pensó con el ánimo un poco más ligero. Faltaba mucho todavía para llegar de nuevo a lo más alto de la más alta torre, pero el camino ya estaba empezado, y eso era lo importante. Sólo era cuestión de coger aire y continuar subiendo, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Volvería allí cada día a entrenar. Pero por hoy ya tenía bastante. Se puso la túnica y con el libro bajo el brazo para tener oportunidad de leerlo siempre que quisiese, salió de allí.

Puede que estuviese cansado, que le doliesen los brazos hasta el punto de ser incapaz de estirarlos totalmente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan orgulloso de si mismo. Quizá desde que hizo la prueba para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch y Flint le dijo que era el mejor buscador que había tenido nunca Slytherin.

Si mañana conseguía acabarse, por lo menos, el desayuno, habría dado un paso muy importante para volver a ser el de antes. Cuando llegó la Sala Común estaba en silencio, sólo el fuego crepitaba mortecinamente en la chimenea. En la habitación todos dormían y Draco sigilosamente escondió el libro en el fondo de su baúl. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó la voz de Blaise junto a él.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

- Si, no te preocupes, estaba estudiando. Buenas noches Blaise- contestó. Escuchó el ruido de las sábanas de la cama contigua y se relajó sobre la almohada, con una pregunta rondando en la cabeza: Si sólo Potter podía acabar con el Señor Tenebroso… ¿Quién podía acabar con Potter?

Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de cómo su mente intentaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado desde que había salido de allí para ir a la Sala de los Menesteres a su entrenamiento habitual con Kingsley. Sus esquemas mentales se reorganizaban para reestructurarse conforme la nueva información. Malfoy no era un mortífago, no tenía intención de serlo, les estaba ayudando pero… Sí había seguido un entrenamiento para formar parte de las filas de Voldemort. Y además, era capaz de hacer magia sin varita. Estaba desconcertado, alucinado, flipando en colores…

Y asustado, ligeramente, porque se había dado cuenta de que si Malfoy sabía hacer todas esas cosas y no tenía más que diecisiete años, y encima no había terminado el entrenamiento, ¿qué no sabría hacer un mortífago preparado, iniciado y con experiencia? ¿Alguien que no tuviese nada que perder? Estaban en una clarísima desventaja, y eso había que arreglarlo. No bastaba con saber un poco de Defensa, tenía que , por lo menos conocer, las Artes Oscuras, ya no para matar a Voldemort, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, sino para llegar vivo hasta él. Tragó saliva ¿le daría tiempo a aprender lo suficiente? Desde luego no dudaba, por lo que había visto esta noche, que Malfoy supiese explicar o que le fuese a enseñar mal a propósito.

No se habían dicho nada, al menos con palabras, peor ambos sabían que durante las sesiones de entrenamiento quedaba enterrada el hacha de guerra. Lo que se cocía fuera era mucho más importante que el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro. Y ese acuerdo tácito había quedado de manifiesto cuando, tras ducharse, se habían sentado en el suelo y hablado de lo que le iba a enseñar. Malfoy podía ser un gilipollas, pero empezaba a creer que valía la pena tener alguien cómo él en su lado. Daba un punto de vista que hasta el momento, al menos él y todo el ED, habían estado pasando por alto. Y habían hecho mal en hacerlo… Se lamentó.

Otro esquema que se reestructuraba era la toma de conciencia de que le había dicho a Malfoy lo de la profecía…Algo que no sabían siquiera sus amigos, que no conocían la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre su cabeza, ansiosa porque la levantara y le cayese encima. Y se lo había dicho a un maldito mortífago, o bueno, se corrigió mentalmente, al hijo de uno de ellos. No había caído en la magnitud de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Malfoy y su padre? ¿Seguían hablando? Si lo hacían, Malfoy le contaría lo que averiguara… No, no lo creía, porque…

- _Casa abarrotada_- murmuró al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que se abrió con un chirrido, mientras la mujer vestida de rosa se tapaba la boca disimulando un bostezo. No, no lo creía, retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque si la relación con sus padres fuese buena, después de renunciar a ser un mortífago no hubiese estado en el Caldero Chorreante en verano, o le hubieran acompañado como siempre a King's Cross a coger el tren del colegio, pero… Por otro lado… Si era tan mala, y lo habían echado de casa, ¿qué hacía en Hogwarts? ¿Le seguían pagando el colegio? ¿No tenía otro lugar al que ir?

Daba igual, sacudió la cabeza mientras subía a su habitación. Realmente, fuese cual fuese la relación que tenía Malfoy con su familia no era de su incumbencia, siempre y cuando no les pasase información de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts o con él, y sorprendentemente confiaba en Malfoy en ese sentido, algo le decía que jamás traicionaría la confianza que se había puesto en él. Que no lo vendería a Voldemort. Ahora le tocaba centrarse en aprender lo más rápido posible, cuanto más aprendiese, más les podría enseñar a los del ED, y más preparados estarían todos.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Sólo podía mejorar si practicaba por su cuenta. Ahora ya tenía cinco cosas que hacer antes de poder cerrar los ojos. Los ejercicios de proyección astral y visualización para Magia Elemental, practicar la transformación en lobo, porque aunque ya podía transformar las patas, debía dominar el cuerpo para el miércoles siguiente, y que la profesora McGonagall le dirigiese con la cabeza. Luego las técnicas de relajación y control de la ansiedad y el pánico que sentía ante "el momento", como había bautizado al momento en el que estuviese frente a Voldemort y tuviese que matarlo…no quería pensar en que aún no sabía cómo. Y ahora, ejercicios para dominar la magia sin varita, y para acabar, vaciar su mente de toda emoción, y cerrarla, para que ningún señor oscuro indeseable intentase colarse en ella y manipularlo.

Quizá si necesitase un giratiempo para poder abarcarlo todo.

Empezó por la transformación. Era lo más agotador, y lo que más tiempo le llevaba, si lo hacía lo último se dormía demasiado excitado y no descansaba bien. Prácticamente ya le salía bien todo, pero no le gustaba nada verse totalmente transformado en un lobo negro con su cabeza, era tan grotesco que le daban náuseas, se moría de ganas de que la profesora McGonagall le enseñase como podía transformar su cabeza también. De momento sólo podía hacerlo por partes, primero una pata delantera, luego la otra, luego una trasera, la otra y el cuerpo. Lo más difícil por el momento era hacer crecer el coxis, sentir como se alargaba, cómo se formaban los músculos del rabo.

Cuando terminó, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero estaba satisfecho, ahora podía hacerlo mucho más deprisa. Lo que al principio le costaba una hora, ahora en apenas veinte minutos estaba conseguido. Pero debía llegar a lograrlo en una fracción de segundo… Le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer todavía. Continuó con los ejercicios que le había enseñado Malfoy par abrir sus chakras y sacar el poder fuera de su cuerpo. Quería cerrar las cortinas de su cama sin usar la varita.

Se relajó tumbado sobre la cama y comenzó a visualizar su poder. Podía ver el torrente de color rojo brillante recorriendo sus venas, acumulándose el las palmas de sus manos. Respiró pausadamente, notando un cosquilleo cálido en las manos y algo que crecía entre ellas, igual que había sentido unas dos horas atrás en la Sala de los Menesteres con Malfoy guiándole, aunque ahora no se sentía tan seguro y rehusó a abrir los ojos. No quería ver, con desilusión, como todo era producto únicamente de su imaginación.

Visualizó la cortina con fuerza, la veía con toda claridad en su mente, como si realmente tuviese los ojos abiertos y las gafas puestas. Imaginó cómo se movía para cerrarse. Se concentró en la imagen intensamente, sin abandonar la concentración para mantener el poder activo fuera de si. Extendió la mano y deseó con toda su voluntad:

- Ciérrate cortina- era consciente de que estaba apretando los ojos, y de que se había incorporado ligeramente haciendo fuerza y tensando estómago. Como muy lejos, le pareció escuchar el chirrido de los aros avanzando por la vara metálica que rodeaba su cama. Abrió un ojo temeroso…

¡¡¡Lo había conseguido! La cortina estaba cerrada en torno a la cama. Ahogó un grito de júbilo y triunfo contra la almohada y practicó algunos ejercicios más, atraer la varita, las gafas, levitarlas, repelerlas, romper las gafas, arreglarlas…

Se sentía genial, reventado, porque dudaba haber estado tan cansado alguna vez en su vida, pero eufórico. Ahora solo le quedaban los ejercicios para los viajes astrales de Marx, sus técnicas de dominio de la ansiedad y la Oclumancia…. Decidió pasar de los viajes astrales, ya había tenido mucho ejercicio de visualización hoy. Las técnicas de relajación quedaron relegadas al final de la sesión de antes de dormir. Primero la Oclumancia, que no serían más de cinco minutos.

Con un bostezo comenzó a vaciar su mente, a recordar cada emoción, empaquetarla y guardarla en su archivo de la caja fuerte. Se esforzó por acordarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día y poco a poco, fue archivándolo todo en su habitación secreta, en la que nadie, por más que lo intentase, podría entrar. Para muchos la última fortaleza que se debía ganar era el corazón, para Harry era esa habitación, porque allí guardaba su corazón. Además, ahora era especialmente importante que sepultase toda información susceptible de interés por parte de Voldemort bajo todos los candados que su mente fuese capaz de crear, porque… ¿Y si Voldemort entraba en su mente y veía que Malfoy lo estaba entrenando?

Metería al Slytherin en un buen lío… Y no es que quisiese ayudarlo, se dijo mentalmente, ni que le cayese bien, pero no podía permitir que por su culpa se viese sometido a la ira de Lord Voldemort, la cual, de todos modos, estaría a punto de caer sobre él porque había renunciado a servirle, y seguro que decirle que no a Voldemort no era algo que te diese muchos puntos frente a él. Bueno, si los puntos eran para rifar un Avada Kedavra tras una larga retahíla de Cruciatus, entonces seguro que Malfoy ya había comprado todas las papeletas.

¡¡¡¡JODER! Se estaba obsesionando con Malfoy… ¿por qué se obsesionaba tan deprisa con la gente? ¿Por qué aunque alguien no le importase se sentía en la obligación de protegerlo? ¿Sería verdad que tenía complejo de héroe? Se estaba enfadando, y eso no era bueno para mantener su mente a salvo. Contó de cien a cero y trató de relajarse. Miró su reloj. Eran las tres y veinticinco de la mañana… Apenas le quedaban cuatro horas para levantarse. Debía dormir, no podía permitirse una noche sin dormir. Giró sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, pensando que, pese a lo cansado que estaba, no lograría dormirse….

Pero debió de lograrlo, porque el ruido de sus compañeros levantándose le despertó. Abrió un ojo y corrió la cortina poniéndose las gafas. Miró a sus amigos en pijama. Ron sentado en la cama bostezando. Dean levantado y vestido, Seamus levantado, sin vestir, pero con su ropa en la mano y Neville rebuscando en su baúl tratando de encontrar la prenda perdida del día. Sonrió ligeramente, aunque algo la ensombreció. Un nuevo día había comenzado. Era un día menos para que todo llegase a su fin.

TBC

**Notas de la autora: **Por fin acabé el capítuloooo! Tenía muchas ganas ya, la verdad…desde luego, tardo en actualizar, pero no os quejaréis de capítulos cortitos, o poco densos…jajajaja. Espero que os guste, y también espero tardar menos en actualizar, porque me gustaría que el capítulo en el que sea Navidad en Hogwarts, sea en navidades. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que habéis mandado animándome a continuar. Besitos!

Todos los Hechizos del duelo, están sacados del lexicon de Harry Potter. Transmorgrify, por ejemplo, es un hechizo de tortura, que creo que en la peli 2 dice Lockhart que han usado con la Sra. Norris. Luego Alarte Ascendere, es el hechizo que emplea, también Lockhart, para "deshacerse" de la serpiente que conjura Draco en el Club de Duelo, es un hechizo de impulsar las cosas hacia arriba. Everte Statum, creo que es de HP & HBP, y sirve para derribar al enemigo…y no recuerdo si hay más hechizos nuevos. Creo que no…si tenéis dudas sobre algo…preguntad, que para eso estamos…Ciaoooo


	12. Escapada

**CAPÍTULO 12: ESCAPADA**

Le dio un largo sorbo a su tazón de leche del desayuno. Se había despertado de un humor excelente, su dominio de la magia sin varita había mejorado considerablemente. Casi tres semanas después del primer contacto con la materia y tras practicar cada minuto que podía, podía decirse que lo "dominaba". Vale, quizá no fuese un experto, pero ya no necesitaba la guía de Malfoy, se bastaba él solito, para eso, y para otras cosas, pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Estaba bastante ansioso últimamente. Entre tanto entrenamiento vario apenas tenía tiempo de dormir, porque obviamente, los tiempos muertos entre clase y clase debía aprovecharlos para estudiar, si no McGonnagall lo mataría. Ya se lo habían dejado claro el año anterior, sería el Niño que Vivió, debía salvar al mundo y matar a Voldemort, pero… A final de curso, tenía que aprobarlo todo, o se verían suprimidas sus pocas opciones de ocio, como el Quidditch y sus aspiraciones personales, como convertirse en animago. No iba a mentirse pensado que no era injusto porque lo era, y mucho. La vida de todos dependía de él, y en lugar de estar todos agradeciéndoselo y besando el suelo que pisaba, de acuerdo quizá no tanto, se pasaban el día dándole órdenes, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer… Era como tener un moscardón constantemente detrás de la oreja, zumbando sin parar. Cerraba los ojos y podía ver a Remus reconviniéndole, a Dumbledore dándole consejos extraños que nunca entendía hasta pasado un buen rato, a McGonnagall diciéndole siempre por donde ir…

Necesitaba distracciones…Y las iba a tener, el miércoles de la semana anterior le había enviado una lechuza a Bill para comentarle lo del tatuaje que le había dicho Kingsley. Lo había estado pensando, y la verdad es que le hacía bastante gracia la idea. Se había pasado un montón de tiempo dibujando las letras del _I'm not invencible_ que se quería tatuar en el antebrazo derecho, así que decir que "le había comentado" a Bill la idea no era muy exacto. Pobre chico, le había dicho que quería un tatuaje, de qué tamaño, en qué color, negro, y le había enviado por lo menos diez folios con varios bocetos diferentes, marcando muy claramente cual era el que más le gustaba. Esperaba la respuesta del hermano de Ron en breve.

Pero a veces, el destino juega malas pasadas, y en lugar de dar lo que con ansia se espera, da otra cosa que puede que enseñe más pero hace mucha menos ilusión. Hedwig planeó frente a Harry y dejó una carta frente a él. Que el sobre fuera muggle no era un buen presagio, y ver su nombre estampado en la apretada y ordenada letra de su tía, menos todavía. Respiró hondo mientras en la boca de su estómago crecía una sensación desagradable, una mezcla de temor, curiosidad y esa pizca de tristeza que siempre sentía al pensar en su tía. Alargó la mano sin poder evitar un ligero temblor en los dedos y rasgó el sobre. Buscó la carta entre varios recortes de periódico muggles.

_Harry:_

_Aunque te pueda parecer extraño, y no me sorprendería tampoco, me alegra saber que estás bien, y a salvo. Dudley y tío Vernon están bien, pero dudo que te interese saberlo…_

_No sé muy bien como abordar lo que quiero decirte…Es la primera vez que te escribo una carta larga, y la verdad es que como tú ya has dicho es un poco violento. Nuestra relación no ha sido fácil y no creo que vaya a empezar a serlo, pero como tú también has dicho soy lo único que te queda de tu madre, y para a mi tú eres lo único que me queda de mi hermana y por extensión, de mis padres. Quizá por eso y porque sé que tú entenderás de que te hablo, necesitaba escribirte._

_Estoy muy preocupada Harry, la gente desaparece sin parar, hay muertes misteriosas, explosiones sin explicación. A veces encuentran a personas que habían desaparecido con marcas de tortura, gente que se vuelve loca, que atenta de pronto contra sus familiares y los veja como jamás haría si sus mentes no hubiesen sido manipuladas._

_Está todo el mundo sumido en la desesperación, nadie sabe que ocurre y no se da ninguna explicación. Pero yo sé que es lo que está ocurriendo…Todo esto es obra del que mató a tus padres y de los suyos, ¿verdad? Pasó igual hace dieciséis años, antes de que ellos murieran y tú vinieses a vivir aquí. _

_Sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte esto Harry, que jamás debería hacer algo así después de cómo te hemos tratado, en especial yo que eres mi sobrino. Pero estoy desesperada, no sé que hacer para poder dormir y asegurarme de que no les va a pasar nada a tu tío y a Dudley. Ellos son lo único que tengo, y aunque quizá a ti no te importe lo que les ocurra, me moriría si alguien les hiciese daño. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para protegernos? ¿Algún tipo de amuleto? Ellos no se enterarán de nada, pero tengo que saber que están a salvo…Porque…Él va a por ti, ¿verdad? Dime que no vendrán aquí buscándote, Harry, dime que no saben que has estado aquí…Por favor…_

_Te envío los recortes de periódico que he ido recogiendo, igual no corresponde con la forma de actuar de esa gente. Por favor, dime que estoy equivocada. _

_Espero tu carta pronto: Tía Petunia_

El mundo pareció detenerse mientras observaba los truculentos titulares de los principales periódicos muggles. Muertes, violaciones, torturas, desapariciones, atentados…en todo el mundo, y sin aparente explicación. En todos y cada uno de ellos, una marca en la pared, o junto al cuerpo, o en el propio cuerpo. Una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Le pasó uno de los recortes a Hermione que ahogó un grito. La furia comenzó a correr por sus venas, haciéndole perder la visión periférica de la situación. Todo esto era nuevo…No se había publicado nada de ataques a muggles en El Profeta…Podía entenderlo…Pero que a él lo mantuviesen a oscuras no. Si alguien debía saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era él. No podían negarle ese derecho, y era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Le debían una explicación. Y la iba a tener. Le pesase a quien le pesase.

Se levantó de la mesa súbitamente, haciendo que casi todo el mundo a su alrededor fijase su vista en él. Pudiendo ver el latido peligroso de la vena de su frente. Agarró algunos de los recortes y salió del Gran Comedor. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y dio la contraseña. La gárgola giró para dar paso a la escalera que conducía hasta la habitación circular llena de cachivaches. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el anciano director estaba sentado tras la mesa del despacho, dando cuenta de su comida.

- Hola, Harry- saludó sin levantar la mirada- ¿A que debo el honor…?- pero la pregunta quedó sin terminar. Dumbledore levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Harry. Le lanzó los recortes y se apoyó en la mesa con las dos manos, encarando al hombre que se suponía debía prepararlo para el encuentro con Voldemort y no hacía más que ponerle entrenamientos variados, sin participar directamente en ninguno. Pensar en como había venerado al anciano que ahora tenía delante, que lo miraba sin saber que decirle, en la decepción y rabia que sentía ahora mismo hacia él.

- ¿Y?- inquirió-¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?

- Siéntate Harry- hizo un ademán y la silla se apartó ligeramente de la mesa- por favor.

- Prefiero estar de pie- se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en los acuosos ojos azules del director- Muertes de muggles, torturas, desapariciones….Y…para variar…Harry a oscuras.

- Como comprenderás, Harry, no iba a salir en El Profeta, la gente ya está bastante asustada…

- No me venda la moto, Dumbledore- se atrevió a encarar- Me parece estupendo que se intente dar una visión más agradable de lo que ocurre, pero yo DEBO saberlo, al fin y al cabo, les tengo que salvar el culo…y no solo a los del mundo mágico, los muggles también importan, ¿o no?

- Por supuesto que también importan Harry, nadie dice lo contrario, pero…

- Pero nada, estoy harto de que me tengan aislado, que no me digan la verdad de lo que ocurre, siempre igual, y estoy cansado. Primero con lo de Sirius, ¿tanto costaba haberme contado que tenía un padrino? Luego con lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que me apuesto mi varita a que usted sabía más de lo que luego parecía. Han hecho durante toda mi vida lo que han querido conmigo…Y no lo soporto. Quiero información, saber TODO lo que ocurre. Quiero un entrenamiento decente…- la puerta del despacho se abrió interrumpiéndolos. Entraron, uno detrás de otro, la cúpula directiva de la Orden del Fénix.

- Ya habéis llegado…- saludó Dumbledore, como ya era costumbre, se colocaron en semicírculo, pero Snape se puso a la derecha de Dumbledore- Harry estaba comentándome ciertas cosas…

- La verdad es que nos alegra que esté aquí, porque la reunión que hemos convocado hoy, le incumbe directamente.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si, Albus, hace un par de semanas nos enteramos por Kingsley, de que has decidido que Malfoy hijo entrene a Harry como a un mortífago.

- Su nombre es Draco, y sí, me alegra que estéis bien informados- comentó Dumbledore.

- No podemos permitir que un mortífago en ciernes entrene a nuestro…

- ¿A vuestro qué?-preguntó Harry ladeando la cabeza- ¿A vuestro aniquilador de señores oscuros? ¿A vuestro héroe? ¿A vuestra única esperanza?

- A nuestro protegido- continuó Remus- No vas a aprender Artes Oscuras. Lo hemos hablado, y está decidido.

-¿Pensáis que me puedo corromper? ¿Qué no soy capaz de discernir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal? ¿Qué sigo siendo el niño pequeño que se traga todo lo que dicen?- todos lo miran atentamente- ¿O que quizá me cegaré con el poder aprendido y me convertiré en otro Señor Oscuro?- ahora las miradas eran de temor y asombro…El tenso silencio se podía cortar- O sea…Que sí…Es eso lo que pensáis.

- No, Harry. No es eso, pero…Comprende que hay un peligro en que aprendas Artes Oscuras, y más aún si la enseñanza viene de Malfoy…

- Mira Remus…Y por favor, no me interrumpáis. Me parece mentira que tú, que has sido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que además eres una criatura oscura y no te ofendas, digas semejante burrada. ¿De verdad crees que solo con hechizos oscuros se puede hacer daño? Hemos aprendido a transformar animales en objetos…Si yo te transformo el corazón en una piedra… ¿no morirías? Pero no he utilizado ningún hechizo oscuro…Según tú, eso podría hacerlo. Y Malfoy… ¿Qué peligro ves en él? En serio, has sido su profesor…Sólo tiene un mes más que yo… ¿De verdad crees que me puede corromper…?

- No, claro mirándolo así…Pero su…

- Hombre, siempre podría entrenarme Snape- lo miró directamente, su profesor frunció el ceño- Mejor un mortífago con tablas, que no uno que no ha terminado el entrenamiento, y ni siquiera ha sido iniciado… ¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido antes?

- Nunca había habido esa insolencia en él…. Ya se le está pegando…- comentó Hestia, arreglándose su sempiterna pashmina verde- No podemos permitirlo, tiene que dejar ese entrenamiento antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿Queréis dejar de decir estupideces?- ya le molestaba bastante que le hubiesen interrumpido sus recriminaciones a Dumbledore, para una vez que se atrevía a hacerlas- ¿Os importa lo que a mi me parezca? ¿O lo que quiera hacer? Pues no pienso dejarlo, porque me gusta, me interesa, porque es lo más útil que he aprendido hasta ahora, porque me hace sentir menos indefenso.

- Pero Harry… Sé razonable- terció Kingsley.

- No, sed razonables vosotros. Estoy cansado de escuchar y aceptar consejos, charlas, de hacer siempre lo que me pedís sin cuestionarlo jamás. Estoy hasta las narices de vuestras riñas porque no avanzo como debería… ¿Avanzar en qué…? ¿En estupideces? Ahora, con lo que estoy aprendiendo con Malfoy es la primera vez, desde que murió Sirius que siento que lo que aprendo me va a servir para algo- su voz hervía de ira y dolor sordo, un dolor que sentía en su alma desde que Sirius había muerto, un dolor que había ocupado el peso de la culpa por la muerte de su padrino en su corazón.

- Harry… ¡Tranquilízate!- Remus le puso las manos sobre los hombros, pero se removió y se apartó para encararlo- Tienes que comprender que no es bueno para ti, que si no queremos que aprendas Artes oscuras es por una buena razón.

- ¿Y qué es bueno para mí?- increpó rabioso, dejando salir de golpe toda la frustración que llevaba años acumulando-¿Darme un montón de libros y dejarme a mi aire? ¿Sin más entrenamiento que Lucha Muggle y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿O quizá es bueno ocultarme lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts? Vale que no salga en el periódico, lo entiendo, no es necesario que todo el mundo entre en una crisis histérica, pero… ¿Ocultármelo a mí? ¿A mi?- resopló exasperado- Desde luego, con vuestra actitud no me extraña que os fuese tan mal la vez anterior…. Suerte que mi madre se puso por delante haciendo que "rebotase" el Avada Kedavra en mi. A ver si os enteráis de una maldita vez, de que no todo el mundo piensa como vosotros, que hay gente que se adelanta, que piensa en lo que vais a pensar vosotros y hace lo contrario, para pillaros por sorpresa…Que parece que hayáis nacido ayer, de verdad. Os voy a dar un consejo, y es muy triste que un niñato de diecisiete años como yo os tenga que decir esto- miró a su audiencia, sorprendido de su silencio- Dejad de confiar en la bondad humana, porque es un mito.

- De verdad, Harry, no entiendo tu actitud- comentó Remus con cara de traicionado.

- ¿No? Pues meteos algo en la cabeza. Yo tengo que matar a Voldemort. Ni vosotros, ni Dumbledore. Yo- miró a Dumbledore, que lo observaba como si en el fondo llevase esperando esta explosión mucho tiempo, y no le sorprendiese para nada- Ahora se lo explica. Yo me voy…Ah- se giró ante el pomo de la puerta, antes de marcharse- Y no pienso dejar el entrenamiento. Soy mayor de edad y haré lo que me plazca- Y se marchó dando un portazo.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su próxima clase, estaba tentado de dejarla pasar e irse a tocar la guitarra, o a entrenar a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y seguro que los bichos que Hagrid les tuviese preparados lograrían aplacar su mal humor. Ron y Hermione lo llamaron en cuanto abrió la puerta del castillo. Hermione le tendió un sobre. Reconoció al instante la letra de Bill.

- La lechuza de Bill lo trajo poco después de marcharte- su voz sonaba como si no quisiese enfadarlo, pero viese que ya era tarde. Sonrió vacilante y abrió la carta.

_¡¡¡Heeey colega!_

_¿Cómo te va todo? Me alegró recibir tu carta, tío. ¿En serio te quieres hacer un tatuaje? Te iba a preguntar si lo tenías claro, pero después de ver los dibujos que me enviaste creo que ya tengo la respuesta, ¿no?_

_El viernes por la noche toca un colega en el Finnegan's Wake en Hogsmeade con su grupo. Llevaré las cosas para hacerte el tatuaje, no duele tanto como si te lo hiciese un muggle, pero tampoco son cosquillas, así que quedas avisado. Si apareces, lo haremos, si no puedes venir, pues ya quedamos en concreto para otro día. Tú dirás, colega. El concierto empieza a las once. Si vienes a las diez, aún podemos verlo con tranquilidad._

_¡¡¡¡Nos vemos allí, tío!_

_Bill_

_PD: Tráete a Ron, a ver si se nos relaja un poco…_

Perfecto, allí estaría. Hoy era el día perfecto para salir de Hogwarts, necesitaba distraerse, un poco de diversión, música, unas cuantas cervezas….

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Su propio hermano le enviaba una carta a Harry, y no a él. No eran celos lo que se oía en su voz, ya no, hacía tiempo que había abandonado esos sentimientos respecto a Harry, pero si una ligera decepción.

- Nada importante…le escribí pidiéndole que me hiciese un tatuaje, y ha dicho que si.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- exclamó Hermione.

- Pues no, es una sugerencia de Kingsley, será un recordatorio de que no soy invencible, para que no baje la guardia.

- Ah- contestó Hermione sin parecer muy convencida- te digo lo mismo de siempre Harry, haz lo que quieras.

- No lo dudes, Hermione. Ron, dice tu hermano que te vengas, que toca un colega suyo con su grupo…

- No, gracias, pero espero tener planes esta noche…- y enrojeció hasta hacer juego con su pelo. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con curiosidad y picardía.

- ¡¡Ron!- exclamó Harry- ¿Con quién tienes planes? ¡¡Cuéntanoslo!

-Si Ron, ¡venga, ¡¡¡Cuenta, cuenta!- aplaudió Hermione entusiasmada.

- ¡Que no! Si os lo cuento y luego sale mal, os estaréis riendo de mi hasta que mis nietos se gradúen…- Harry le pasó un brazo consolador por los hombros.

- No digas estupideces Ron, si puedes confiar en alguien para estas cosas, es en nosotros. Nadie te conoce mejor, ni te aprecia tanto como para aconsejarte sinceramente.

-Además de verdad, Ron- Hermione se puso al otro lado y le pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura- Si es una chica, puedo ayudarte a conquistarla…

- Y si es un chico…-sonrió Harry divertido ante la cara de espanto de Ron, que para él esas cosas existían, pero no se mencionaban nunca- Siempre puedes acudir a mi en busca de consejo- añadió afectadamente…intentando aguantarse la risa- Pero por tu cara diría que es una chica, ¿no?

- Sí, es una chica- suspiró resignado….No se iban a callar hasta que lo contase…

- ¿Casa?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ravenclaw…

- ¿Curso?- la chica necesitaba más información.

- El nuestro- ahora ya iría preguntando chica por chica, hasta ver con cual se ponía más rojo, y deducir de ahí la misteriosa mujer que le había robado el corazón. Harry no tenía tanta paciencia…

- ¿Nombre?- preguntó sin más.

- Tú sin sutilezas, ¿eh, Harry?- reprendió suavemente Hermione.

- ¿Para qué?- se encogió de hombros y miró a Ron- Contesta.

- Lisa Turpin…

- ¡Ohhhh!- soltaron Harry y Hermione al unísono, y se rieron los tres.

- Qué delicia- una voz engolada y desdeñosa sonó detrás suyo. Harry torció el gesto poniendo cara de asco- El trío maravilla…El amor flota en el aire- Pansy, Millicent y Morag los adelantaron burlándose.

- ¿Nos habrán oído?- preguntó Ron con preocupación, poniéndose ligeramente verde.

- ¡Bah! Ni caso. Se mueren de envidia- dijo Hermione- Ellas no tienen amigos.

- Hablando de amigos…- empezó Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy y a Blaise Zabini que caminaban bastante delante de ellos- ¿Desde cuando se hablan Malfoy y Zabini?- Harry se encogió de hombros, no iba a contestar a la pregunta de Ron, debería dar muchas explicaciones. No les había dicho nada de su entrenamiento con Malfoy. No sabía cómo podía sentarles el que uno de sus peores enemigos, a quien sin duda detestaban, tanto o más que él, estuviese entrenándolo como Mortífago.

- Está mejor que a principios de curso, ¿verdad?- comentó Hermione interesada.

- Si- y era cierto, más o menos desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento, Malfoy tenía mejor aspecto. No sólo parecía haber aumentado de peso, que la verdad era que falta le hacía, también habían desaparecido prácticamente las ojeras, y el tono grisáceo de su piel, y sonreía más a menudo- Y para qué voy a mentiros…Me alegro.

- Tú te estás volviendo blando, Harry…Alegrarte de que el hurón esté mejor, ya verás que pronto empieza a meternos en líos…

- Sí Ron, sobre todo en los líos que nos ha metido este año… ¿No puedes pensar que la gente sea capaz de cambiar? Quizá le haya pasado algo horrible y estemos aquí nosotros burlándonos de él…Hay que darle oportunidades a la gente o al menos el beneficio de la duda…Vale que no me cae genial, ni pienso que sea una gran persona, tampoco quiero que sea mi amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que me alegre cuando está mal…De verdad Ron, a veces me da la sensación de que no ves más allá de su apellido, y me parece igual de mal ser prejuicioso en su sentido como en el tuyo….Él te desprecia por tu familia y tú ni siquiera te planteas que pueda tener nada bueno, sólo porque su apellido es Malfoy y está en Slytherin- Harry se adelantó ligeramente molesto consigo mismo por cómo le había contestado a Ron, confuso todavía de por qué se había molestado tanto, al fin y al cabo….Era simplemente Malfoy, no alguien que le importase, o a quien quisiese….Aunque…hacía poco había descubierto que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y Malfoy parecía esconder más de lo que mostraba, y últimamente, incluso estaba siendo agradable con él, al menos, todo lo agradable que Malfoy podía ser con él. Se sentó en un tronco esperando a que llegasen todos, y apareció Hagrid. Se reunieron entorno a él y comenzó la clase.

La hora transcurrió en bastante armonía, quitando el frío que los congelaba. Por suerte sólo tenía una clase más tras esta y podría dedicarse a meterse en la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua caliente antes de la cena. Luego… ¡Tenía plan!

Se estiró en la cama. Aún tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha. Suspiró. En el fondo le asustaba un poco hacerse el tatuaje. ¿Dolería mucho? Sabía que, al menos en el mundo muggle, los tatuajes se hacían con una aguja que te introducía tinta bajo la piel creando un dibujo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se haría un tatuaje en el mundo mágico. Quizá fuese simplemente aplicar la varita sobre la piel y apareciesen allí las letras que quería de forma indeleble, o hacer el dibujo sobre la piel, y pronunciar un hechizo que lo hiciese imposible de borrar…. Aún teniendo en cuenta que seguro que dolía muchísimo menos que los tatuajes muggles, en aquellos momentos no le hacía nada de gracia. Probablemente sólo estaba asustado.

Ron entró en la habitación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No le había dirigido la palabra a su amigo desde la perorata en favor de Malfoy y sabía que se merecía que le mostrase un poco de desdén, aún así no quitaba que le doliese. Pero para su sorpresa, Ron se sentó junto a él en la cama.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?- preguntó sin rastro del rencor que esperaba en su voz- Hace semanas que estás rarísimo, Harry y si necesitas hablar de algo, lo que sea, dímelo.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía razón, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Malfoy le corroían las ganas de contárselo a sus amigos, pero no lo había hecho. Nadie le había dicho que guardase silencio sobre aquello, ni siquiera Malfoy, sin embargo, se había callado. Y no sabía por qué. Quizá por temor al reproche, o por herir a Ron o a Hermione, a quienes Malfoy había tratado de forma miserable. No es que con él se hubiese portado mejor, pero siempre había tenido la sensación de que a él le odiaba como a su igual, y a ellos por considerarlos inferior a él, y por tanto, por más que pudiese decirle siempre lo hacía con un ligero tono de respeto que jamás utilizaba con ellos. Y no podía reprocharles que el desprecio que sentían hacia el Slytherin. No entendía por qué le había contestado así a Ron….Aunque en el fondo no se arrepintiese de ello, porque sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad. Y ahora Ron le brindaba la oportunidad de contárselo. No podía dejarla escapar. Se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

- Siento haberte hablado así, Ron. Estoy hoy un poco tenso y lo he pagado contigo, que no te lo mereces- suspiró con pesar, mientras el peso del nudo nervioso que ya habitaba en su estómago se incrementaba

- No pasa nada, tío…Supusimos que estarías enfadado por la carta que te envió tu tía, pero me duele que me hables así. No te digo que no me haya pasado…Y sé que tienes razón. Y no me alegro de que Malfoy lo pase mal Harry, pero no puedes echarme en cara que tampoco me alegre de que esté mejor. Lleva todo el curso sin vejarnos ni a Hermione, ni a mí…Perdona que no quiera que eso cambie. Porque sé que es Malfoy, y que me importa una mierda lo que diga, y que debería pasar del tema, pero no puedo…Me supera, tío…

- Ron déjalo, no tienes que justificarte de nada…Sé que no debería haberte hablado así. Entiendo lo que sientes hacia Malfoy, y no te lo reprocho, yo tampoco es que lo quiera…Y no sé cómo me ha salido contestarte eso, Ron, de verdad. Pienso lo que te he dicho, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero no tenía por qué decirlo como lo he hecho. No sé si me explico.

- Sí que te explicas- sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Harry, a la vez que con el otro brazo le rodeaba los hombros- ¿Vas contarme lo que te pasa? Si no quieres, no importa, pero quiero que sepas que si puedes confiar en alguien, es en mí.

- Lo sé. Lo tengo presente- rió- Hoy he discutido con Dumbledore.

- Lo habíamos supuesto, ¿y cuál ha sido el motivo?

- Los ataques a los muggles que me ha comentado mi tía- se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos, lanzando un gruñido de frustración- Odio que me oculten cosas importantes, Ron. Lo odio- abrió los dedos para mirar a su amigo, que se había vuelto hacia él- Es responsabilidad mía que se estén muriendo, debería estar ya listo para enfrentarme a Voldemort- Ron frunció el ceño con disgusto- Ron…. Pero no, todavía me falta un montón, y cuanto más tiempo tarde…más tiempo tiene él para ir avanzando, y su avance significa la muerte de gente inocente. Y para colmo, la he tenido con los de la Orden también.

- ¿Con la Orden? ¿Por qué?- vale, ahora ya lo tenía que contar. Era ahora o nunca. Y él no era de los que se echaban para atrás.

- Verás…Es largo, y no quiero que te enfades conmigo por no habértelo contado antes- Ron asintió con resignación- Desde hace tres semanas, Malfoy me está entrenando como lo entrenaron a él para ser mortífago…Y los de la Orden quiere que deje el entrenamiento.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Ron apartándose de él- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ENTRENANDO CON QUIÉN? ¿Y PARA QUÉ?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido- de verdad, Harry…No me esperaba esto de ti.

- Yo no lo elegí, ¿vale? Vino un día Snape con Malfoy y me dijeron que Dumbledore lo había dispuesto así- le temblaba la voz, sabía que a Ron no le haría gracia, pero…tampoco se esperaba esa expresión de disgusto, y de rencor.

- Estás loco, te fías de esa serpiente…Entrenándote cómo mortífago… ¿No ves que lo que querrá es llevarte hasta su amo? ¿Tan ciego estás?

- Eres gilipollas Ron, no quiere llevarme hasta su amo…Estoy aprendiendo cosas que jamás pensé que pudiese hacer, por fin me siento que puedo defenderme al menos de algunos mortífagos….No siempre voy a tener la suerte que he tenido hasta ahora- sentía la rabia de nuevo crecer en su interior, la indignación de que Ron, su amigo, no lo apoyase en esto…Sabía que era un trago muy amargo para él, pero ni siquiera le dejaba explicarse. Antes lo llamaba loco que escucharlo.

- Estás arrastrándote ya, Harry, ¿no lo ves? Empiezas defendiéndolo, y acabarás sirviéndole para ascender antes Quien-ya–sabes…Me has decepcionado Harry, ¿nunca te cuestionas que Dumbledore puede equivocarse? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes criterio?

- Ron…- su voz era demasiado calmada para no sonar peligrosa- No me calientes…- apretó los puños y se levantó, colocándose frente a Ron, que lo miraba con una mezcla de temor y aprehensión.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo, por qué estás tan raro últimamente, por qué te has puesto hoy así cuando me he metido con él… ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- estaba profundamente dolido.

- ¿Hacerte qué?- no se lo podía creer…

- Traicionarme así. Sabes cómo le odio, todo lo que nos ha dicho a Hermione y a mi- tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia y decepción- ¿No entiendes que eres lo único que tengo yo y él no?

- Ron…- su ira se incrementaba, no podía ver a Ron sufrir. Ver las lágrimas verterse de sus ojos azules, el labio inferior temblando, haciéndolo parecer un niño indefenso… Pero no le cabía en la cabeza que lo que más le molestase era que pudiese preferir a Malfoy, en lugar de él. No quería volver a perder la amistad de Ron. Nunca, desde que en cuarto curso se enfadaron, había hecho nada sin antes pensar si podía molestarle a Ron…Pero, no podía vivir siempre haciendo las cosas en función de lo que Ron pensase. Le había costado mucho ser dueño de su propia vida. Y eso no iba a cambiar- Deja de decir estupideces.

- Sí claro, para ti todo lo que no es salvarte el culo, o entrenar para ser más eficaz a la hora de matar a Quién-tú-sabes es una estupidez…Para los que no tenemos el peso del mundo sobre nuestros hombros la lealtad a un amigo no es una tontería.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿De verdad te estás escuchando? ¿Te crees que me hace ilusión ser el Niño que Vivió? ¿Qué no preferiría vivir tan tranquilo con mis padres?- farfulló cabreado.

- Realmente te importamos todos una mierda, ¿no? Menos tú y tus entrenadores…. Cómo yo no puedo ayudarte a matarlo, soy un cero a la izquierda, ¿verdad? Sé sincero conmigo… ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi?- la voz de Ron goteaba amargura, y si a Harry no le estuviese golpeando la sangre en los oídos del enfado, posiblemente su rabia se habría desinflado al escuchar la voz rota y dolida de su mejor amigo y le habría dicho a Ron que no, que para él, era el mejor amigo del mundo, y que si podía continuar adelante era porque pensar en él y en Hermione le daba fuerzas para seguir levantándose una y otra vez, que si no los tuviese a ellos se hubiera dejado vencer antes porque estaba cansado de luchar contra algo que era superior a él, que si deseaba matarlo era para que ellos pudiesen vivir en un mundo mejor. Pero no lo podía escuchar y se quedó callado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-Puede que para ti sea muy cómodo tener ahora a Malfoy de amigo, que te es útil y a mi de mascota para venir a consolarte cuando estás cansado o cuando te fallan las fuerzas. Pero para mí no es fácil- suspiró- Los dos no puede ser…Harry…- se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo- O abandonas el entrenamiento, o me abandonas a mi- Se le cayó el alma a los pies. No podía elegir. No podía abandonar el entrenamiento, era una orden de Dumbledore, además, no quería hacerlo, pero…Ron… Era Ron, su hermano del alma, su amigo... Se acercó hasta su amigo y le puso las manos en los hombros. Notó que se tensaba, pero no se apartó.

- Sabes que no puedo dejarlo, Ron…No me hagas escoger…- Ron se revolvió y se giró para mirarlo con todo el odio que cabía en una mirada.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca. No dejaré que vuelvas a utilizarme- susurró, partiéndole el alma a Harry, que sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin mapa, sin capa de invisibilidad. Corrió hacia Hogsmeade por fuera del castillo. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que no pudo más y se desplomó en la puerta del Finnegan's Wake.

Estaba en su habitación. Estirado plácidamente en la cama. Habían comido pronto y tenían casi media hora libre hasta su siguiente clase. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Cerró los ojos disfrutando, por primera vez en meses, la modorra producida por un estómago satisfecho. Hoy era el primer día que había conseguido comerse toda la comida sin encontrarse mal. Blaise estaba sentado en su cama, ojeando un almanaque de Hogsmeade, comentándole de vez en cuando alguna cosa a la que podría ser interesante asistir. Contestaba con gruñidos, demasiado adormecido para construir respuestas más elaboradas.

Una exclamación alegre le hizo abrir los ojos. Giró la cabeza para ver a un Blaise sonriente, leyendo algo con bastante interés.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tras aclararse la garganta- ¿Algo interesante?

- ¡Si!- rió y se levantó para sentarse junto a Draco y enseñarle lo que había leído- Mira…esta noche actúan en el Finnegan's Wake, en Hogsmeade. Podríamos ir.

- Uy…-suspiró- No me apetece nada…Hoy es viernes, y me gustaría acostarme pronto.

- Va, Draco…- hizo un puchero.

- No lo sé, Blaise….

- Que son un grupo genial- Draco lo miró levantando la ceja izquierda.

- ¿Genial para quién?-preguntó

- Para todo el mundo, no son muy conocidos, de acuerdo, no son nada conocidos- admitió al ver cómo lo miraba Draco- pero son muy buenos, los escuché una vez en un pub del Callejón Diagon…Y por otro lado, no estaría mal salir una noche y despejarnos un poco.

- No te digo que no me tiente, pero…No sé si sería muy prudente- bajó la voz, estaban solos, pero siempre que iba a comentar algo sobre su situación, su instinto de supervivencia le hacía bajar la voz- No creo que me convenga salir mucho…Mi padre debe de tener ojos en todas partes para…

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan intenso? Tienes que relajarte Draco, intentar dejar de pensar en que va a estar esperando a la vuelta de cada esquina fuera del colegio para llevarte con él y obligarte a servir a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Intenta pasártelo bien.

- Yo me lo paso bien- protestó débilmente, consciente de su mentira.

- Sí, genial…Vamos, yo no creo que exista mayor diversión que estar todo el día estudiando como un poseso, llegar tardísimo por la noche y meterte en la cama para dormirte ipso-facto. ¡Sí señor! Eso es diversión.

- A mi me entretiene.

- No, te mantiene ocupado que no es lo mismo. Mira Draco, yo no sé qué te pasa, ¿vale? Ni quiero saberlo, pero intentar no pensar en ello no es la solución…Asume lo que sea que te pase y si es algo que se pueda arreglar, lo arreglas, y si no… ¡No te amargues más, joder!- exclamó el chico entre exasperado y preocupado.

- Blaise…Eres todo un consejero.

- Jajajajaaa- rió divertido- Me he pasado seis años prácticamente solo, así que he tenido tiempo para pensar- Draco cambió la sonrisa por un semblante serio. Se sentía incómodo cada vez que Blaise le recordaba que hasta principios de curso, para él no había sido más que un cero a la izquierda, el bulto que ocupaba la cama contigua. Una sombra más. Sabía que no había sido algo loable en él, y aceptaba que Blaise se lo reprochase de vez en cuando, pero le hacía sentirse fatal consigo mismo.

- Pero tú tienes amigos fuera de aquí, ¿no?- preguntó, algunas veces lo había visto con Terry Boot, y con otra gente de Ravenclaw.

- Sí y menos mal, me hubiera muerto de asco, si no. Me llevo bien con los de Ravenclaw, y con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas de Gryffindor. Los de Hufflepuff ni se me acercan…Soy un siniestro Slytherin y creo que les doy miedo.

Se rieron y Draco se desperezó. La verdad era que le apetecía salir del castillo, dejar de sentirse oprimido entre las gruesas paredes de piedra. Estar lejos por una vez, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para estar a salvo. Además, dudaba que su padre lo fuese a estar esperando, debía de ser para él una absoluta vergüenza. Algo que jamás volvería a querer tener cerca. Por esa parte podía despreocuparse. Aceptaría irse con Blaise al Finnegan's. Salir del colegio a escondidas para escaparse al pueblo…Como en los viejos tiempos. Sí, estaría bien.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Iremos- Blaise lanzó un chillido de triunfo- No me muestres tanto tus emociones, Zabini- comentó burlón- así será muy fácil jugar contigo- rió.

- Es eso lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?- Blaise se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba con seriedad- Estás intentando ocultar lo que sientes. Yo no soy como ellos, ¿sabes?- señaló las camas vacías- No voy a jugar contigo- Draco desvió la mirada y clavó los ojos en el techo de piedra gris- No voy a aprovecharme de lo que me cuentes para hacerte daño.

- No quería decir eso, déjalo Blaise- murmuró sintiendo cómo se estrujaba su corazón, ¿por qué tenía todo el mundo que darse cuenta de que no estaba bien? Pensaba que lo había estado ocultando a las mil maravillas pero no, más bien parecía un secreto a voces, y se sentía humillado. Lo único que le faltaba es que Potter le preguntase si estaba bien, que lo veía muy desmejorado, si se lo decía, se mataba, se tiraba de la Torre de Astronomía. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no esa humillación.

- No, no lo dejo, porque hay algo que te está corroyendo por dentro desde que volvimos al colegio, por favor, si hasta hablas conmigo.

- Blaise- lo miró de nuevo a los ojos- no voy a negarte que me pasa algo, ¿vale? Pero no me insistas porque no quiero compartirlo contigo. No puedo. Ni siquiera lo he asimilado yo…

- ¿Y a qué esperas? Si es algo que no puedes negar, aprende a vivir con ello- Sí, claro, sonaba tan fácil en su voz, pero él no sabía lo que era estar asqueado de lo que sientes, de lo que piensas, de lo que eres…

-Espero a que todos muráis en la guerra y yo sea el único superviviente. Entonces lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos- bromeó amargamente.

- Mira que eres teatrero, Draco- se burló Blaise- ¿Acaso es algo de lo que te tengas que avergonzar?

- Sí- ¿Ataría cabos y lo averiguaría? Si lo hacía, tendría que matarlo, pensó medio en broma, medio en serio.

- ¿Estás seguro?- por favor, le habían cambiado a Blaise por un interrogador profesional, pocas veces se había sentido tan presionado…

- ¡Blaise! ¡Ya vale, joder! ¡No me apetece hablar! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Escribirlo para que lo entiendas?- Blaise se levantó y se marchó, cerrando con un portazo. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón. El nudo de su garganta se hizo más grande. Respiró hondo para intentar una vez más deshacerse de la sensación de inseguridad que lo embargaba cada vez que alguien le recordaba su situación, generalmente Blaise.

Estaba solo. No tenía a nadie más que a si mismo, y sí, de acuerdo, ahí estaba Blaise, que no era mala persona, desde luego que no, y sabía que podía confiar en él pero…Quizá por todo el tiempo que había pasado ignorándolo, nunca se acordaba de que estaba junto a él y por lo que fuera no quería contarle nada más de lo que ya sabía.

Al menos, suspiró, había superado su "pequeño" problema con la comida, mejor dicho, lo estaba intentando. Costaba mucho, pero se alegraba de los resultados. Su cuerpo necesitaba atención y ahora que se la estaba dando se sentía bastante mejor.

Aunque para colmo de males, aún estaba su peor pesadilla rondando, y aunque conseguía no pensar en ello la mayor parte del día cuando se metía en la cama no podía evitar que todo volviese a su cabeza. Habían dejado de ser imágenes que le parecían horribles para ser imágenes que le atraían. Pero sin que cambiasen. Pero le traían sin cuidado sus sueños, se acostaba tan agotado que lo único que le importaba cuando se metía en la cama era cerrar los ojos y descansar. Estaba claro que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. ¿Pero con quién? Debía superar su miedo a si mismo, una de las cosa que le había dicho Blaise era cierta. Si no podía cambiarlo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aceptarlo. Aunque era tan difícil…

Le sabía mal haberle hablado así a Blaise, pero no se disculparía, él sabía que había ciertas cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar y no tenía derecho a forzarlo a contárselo. De todos modos, sí quería salir por la noche, escuchar un poco de música y tratar de divertirse. Y quería ir con Blaise. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo tras él. Lo alcanzó cuando salía del castillo para ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Blaise!-exclamó. Su compañero se paró y lo esperó mirándolo circunspecto- Oye…no te enfades conmigo, lo que me faltaba, que tampoco me hablases tú.

- Mira Draco- adelantaron a Potter, Granger y Weasley- No me enfado, pero no vuelvas a hablarme así, o no podré evitarlo- estaba más serio que nunca, pensó Draco, ligeramente compungido.

- De acuerdo, es que…Ya sabes que hay cosas que no me gusta comentar, Y…siempre me sacas el tema. Déjalo estar, ¿vale? No insistas, porque no te contaré nada- Blaise sonrió.

- Ok, no más intentar sonsacar información. Jajajajajaaaaa.

- Lo del pueblo sigue en pie, ¿verdad?- igual con el disgusto se le habían pasado las ganas.

- Claro…No me lo iba a perder porque tuvieses un berrinche, ¿no te parece?- comentó burlón.

- ¿Un berrinche?- fingió ofenderse Draco.

- Sí, de niño de cuatro años, como mucho.- esquivó una colleja- Te va a encantar el grupo- aseveró.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y tú que sabes de la música que me gusta a mi?- preguntó desdeñoso.

- Pues nada, pero cuando hay calidad…

- Calidad…Seguro que son un puñado de melenudos piojosos cantando sus desgracias, si tocan el Finnegan's- se burló.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, pero lo hacen bien…- llegaron a la explanada en la que se daba la clase. Se sentó en el tocón de un árbol, esperando a que llegase el resto de gente y el profesor… ¿Por qué no seguía dándoles clase Grubly-Plank? Era muchísimo mejor, además ella había estudiado Criaturas Mágicas, no se dedicaba únicamente a cuidar del colegio…Incluso había estado tentado de dejar la asignatura. Pero no lo hizo, porque en el fondo, y aunque a todo el mundo le pareciese lo contrario, le encantaban las criaturas mágicas, en especial, los dragones.

Desde pequeño le habían fascinado, su madre le contaba cuentos de dragones, de uno que voló tan alto tan alto, que no pudo volver a bajar a la Tierra, y se quedó en el cielo, contemplándonos a todos. Desde la ventana de su habitación le había enseñado la constelación que le había dado nombre, un nombre exótico, antiguo, que evocaba fantasías épicas de princesas y caballeros. Un nombre mágico. Quizá por ello, siempre había querido saber más sobre ellos, comprender cómo criaturas tan fantásticas podían vivir en un lugar tan vulgar como la Tierra.

Un dragón era el único capricho que nunca pudo sacar de Lucius, quien había atendido todos sus demás deseos materiales con creces. Vale, aceptó que tener un dragón era ilegal pero como muchas otras cosas, y que fuesen ilegales no le habían impedido a su padre tener todo un arsenal bajo la casa, o una amplia farmacopea de venenos, o pertenecer a los mortífagos… Aquella clase tampoco hubo suerte…. Estaba claro que para estudiar dragones había que estar a otro nivel académico. Se tuvo que conformar con los gnomos, especie aburrida donde las haya…Se pasó una hora haciendo dibujos de una patata con pies, y anotando que vivían en jardines, que les gustaba la tierra y la hierba húmeda. Le faltaba muy poco para arrepentirse por haber continuado con la asignatura cuando de pronto, Hagrid anunció algo.

- Bueno, cómo este es vuestro último año y supongo que ya os estaréis centrando en vuestras respectivas carreras profesionales, para quien le interese entrar en la Facultad de Zoología y Etología Mágica, además de sacar los EXTASIS de esta asignatura, Herbología, Aritmancia y Pociones con nota de Extraordinario, necesita una recomendación. Quien quiera, puede presentar un proyecto de fin de curso, y yo lo recomendaré- Zoología y Etología Mágica…Soñó Draco, en el fondo, era lo que siempre había querido, ahora que no tenía la presión familiar de ocupar un puesto importante en la sociedad mágica, podría alcanzar su verdadero sueño. Estudiar dragones.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Blaise mientras recogían, al verlo un poco rezagado a según era su costumbre, el primero en marcharse de allí.

- Ves yendo Blaise, que quiero hablar un momento con el profesor- Blaise puso cara de sorpresa- Ahora te alcanzo- con todo el morro Malfoy que pudo reunir, se acercó al semi-gigante- Disculpe- imprimió todo el respeto que pudo a su voz sin que llegase a sonar falso. Hagrid lo miró sorprendido, a la par que complacido- ¿Podría explicarme más detalladamente en qué consiste el proyecto? Me gustaría presentarlo.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó el semi-gigante desconcertado, mirándolo como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez- ¿El proyecto?

- Sí- se mordió la lengua para evitar que se le escapase el comentario poco respetuoso.

- Pues…- carraspeó y se mesó la barba pensativo- tiene que ser sobre un animal que no vayamos a ver en clase, claro- Draco asintió, al final acabaría por hacerse sangre en la lengua, si continuaba mordiéndola. Pero después de todo, era un Malfoy, y si alguien en este mundo podía ocultar su ataque de risa, el primero en mucho tiempo, bajo una máscara de frialdad y un ligero interés, ese era él, ¿verdad?- Hay que explicar el animal en sí- se le notaba nervioso, claro que no era de extrañar, Draco lo había atormentado desde siempre, aunque se lo había ganado por haberlo metido en el Bosque Prohibido cuando tan solo era un crío, exponiéndolo a toda clase de peligros….

- ¿El animal en sí?- preguntó extrañado, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por que no se le quebrase la voz de risa- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Pues…la morfología, el tipo de vida, comportamiento, su cuidado, y su importancia para el entorno, más o menos- era un trabajo muy completo, y le llevaría muchas horas…lo haría, por fin algo que le hacía ilusión.

- De acuerdo, y… ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- Hasta un día antes de los EXTASIS- puso su mejor sonrisa, se cargó la mochila al hombro.

- Bueno, pues gracias… ¿podemos ir enseñándole el trabajo para que nos dirija?

- Sí, sí, claro…Claro…Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego- se dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando Hagrid lo llamó- ¿Sí?

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa esta asignatura?- preguntó con interés y extrañeza.

- Desde siempre- contestó con sinceridad- si no, no la hubiese cogido- se encogió de hombros, mientras el semi-gigante asentía ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

- Claro…Y… ¿Sobre qué quieres hacer el proyecto?

- Sobre dragones, no sé si en general o sobre alguna especie en concreto, ya lo veré cuando me ponga a investigar- observó la cara de absoluta perplejidad del guardabosque y se marchó, profundamente orgulloso de si mismo. Caminó rápido hacia el castillo, se estaba quedando helado. Obviamente, pese a sus esfuerzos con la comida, y pese a que no le estaba yendo nada mal y los resultados saltaban a la vista, todavía no tenía carne suficiente encima de los huesos para que el frío húmedo de Escocia no le calase hasta el alma. Nunca antes en su vida había pasado tantísimo frío. Prácticamente corría subiendo los escalones de la entrada cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con la Profesora Marx que salía en esos momentos.

- Disculpe profesora- procuró que no le castañeteasen los dientes- No la he visto.

- Disculpado…jajajajaja- tenía una risa extraña, ligeramente gutural, aunque sorprendentemente contagiosa, esbozó una sonrisa- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Todo bien?- preguntó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Mejor…- ella le dio unas palmaditas y ensanchó su sonrisa, dejando ver los dientes blancos.

- Vaya, es cierto Draco, me alegro mucho, ¿ves cómo sí era posible?- asintió, le alegraba que ella reconociese sus esfuerzos, al fin y al cabo, si no hubiese sido por la charla que aquella mujer le había dado jamás hubiese hecho el esfuerzo, y ahora quizá… Quizá estuviese muerto. Se estremeció- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- Gracias profesora, la verdad es que si no hubiese sido por lo que me dijo…

- No hay nada que agradecer Draco, estoy aquí para eso, para lo que necesitéis, en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis y para enseñaros Magia Elemental, que a veces me posee el médico que llevo dentro y se me olvida lo demás- rió de nuevo- A todo esto ¿Qué te parece la asignatura?

- Es interesante, te hace plantearte las cosas desde otro punto de vista- la profesora le guiñó un ojo.

- Me alegro, supongo que es diferente a lo que habíais visto siempre, pero…Dadas las circunstancias- se encogió de hombros- era un poco necesario. ¿Y cómo la llevas?

- Bien, estudiando…- y era cierto, era la asignatura que más al día llevaba, al tener un parcial a principios de febrero, había empezado a estudiar poco después de comenzar el curso, al fin y al cabo, era una asignatura nueva, y no era cosa de dejarlo para el final, cuando quizá no entendiese algunas cosas, o no supiese muy bien por dónde tirar.

- Me parece estupendo, no hay que dejarse las cosas para el último momento…Aunque tampoco te agobies Draco, hay que disfrutar que la vida es corta…Además, no vale la pena complicársela, nadie sale vivo de ella…- se rió de nuevo, al parecer, hoy estaba de muy buen humor- Bueno, me voy a darle un paseo a Azmavet. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego- le dio un escalofrío y entró en el castillo. Debía darse prisa o no llegaría a tiempo a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, claro que Snape tampoco le bajaría puntos o lo castigaría por ello, pero aún así no le gustaba llegar tarde a clase, le hacía sentirse en evidencia, que todo el mundo mirara cómo entraba, llegaba a su pupitre y sacaba sus cosas. Antes siempre había disfrutado siendo el centro de atención, ahora…Ahora odiaba sentirse el blanco de todas las miradas, a merced de los pensamientos de todo aquel que fijaba sus ojos en él. ¿Qué debían de estar pensando de él? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su pérdida de peso? ¿Y de su recuperación? ¿Qué explicación atribuirían a ello? Le dolía el alma pensar que supiesen que se había ido de casa, que ya no estaba Lucius para intimidar a quien osase llevarle la contraria.

Pero no llegó tarde, tenía una infinita suerte en ese sentido, el tiempo parecía ajustarse a sus necesidades para ser siempre absolutamente puntual, ni haciéndolo a drede llegaría tarde. Estaban sus compañeros ya entrando en la clase, pero la puerta todavía no estaba cerrada. Se sentó junto a Blaise, que lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- Nada, me interesa presentar el proyecto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tenía que informarme un poco mejor. Eso es todo.

- ¿Presentar el proyecto?- se sorprendió Blaise- ¿Desde cuando te interesa esa asignatura? Siempre creí que la odiabas.

- ¿Por qué a todo el mundo os sorprende que me guste esa asignatura?- exclamó con indignación- ¿Me consideráis tan imbécil de escoger como optativa una asignatura que odio? Me ha gustado siempre, que no aceptase al profesor es otro cantar, pero siempre me han gustado las criaturas mágicas.

- Perdón por no saberlo, ¿eh? Al fin y al cabo, sólo hace tres meses que me hablas, siento no tener tanta información sobre tus gustos- Draco abrió la boca para contestar, cuando Snape los interrumpió.

- Malfoy y Zabini, silencio- cruzó los brazos- Muy bien, ahora que todo el mundo está prestando atención, o al menos tiene la delicadeza de fingirlo, comenzaremos la clase. Continuaremos con la Legilimancia. Abrid el libro por la página 346. Moon, lea.

- La Legilimancia es un arte poco utilizado que podría considerarse un Arte Oscura dada la violación mental que supone para el individuo objeto de estudio- le temblaba ligeramente la voz, pero tampoco era extraño, en clase de Snape sólo los slytherins se libraban del temblor de manos o de voz, no obstante la chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw mantuvo la compostura lo suficiente como para seguir con la lectura- Consiste en la penetración agresiva en la mente de otra persona para conocer sus recuerdos, sus intenciones, en resumidas cuentas, para tener libre acceso a sus memorias…- la lectura se extendió durante unos veinte minutos más en los que el lector cambió varias veces, pasando por todos ellos, estaba leyendo Terry Boot cuando…

- Parkinson, continúe.

- Sólo hay un modo de evitar esta intromisión, dominando el arte llamada Oclumancia, que consiste en bloquear la energía mágica del agresor, mediante la colocación de barreras mentales o creando un escudo mágico protector. De todos modos, si el agresor es más poderoso que el, llamémosle agredido, ninguno de sus esfuerzos será factible para interponerse a la intromisión.

- Perfecto, no voy a molestarme en preguntarles si lo han entendido, si no lo han hecho, tienen hasta junio para hacerlo- sonrió maquiavélicamente- Ahora que ya hemos terminado el tema, escribirán un ensayo sobre la Legilimancia, a parte del anexo al respecto del tema, encontrarán más información en la bibliografía de ampliación que les di a principio de curso. Esos libros están en la biblioteca. Pueden comenzar- la media hora que quedaba trabajaron en silencio. Por suerte, ya hacía tiempo que sabía lo que era la Legilimancia, porque con lo que ponía en el anexo del libro no tenían ni para empezar. Por el bien de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, esperaba que el resto de libros de la bibliografía fuesen más completos, o lo iban a tener muy verde para satisfacer las exigencias del profesor.

Cuando acabó las clases que le quedaban, Pociones Avanzadas y Transformaciones, se fue al Gran Comedor con Blaise para la cena. Estaba mucho más contento de lo que había estado hasta el momento. Estaba un paso más cerca de hacer su sueño realidad, básicamente porque ahora tenía claro cual era su sueño, aquello que siempre, en el fondo, siempre había querido hacer y que nunca hasta que no se había visto libre de sus responsabilidades filiales habría podido realizar de no ser por renunciar a todo aquello que había dejado atrás el uno de agosto al salir de su casa, posiblemente para no volver jamás.

Nunca antes le había pesado tan poco el haberlo hecho. Sentía que su vida por fin estaba yendo por el camino que debía, por el camino en el que quizá, algún día, encontrase el modo de tratar de ser feliz. Y una vez más, decidió seguir el consejo de la profesora Marx, cosa que no le había ido nada mal, disfrutar de la vida en la medida de lo posible. Le costaría mucho esfuerzo, pero cuando se proponía algo, podía lograrlo y ahora lo sabía. Ni los mortífagos, ni el Señor Tenebroso, ni su homosexualidad podrían con esa convicción. Sería feliz, algún día. Si tenía la certeza de que podía lograrlo, lo conseguiría. Y quizá lo perdiera todo, pero esa certeza nada podría arrebatársela, pensó mientras se servía una cucharada más de guisantes.

TBC en el capítulo 13…jijijij…me hacía ilusión ponerlo!

N/A: Bueno, bueno, pues ya tengo otro capítulo más…que cumpliendo mí segunda promesa, lo público antes de que pase un mes desde que hice esa promesa (creo que faltan dos días o así). Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo. Intentaré ser un poquito más rápida con el siguiente capítulo, ahora que no tengo exámenes pero no prometo nada, que luego ya sé lo que pasa. De momento, este fic es prioridad dentro de los otros fics que tengo, así que Tocado y Hundido se va a quedar un poco en barbecho…que lo continuaré, lo juro por Hedwig, pero tardaré un poquito, porque quiero avanzar de este, que me cuesta mucho más, y que me gustaría llegar a la mitad antes de que saliese el séptimo libro. Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima! Gaia


	13. En el Finnegan's Wake

N/A: Holaaa! No sé cuanto tiempo hace desde que actualicé por última vez, jejejejeje, sea el que sea, seguro que ha sido demasiado. Un capítulo más o menos larguito que espero que os guste. De nuevo os pido perdón por tardar tanto, y muchas gracias a todos por tener la paciencia de seguir leyendo.

CAPÍTULO 13: EN EL FINNEGAN'S WAKE

Estaba muy enfadado, todavía no podía comprender como Ron se había tomado así todo aquel asunto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que Malfoy era su amigo? Sólo porque estaba condenado a soportarlo unas horas a la semana en las que hacían una tregua a sus hostilidades no quería decir que fuese su amigo, y aunque lo fuese, jamás sería para él tan importante como Ron. ¡Jamás!.

Cuando recuperó el aliento entró en el pub. Había una mesa larga en el centro llena de jarras de cerveza y algunos platos de comida. Entre la gente que se disponía a cenar, distinguió la melena pelirroja de Bill y se acercó a saludar.

- Hey- Bill se giró y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido mirando su reloj- No te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora y algo, como mínimo.

- Ya, pero…He tenido jolgorio y no me apetecía quedarme en el castillo- al fin y al cabo, era verdad, o al menos, una verdad a medias. En la versión en su cabeza, había salido corriendo porque nunca antes se había sentido tan dolido con nadie como ahora con Ron, ¿cómo podía dudar de su amistad? ¿De su lealtad? ¿De su confianza?

- ¿Jolgorio?- Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Luego me lo cuentas, ¿has cenado?

- No, pero me gustaría- enseguida le hicieron un hueco y uno de los camareros trajo unos cubiertos, una pinta de cerveza y un plato- ¿Me presentas?

- Si, perdona. A ver- señaló al chico que tenía en frente- él es Kenneth- el chico de la misma edad más o menos que Bill le tendió la mano, tenía el pelo largo color paja- mi colega, es el bajista, y el resto del grupo: Jamie, cantante, Josh, teclados, Chris, guitarra, Victor, batería y Alex, viento. Lo saludaron sonriendo. A Fleur ya la conoces, ellos son Hector, Clive, Janet y Nathair. La que está al lado de Ken es Cathie su novia, el del otro lado es Herb, esta chica tan estupenda es Rachel, la novia de Jaime, junto a Fleur, Vincent y a su lado, aunque supongo que lo conocerás, un amigo de Chris, Jason- el aludido sonrió de una forma que Harry conocía a la perfección, sonrió a su vez y se sentó junto a Bill.

La cena transcurrió con más o menos tranquilidad, bromas, risas, Jaime y Chips se lanzaron pan de un lado de la mesa a otro. Harry sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras hablaba de música y Quidditch entre bocado y bocado de bocadillo de ternera con cebolla y queso y trago y trago de cerveza, que estaba por completo en su salsa. Sobre las diez los del grupo se levantaron a montar la batería y los teclados, y el resto pronto se desperdigó por el local dividiéndose en varios grupos.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Bill en cuanto se quedaron solos.

- Nada, que la he tenido, primero con Dumbledore, luego con la Orden, y para acabarlo de arreglar, también con tu hermano.

- ¿Por lo de Malfoy?

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, yo también estoy en la Orden, Harry, y estaba en la discusión en la que decidieron que no debías seguir con ese entrenamiento.

- ¿Y tú que piensas?- preguntó con curiosidad, no se le había escapado que había dicho "decidieron" y no "decidimos".

- Que ya eres mayorcito para decidir por ti mismo lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, y que Dumbledore no se suele equivocar. Que si él confía en Malfoy, nosotros no tenemos por qué no hacerlo- respondió el que por el momento se erigió como único miembro razonable de la familia Weasley.

- ¿Les dijiste eso a ellos?

- Si, pero mi madre se puso como una fiera, y ¿qué quieres? No está el horno para bollos…Mejor no tenerla con ella- suspiró con resignación- A Ron no le habrá hecho nada de gracia, supongo…

- Acertaste, me han entrado unas ganas de matarlo…- Bill se rió- Me ha echado en cara de todo, que si no confiaba e él, que si lo había traicionado…De verdad, no sé que puedo hacer para arreglarlo, me ha dicho que no vuelva a acercarme a él, a menos que deje el entrenamiento…- apoyó la cabeza en las manos y miró a Bill con seriedad- Y no puedo dejarlo, cuanto más preparado esté…más oportunidades tendré… ¡Joder! Sólo tengo 17 años, ¿de verdad pensáis que tengo muchas oportunidades de salir con vida? Y encima me dice que como él no me puede ayudar a matar a Voldemort para mi no es más que una mascota, un cero a la izquierda, y eso no es cierto, me importa, y mucho. Es mi mejor amigo…

- No te preocupes, se le pasará, Ron es así, no se puede callar en caliente y luego, cuando lo piensa en frío, se arrepiente de muchas de las cosas que ha dicho. Seguro que los dos tenéis algo de razón. Deja pasar unos días, que las aguas hayan vuelto a su cauce, y habla con él…Ya verás como lo arregláis. Si no lo conoceré yo a Ron…

- De acuerdo, tío, gracias por el consejo- bebió un trago de cerveza- Bueno… ¿y mi tatuaje?- preguntó ansioso.

- Jajajaja…vas al grano ¿eh?- rió Bill- Vale, tengo que advertirte de que duele…bastante.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero lo había intuido, aquello no iba a ser, ni mucho menos un paseo en barca. Su rostro se contrajo de terror cuando vio lo que sacaba Bill de una mochila que tenía a sus pies. Una especie de pistola con un cabezal con agujas pequeñas- ¿A lo muggle?

- Bueno, más o menos, este duele menos, y la tinta es mágica, tiene un hechizo anestésico y otro cicatrizante. Una vez te lo haga, ya está listo. No lo tienes que curar ni nada. Ah, y King me comentó algo sobre tus problemas de ego- Harry se indignó.

- Yo diría más bien que confío mucho en mi mismo- comentó molesto.

- Lo que sea- se rió- el caso es que le he añadido un hechizo adiestrador- se le debió notar la confusión en la cara- No me mires así, con esto, en cuanto empieces a pensar que eres invencible, el tatuaje te lo recordará, literalmente. Con dolor, tampoco mucho, ¿eh? Unos pinchazos.

- Ah- no sonaba muy convencido, pero sabía que podía ser necesario- Me parece buena idea ¿Vamos a ello?

- Sin pensar ni nada, ¿eh?- le dijo Bill entre risas guiñándole un ojo.

- Es que si lo pienso, igual me tiro para atrás- ambos rieron. Se arremangó la manga derecha y expuso el antebrazo frente a Bill que sacó una botella de yodo y algodón para limpiarle la piel, cargó de tinta la pistola y colocó sobre el brazo la plantilla de letras que Harry le había mandado. Le debía de haber aplicado un adhesivo, porque se pegó.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Harry lo miró con incredulidad- Vale, ya sé que si, pero tengo que preguntártelo.

- Sí, estoy seguro- Asintió.

- Bueno, no es que dude de tu capacidad para resistir el dolor, estoy seguro de que eres bastante estoico, pero…más vale prevenir que curar, así que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda- Bill miró a su alrededor- ¡Jason!- llamó, y el chico moreno giró la cabeza y se acercó- ¿Nos ayudas?

- Depende…- sonrió burlón- Hola, Harry.

- Hey, ¿como va todo?

- Bueno, ahora mejor- Harry y Jason se rieron dejando a Bill un poco descolocado- ¿Qué necesitáis de mi?

- Que le sujetes el brazo mientras le hago el tatuaje- su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada y se sentó detrás de Harry, abriendo las piernas englobándolo en el hueco que quedaba. Harry carraspeó y miró a Bill, que sonrió azorado. Con la mano de acero que le caracterizaba Jason atenazó la muñeca de Harry contra la mesa. Ni aunque quisiera podría haberla movido, quizá sólo para salvar su vida- Perfecto.

Puso la máquina en marcha, las agujas entraban y salían a gran velocidad haciendo un ruido histriónico que taladraba el cerebro. Algo así como cuando vas al dentista, pensó Harry, y pone el torno a funcionar. Se estremeció. Con cuidado Bill aplicó el cabezal sobre la piel de Harry, dentro de la primera letra recortada. No pudo evitar dar un respingo.

- ¡¡Joder!- exclamó. La otra mano de Jason lo cogió por el hombro- Sigue, sigue- Bill había parado y lo miraba con las cejas levantadas-, no me lo esperaba- se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo. Dolía bastante…joder, se lo debería haber imaginado. Resopló apretando los dientes. Sin querer, aunque tampoco sin querer evitarlo, se recostó en el cálido cuerpo de Jason tras él. Realmente el año anterior Jason había sido para él, a parte de muchas otras cosas, una presencia reconfortante y un refugio, y agradeció la presión de la mano en su hombro.

Tenía la sensación de que no iba a acabar nunca, tenía el ruido incrustado en el cerebro. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido o avanzar dolorosamente despacio. No quería mirarse el brazo para no desesperar al ver lo poco que había avanzado Bill. Para distraerse dirigió la mirada a la puerta. El pub se iba llenando, lenta pero constantemente. Entre dos camareros desmontaron la mesa que habían ocupado para cenar. El murmullo iba aumentando y también el humo que invadía el ambiente de modo más o menos directamente proporcional.

Notaba los pinchazos más cerca del codo, lo que quería decir que quedaba menos de la mitad del tatuaje, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando a paso a una cabeza rubia desgraciadamente conocida. Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Si de normal le desagradaba encontrárselo fuera del ámbito escolar, aunque tras el tiempo que habían pasado juntos por los entrenamientos, más que molestia era indiferencia, hoy lo consideraba una persona particularmente non grata. Por su culpa había discutido con Ron, y se sentía como una mierda, porque aunque sabía que Malfoy no había hecho nada, por una vez en su vida, él había sido el detonante de que saltasen todas las cosas que Ron se había estado guardando. Y no había sido lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta de que Ron, en parte, y sólo en parte, tenía algo de razón. Respiró hondo, no quería continuar pensando en eso. Se centró en el tatuaje.

Sentía el brazo como si fuese de corcho y el dolor punzante del principio había pasado a ser una molestia, como si se le hubiese dormido el brazo y estuviese comenzando a irrigarse de nuevo, y no era agradable. Su alma de cotilla, que intentaba mantener siempre sepultada no pudo más al ver que Malfoy y Zabini, que había entrado con él pero no lo había visto se sentaban en una mesa apartada y casi a oscuras. Un pensamiento malicioso cruzó por su mente… ¿Estarían juntos? No, descartó la idea al ver como Zabini observaba a Rachel, la novia de Jamie, desnudándola con la mirada. Sonrió reprendiéndose a si mismo. Además era imposible que fuesen gays… Y aunque lo fueran, jamás lo admitirían, ni siquiera ante ellos mismos. La sociedad mágica está podrida, pensó.

El ruido desagradablemente taladrante de la máquina cesó, pero tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que ya había terminado. Sólo cuando Bill al retirar la plantilla adhesiva estiró algunos pelillos del brazo, se percató de que ya estaba listo.

- ¿Ya está?- preguntó ansioso por ver el resultado. Bill le pasaba un algodón impregnado en alcohol por el antebrazo, ligeramente adolorido.

- Si- se alejó un poco para observar su obra- Yo creo que ha quedado chulo, pero… ¡Júzgalo por ti mismo!- Harry miró su antebrazo, con las letras góticas que había escogido marcadas en negro sobre la piel enrojecida. Sonrió satisfecho.

- Me encanta…. Gracias tío. Te invito a tomar algo, que te lo has ganado- se levantó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Uy…ya ves tú…Pero no te diré que no a una pinta de Higlander Pride– Jason también se levantó.

- Te acompaño- Harry se encogió de hombros- hay mucho de que hablar, ¿no?- caminaron entre la gente hasta la barra del bar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Bueno…estoy con Chris, así que…

- Oh…con Chris- la mirada de Harry se dirigió al guitarra de pelo largo pajizo y sonrió con malicia- Te han pillado Jay- el cazador le dio un golpe en la espalda- Quién lo hubiese dicho….jajajjajajajaja

- ¡Serás!...No me han pillado, es un amigo, igual que lo eres tú.

- Si, jajajajaja… ¡Exactamente igual!- Había un hueco y se aceraron a la barra- ¿Y también eres su maestro?

- ¡No hombre! Yo sólo enseño a gente con madera…

- ¿Y yo tengo madera?

- ¡Tú tienes un bosque!- Sonrió con afectación- Eres el niño que vivió…Eso tiene un montón de tirón- se rieron atrayendo la atención del camarero.

- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó con una sonrisa típica de "perdonad que haya tardado tanto, pero somos tres y esto está a reventar"

- Pues…una pinta de Highlander Pride, una de Guinness y…

- Una de Merlin's Ale.

- Ok, ahora os las pongo…un galeón y medio- Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y pagó.

- ¿A mi también me invitas?- preguntó Jason sorprendido

- Claro…no todos los días ve uno como el cazador ha sido apresado…-se aguantó la risa.

- Que no me han pillado…sigo siendo libre como un pájaro…

- Como un pájaro… ¡enjaulado!- se rió- Si de verdad eres libre… me apuesto lo que quieras a que no te ligas a Bill- sonrió sardónico observando al hermano de Ron desde el espejo tras la barra- sin que Chris se entere.

- ¡Oh!- se fingió ofendido- No sabes con quién estás hablando, Golden Boy, mi mano derecha no sabe lo que hace la izquierda- comentó con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno dibujada en sus labios- Acepto la apuesta, pero…esto tiene que ser quid pro quo, si no, no tiene gracia- repasó el bar con su mirada azul oscuro a través del espejo tras la barra, sus ojos se posaron en Malfoy, que charlaba animadamente con Zabini- ¿Quizá el Dorian Gray de Hogwarts?- sugirió.

- No, Malfoy no- Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no?- Jason lo miró divertido- En tiempos de guerra…todo agujero es trinchera.

- Porque me niego, busca a otro. No te pondré pegas, pero Malfoy no. Me da mala gana…además, no es Dorian Gray…

- Hombre, Dorian es más agradable que Malfoy, pero no me puedes negar que el chico no está mal… Un poco bollito para mi gusto, tan blanquito y tan pulcro, pero a nadie le amarga un dulce… 

- Si no lo niego, Jason, pero me da mal rollo. Manías, cómo tú con Terry Boot, que lo tienes atragantado.

- Cierto- Jason no disimuló un escalofrío de repugnancia, incomprensible a ojos de Harry, ya que Terry, además de majo, no estaba nada mal. Pero bueno, hacía tiempo que había asumido que cada uno era como era y bajaba las escaleras a su modo, así que…para gustos, colores-. A ver que piense… es difícil… mmm- se rascó la barbilla pensativo. Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡Chris!

- Eres retorcido Jason…pero vale-estrecharon las manos. Necesitaba disfrutar del juego, sentirse por una vez con el control de algo. Y aunque no le hacía gracia estar jugando con dos personas, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación- ¿Y qué ganamos si ganamos, valga la redundancia?

- Un polvo.

- Nah…no me vale, no te ofendas, pero un polvo contigo lo puedo conseguir chasqueando los dedos- le guiñó un ojo a Jason- Quiero algo más…, dinero no…pero…-se cubrió la cara con las manos, y cuando las retiró, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, cómo de quién está a punto de hacer una maldad especialmente ingeniosa- Si gano…estarás dos meses sin sexo.

-¿Y cómo vas a comprobar que lo cumplo?- preguntó malicioso.

- ¡Oh! hay un encantamiento ideal…que hace que… Bueno, dejémoslo en que a la hora de la verdad… no funcione.

- Eres cruel…

- ¡No más que tú! Pero bueno, puedes vengarte con lo mío porque aunque es difícil, siempre puedo perder….

- Jajjajajajajaaa…no te vanaglories que aún no está vendido el pescado, Golden Boy- le dio una palmadita en la espalda- debe ser algo a la altura…- el camarero les puso las tres pintas de cerveza delante- Salvado por el lúpulo y la cebada…aunque tendré más tiempo de pensar mi premio, de todos modos…¿Trato hecho?

- No sé, ¿eh? Que a veces me das miedo…- lo miró tratando de analizar sus intenciones- ¡Bah! Tampoco puede ser demasiado malo…Trato hecho- brindaron con las cervezas y bebieron a su salud.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nunca había subestimado el papel que juega el aspecto físico a la hora de juzgar el estado de ánimo de una persona, ni el papel que juega en subirte el ánimo cuando te miras al espejo y te ves decente. Por eso ahora venía para él una de las partes más complicadas a la hora de salir por la noche. No salir sin ser vistos, o entrar de nuevo sin ser vistos, no. Lo más complicado era escoger la ropa adecuada. El pantalón que había pensado le estaba enorme y sabía de buena tinta que un encantamiento reductor no solía dar buen resultado, siempre quedaban las perneras demasiado cortas o la cintura demasiado estrecha, y además, se notaba…. Los que le quedaban bien no le apetecían para esa noche, porque el Finnegan's Wake era más o menos un pub entre tugurio y taberna de barrio. Comida barata y abundante, cervezas variadas a mansalva, música alta, humo y griterío. Unos vaqueros muggles serían lo adecuado pero… ¡no tenía! Se tiró en la cama ansiado, mirando como Blaise se vestía…

Él tenía ropa adecuada, pero no podía pedirle unos pantalones, porque tenía mucho más culo que él y le harían bolsas. Tras darle muchas vueltas se decidió por unos de pana gris que no sabía de dónde habían salido, pero que siempre habían estado en su baúl. Un jersey de cuello vuelto negro hacía el resto.

Vince, Greg, y Theodore estaban entrenando en una habitación que el Señor Oscuro les había indicado. Sólo la conocían aquellos que estando en el colegio habían iniciado su entrenamiento como mortífagos. Lo que quería decir que ni siquiera Snape la conocía. Era una habitación lúgubre y húmeda, de paredes de piedra oscura con antorchas que se encendían solas en cuanto entrabas. Unas cadenas oxidadas colgaban del techo con unos grilletes en los extremos. Siempre le habían producido escalofríos, eran un ominoso testimonio de lo que había sido aquella habitación. Una celda más en las mazmorras del castillo, y les recordaba, según el Señor Tenebroso dónde se mantenía a los que más merecían estudiar magia… En los sótanos, alejados de la luz y del resto del colegio, en las mazmorras. Sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba pensar en aquello.

No tendrían ningún problema para salir de la Sala Común, ni siquiera para entrar. Estarían allí hasta el amanecer. Por desgracia, había pasado demasiados viernes encerrado en aquel lugar, dirigiendo él los entrenamientos, lugar que ahora, supuso, habría ocupado Pansy. Caminó tras Blaise ligeramente cabizbajo. Había dejado un montón de cosas atrás, y no se arrepentía, pero por algún extraño motivo añoró volver a sentirse parte del grupo. Caminando pegados a las paredes salieron del castillo con sigilo. Le parecía mentira que con la amenaza de una guerra brutal cerniéndose sobre el mundo mágico hubiese tan poca resistencia para impedir que saliesen del castillo. Ni siquiera un par de hechizos.

El camino hasta el pueblo fue duro de pelar. El frío los caló hasta los huesos y caminar hundidos en la nieve semi derretida tampoco ayudaba mucho. Apenas hablaron, con las cabezas gachas intentando protegerse del viento hundidas en las bufandas. Cuando llegaron al Finnegan's Wake se hicieron un hechizo para secar sus ropas y entraron. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que había allí dentro. Al menos la mitad de los magos rockanroleros de Inglaterra, Escocia, e Irlanda estaban allí dentro. Al entrar les golpeó una oleada de aire caliente y denso, repleto de olor a humo y humanidad.

Sorprendentemente, al fondo había una mesa libre, muy pequeña, pero tenía cuatro patas y un tablero, y dos sillas… Realmente no necesitaban más. Se abrieron paso entre la gente, sorteando mesas, sillas, camareros y clientes hasta legar allí. Se sentaron y recorrió el local con la mirada. No conocía a nadie, y respiró tranquilo. O eso pensaba, porque de pronto, Blaise exclamó:

- ¡¡Potter!

- ¿Qué dices ahora de Potter, Blaise?- preguntó exasperado, lo que menos le apetecía era hablar de Potter, cómo si no tuviese bastante con él en cada entrenamiento.

- ¡¡Potter!- señaló a una mesa cerca del escenario que tenían justo en diagonal en la que efectivamente, estaba Potter…abrió los ojos y la boca sin poder contener su asombro…¡¡¡¡Apoyado en ese tío! El mismo de Hogsmeade…aún tenía sueños húmedos con eso…y alguien se inclinaba sobre su brazo, haciéndole algo- ¿Qué le están haciendo?- Draco negó atónito con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Blaise se incorporó para mirar mejor- ¡¡Un tatuaje!...I'm not inv…ya no leo nada más- volvió a sentarse dejándose caer en la silla y clavó sus ojos oscuros en él, sonriendo demasiado enigmáticamente para el gusto de Draco.

- ¿Y quién se lo hace?

- Pues ni idea…no lo había visto en mi vida. Un pelirrojo con el pelo largo- apuntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Oye…deja de mirarme así, joder… ¿qué pasa?

- Nada- suspiró- que me estoy preguntando qué beberá alguien de tu nivel en un sitio cómo este…

- Pues no sé…la verdad es que la cerveza no me termina…- apoyó los codos en la mesa y suspiró cómo liberándose de un gran peso- Me alegro de haber venido Blaise, me hacía falta despejarme…

- A ti lo que te hace falta es confiar más en tu mano derecha- amonestó señalando con un dedo acusador.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado… ¿confiar más en su mano derecha? ¿Se refería a él? Draco había dejado hace mucho tiempo, bueno, unos cinco o seis meses, en realidad, de tener a alguien a quien referirse como su mano derecha. Y Blaise podría ser un amigo, pero no su mano derecha.

- Que tienes que dejarte llevar más…- le lanzó una mirada significativa, en la que debería haber entendido lo que Blaise quería decirle con aquello, pero posiblemente porque el frío le había congelado las neuronas no terminaba de pillarlo.

- Blaise, a costa de parecer estúpido… ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

- Joder…yo que por una vez quería ser fino…- puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él- Que te pajees más, Draco, que estás amargado porque no le das al cuerpo el desahogo que necesita…y a falta de pan, buenas son tortas.

- ¿Qué?- se rió entre divertido y escandalizado- En serio, no me creo que acabe de oír las palabras que han salido de tu boca…

- A ver, Draco, eso es una necesidad fisiológica normal, que tampoco es que tengas que estar todo el rato ahí…-hizo un gesto con la mano que si aclaró toda duda que pudiese caber aún en la mente de Draco, aunque ya no las había- pero dos o tres veces a la semana…

- ¿Y tú como sabes que yo no… eso?- fingió ofenderse, aunque lo cierto es que se sentí bastante liberado hablando con Blaise tan abiertamente de cosas que lo atribulaban sobremanera.

- Porque tienes una cara de estreñido…que, se te ve a un kilómetro.

- Oye, y tú… ¿cada cuanto?- se moría de curiosidad.

- Pues lo normal… Una con la ducha de por la mañana, y otra por la noche antes de dormir, para coger bien el sueño. En serio, Draco, no hay nada mejor para descansar que dejar volar la imaginación y dejarse llevar al país de los orgasmos…- le puso la mano en el brazo- Te lo dice un confeso adicto de esa religión- añadió con gravedad aunque con un brillo de picardía en la mirada. Se rieron los dos y pensó que quizá no sería mala idea hacerlo de vez en cuando…ya que no podía evitar soñar lo que soñaba y despertarse con la tienda de campaña montada. Quizá lo mejor sería aprovecharlo y confiar en su mano derecha, como decía Blaise.

- Hola chicos- se había acercado un camarero a la mesa, pero con la conversación tan…especial… no lo habían oído llegar- ¿Qué queréis?

- Pues una pinta de Wizard's Ale y…-miró a Draco cómo evaluándolo- un Mordred's Blood para él- el chico lo anotó en un papel y asintió.

- Un galeón- Draco automáticamente sacó el dinero del bolsillo y pagó. Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Blaise lo miró recriminatorio.

- Oye, tengo dinero para pagar lo mío…- pero de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia el frente del local y se iluminó- ¡Mira! Ese que está hablando con esa chica morena es el cantante del grupo.

- Lo sabía… melenudos- se quejó con una media sonrisa. En ese momento, se subieron al escenario y el cantante dio unos golpecitos al micrófono, haciendo que todo el mundo, Potter incluido (quien estaba sentado en la mesa sin apoyarse en nadie y tres cervezas se habían agregado al conjunto) se girara hacia el escenario.

- ¡¡Buenas noches a todos!- saludó entusiasmado un hombre pelirrojo con perilla- Bueno…primero daros las gracias por haber venido a escucharnos y segundo… ¡Chris, habla tío! Que la primera canción es la tuya- Se acercó al micrófono el que llevaba la guitarra colgada del hombro por una correa de cuero repujada. Era bastante alto, rubio pajizo y el pelo le caía en bucles pesados sobre los hombros.

- A ver… estoy nervioso…- arrancó unas risas del público- Es la primera vez que mi canción abre un concierto y no sé que pensaréis…siempre esperamos una mayor alcoholización del personal para tocar un tema tan comprometido… pero hay que jugársela, si no, no sirve de nada haberla escrito. Espero que os guste… y… ¡¡¡Un beso muy gordo gente!-un chico con el pelo ondulado totalmente negro, vestido con una camisa blanca con chorreras y un chaleco de cuero, a juego con los pantalones comenzó a tocar una flauta travesera. El que acababa de hablar cogió la guitarra. La tocaba con cariño, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados. Los abrió y se acercó al micrófono.

Cuánto he de esperar   
para al fin poder hallar  
la otra mitad de mí  
que me acompañe a vivir.

Tenía una voz límpida y profunda, no pudo evitar acordarse de la única persona que había escuchado cantar en directo, Potter. Se concentró buscando las diferencias y cerciorándose de que era cierto lo que había pensado. Cualquiera puede cantar una canción bonita y conseguir emocionar.

Nadé tiempo en un mar  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor.  
No sé puede ocultar  
el perfume de una flor.

Algo en esas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse y prestar más atención a la canción. Algo en el despertó, como si no hubiese nadie más en aquella sala y fuese a él a quien se estaban refiriendo. Pero no era posible, ni siquiera conocía a aquella gente…

Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
cuánto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal.

Abrió la boca, aunque no hablase de él, esa canción definía cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía. Aquel chico también se sentía diferente, también creía que si era él mismo lo condenarían.

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme  
alguien en quien volcar   
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán... 

¿Encontraría él alguna vez a alguien capaz de amarlo? Era imposible, porque él no quería una chica, pero jamás admitiría que quería que un hombre lo abrazase y acunase su alma. Por tanto, nadie lo sabría, y aunque a encontrase a otros cómo él, posiblemente se cruzasen, intercambiasen un par de miradas y continuasen con su camino.

No más miedo a entregar  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
no más miedo a acariciar  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar.

Ojalá no tuviese miedo a hablar, ojalá pudiese aceptarse a si mismo. Entonces, quizá, alguien cómo él podría aprender a quererlo. Y no estaría solo. Nunca más solo, soñó.

A la mierda con  
el armario y el diván  
y si hay que luchar,  
luchar es educar.  
Que en asuntos del corazón  
no hay regla de dos.  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
no más guetos, alza la voz.

No podía estar hablando de eso… no podía, era demasiado extraño, demasiado revelador. Temió que su cara mostrase lo que estaba pensando. Una parte de si mismo estaba cantando en ese escenario, gritando a los cuatro vientos "yo soy así", rogando ser feliz… Deseando dejar de vivir escondido, oculto tras un manto de apariencia.

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés...   
Y cuando llegue el final  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive  
y lucha por tener  
Derecho a elegir  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir.  
Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
y no como deberías ser.

Orgulloso de ser quien eres, y no como deberías ser… ¿por qué era tan difícil? A Potter no le era difícil, aunque ahora mismo no lo veía, había pasado suficiente tiempo con él aquel año para darse cuenta de que estaba orgulloso de su forma de ser. O el tal Jason. Seguro de si mismo, sentado en la mesa con el pelirrojo del pendiente, con la sardónica sonrisa dibujada en los labios. O el chico que estaba cantando desnudándose ante decenas de personas, diciéndoles: ¡Soy homosexual! ¿Y qué?

Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir  
cuanto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal.  
Y volveré a buscarte… (El que quiera entender que entienda, Mägo de Oz)

Miró a Blaise, que aplaudía con entusiasmo. El camarero se acercaba a ellos con sus bebidas. Las dejó encima de la mesa y antes de que hubiese terminado de darse la vuelta, cogió su Mordred's Blood y bebió un largo trago. La bebida fresca bajó el rubor de sus mejillas y el alcohol corriendo alegre por la sangre tranquilizó sus nervios.

- Son geniales, ¿verdad?- preguntó Blaise tras beber de su cerveza, cuya espuma dejó un bigote blanco en su oscuro rostro. Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para elaborar una respuesta decente, que no dejase entrever lo que había sentido al escuchar la canción pero tampoco le hiciese creer a Blaise que no le había gustado. Era un momento complicado, no le salía un término medio. Se limitó a asentir y esbozar una leve sonrisa.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volvieron a la mesa cargados con las cervezas y se sentaron. Le pasó la suya a Bill y brindaron por el tatuaje, por el concierto y por la cerveza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento ta relajado como este, que casi no se lo creía. Su vida era entrenar y estudiar, estudiar y entrenar, sin descanso y prácticamente sin variación. Y lo disfrutaba, pero comenzaba a estar harto de la rutina. Su mente buscaba cosas nuevas, retos, gente nueva…para sentirse vivo, para dejar de pensar cada noche que no era más que un autómata al que un día se le acabarían las pilas. Y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese día no fuera el día en el que tendría que verse la cara con Voldemort. Bebió un trago más de su cerveza para alejar los malos rollos de la mente esa noche no valía la pena, ya había tenido suficiente amargura por un día. Se centró en la conversación entre Jason y Bill.

- ¿Y de qué conoces a Kenneth?-preguntó Jason.

- De Hogwarts- Bill bebió un trago de su cerveza antes de contestar, y lo miró suspicaz. Vaya, pensó Harry, no se le escapa nada…- Era de Ravenclaw y estaba emperrado en fundar un club de música. El profesor Dumbledore le dio el visto bueno a la idea cuando estábamos en séptimo, y yo entré como batería, Kenneth tocaba el bajo y me enseñó un poco. Después de Hogwarts, algunos, como Jamie, Alex y él se apuntaron al Conservatorio de Música de Londres.

- Y allí conocieron a Chris…- terció Jason bebiendo un trago de cerveza que le dejó un poco digno bigote de espuma.

- Si, más o menos, Chris es algo más joven, pero ya formaba parte del Conservatorio antes de entrar en Hogwarts- Bill y Harry se rieron de la cara del otro chico, que los miró interrogante y dándose cuenta del adorno, sacó la lengua y lamió la espuma lascivamente. Aunque, pensó Harry, cualquier cosa que haga Jason es lasciva, recordando ciertos momentos de intimidad vivida el año anterior.

- Sí, porque es hijo de muggles, ¿verdad? Sus padres son músicos.

- Vaya Jay, sí que estás enterado- se burló Harry. Jason sonrió maquiavélico y se giró hacia Bill para continuar con la charla.

- Y ahora es el catedrático de guitarra clásica, ¿no? Lo que no sé es si hace mucho que forma parte del grupo.

- Creo que unos cinco años. Fue el último en entrar, y es el más joven, pero se hizo en seguida con la gente, al fin y al cabo, es el que más preparación musical tiene. Los entrena un poco a todos y suele componer las músicas…

- Sí, siempre lleva a todas partes un cuaderno de pentagramas en blanco. Me pone histérico cuando de pronto se le ocurre algo y...- enrojeció levemente y volvió a recurrir a la cerveza. En ese momento dos personas conocidas se acercaron a la mesa. Dos personas a las que jamás hubiese esperado encontrar allí aquella noche, Malfoy incluido. Ron y Hermione.

Hermione tenía cara de enfadada y lo miró con severidad. Ron evitaba mirarlo y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Una punzada de culpabilidad asoló su corazón. Apartó la mirada tratando de poner en orden lo que acababa de desmontarse dentro suyo. Pero no tuvo tiempo. Con un gesto breve, Hermione lo instó a seguirlo y acabaron en el rellano de arriba, que daba a las habitaciones que alquilaban en el Finnegan's. Allí había menos ruido, y sobretodo, no había gente. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de hito en hito.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry mirándola- ¿A qué viene esa cara de cabreo? ¿Qué te ha dicho Ron? Posiblemente que soy un desgraciado, que ahora me he pasado al lado oscuro y me he hecho íntimo de Malfoy…

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres?- se miraron a los ojos. Ella trató de hacerle desviar la mirada, pero aguantó desafiante- Me ha contado lo que tú le has contado a él- su tono de voz cambió de la indignación a la incredulidad- Y no me lo quería creer…pero tampoco puedo creer que me mienta en algo así. Está destrozado. Ha estado llorando más de una hora sin parar y Harry, la verdad, no sé cómo has podido elegir el entrenamiento en lugar de a tu mejor amigo- el desprecio era más que patente en sus ojos castaños.

- No puedo elegir, ¿lo entiendes? Dumbledore lo ha dispuesto así, Hermione… ¿de verdad piensas que me gustan esos entrenamientos? Soportar a Malfoy todos los jueves por la noche es una puta tortura, es un imbécil, un arrogante, y me revienta tener que reconocer que sabe muchísimas cosas que nos vendrían genial a todos. Y no son Artes Oscuras…no de momento. Ron es muy importante para mí, Hermione, por encima de todo y me rompe hacerle daño ¿sabes?- la rabia comenzaba a gestar un nudo doloroso en su garganta- Ponte en mi lugar, ¿vale? Sé que todos pensáis que no pienso más que en mi mismo, que lo único que me interesa es entrenar, entrenar y entrenar para poder vencer a Voldemort, ¿y sabes una cosa? Me importa una mierda morir en el intento si sé que vosotros estaréis bien. Por suerte, si gana él yo estaré muerto y no tendré que ver cómo os destroza la vida, pero sólo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo.

- Harry…yo nunca he pensado que…- Trató de interrumpirlo, pero una vez desatada la tormenta sólo el tiempo la calma y ahora que había empezado a hablar de cómo se sentía lo diría todo, porque estaba harto de envenenarse.

- No me interrumpas- la chica cerró la boca asustada y lo miró, observando cómo por tercera vez aquella noche, las lágrimas se derramaban incontrolables de los ojos de Harry- Nunca elegí esto para mi. No quiero tener el peso del mundo sobre mi espalda. ¿Sabes lo que es saber que no tienes otra alternativa que continuar caminando hacia delante sin mirar atrás, sin tiempo para recordar a los que se han quedado fuera del camino por tu culpa? ¿Por no haber estado preparado? Cada día que pasa me arrepiento de no haber empezado con esto antes. Cada día maldigo a Dumbledore por no haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio, por haberme dejado con los Dursley en lugar de entrenarme desde que fui lo suficientemente mayor como para tenerme en pie sin ayuda. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ver cómo funcionan los mortífagos, cómo se organizan, cómo piensan. De saber qué hechizos utilizan, cómo han sido entrenados. Poder pensar como ellos para poder vencerlos. Y Malfoy es el medio para conseguirlo. Me guste o no…él es el único que puede ayudarme en eso- concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Se quedó callado mirándola. Roto. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, pero continuaron fluyendo sin control. Apretó los dientes y se giró para apoyar la frente contra la pared. No quería perderse otra vez. Notó los brazos de Hermione rodeándolo por la cintura y el calor de su amiga lo envolvió. Rompió en sollozos, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la impotencia que lo venía asolando desde hacía meses. 

- Harry, sé que no es fácil, que aunque es la guerra de todos, es sobretodo la tuya. Y no te reprocho que quieras estar lo mejor preparado posible.- murmuró- Al contrario. Y aunque me duela notar que cada vez estás más lejos de nosotros, y que no podemos hacer nada para que te sientas mejor…puedo aguantarlo, pero Ron… Él te necesita mucho más que yo y saber que lo dejas fuera…lo está destrozando…

- No puedo renunciar al entrenamiento, Hermione, ni siquiera por él. Y si tengo que romperle el corazón para salvarle la vida…-suspiró- Lo haré- se deshizo de su abrazo y descendió con pesadumbre las escaleras. Entró en el baño y tras lavarse la cara se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué coño había hecho para merecer su destino? Cegado por la rabia le dio un puñetazo al espejo, que se rompió cortándole los nudillos. La sangre brotó de sus manos goteando en la porcelana blanca del lavabo.

"Genial", pensó, "siete años más de mala suerte". Se lavó con agua y jabón y envolvió la mano con un pañuelo de tela que hizo aparecer. Miró el espejo y murmurando "Reparo" salió de allí.

Ya había comenzado el concierto. Se había perdido al menos las tres primeras canciones y el ambiente estaba más que caldeado. En la mesa Hermione y Ron miraban hacia el escenario serios y callados y Bill y Jason hablaban con las cabezas juntas. Quizá Jason fuese más bueno en aquello de lo que Harry había supuesto. La verdad es que no tenía ánimos para continuar con la apuesta. Lo único que le apetecía, aparte de cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla…era perderse en la música.

Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho  
y convertir en susurro tenue mi voz,  
reducir toda una vida sólo a un renglón. 

La verdad es que el grupo estaba compuesto por gente muy preparada. Tenían violines, flautas, el teclado podía sonar como órgano, piano y demás. Y eran unos pedazos de músicos. Especialmente Chris. Se fijó más en él sabiendo que era ni más ni menos catedrático de Guitarra Clásica del Conservatorio de Londres.

Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada,  
criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir,  
que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación.  
Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo,   
que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir,  
que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana, que con  
las ánimas se fue a divertir.

Y las letras eran de todo menos poco originales…el cantante daba la impresión que de un momento a otro se iba a quedar sin aire, pero no .

Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,  
entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,  
ella espera a que regrese  
y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
en mi corazón.

Busco en el camino todas las respuestas  
y me he dado cuenta que están en mi,  
comunicador de sueños quiero ser...

Músico soy, músico seré,  
conductor de sensaciones a tu piel,  
fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción.

Jamás podré dejarla,  
mi vida es una canción,  
soy escultor del alma,  
soy músico y amo en clave de sol  
Hasta que aguante mi voz.

Tras un solo con la batería y el violín, Chris se adelantó y comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra que dejó a Harry con el alma anclada en el escenario. Sus dedos parecían volar por el mástil. Era imposible diferenciar los acordes que se sucedían con velocidad y la mano derecha apenas rasgaba las cuerdas. La envidia sana de la admiración lo llenó por dentro, excluyendo por el momento el dolor sordo de todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

Estamos locos de atar,  
somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
damos pinceladas de color  
a tu gris realidad.

Somos mitad caballeros,  
mitad bohemios y embusteros…  
Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,  
hasta que quiera mi voz,  
hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
seguiré viviendo tal como soy (Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, Mägo de Oz)

Ese era él, pensó con una sonrisa. Notó unas manos en sus hombros y se giró a mirar. Jason se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa. Le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- asintió- Antes han tocado una canción que nos venía bastante al pelo, pero bueno, no era eso a lo que yo venía. Has discutido con Weasley- lo miró levantando una ceja, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Tan obvio era? Bueno, era su mejor amigo, que hubiese entrado en el bar y no se hubiesen dirigido la palabra, daba bastante información- Me lo ha contado Bill.

- Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

- Pues no, jejeje. Y no he hecho trampas, que lo sepas…- le guiñó un ojo burlón- Por cierto, ya sé cual será tu pago si pierdes la apuesta.

-Ah…- no le hacía nada de gracia que justo antes hubiese mencionado su enfado con Ron. Se fijó en el brillo siniestro de la mirada azul oscuro de Jason- ¿Y qué es?

- Si gano, que ganaré- Harry lo miró levantando una ceja y sonrió con cinismo- Tienes que subir al escenario y cantar una canción para arreglarlo con Weasley.

- ¿Qué?- el corazón se le paró una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente como para darle sensación de ahogo y lo miró horrorizado ¿Estaba loco? ¿Acaso pensaba que no tenía orgullo? Sólo de pensar en lo humillante que sería se le revolvía el estómago…

- Lo mío eran dos meses sin sexo, Potter…creo que lo tuyo no se va demasiado. Además,- sonrió con franqueza- es tu amigo, y realmente, saldrás ganando.

- No, si en el fondo tendrás corazón y todo- rió y le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro. Jason compartió su risa.

- Jajjajajajajaaa… en el fondo- se encendió un cigarro liado por él mismo y dándole una profunda calada lo miró con fingida seriedad- No te hagas ilusiones, ¿eh?

- No, no te creas…me parece que después del año pasado te tengo bastante calado- al fin y al cabo, todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo y sobre los sexos era gracias a él. Si había pasado de ser el virginal Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, a ser Harry Potter, el Chico que Vivió para ser jodidamente caliente era por obra y gracia de Jason, que lo había moldeado a su imagen y semejanza, como si de un dios se tratase. Bueno, quizá no del todo. Lo bueno de Jason es que lo había tomado bajo su ala, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y sobretodo, le había mostrado como aplicarlo sin dejar de ser él mismo. No podía decir que lo hubiese moldeado, pero sí lo había metido en el horno para darle el acabado final. Así que sí, conocía a Jason como conocía la anatomía de su pene. Por tanto, lo conocía muy bien- Pero me parece muy injusto, tú tienes toda la noche para ligarte a Bill y yo sólo el descanso del concierto para intentarlo con Chris…

- La vida no es justa, Potter- se encogió de hombros con resignación.

- Desde luego- añadió- conmigo se ceba.

- No digas estupideces…Vale que no lo has tenido fácil, pero mírate al espejo y dime si no intenta equilibrar la balanza.

- No estoy mejor que cualquier otro- comentó con desgana. Era cierto, no estaba mal, tenía un físico más que aceptable pero dudaba que aquello compensase la muerte de sus padres, de Cedric, Sirius y todos aquellos que día tras día caían porque él todavía no había acabado con Voldemort, claro que eso, Jason no lo sabía.

- Estás teniendo una vida muy difícil, Harry, dudo que alguien quiera estar en tus zapatos- lo miró con seriedad, sin rastro de la mueca sarcástica y seductora que habitualmente acompañaba a su sonrisa- El universo te acabará compensando por todo lo que has pasado. Más pronto o más tarde algo aparecerá en tu vida que le de sentido- sonrió con una ligera tristeza- Posiblemente encuentres el amor de una vez por todas, y será genial, seguro. Si hay alguna forma de compensarte, es esa, que encuentres a alguien perfecto para ti, muy probablemente alguien que merezca ser amado tanto como tú- Harry estaba anonadado con lo que estaba escuchando de boca de Jason. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, tan seguro de lo que decía. Su mirada estaba ausente, y la voz desprovista de la sátira habitual, tenía una tonalidad extraña. Harry miró en la dirección el que los ojos azul oscuro se perdían. 

Chris. Mirándolo directamente. Entre ambos se había creado una conexión visual que incluso podría cortarse de lo intensa que era. Jason miraba al chico rubio con una especie de admiración, adoración y temor. El guitarra lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre, seguridad, cariño y algo más que era tan íntimo entre ellos que no pudo descifrarlo. ¿De verdad encontraría él algo así? ¿Serían proféticas las palabras de Jason? Por más que le humillase salir al escenario y hacer las paces con Ron, en especial cuando sabía que no tenía por qué dar él el primer paso ya que no había hecho nada malo, no podía siquiera plantearse intentar ligar con Chris.  
Pese a no saber si lo conseguiría o no, si lo lograba, la decepción de Jason para con Chris sería mayúscula. Aunque lo que era obvio que sentía por él no le había impedido ponerlo en el tablero de juego, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, no podía hacerle eso al chico que le había enseñado a ser él mismo sin miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse. De todos modos, tampoco podía a parecerle a Jason que Harry perdía a propósito, porque entonces su orgullo se vería herido, y no quería hacerle eso, lo respetaba demasiado. Así que la noche se presentaba como una gran obra de teatro. Y ya podía ir pensando que canción podía cantar para arreglarlo con Ron.

Miró su mano vendada mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza. Esta mierda de guerra los estaba destrozando a todos, estaba sacando lo peor de cada uno haciendo que se gestasen malentendidos y rencores sinsentido, con el único propósito de debilitar las defensas de todos y ¿ganar? ¿Dominar el mundo? No lo conseguiría, pensó obstinado, Voldemort no podría con ellos. Por encima de su cadáver. Literalmente.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la música de fondo y la cháchara incesante de Blaise por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco se sentía cómodo en un lugar rodeado de gente. Había estado haciendo progresos, lo sabía, tenía claro cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que se marchó de casa en verano, cuanto había crecido. Había superado su angustia y había tomado las riendas de un cuerpo que merecía ser tratado con respeto. Aún le costaba comer cuando el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente, pero había aprendido a sobreponerse. Aún tenía por delante un largo camino de esfuerzo y posiblemente muchas ganas de volver atrás. Pero no lo haría. Respiró hondo y volvió a la conversación de Blaise.

- La verdad es que desde que fui a un concierto de estos tíos con mi madre, me encantan. - comentó Blaise dando otro sorbo a su cerveza- ¿Qué piensas? Son unos melenudos, pero no te arrepientes de haber venido, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió con franqueza.

- No, ¿qué dices? Me lo estoy pasando genial Blaise. De verdad que necesitaba salir y este grupo es, cuanto menos, refrescante. Y tocan muy bien- se giró hacia el escenario, era el momento del descanso y los del grupo se repartían unas cervezas. Potter subió al escenario y se puso a hablar con el chico que tocaba la guitarra, el que había cantado la primera canción sobre la homosexualidad…quería apartar la mirada, pero le fascinaba, por alguna extraña razón ver a Potter flirteando con otro hombre, bastante mayor que él, por cierto. Charlaban animadamente y el rubio le tendió la mano. Potter la observó detenidamente cogiéndola y cuando la soltó le enseñó el antebrazo en el que el pelirrojo le acababa de hacer el tatuaje. Cuando el guitarra pasó su dedo índice por el brazo de Potter una sensación extraña se encendió en su estómago.

- ¡Es que flipo con ellos!- escuchó a lo lejos comentar a Blaise- Por un autógrafo suyo… ¡Les metería un morreo!- de acuerdo, ese comentario sí que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué?-trató de parecer más divertido que alucinado- Que les darías… ¿qué?

- Un morreo, - aclaró- ¿por qué no? Ya ves tú que problema, no me saldrás ahora con que eres uno de esos sangre limpia que creen que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad, ¿verdad?

- Mmm, no, pero… ¿tú no piensas que lo sea?- una luz al final del túnel se encendió, quizá no todo estuviese perdido. Al tal Jason, al chico de la guitarra, y al mismísimo Harry Potter les iban los chicos. Quizá no fuese tan diferente, y Blaise, ¿Blaise sería gay?

- Pues no, creo que el mundo en el que vivimos está demasiado enrarecido, hay que abrir las puertas para que entre aire fresco. Nuestra sociedad no es sana. ¿Sabes el montón de chicos y chicas magos que cada año se suicidan porque no soportan la presión o se van al mundo muggle desvinculándose del nuestro para vivir su sexualidad con libertad?- negó con la cabeza y la boca abierta.

- El diez por ciento. Y también están los que viven reprimidos toda su vida por temor a no ser aceptados, que no se sabe cuántos son, pero se calcula que el cuatro o cinco por ciento del diez por cierto que por estadística son homosexuales. Se habla de que la sociedad mágica merma cada año, que entre la guerra y los que se marchan, el número de nacimientos no es suficiente para mantener la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra. Pero es que es imposible que alguien se quiera quedar… ¡Somos unos rancios!- dio un golpe en la mesa indignado.

- Blaise…no te ofendas, ¿vale?- comenzó con cuidado- Pero tú… ¿tú eres…gay?- preguntó con suavidad. Blaise lo miró y se rió.

- No, no soy gay- de pronto frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó escrutadora- Si lo fuera, ¿me darías la espalda?- sí venga, lo que le faltaba, ir dándole la espalda a alguien que fuese cómo él, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente solo.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Sólo tenía curiosidad por el motivo de tu alegato- se encogió de hombros y dio un trago a su bebida.

- ¿Te parece poco motivo la libertad de una persona de buscar su felicidad como buenamente pueda? ¿Acaso el amor entre dos hombres o dos mujeres no es amor? ¿Por qué sin conocerlo realmente o sin haberlo sentido nunca lo tachan de perversión y enfermedad? Uno no elige ser heterosexual, como uno tampoco elige ser homosexual. Se nace siendo una cosa o la otra, no es una camisa o una postura. No es algo que puedas adquirir por ducharte sin chanclas en los vestuarios de Quidditch o por comer algo en mal estado. No se pega por estar sentado junto a otra persona que lo sea, ni por tocarlo. No tiene nada de malo tampoco, ni hace daño a nadie. No es una enfermedad, es una forma de ser.

- Estoy por aplaudirte, Blaise, ¡serías un gran político!- exclamó asombrado. Al menos sabía que en ese sentido, Blaise no le daría la espalda y estaba más que tentado de contárselo y quitarse un peso de encima. Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca se echó para atrás. Todavía no. Ya sabía que Blaise sería un apoyo en ese sentido, pero no se sentía preparado para asumirlo del todo ante si mismo. Y se calló. En otro momento, pensó mientras de un trago terminaba su Mordred's Blood.

- La verdad es que ya lo había pensado. Me gusta la política, y nuestro mundo necesita un cambio. Es un buen trabajo, ¿no crees?- preguntó. El momento de tensión había pasado y Draco se sentía de nuevo relajado.

- No sé, mi padre siempre quiso que me dedicase a la política, pretendía que fuese diplomático de la Inglaterra Mágica en Francia, al fin y al cabo, es un país al que estamos ligados. Pero a mí nunca me llamó demasiado la atención. Soy demasiado de aire libre como para que me guste estar encerrado en un despacho. He vivido demasiado tiempo haciendo lo que me decían, ahora que me he deshecho de esa atadura, espero no tener que acercarme nunca al Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, supongo que ya habrás pensado en algo- Blaise lo miraba apoyando la cabeza en un brazo.  
- Sí, quiero estudiar Zoología y Etología Mágica. Especializándome en dragones, a ser posible.- sonrió con entusiasmo- Voy a presentar el proyecto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Hagrid me recomendará para que me acepten- su rostro se ensombreció- Espero… Porque con la manía que me tiene ese hombre, no me extrañaría nada que al final no me recomendase… Yo en su lugar es lo que haría.

- Al menos eres sincero contigo mismo, y si es por enchufe, la llevas clara porque te has ganado a pulso a lo largo de cuatro años que te odie- bufó- Desde luego, ¿no podrías haberlo pensado antes, Draco? Que pareces tonto tú también. Menos mal que se te han bajado los humos, porque, y perdóname que te lo diga, eras un tío insoportable.

Draco se rió divertido. Muy a su pesar, sabía que Blaise tenía toda la razón del mundo, y que hasta hace poco, no era más que un mimado niñito de papá al que todo le venía rodado por las influencias y el dinero de su familia. Una familia cerrada, de tradiciones e ideas inamovibles que le habían llevado a ser el niño amargado y odioso que todo el mundo conocía. No es que ahora fuese muy diferente, pero se había librado de una de las lacras más pesadas que el destino le había impuesto. Ya no sería un mortífago.

Lo había decidido por si mismo y había acarreado con las consecuencias. Pero eso le hacía sentir mejor. Y aunque seguía siendo un crío repelente y orgulloso, eso no se lo podía negar a si mismo, era un crío repelente y orgulloso porque él quería, no porque nadie le hubiese dicho que tenía que serlo. A ver, seguro que era mejor persona de la imagen que daba ante el resto de sus compañeros. Pero que nadie se engañase, por mal que estuviese, por hundido que se encontrase, era y siempre sería Draco Malfoy. Y eso nadie podía cambiarlo, ni siquiera él. Y esa certeza era lo que todavía lo mantenía en pie.

En el escenario, el descanso continuaba y Potter seguía charlando con el guitarra del grupo. Con las cabezas juntas observaban unos papeles encima de los teclados. El guitarra sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Su mirada se paseó por el resto del local mientras escuchaba la cháchara incesante de Blaise a su lado. En la mesa en la que estaba Jason, ya le era familiar el nombre y todo, de la cantidad de veces que había revivido en sueños y despierto la escena contemplada en Hogsmeade, estaban también sentados Weasley y Granger, en silencio contemplando al frente. Jason charlaba con el pelirrojo que le había hecho el tatuaje a Potter y parecía que trataba de ligar con él. El hombre sonreía y parecía darle la razón, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Aquello era una total maniobra de acoso y derribo, a él se lo hacían y era incapaz de mantener esa cara de indiferencia.

- A todo esto Draco- apuntó Blaise- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el equipo de Quidditch? Porque he visto entrenamientos, pero tú no has ido a ninguno, y eres el capitán, quiero decir, tras el primer partido, no has vuelto a entrenar.

- La verdad es que no creo que siga en el equipo, Blaise. Estoy planteándome presentar mi dimisión tras las vacaciones de Yule. Al fin y al cabo, no me apetece nada estar al frente de un equipo que se pasa por el forro mis indicaciones. Desde que declaré abiertamente que estoy fuera del lado del Señor Tenebroso, me ignoran. Y prefiero retirarme a que me tiren.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, es mucho más digno, dónde va a parar- le dio la razón Blaise mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para que les trajese más bebida. Esta vez, se adelantó a Draco y pagó él. Le guiñó un ojo- Hoy por ti…

- Mañana por mí- terminó Draco brindando con el vaso de cerveza de Blaise- ¡Por la fidelidad a uno mismo!- y le dio un trago al vaso.

- Buen brindis- apuntó Blaise- ¡Por la fidelidad a uno mismo!- bebió de la cerveza que le dejó un bigote blanco espumoso que contrastaba con su piel oscura. Draco rió ante la visión y Blaise se puso bizco para ver el motivo de la risa alegre de su amigo. Sacó la lengua y se lamió el labio superior. A Draco se le erizó la piel de los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

" Ah, no, eso si que no, Blaise no", pensó azorado. Miró hacia el escenario y vio a Potter bajando de un salto. No pudo reprimir el pensamiento de: quien tuviera un cuerpo así para disfrutarlo cuando quisiera. Se acercó a la mesa y Jason se levantó. Parecían discutir algo y Potter puso cara de resignación, aunque él esa cara la había visto infinidad de veces y se le hacía el efecto de fingida. Se dirigió al escenario de nuevo y llamó al chico rubio de la guitarra, que se agachó para hablar con él. Asintió brevemente y le tendió un brazo para subir al escenario, que Potter agarró.

Con la misma inseguridad que un hinkypunk en un centro comercial, el Niño que Vivió miraba a su alrededor y lo pilló mirándolo. Enrojeció levemente cuando los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos y más todavía cuando la cabeza a la que pertenecían se movió en un gesto de saludo que devolvió con timidez. Apartó la mirada para decirle a Blaise lo que sucedía en el escenario.

- ¿Tú crees que irá a tocar algo?- preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.

- Es posible, si no llama la atención, se muere- comentó desdeñoso.

- Venga va, no seas malicioso, el chico no lo hace mal.

- Tienes razón, no lo hace muy mal, y así nos da la oportunidad de reírnos un rato- sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó en la silla, mirando al escenario con descaro. Si alguien que no lo hubiese estado viendo durante todo el curso lo mirase ahora reconocería al prepotente y arrogante hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Pero no lo era. Ya no. Pensó con orgullo.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde luego, no creía que quedase ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones respecto a Chris de cara a la galería. No obstante, ante él fue muy diferente. Se había fijado mientras tocaba que tenía varios tatuajes en la mano y le pidió que se los enseñara. Eran notas musicales y una clave de sol en la muñeca. Le contó se le s había hecho al salir de Hogwarts, cuando se dedicó a terminar la carrera de música y a hacer el doctorado. Tenía una nota musical por curso, y la clave de sol se la hizo cuando consiguió el puesto de catedrático de guitarra clásica.

Él a su vez le enseñó el que le acababa de hacer Bill y le explicó las propiedades mágicas que tenía, sin decir, claro está, que tenía que matar a Voldemort. Chris se mostró muy interesado, al fin y al cabo, era Harry Potter y a todo el mundo le encantaba que él les dedicase un poco de atención y se interesase en ellos. Generalmente le daba rabia, pero hoy había decidido aprovecharse. Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros cuando vio la cara de cabreo de Jason en el momento en el que Chris pasaba un dedo por el tatuaje, para comprobar que ya no le dolía. El resto del tiempo estuvieron charlando de música y Chris se comprometió a enviarle partituras y métodos para aprender a tocar la guitarra. Se lo agradeció encarecidamente. Iban a ponerse a hablar de Quidditch cuando se acercó Jamie y le dijo que en diez minutos continuaban el concierto. No tenía mucho tiempo, entonces.

Se disculpó y bajó de un salto del escenario para hablar con Jason. En la mesa el panorama era más que deprimente. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados cara al escenario callados y con cara de malas pulgas. Recordó que Ron aquella noche había quedado con Lisa Turpin, y posiblemente arrastrado por Hermione había dejado a un lado la cita y había venido hasta aquí, ¿con la perspectiva de qué? ¿De hacer las paces con él? Se sentía mal por el hecho de que ni Ron ni Hermione parecían tener vida propia, estaba cansado de ser su centro, de que todo pareciese girar a su alrededor. Ellos tenían tanto derecho como él a hacer su vida y buscarse sus amistades y colegueos fuera de lo que en colegio se llamaba el Trío Dorado. Pero bueno, tampoco podía hacer nada más de lo que ya iba a hacer. No era una bajada de pantalones, ni tampoco una disculpa, ya que no sentía que debiera hacerla, pero era una declaración de amistad.

Bill y Jason charlaban de forma que le pareció animada, pero en cuanto llegó se callaron y se quedaron mirándolo. Ahora había llegado el momento de la humillación.

- Jason, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- sonrió con fastidio. Jason lo miró como si acabase de chafarle el mejor plan del mundo.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No podría ser en otro momento?- preguntó molesto- NO sé si te das cuenta, pero…- señaló a Bill con la cabeza- estoy ocupado.

- Vamos Jay, sólo será un minuto…- a su vez señaló a Chris con la cabeza, que organizaba las partituras con Jamie y Alex. Jason sonrió malicioso y se levantó. Se apartaron un poco de la mesa- ¿Y bien?

- Nada, que no…- chasqueó la lengua como si hubiese puesto su empeño en conseguir algo más que amistad de Chris y le hubiesen dado con la puerta en las narices. Rió, era un gran actor…- mira que lo he intentado, ¿eh? Pero nada, no hace más que hablar de ti, y claro…así no puedo…- observó con orgullo como la cara de Jason se iluminaba de satisfacción y adoración. No, si al final iba a resultar más ingenuo de lo que parecía.

- Has perdido- asintió con resignación- Pues ya sabes lo que te toca, espero que hayas pensado alguna cancioncita, Potter…- la sonrisa de que disfrutaría toda su vida de ese momento se quedó clavada como una espina en el orgullo de Harry.

- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó fastidiado.

- ¿Tú que crees? ¿Acaso recuperar la amistad de tu amigo no vale la pena la pequeña humillación de salir y tocar una canción?- odiaba las preguntas retóricas, le daba mucha rabia que le hicieran preguntas que no debía contestar…- Por lo que me ha contado mi hermano no lo haces mal, y puede que tengas éxito- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¡¡Venga Harry! Con dos cojones… ¡Qué nadie dude de cual es tu casa!- respiró hondo y se dirigió al escenario.

-¡Chris!-llamó al chico que afinaba su guitarra, este se agachó a su altura- Oye, que…- vale, ahora las vergüenzas, desde luego, pensó, a la vejez viruelas…-Mira, he tenido una bronca con el hermano de Bill y me gustaría hacer las paces con él, ¿sería mucha molestia tocar una canción?- preguntó sintiendo que todo el mundo pensaría que le encantaba ser el centro de atención y el absoluto protagonista.

- No, para nada- se rió- así puedo ver cómo tocas y dirigirte para mejorar con un nuevo método medio muggle medio mago que estoy desarrollando.- le tendió el brazo- Sube- agarró el brazo que le ofrecían y subió al escenario. Mientras Chris hablaba con los del grupo para decirles lo que había miró a su alrededor. Cuando vio a Malfoy mirándolo se le revolvió el estómago. Vaya, ni siquiera recordaba que estuviese allí. Movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, no sabiendo si sorprenderse más de haberlo saludado que de que el slytherin le devolviese el saludo. Lo que le faltaba, si Malfoy ya lo tenía por un busca atenciones, ahora sus teorías se iban a ver confirmadas.- Harry- lo llamó Chris, tendiéndole la guitarra- Ya está afinada, ¿necesitas amplificador de la voz?

-No,- sonrió- gracias.

- Ya ves tú que tontería- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Mucha mierda, espera, ¿quieres que te introduzca?- asintió. Quizá eso le diese ánimos.

- ¡Hola de nuevo!- la gente volvió sus ojos al escenario y de pronto sintió como todos se clavaban en él, y deseó poder hacerse un hechizo desilusionador. Hermione lo miraba intrigada y Ron con resentimiento- Bueno, aquí mi amigo- le hizo un gesto para que se acercase- tiene algo que decirle a alguien, y para ello va a utilizar la música, el lenguaje del alma. No necesita mucha presentación, todos sabemos quién es, pero deseémosle suerte para su primera actuación en directo- la gente aplaudió más por compromiso que por entusiasmo y sonrió con resignación, esta vez real.

- Hola- comenzó con timidez- Estoy muy nervioso y seguro que lo haré fatal, así que espero que no me tiréis tomates, y si lo hacéis no me importa si consigo lo que pretendo subiéndome a un escenario a tocar humildemente la guitarra después de que hayamos escuchado a esta gente tan increíble- Ron tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa- Ron,- levantó la cabeza y lo miró- va por ti.

Comenzó a rasgar la guitarra vacilante, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenía un hechizo que la adaptaba al que la tocaba se sintió más seguro. Respiró hondo y nada más que las caras de sus amigos y él encima del escenario existía en ese momento para él.

When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night

Conforme pronunciaba cada palabra con todo su corazón fue ganando confianza y el estribillo le salió del alma.

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend

Podía ver como la cara de Ron cambiaba del resentimiento a la incredulidad, de esta al bochorno, pasando por la gratitud para llegar a la emoción.

If the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind begins to blow  
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud  
Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door.

Hermione era mucho más expresiva, hija de padres muggles nacidos en los años sesenta conocía aquella canción y no ocultaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sonrió mientras cantaba. Ella movía los labios siguiendo la canción y se apoyo en el hombro de Ron, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura. No había hecho falta que dijese nada, ella sabía que también iba por ella.

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there

Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh, don't you let them

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, notaba la nariz blanda y un nudo presionando su garganta. Quería lanzar la guitarra al suelo y bajar a abrazar a sus amigos. Pero parecieron leerle el pensamiento. Se levantaron y subieron al escenario. De cerca pudo ver que Ron tenía los ojos húmedos y le sonrió con tristeza y cariño. Hermione lo cogió de la cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Por el otro lado, Ron le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Y el último estribillo lo cantaron con él. Porque estaban los tres juntos hasta el final.

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend

Amigos incondicionales aunque los tiempos fuesen difíciles. Como los tres mosqueteros, uno para todos, y todos para uno. Sonrió orgulloso, no sabía si volverían a tener una bronca por su entrenamiento o si discutirían porque sus puntos de vista diferían innumerables veces, pero ahora tenía claro que siempre podría volver a ellos cuando se sintiese perdido o herido. Siempre estarían para curarle las heridas. Y era recíproco, no importaba lo que ocurriese, lo importante es que supieran, bien consciente o inconscientemente que siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitasen. Porque como leyó una vez en una revista muggle: El verdadero amigo es el que entra cuando todo el mundo sale.

Con el final de la canción se abrazaron sin trabas y sin poder contenerse, aquella noche estaba siendo muy difícil, rompió a llorar. Podía notar las lágrimas de Ron empapando su cabeza y las de Hermione su hombro, mientras él empapaba la cabeza de Hermione y el hombro de Ron. Cuando por fin se separaron, el grupo, Bill, Jason y la gente que había hablado con ellos comenzó a aplaudir y rojos como tomates, en especial Ron, bajaron del escenario. Le dio las gracias a Chris y se sentaron en un rincón.

- Harry…yo…Mira,- titubeó Ron- siento haberme puesto así, sé que no tenías elección y que me he comportado como un crío, pero…No sé lo que me ha pasado, Harry, de verdad, sé que no te mereces que te trate cómo lo he hecho. Y odio enfadarme contigo.

- Ron…- se abrazaron intentando borrar las cuatro horas que habían pasado desde la discusión- No me juzgues con lo que haga respecto a Voldemort y la guerra. El que lo hace es Harry Potter, y vuestro amigo es simplemente Harry. Habrá momentos en los que no nos guste lo que hagamos respecto a ciertas facetas de nuestras vidas, pero cuando pensemos en el otro como en nuestro amigo, que todo eso se caiga…y seamos solo nosotros, los tres niños que derrotaron a un trol de tres metros y que rescataron la piedra filosofal.

- ¡¡Oh! Harry…- Hermione rompió en sollozos- Mira que cuando te pones dices cosas que…joder…- se sorbió los mocos y los abrazó a ambos- No volváis a hacerme esto otra vez, ¿me oís? A la próxima no me meteré en medio- los reprendió en broma amenazándolos con el dedo. Se rieron.

Aun cuando la vida no le sonriese a menudo y el futuro que le esperaba fuese negro y de resolución incierta, podía darse con un canto en los dientes con lo que tenía. Dos amigos que valían muco más que su peso en diamante. No todo el mundo podía decir eso.

Mientras sentía el calor de Ron y Hermione envolviéndolo no pudo evitar pensar en que quizá algún día los perdiese o que ellos lo perdiesen a él. Que la guerra destruyese lo que nadie ni nada habían logrado romper. Que llegase el momento, cada día más cercano, en el que tuviese que tomar las riendas de su destino y cumplir con la misión que le había tocado en suerte, para salir con éxito o morir en el intento.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Potter cantaba descubrió que se revolvía en él algo que pensaba que ocurriría siempre que escuchase tocar una canción en directo y no sólo cuando lo hacía él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba empezando a sentirse identificado con Potter? ¿Por qué hacía que temblasen sus cimientos cada vez que se colgaba la guitarra al cuello y abría la boca para cantar? Respiró hondo y bebió cerrando los ojos. La letra era muy bonita.

- Potter tampoco lo hace mal, ¿eh?- comentó Blaise- No tiene mogollón de técnica, pero le pone sentimiento.

- Desde luego- observó ácidamente- Está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Pues bien que hace, ¿no? Total, si necesita desahogarse…- se encogió de hombros.

- No sé Blaise, ¿en público? No es muy…apropiado, ¿no crees?- dijo entre escandalizado y horrorizado. Ni en público ni en privado. No se lloraba, lo único que conseguías dejándote llevar de ese modo era no controlar tus propias emociones y al final te dominarían, serías incapaz de pensar con claridad…. Por no hablar de que el resto del mundo te miraría como si fueses un blandengue que no se sabe mantener a raya, ni es capaz de dar la visión adecuada de si mismo.

- No.- como siempre, con rotundidad- A ver, una cosa es ser un llorón, y estar continuamente con el moco colgando por cualquier estupidez. Eso no me parece bien.- tomó aire. Draco pensó con horror que se preparaba para otro de sus alegatos…y acertó- Pero expresar las emociones cuando la ocasión lo amerita, sí. Al fin y al cabo, las lágrimas son el vehículo que nos permite expresar felicidad, tristeza, miedo, angustia, alegría…al igual que la risa. Sólo los seres humanos, entre todos los animales del planeta, mágicos y no mágicos somos capaces de llorar y reír. Es lo que nos distingue, es la expresión de nuestra alma. Renunciar tanto al llanto como a la risa es renunciar a nuestra propia humanidad.

- Te lo digo muy en serio, Blaise, deberías dedicarte a la política. Las masas te seguirían, y los dioses saben que nuestra sociedad necesita un cambio- aseveró- Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso de que seamos los únicos animales del planeta capaces de expresar nuestras emociones, porque, ¿qué me dices de los centauros, o las veelas?

-Oh, ya ha salido el zoólogo que hay en ti. La verdad es que yo soy muy de letras y de estas cosas no entiendo, así que mejor no me meto. Y no, lo que necesita nuestra sociedad es la muerte de Voldemort, y una vez se acabe con la amenaza y la gente pueda respirar tranquila, entonces quizá se pueda hacer cambios en la sociedad. Pero si todos los políticos se dedican a mantener a raya a un loco y no a mejorar la sociedad, siempre saldrán locos que se creerán con potestad para mejorarla- Sin duda alguna, Blaise Zabini era de las personas que conocía que mejor hablaba. Ni su padre, ni Dumbledore, y muchísimo menos la gente del ministerio tenían tanta labia como su compañero. ¿Siempre habría sido así? ¿Qué tipo de gente eran sus padres? No sabía nada de él y dormía a su lado desde hacía siete años.

Le inquietaba saber que desconocía tantísimo de una persona que era tan cercana a él. Quizá no cercana de amistad o trato, pero si siempre presente. Si hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts cualquier curso y la cama de Blaise hubiese estado vacía, algo habría cambiado para siempre. Desde la primera noche en el dormitorio, cuando todos se conocían desde hacía años y nadie sabía nada del chico negro tímido que no había abierto la boca en toda la cena, ni durante la charla de Snape, supo que había algo en él aparte de su color de piel y de que no estaba vinculado con el "grupo" de su padre que lo hacía especial. Nunca había hablado con él, pero que tenía carisma era indudable.

Le gustaba que ahora estuvieran del mismo lado, pensó orgulloso. Al fin y al cabo, mortífago o no, tradición familiar o no, su casa era Slytherin, y era digno ejemplar de ella. Su madre le había contado hacía bastante tiempo, antes de que entrase en Hogwarts la historia de las cuatro casas, y le había explicado por qué se caracterizaba cada casa y cómo solía ser la gente que formaba parte de ella. Lo más probable era que fuese a Slytherin, dado que casi toda su familia había pertenecido a esa casa, pero no era seguro, ya que tu sangre forma una parte importante de ti, pero no lo es todo. Hay algo que te diferencia del resto, que te hace especial y ese algo, entre otras muchas cosas, puede marcar la diferencia entre estar en Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Él era Slytherin, era ambicioso y leal a su modo. Lo más importante era sobrevivir y con Blaise de su parte, sería mucho más fácil.

Terminó su bebida sabiendo que aquella noche había cambiado algo muy importante en su concepción de sí mismo. Gracias a lo que había escuchado en la canción y a lo que había dicho Blaise sabía que no estaba solo, que no era el único y que no estaba enfermo. Que ser diferente quizá no fuera tan malo, y aunque le continuase siendo difícil aceptarse, sabía que en algún momento, quizá no demasiado lejano, terminaría por hacerlo. No se sentiría orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco avergonzado. Y ya era un gran paso. Al menos para él.

TBC


	14. Yule

N/A: Bueno, pues aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que encontréis por fin un inicio de lo que veníais esperando desde que comencé a publicarlo, tanto tiempo atrás. Tengo buenas noticias, a partir de este punto, me apetece muchísimo escribirlo y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**CAPÍTULO14: YULE**

Las vacaciones de Yule se cernían sobre Hogwarts, igual que las nubes negras que se derramaban por la cima de las montañas que rodeaban el colegio. La nieve lo cubría todo y cada día apetecía menos salir del castillo, por suerte encantado para permanecer caldeado por más frío que hiciese fuera. Los copos de la sempiterna nevada caían lentamente posándose en el alféizar mientras Harry los observaba sentado en una mesa con sus apuntes de Transformaciones esparcidos sobre ella, apoyado cansinamente en una mano mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo en la otra, pensando distraído.

A sus espaldas la Sala Común de Gryffindor ardía en bullicio. Era la última tarde antes de las vacaciones y todo el mundo, excepto Harry, volvía a casa. Los de primero, excitados, se daban sus direcciones para quedar durante las fiestas, escribirse postales o llamarse por teléfono en el caso de los hijos de muggles. Los mayores aprovechaban el último momento para hacer sus maletas y recoger lo que durante el trimestre habían dejado por la Sala Común.

Todavía no se había declarado abiertamente la guerra de Voldemort contra todos, pero los atentados que habían tenido lugar a partir de Noviembre dejaban claro que tampoco tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Y los padres de los niños estaban asustados. Temían ser atacados en cualquier momento y aprovechaban cada ocasión para estar con sus hijos. Sabían que podía ser la última.

- ¿Peleándote con la desaparición de objetos?- se sobresaltó dando un respingo, no había oído a Hermione sentarse a su lado.

- Bueno- comentó suspirando- La verdad es que trataba de pensar en qué narices haré durante las vacaciones…-puso cara de asco.

- Puedes aprovechar para estudiar- sugirió Hermione con sonrisa de: "Sabías desde un principio que iba a decirte esto"- Le puedes pedir también a la profesora McGonnagall que te de clases extra de lo del animago, organizar las nuevas sesiones de ED, que la verdad es que nos hace falta ir más en serio, o practicar con la guitarra a tus anchas, y ¡oye!...- exclamó dándose una palmada en la pierna- puedes actualizar el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Hermione, no se me habían ocurrido ni la mitad de las cosas, gracias- comentó sarcástico- pero son quince días, tía, y estoy solo con McGonnagall, Dumbledore y algún otro profesor que se quede…

- Harry- dijo con gravedad poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Sabes que me gustaría quedarme, pero…quiero ver a mis padres y quedar con mis reencontradas amigas, ir al cine, que hace siglos que no voy, conectarme a Internet…- exclamó con un suspiro de anhelo.

- Vamos, que necesitas una inyección de "muggleismo" en vena- interrumpió divertido.

- Si- rieron los dos- lo necesito, esto me gusta, me encanta, pero ahora que he redescubierto algunos placeres de la vida muggle…no sé…me apetece compaginar un poco- suspiró- Te diría que vinieses conmigo, pero bueno, si Dumbledore ha dicho que te quedes… ¡Sólo serán quince días, hombre!

- Sí, sólo quince días- resopló- y aprovecharé para adelantar trabajos y cosas, que con la vida tan ajetreada que llevo casi no tengo tiempo de hacer nada.

- Eso es verdad- le apretó el brazo cariñosamente- Te escribiré a diario, ¿vale?- sonrió.

- Y yo te contestaré, porque tampoco tendré muchas más cosas que hacer…

- Pobre Hedwig- Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Jajajjaja, cierto. Usaré lechuzas del colegio también.

Ron se acercó a ellos y se sentó al otro lado de Harry. Desde la noche en el Finnegan's Wake todo parecía no sólo ir bien, sino mejor que nunca. Y puede que ellos lo sintiesen así, pero él sabía que no era cierto, que era cómo un baile de máscaras, en el que cada uno interpretaba el papel de normalidad y cordialidad con bastante técnica pero poco sentimiento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo poco que confiaban en su criterio, en lo mucho que parecían depender de él y estaba agobiado. Mucho. Había rehusado ir a La Madriguera con Ron porque quería poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. Con Hermione había sido más fácil. Tras pasar un verano con sus padres, obligada, había redescubierto las delicias de la vida muggle y, Harry estaba convencido, se había enganchado a algo por internet, ya que se había pasado todo el trimestre farfullando por lo bajo "¿por qué no hay un maldito ciber en Hogsmeade?" Así que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pasarse quince días delante de un ordenador, no la iba a desperdiciar.

- Harry, ¿de verdad que no quieres venir?- preguntó Ron por enésima vez- mi madre me ha escrito esta mañana y…

- No Ron, en serio. Dumbledore prefiere que me quede, y bueno…más vale curarse en salud- se encogió de hombros. Si supieran que Dumbledore no le había dicho nada de quedarse en Hogwarts…

- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Ron, escúchame, por favor. Vete a casa con tus padres y pasa estas fiestas en familia. Yo estaré bien aquí- aseguró- No va a pasarme nada malo. Además, me vendrá bien estar solo, para variar.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se levantó para dejar caer sus huesos en uno de los sofás. Viendo que aunque pretendiera fingir estudiar, no iba a poder hacerlo, recogió los apuntes de transformaciones y se sentó junto a Ron.

- ¿Qué tal con Lisa Turpin?- tras haber dejado plantada la chica la noche del bar, Ron había estado insistiéndole a Lisa por una segunda oportunidad. Hermione, cada vez que se encontraba con ella le decía lo simpático, agradable y divertido que era. Al fin y al cabo, que hoy por hoy Lisa y Ron no estuviesen saliendo juntos, era culpa suya.

- Pse…me ha dicho que estoy en periodo de prueba, y que si la cago una sola vez…ni me vuelva a acercar a ella- miró a Hermione con odio- Es tu culpa, lo sabes, ¿no?

- Sí, lo sé, lo siento- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Ron, te lo he dicho mil veces diarias, me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? Esa noche no estuve fina, lo siento, pero me temía otra vez lo de cuarto curso y no, me niego. No soporto estar entre vosotros cuando os cabreáis.

- Hermione- comenzó Harry con cautela- la próxima vez, déjanos a nuestro aire. Ya se nos pasará. Somos orgullosos, pero no tanto como para no volvernos a hablar en la vida- respiró hondo y reunió valor para comenzar con el tema que quería dejar zanjado de una vez por todas y, al menos eso esperaba, solucionado- Esto…he estado pensando, y…- resopló- hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con vosotros.

- Sí, creo que sabemos de que va…- murmuró Ron abatido.

- Yo sólo quiero que sepáis que me importáis mucho, y que agradezco que estéis pendientes de mí, pero…- cerró los ojos con fuerza- Creo que estáis demasiado pendientes…

- ¿Estás diciendo que te agobiamos?- preguntó Hermione indignada. Ron estaba lívido y lo miraba sin verlo.

- Sí - se pasó las manos por el pelo y los miró a los ojos- No me gusta tener que dar explicaciones de todo, ni rendir cuentas a nadie de lo que hago o dejo de hacer- suspiró- Sé que me queréis y que os importo, y me halaga, en serio, os lo agradezco muchísimo. Y vosotros estáis para mi primero que nadie, pero, no sé…siento que siempre estáis mirando a ver que hago o dejo de hacer…

- Bueno Harry- comenzó Hermione con autosuficiencia- Está claro, y a las pruebas me remito, que tú solo no sabes cuidarte solo.

- ¿Perdona?- exclamó Harry haciendo que gran parte de la gente que había en la Sala Común se girase hacia ellos y bajó la voz al volver a hablar- ¿Qué no sé cuidarme solo? ¿Tú cómo narices piensas que sobreviví durante diez años en casa de mis tíos? ¿Crees que alguien veló por mí cuando tenía pesadillas? ¿O que me llevaban al médico cuando me ponía enfermo? ¿Sabes durante cuanto tiempo estuve sin gafas cuando era más que obvio que las necesitaba? Que me hayas ayudado a salir de algún lío, no te da derecho a sentenciar que no sé cuidar de mi mismo, Hermione.

- No quería decir eso, Harry- se disculpó torpemente.

- Sí querías decirlo. Nadie ha cuidado de mí nunca. Y ahora tampoco lo necesito. No estoy acostumbrado a vivir entre algodones. ¿Y sabéis qué? Me agobian, me siento ahogado. Cuando hago algo siempre escucho vuestra voz en mi cabeza dando vuestra opinión, la pida o no…y por si fuera poco, vivís a través mío.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- se quejó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry se había levantado y caminaba ante ellos de un lado a otro, nervioso, como un león enjaulado.

- Sí lo es- se paró delante de Ron- Me revienta ver cómo cada paso que doy lo hacéis vuestro. No os quito el mérito que os merecéis, siempre he dicho que si no fuera por vuestra ayuda no seguiría con vida…pero es mí vida. Y quiero poder tomar mis decisiones sin cuestionarme si lo consideraréis correcto o no.

- Mira, Harry, nosotros nunca te hemos dicho lo que tienes que hacer o dejar de hacer…si quieres entrenarte con Malfoy, adelante, pero… ¡déjanos decirte si nos parece mal o no!

- No me molesta que me digáis que os parece buena o mala idea, lo que me jode es que me hacéis elegir. O el entrenamiento o nosotros. Pues no puedo elegir, ¿de acuerdo? A veces no tengo más remedio que hacer las cosas y punto. Os guste o no. Me guste o no.

- ¿Y tú no dices nada?- le espetó Hermione a Ron, que había permanecido callado mirándolos, perdido en su propio mundo. Ron miró a Harry y suspiró.

- No sé si tendrá razón, pero…puedo entender por qué se siente así- dijo Ron en voz prácticamente inaudible - Es que, al menos en mi caso, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que todo gire en torno a ti, y a ser el primero en saberlo todo. Es difícil tomar distancia- se encogió de hombros- Y me molestó que no me dijeses antes lo del entrenamiento con Malfoy, pero tío… ya sabes que no me puedo callar cuando me caliento.

- Ron, no se trata de que no puedas callarte o no- interrumpió- Es que me hiciste elegir entre tú y algo que necesito hacer.

- Lo sé, y aunque en ese momento me sintiese traicionado, lo he estado pensando y creo que fui un poco exigente contigo- tragó saliva- Muchas veces me siento como un cero a la izquierda a tu lado y aunque sé que tú no piensas eso de mí, últimamente me da la sensación de que sólo vives para el entrenamiento, que es lo único que te importa…y di por sentado que si yo no podía ayudarte a ser mejor en algo…me harías a un lado y buscarías a alguien que te aportase cosas más útiles.

Ron estaba triste, y generalmente nunca lo estaba. Tras todos los reproches de Hermione que habían logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, una vez más, lo que había dicho Ron lo devolvió a la tierra. No era el único que tenía algo que reprochar. Y le dolía pensar que Ron creía que no le aportaba nada.

- Ron…- lo miró a los ojos- Tú me ayudas a ser mejor persona…- se sentó de nuevo junto a Ron- ¿Por qué piensas que no me aportas nada? Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Lo sé, y me siento estúpido por pensar así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es un círculo vicioso.

- Pues deja de pensarlo porque no es cierto- le revolvió el pelo- Tienes un montón de cosas que aportar, a mi y a todo el mundo. Eres divertido, inteligente, sí Hermione, no pongas esa cara, nadie que no sea brillante puede jugar al ajedrez cómo lo hace él. Y sobre todo, eres un gran amigo…pero ser amigos no significa tener que compartirlo todo. Significa estar ahí para lo bueno y lo malo. Dar consejos, pero apoyar la decisión final aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ella. No juzgarme gratuitamente.

- Siento mucho haberte fallado como amigo- sonrió con tristeza- No he estado a la altura de lo que necesitabas.

- Ser amigo también significa perdonar los tropezones y tender la mano para volver a levantarse- ambos sostuvieron la mirada- Yo siento haberte hecho pensar que no eras importante para mí, que no quería continuar mi amistad contigo, y siento otras muchas cosas que habré hecho sin saberlo y que te hayan molestado.

- Perdonado- sonrió un poco más alegre y se giró hacia la chica- ¿Y tú no crees que te has pasado un poquito?- Hermione levantó la vista avergonzada.

- Quizá deba admitir que me he excedido un poco- suspiró Hermione- Es difícil no preocuparse por ti, ¿sabes? Siempre te estás metiendo en líos, por no hablar del Gran Lio, y dado nuestro historial no puedo evitar pensar, y por desgracia, llegar a creer- se rió incómoda- que tu vida es una extensión de la mía. Y…- recalcó- comprendo que estés un poco hasta los cojones de nosotros- sonrió tímidamente- Prometo no volver a meterme en tus asuntos, al menos en los que no me pidas que me meta, ¿vale?

- Vale- No había pasado el momento de tensión y desde luego no estaba todo arreglado, pero ahora se sentía muchísimo más relajado. Se mantuvieron en un estado glacial, cortés y amable, pero ligeramente envarado. Ninguno de los tres quería perder la amistad de los otros dos, y la noche del Finnegan's Wake esta había sufrido un duro golpe del que aún estaba convaleciente. Pasaría tiempo hasta que se recuperase del todo y volvieran las aguas a su cauce. Mientras tanto, hicieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido y pasaron el resto del día jugando a las cartas, lanzándose indirectas de los regalos que querían y escuchando la cantaleta del plan de estudios de Hermione que se había encargado, un año más de salvarles el culo haciéndoles los horarios para las vacaciones.

La mañana siguiente lo sorprendió una Torre de Gryffindor inusitadamente vacía y silenciosa. Descendió los peldaños con calma, encontrando la Sala Común desierta. En una de las mesas había una bandeja con el desayuno listo para ser servido. Obviamente, había tan poca gente en el castillo que servían individualmente, en lugar de un desayuno común en el Gran Comedor. Sería un poco penoso comer sólo, pero era mejor, sin duda, que hacerlo sin más compañía que los profesores.

Tras el solitario desayuno se encaminó al despacho de la Profesora McGonnagall, que se mostró encantada con su petición de hacer un cursillo intensivo de su transformación en lobo. Pasaron toda la mañana practicando, y para cuando llegó la hora de la comida, había reducido su marca casi seis minutos. Compartió el almuerzo con su profesora y después salió a dar una vuelta por el campo de Quidditch. Pasó la tarde en la Sala Común estudiando y practicó los métodos de guitarra que Chris le había enviado.

Y así se sucedieron los tres días siguientes hasta la vigilia de Yule. Se dio una vuelta por el colegio, gozando de la decoración del lugar. Colores rojos y negros engalanaban las vigas de madera, ramilletes de acebo y muérdago daban el toque de verdor y las velas la calidez necesaria. Por la mañana, junto a la bandeja del desayuno había una nota de Dumbledore, invitándolo a participar en el ritual del sabbath que tendría lugar por la noche. Bueno, allí estaría. No le haría mal tener compañía, para variar.

Pasó el resto de la mañana envolviendo los regalos que pensaba intercambiar en la Vigilia y después de comer se encaminó a la lechucería cargado con los paquetes.

Tras la velada en el Finnegan's Wake en compañía de Blaise, Draco estaba logrando dormir bastante mejor sin tener que matarse de cansancio previamente. El consejo de su amigo había sido mejor que bueno. Confiar en su mano derecha y dejar volar la imaginación. Incluso fue capaz de despertarse un par de días con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero la vida no es un camino de rosas, y cada día que transcurría Draco lo recordaba amargamente. Se acercaban las fiestas más familiares del calendario y él debía quedarse en Hogwarts, sin más compañía que los fantasmas y los profesores. Era la primera vez que no podía elegir si quedarse en el colegio o marcharse a casa para pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Además, todo el mundo se marchaba. Sus viejos amigos a unirse definitivamente a las filas del Señor Oscuro, y Blaise con su familia. Le había invitado a pasar las fiestas con ellos, pero sentía que no podría soportar ver familias felices ahora que él no podía siquiera fingir que la suya lo era.

Así que habló con el profesor Snape para inscribirse en la lista de los que se quedaban de Slytherin. Su nombre era el único en ella. Apenas nadie se iba a quedar en el colegio, todo el mundo corría a sus hogares por si era la última vez que los veían en pie. Por lo que le dijo su profesor, sólo se quedaban aquellos a quienes el Señor Tenebroso o los mortífagos habían quitado todo. Bueno, pensándolo bien, podía contarse entre ellos.

- Vale, si te aburres hasta el punto de querer tirarte de la Torre de Astronomía, envíame una lechuza y vendremos los Zabini al rescate, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Blaise mientras arrastraba su baúl fuera de la habitación con esfuerzo.

- De acuerdo- accedió resignado- Pero no llega a quince días y tengo muchísimo trabajo que hacer, Blaise, no creo que me de tiempo a aburrirme- al menos eso esperaba. Observó como poco a poco la Sala Común se iba vaciando. Vince, Greg y Theodore salieron de la habitación tras Blaise. Sostuvieron con él la mirada unos segundos y luego continuaron su camino. En la puerta de salida estaba Pansy mirándolo con aire decepcionado. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, se marcharon.

- Pues nada…- resopló Blaise sentándose encima del pesado baúl- Me voy- se puso en pié y sin previo aviso lo abrazó brevemente- Feliz Yule.

- Igualmente- respondió sorprendido y palmeó la espalda de Blaise. Su amigo se separó de él. Sonrió- Pásalo bien, ¿eh?

- Lo mismo digo, y no trabajes demasiado- con aquellas palabras Blaise Zabini, el único amigo auténtico que había tenido hasta la fecha se marchó. Dejándolo más solo de lo que jamás había estado.

Se dispuso a pasar las fiestas más solitarias de su existencia en la vacía Sala Común de Slytherin. El primer día de vacaciones lo dedicó a planear su proyecto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y a seleccionar la bibliografía que iba a necesitar. Pasó el día en un suspiro, atareado tomando apuntes de aquí y de allá, elaborando el trabajo más completo sobre dragones que jamás hubiese realizado un estudiante de Hogwarts. Pero tras la solitaria cena, que comió con inusitada tranquilidad e incluso disfrutó, sabiendo que nadie podía observarlo, se sentó frente a la chimenea y observó las llamas crepitar.

Si las cosas no se hubiesen torcido, a estas horas estaría sentado con su madre en su salita, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y poniéndola al día de las cosas en Hogwarts. Ella le contaría novedades del mundo mágico que no llegaban al colegio y cotilleos de la "gente guapa". Más tarde se iría a dormir con la seguridad de que la mañana lo sorprendería en su cama, en su cuarto, rodeado de sus cosas, se daría una ducha en su baño, se pondría una de sus túnicas y bajaría a desayunar al comedor familiar con su madre. Supervisaría la decoración de la casa, idearía con su madre la cena de la Vigilia y el tentempié tras el ritual, organizarían los sitios donde debían sentarse los invitados y envolverían los regalos.

Por la tarde iría con Lucius a comprar regalos, una de las pocas cosas agradables que hacía con su padre. Irían a Gringotts, después a las mejores tiendas y por último cenarían en algún caro y exclusivo restaurante. Lucius hablaría sobre las vicisitudes de ser un Malfoy a tiempo completo y recalcaría lo que se esperaba de él, y a cambio, Draco recibía, de tanto en tanto, algún pequeño cumplido, información interesante e incluso consejos que habían llegado a serle de utilidad. De vuelta en casa, su madre los esperaría para encender el Tronco de Yule antes de irse a dormir.

Y cuando amaneciese Yule, desayunarían por una vez los tres juntos, pasaría la mañana escribiendo tarjetas de felicitación. Tras una frugal y temprana comida se prepararían para recibir a los invitados. Tras la cena harían el ritual en el jardín y luego entrarían para tomar un tentempié de madrugada mientras intercambiaban los regalos.

Pero las cosas se habían torcido, de tal modo, que en lugar de estar junto al fuego con su madre en un acogedor saloncito, estaba junto al fuego, sin más compañía que la suya propia en la fría mazmorra de un castillo medieval. Se acostó en la silenciosa habitación y se arrebujó en las mantas. Sabiendo que por la mañana no despertaría en su casa. Sabiendo que este año Yule no sería especial.

Los dos días siguientes fueron una copia del primero, sólo que ahora ya sabía qué información buscar y donde, así que copió todo aquello que le interesaba y apuntó qué nueva información quería encontrar. Envió una carta a la Biblioteca Mágica de Londres solicitando en préstamo algunos volúmenes que llegarían en una semana. La tarde anterior a Yule pasó por la Sala de Menesteres para entrenar hasta caer rendido. No quería tener fuerzas para pensar. Sólo se guardó la energía suficiente para llegar al baño de su habitación y darse una ducha antes de la cena, para luego dejarse caer en la cama y dormirse antes de que la cabeza tocase la almohada.

Se despertó cuando no pudo soportar el calor bajo las mantas y la necesidad de ir al servicio apremiaba. Se vistió cabizbajo, sintiendo que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Dado que hasta el momento había hecho todas sus comidas en solitario, y que estaba de acuerdo con ello, no veía motivos para vestirse, probablemente ni siquiera haría el ritual de Yule a medianoche, ¿para qué? Entró en la Sala Común para notar una diferencia en la bandeja del desayuno. Junto a los jarros de leche, té y café se apoyaba un sobre con su nombre escrito en la solapa.

El profesor Dumbledore lo "invitaba" a formar parte del ritual de Yule que se llevaría a cabo a medianoche en los jardines del colegio junto con el resto de personas que se habían quedado a pasar las vacaciones. "Genial"- pensó- "lo que me faltaba, una celebración con los profesores y con cinco alumnos que me verán como el enemigo". No obstante, no tenía elección. Iría a la cena, y luego al ritual. Se dispuso a desayunar, aunque se le había quitado la poca hambre que tenía. Tras trabajar durante un rato en sus deberes de vacaciones llegó la hora de la comida. Picoteó desganado un poco de arroz con verduras y algo de pollo asado. No tuvo ánimo de enfrentarse al postre, así que se dirigió a la lechucería a recoger su ejemplar de El Profeta, que sin duda, la lechuza encargada de llevárselo a diario lo habría dejado allí.

Subió con cuidado de no resbalarse los escalones del torreón. Ya desde la base se escuchaban el ulular de las rapaces. En la habitación de elevado techo y ventanas abiertas hacía frío, y la fuerte corriente de aire no aliviaba el profundo olor de las heces de los pájaros que cubrían el suelo de un blanco lechoso. En su casillero la carta de contestación de la Biblioteca Mágica de Londres, confirmando el envío de los libros solicitados, y los tres últimos Profetas. Echó una ojeada rápida a los de los días pasados. No había nada de interés, básicamente las páginas estaban ocupadas por noticias escabrosas de nuevos ataques de mortífagos. Cada semana el periódico engrosaba con las páginas de las esquelas. Generalmente todos los hijos de muggles cuyos nombres ni siquiera le sonaban, algún mestizo que quizá conocía y pocos, muy pocos sangre limpia. Desenrolló el tercer periódico con la desgana de saber que encontraría más de lo mismo. No esperaba que la foto de la portada fuese la de su propia madre.

_**YULE NEGRO PARA LUCIUS MALFOY**_

**_Narcissa Malfoy desaparece de su hogar sin dejar rastro: ¿Secuestro? ¿Huída? ¿Asesinato?_**

Se acercó al alféizar de una ventana a trompicones y se dejó caer en él. Le temblaban tanto las manos que apenas podía sostener el diario entre sus dedos. El corazón le latía desbocado. Respiró hondo varias veces para controlarse y poder leer el artículo.

"**_Tras el duro golpe que supuso para la familia Malfoy el abandono del hogar familiar por parte de su único hijo a finales de julio de este año, Malfoy's Manor, Wiltshire, vuelve a ser escenario de la tragedia._**

**_A un día de la entrañable festividad de Yule, el Sr. Lucius Malfoy advierte, al llegar a casa, que su esposa no se encuentra en ella. Exento de preocupación al inicio no dio la señal de alarma, pero cuando la media noche llegó y se fue sin que ella arribara, dio aviso a la Central de Aurores de la desaparición de su mujer: Narcissa Malfoy (Black de soltera)_**

**_Según nos cuenta el propio Sr. Malfoy con voz entrecortada: Estoy desolado, estas ya iban a ser unas fiestas muy tristes de por sí, sin tener a nuestro hijo en casa, pero ahora que ella tampoco está…- no pudo seguir hablando y se marchó de la habitación. El Sr. Malfoy se encuentra en una situación complicada, hace poco más de un año que salió de la cárcel, donde se le mantenía recluido por pertenencia a banda terrorista y por entrada…_**

¿Desolado? Ojalá lo hubiese tenido delante para estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Pasó la mirada por el artículo hasta que dejaron de lado el bagaje penal de Lucius y se centraban de nuevo en la desaparición de su madre.

**_Los Aurores han inspeccionado la casa buscando algún indicio de violencia que arrojase alguna luz sobre el hecho de la desaparición de Narcissa Malfoy, pero no encontraron nada concluyente. La última en verla fue su elfina de cámara en su dormitorio. No parece posible que en el caso de huída fuese algo planeado, ya que los enseres personales de la bruja, incluida la varita, continúan en la casa. Este dato indica la posibilidad de un secuestro o incluso algo peor._**

**_A la espera de ver cómo se desarrolla este desgraciado suceso y con la esperanza de que la tristeza y el dolor compartido acerquen al padre y al hijo._**

_**Lynn MacKenzie"**_

De pronto la habitación pareció quedarse sin aire. Su corazón dejó de latir. Se sentía como sumergido en un océano profundo y durante unos instantes todo se volvió negro. No podía ser, no, no, no…no podía ser. Releyó el artículo. Su madre había desaparecido. Sin dejar rastro, y sin llevarse nada consigo. Ni siquiera la varita. Emergió del océano de incredulidad para inspirar un aire que acuchilló sus pulmones. El corazón volvió a latir con miedo. Por todos los dioses, habían descubierto a su madre y sólo había dos opciones, que hubiese tenido tiempo de huir o que ahora estuviese muerta. Incinerada seguramente por el propio Lucius, que fingía la pantomima de esposo destrozado por la extraña y repentina desaparición.

Su madre no podía morir. No podía, se negaba a ello. Si su madre no estaba en el mundo, a él tampoco le valía la pena continuar allí. Desde que era pequeño Narcissa había sido su piedra de apoyo, su viga maestra. Los cimientos sobre los que se había construido su mundo. Si ella ya no estaba, nada tenía sentido, el mundo no era un lugar que mereciese el esfuerzo de vivirlo sin la certeza de que aunque no la pudiese ver o abrazar, su madre siempre estaría en algún rincón del planeta, bajo las mismas estrellas, respirando el mismo aire, bebiendo del mismo agua que él. Y aunque vago, era siempre un consuelo pensar que quizá estuviesen contemplando la luna en el mismo instante. Y eso lo acercaba a ella.

Un nudo de angustia se forjó en su garganta. El dolor lo atravesó. Le escocían los ojos. Y por una vez, pensó que no le importaría dejarse llevar y llorar. Por su madre, por él, por la horrible situación en la que se habían visto metidos sin pedirlo. Llorar de rabia, de tristeza, de miedo, de dolor. Dejar salir el veneno que lo corroía por dentro y purgarse de una vez por todas. Abandonar la máscara de fortaleza y fluir junto con su pena. Además, allí no había nadie y por tanto podía permitirse bajar la guardia. Nadie entraría en la lechucería. Se levantó del alfeizar para buscar un rincón en el que acurrucarse cuando escuchó un silbido tras él que parecía subir por la escalera.

Subió los resbaladizos escalones silbando. Estaba de buen humor. Cuando se marcharon Ron y Hermione a sus casas, con la perspectiva de pasar, por primera vez solo las vacaciones de Yule, sintió que se aburriría, que se le caería el castillo encima y que se sentiría muy solo. Pero no. Entre las clases con McGonnagall, los deberes, ensayar con la guitarra y comerse la cabeza pensando en regalos, estaba más entretenido que nunca. Los paquetes en sus brazos comenzaban a pesar, pero ya casi estaba llegando, así que no tenía importancia.

Al entrar en la lechucería, el alegre silbido murió en sus labios. De pié mirándolo con espanto estaba Draco Malfoy, mucho más pálido de lo habitual y con un rictus amargo en el rostro. Los hombros abatidos y el ligero temblor de las manos le indicaron que algo no marchaba bien. Dejó los paquetes en el suelo y se acercó a él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara… ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Malfoy levantó una mano, indicándole que no se acercase más- ¿Llamo a alguien?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creérselo. De toda la gente que podía haberse quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones y que hubiese decidido subir justo en ese momento a la lechucería, tenía que ser Harry Potter, el Niño-que-Vivió-para-Complicarle-la-Vida quien apareciese por el umbral de la puerta. Justo cuando estaba al borde del llanto, justo cuando había decidido dejarse llevar y soltar las lágrimas que lo estaban matando de una vez por todas. Justo en ese instante, aparecía él.

Y no tenía fuerzas para hacer de tripas corazón una vez más y guardárselo de nuevo. No quería. Necesitaba llorar de una forma tan imperiosa que le producía dolor físico. Pero se negaba a hacerlo delante de él. La parte de su orgullo que todavía quedaba en pié luchaba en firme contra el torrente que se agolpaba en sus lagrimales, listo para drenar su dolor, rabia y frustración acumulados. Respiró hondo tratando de contener el llanto unos pocos segundos.

- Sólo vete, Potter…- rogó apretando los dientes.

Potter se dio media vuelta no muy convencido y abandonando en el suelo los paquetes que traía consigo se encaminó de nuevo a las escaleras para marcharse. En cuanto su espalda desapareció por el quicio de la puerta, un temblor lo invadió y sollozó, sintiendo que ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Con la sensación de que no debería dejarlo solo, pero respetando su petición, Harry se marchó con el corazón en un puño. Odiaba ver a la gente sufrir. No podía soportar ver a alguien necesitar ayuda y no poder dársela. Fuera Ginny, Hermione, un desconocido y sí, incluso Draco Malfoy. Nada más abandonar la habitación, escuchó a sus espaldas un sollozo desesperado y sin ser consciente de sus movimientos y sabiendo que estaba violando un momento muy delicado para su compañero, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la lechucería.

Malfoy seguía plantado en el mismo lugar de antes, le temblaban los hombros y podía ver las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pese a que escondía el rostro entre sus manos. Se acercó despacio y titubeante, le puso una mano cautelosa en el hombro. Malfoy lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y tragó saliva, la mirada cargada de vergüenza, humillación y tristeza. Una tristeza tan honda que Harry se quedó sin respiración.

No sabía que hacer, ni qué podía decir para arreglar el hecho de que lo había visto llorar. Él le había pedido que se marchase, pero no, ahora estaba allí, y lo único que se le ocurría era hacer todo lo posible por ofrecerle sino consuelo, sí compañía durante lo que durase el desgraciado episodio. Sin saber por qué y obedeciendo a un impulso de su alma, rodeó a Malfoy con los brazos y lo acercó a su pecho.

Cuando Potter lo abrazó creyó morir de la vergüenza. Pero los brazos del Gryffindor lo rodearon con firmeza y le ofrecieron un soporte al que aferrarse en aquel mar tormentoso que era su vida desde hacía demasiado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro y a salvo y simplemente se derrumbó, llorando con desesperación.

Lloró como posiblemente jamás había llorado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando murió su abuelo, al que se sentía muy unido. Vació todas las lágrimas que durante muchos momentos de duda, temor, rabia, angustia, tristeza había acumulado. Se dejó llevar por la marea sostenido por el firme abrazo de un chico al que no sólo apenas conocía sino que hasta hacía bien poco despreciaba. Pero no podía evitar necesitar desahogarse.

Al cabo de un rato, las manos de Potter comenzaron a acariciar de forma rítmica su espalda, trazando círculos que lo tranquilizaban. Haciendo que poco a poco, tras agostarse el llanto, cesaran los hipidos y sollozos. Ya había dejado de llorar, y el chico lo sabía, pero aún así no lo soltó. Lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que Draco, soltando un hondo suspiro se separó despacio de él.

Cuando Malfoy se apartó lo miró a los ojos. Sorprendentemente, pese a estar enrojecidos del llanto y ligeramente hinchados, parecían más cristalinos, y devolvían una mirada más nítida. La preocupación lo abandonó con cautela. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos un pañuelo y lo tendió al slytherin, que lo agarró con mano temblorosa y sonó su nariz.

- Lo siento- murmuró Malfoy rehuyendo su mirada- Qué vergüenza…

- ¿Vergüenza de qué?- protestó- A veces es necesario llorar. Yo lo hago bastante a menudo, realmente- confesó. Malfoy sonrió y le tendió el pañuelo. Con un gesto, rehusó la devolución- Da igual, quédatelo. ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó escrutándolo con la mirada. El rubio se encogió de hombros para asentir finalmente- Pues me alegro. Ahora recomponte un poco mientras envío estos paquetes, y luego te llevo a las cocinas a que te tomes una buena taza de té y me cuentas qué diablos te ha pasado.

-¿Perdona?- bufó Malfoy- ¿Desde cuando te debo a ti una explicación de lo que sea?

- Desde que tengo mi túnica empapada con tus lágrimas, ya que la tengo que poner a lavar, me gustaría saber por qué- dijo con autoridad. Por fin iba a enterarse de qué narices le llevaba ocurriendo a Draco Malfoy durante todo el curso. Apenas cabía en si mismo de la anticipación. Le dio la espalda para que no viese su cara de "Estaba preocupado por ti, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo y ahora me voy a enterar de lo que te pasa". Alistó a varias lechuzas que salieron volando cargadas con sus paquetes y cuando se giró, Malfoy se había alisado la túnica y aunque su rostro no podía ocultar que había estado llorando, al menos no parecía tan miserable.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de discutir, y le apremiaba la necesidad de abrir la boca y soltar todo cuanto perturbaba su alma desde que el mundo era mundo. Así que se encogió de hombros y se preparó para marcharse con Potter a contarle sus penas. Eso si que era algo que jamás en su vida pensó que haría. Se pasó la manga de la túnica por la cara para secarse las lágrimas, y siguió a Potter escaleras abajo.

Durante el camino apenas pensó en nada. Su mente en blanco por el shock acumulado de la desaparición de su madre y de haberse derrumbado no sólo frente a Potter, sino también en sus brazos. No podía pensar en nada a parte de "Me ha visto llorar". Y cuando se pararon frente a un cuadro de un frutero, cerca de la entrada de Hufflepuff, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el hombro de Potter, la túnica negra húmeda, con un cerco blanquecino de la sal de las lágrimas que ya se habían secado. Tragó saliva.

No le gustaba pensar que en aquellos momentos la barrera estaba bajada y que Potter tuviese acceso a ver qué había detrás…pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y en aquellos momentos no había nadie más. Por otra parte, si existía en este mundo alguien en quien confiar plenamente respecto a su posición en la guerra que se gestaba y estaba a punto de estallar, ese alguien era Harry Potter. Así que una vez más, respiró hondo y se metió tras el hueco del cuadro del frutero que se había abierto.

Entraron en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Una miríada de elfos domésticos acudió junto a ellos para ver si podían ayudarlos en algo, pese a que la actividad era frenética. Todas las pequeñas criaturas corrían de un lado a otro, portando en sus brazos diversos tipos de majares que serían ofrecidos en la cena de aquella noche.

Un pastel de chocolate, otro de moca, queso y arándanos, panes de calabaza y frutos secos. Patatas dorándose lentamente en los fogones…el aire estaba saturado de aromas deliciosos que le hicieron recordar a Harry que su estómago existía y que de cuando en cuando cobraba vida propia, cosa que demostró emitiendo un sonoro gemido. Malfoy se giró hacia él y lo miró con asombro. Sonrió con timidez y se sentó en la mesa de cuatro plazas que ocupaba una esquina.

- Harry Potter, señor- dijo Dobby acercándose a ellos- ¿Desea que le sirva alguna cosa?

- ¡¡¡Dobby!- exclamó Malfoy con estupefacción- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿Desde cuando no trabajas en mi casa?- preguntó con tono autoritario. Dobby lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y pareció encogerse. Harry se tensó. No se había acordado de que Dobby había trabajado en casa de los Malfoy y que seguramente el chico no lo había tratado con especial amabilidad.

- Yo…yo…amo Draco…- la voz le temblaba- Soy libre….

- Mi padre nunca te liberaría- apuntó cínico. Harry consideró que aquel era un buen momento de intervenir. No sólo por la salud mental de Dobby, al que le faltaba bastante poco para que se le cruzasen las neuronas, sino porque era cuestión de segundos que Malfoy dejase de tener la guardia baja y lo necesitaba aturdido para que le contase lo que le pasaba. No era puro interés, se dijo, era por él, necesitaba desahogarse, y si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Y así de paso él se enteraba.

- Lo liberé yo- las dos cabezas, una arrugada y grisácea y la otra reflejando la luz de las cocinas en el claro cabello, se giraron hacia él- Se la metí doblada a tu padre en segundo curso y lo liberó sin querer- sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero la mirada asesina de Malfoy se la desdibujó.

- Me gustaría escuchar esa historia más detalladamente, si no te importa…- se sentó frente a él y adoptó la posición que él consideró del típico mafioso de película que se dispone a escuchar la excusa alguien antes de darle el golpe de gracia.

- Bueno, _quid pro quo_, si tú me cuentas porque estás todo el curso tan triste, yo te cuento cómo jugársela a tu padre, que no dudo te interesará.- De acuerdo, a eso no podía negarse. Le daba la posibilidad de hacer un intercambio de confidencias, eso los posicionaba de nuevo en el mismo estatus, ya no era como si le contase sus penas. Le había dado la oportunidad de salir de aquellas cocinas con su orgullo a salvo.

No podía negar que Potter tenía la cara dura, muy dura. Clavó su mirada en la mesa evaluando sus opciones. Quería enterarse de cómo su padre había terminado por liberar a Dobby por mediación de Potter y también quería abrir la boca y dejar salir todo aquello que lo estaba quemando por dentro: Así que tampoco tenía tanto que evaluar, realmente. Con un suspiro, y ya que le pareció el modo más sencillo de comenzar, dejó la página de El Profeta con el artículo de la desaparición de su madre sobre la mesa y se la acercó a Potter.

El Gryffindor cogió el papel entre sus manos y comenzó a leer. Observó las expresiones cambiantes de su rostro. El silencio era tenso y le pareció que pasaba un siglo hasta que Potter bajó el papel y se giró hacia Dobby.

- ¿Podrías traernos un poco de té, Dobby?- dijo con seriedad- Por favor- el elfo salió disparado y volvió al poco tiempo con un par de tazas y una tetera humeante. Les sirvió el té y se marchó. Potter bebió un sorbo y sólo entonces lo miró a los ojos- Yo…lo siento.

- Gracias- asintió con la cabeza, al menos parecía sentirlo sinceramente y no ser un mero formalismo. Bebió un sorbo de su taza.

- Tengo algunas preguntas respecto a esto…- comenzó mirándolo con cautela y extrañeza.

- De acuerdo- consintió, al fin y al cabo, contestando al sus preguntas sería más fácil contarlo todo que si se quedaba mirándolo y él tenía que abrir la boca y comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Te escapaste de tu casa?- perfecto, comenzaba por el principio. Respiró hondo.

- Sí- se pasó las manos por el pelo- Después de haber estado entrenándote, espero que hayas deducido que no pretendo ser un mortífago- Potter levantó la ceja con cinismo.

- Aunque te sorprenda, Malfoy, hasta ahí llego- sonrió con sorna- Continúa, por favor.

- Bueno, pues no es una decisión que tomas en un par de días. Llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo, dándole vueltas al por qué de todo esto. El Señor Oscuro, mortífagos, sangres limpias, sucias, mestizos. ¿De verdad hacía falta matar para mantener nuestra cultura viva? ¿Si somos superiores por qué molestarnos con los muggles? Y sobre todo… ¿hacía falta ser tan cruel? No quería formar parte de aquello, pero tampoco quería defraudar a mi padre. Que fuese un mortífago era todo lo que aspiraba para mí. El favor del Señor Oscuro, un cerebro inteligente y un buen soldado para sus filas. Y cuando supe con toda certeza de que me asqueaba hasta el punto de no poder dormir pensando en que si no hacía algo para evitarlo, yo sería uno de los que tendrían que matar con crueldad a gente que había compartido techo conmigo.

Ahora que ya había comenzado, no podía parar. Potter no apartaba la mirada de él, escuchándolo con sincero interés. La expresión de su rostro no era para nada la que él hubiese esperado. No había rencor, ni rabia, ningún rastro de la animosidad y enemistad entre ellos hasta aquel curso. Le sorprendió que tuviese una expresión receptiva. No iba a culparlo por nada de lo que hubiese dicho o hecho en el curso de los años que se conocían. Sosteniendo su mirada supo que para Potter aquel momento iba a ser un borrón y cuenta nueva. Y se sintió bien por ello.

- Y entonces él tuvo la mala oportunidad de decidir "resucitar" o lo que sea que ocurrió. La verdad es que no me importa. Apareciste aferrado al cadáver de Diggory y antes de nadie dijese nada, de que nadie comprendiese nada, yo supe que había sido él. Y supe lo que me esperaba cuando llegase a casa- bebió un poco más de té- Comenzó mi entrenamiento. Y aunque hayas visto ya bastante de lo que es, y por mucho que creas que te odie, yo no soy Walden McNair.

- No creo que me odies, Malfoy- apuntó Potter mirándolo a los ojos- Y yo tampoco te odio. Pude creer que si, pero no, nunca te he odiado. Continúa, por favor. No quería interrumpirte.

- De acuerdo- Draco respiró hondo y exhaló el aire de golpe- Fue muy difícil- cerró los ojos con fuerza- Cada error, cada señal de fatiga, una mínima falta de interés…se…se castigaba con dolor. Y no debía importar, ya que mi deber era aprender a sobreponerme al dolor y a combatirlo. Pero no quería seguir con ello- recordó las noches sentado en su sillón, mirando por la ventana, queriendo dejarse caer en la cama para rendirse al sueño, pero con terror de dormirse por lo que su subconsciente quisiera mostrarle- Así que este verano, armándome de valor, le dije a mi padre que no quería seguir con aquello. Y me castigó de tal forma que si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de mi madre, ahora estaría muerto- escondió la cara entre las manos.

La revelación de Malfoy lo estaba dejando helado. Realmente lo había estado pasando mal, y no habían llegado, estaba seguro, a la mitad de la historia. Se imaginó los castigos que sería capaz de impartir alguien que había estado trabajando como verdugo para el Ministerio de Magia, y sabía, de buena tinta, de lo que era capaz Lucius Malfoy, sólo que jamás imaginó que también fuera capaz con su propio hijo. El rubio hundió la cara entre las manos con un suspiro ahogado. Sus dedos se crisparon con el impulso de alargar el brazo y tocarlo, pero decidió que sería más fácil si simplemente rellenaba su taza de té.

- Mi madre me pidió que me marchase, que saliese de la casa para hacérnoslo a todos más fácil- levantó la cabeza y clavó la vista en la pared que tenía frente a él- Y me fui. Me fui al Caldero Chorreante porque fue el primer sitio que se me ocurrió…

- Lo sé, te vi allí el día que volvíamos al colegio- Malfoy lo miró.

- Creí que no me habías visto. Joder, me hubiera muerto si hubiese sabido que tú sabías que yo había estado durmiendo allí- Harry sonrió y bebió un poco más de té- Esa primera noche el Profesor Snape me preguntó por qué me había marchado, mis compañeros de casa también me lo dijeron. Y aunque les di largas, Pansy no tardó en descubrir que no sólo había abandonado mi casa, también cualquier otra cosa que tuviésemos en común. Supo que ya no pertenecía a su grupo.

- ¿Cómo es que decidieron que me entrenases?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de que no era una trampa para cazarme?

- El Señor Tenebroso decidió adelantar sus planes y comenzó con los ataques antes de lo que en un principio se había previsto- resopló- Mis compañeros me preguntaron si estaba con ellos y les dije que no- sonrió con amargura- Me dijeron que si no me interponía en sus planes, no irían a por mi, pero…no pude quedarme callado sabiendo que vosotros confiabais en tener más tiempo para prepararos, así que se lo dije al Profesor Snape. Luego fuimos al despacho de Dumbledore y bueno…

- ¿Por qué decidieron adelantar sus planes? ¿Y por qué accediste a entrenarme?- la mirada de Malfoy volvía a ser vidriosa y le observó tragar saliva.

- La Orden del Fénix tenía un topo- su voz sonó gangosa- Y ellos se lo olieron, así que…- cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, escondiéndose de la mirada de Harry- El topo era mi madre…- parecía que iba quebrársele la voz en cualquier instante- Por eso accedí a entrenarte…quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa…qué…que no hubiese corrido riesgos en balde…- rompió en sollozos- Y ahora…- señaló con un gesto el periódico.

Harry se levantó de la silla y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Malfoy se sacudía por el llanto y le acarició el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Viéndose de nuevo inmerso en una situación que jamás imaginó vivir.

- La han pillado…lo sé- sollozó con fuerza- La ha matado…mi padre la ha matado…

- No, no, no…Malfoy, no- lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara- No está muerta, lo hubieses sentido…es tu madre. Tu magia lo hubiese notado- el slytherin negaba con la cabeza, negándose a escucharlo- Escúchame, si tu madre ha sido el topo todo este tiempo y no la habían descubierto quiere decir que es muy inteligente. Seguro que escapó a tiempo. No está muerta- Malfoy lo miró con fijeza y se limpió la cara con la mano.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó con el mentón temblando y las lágrimas resalando por su rostro, manchando la túnica, por más que pasase la mano por su cara para intentar detenerlas, sin lograrlo.

- Porque mis padres están muertos- se sentó de nuevo y clavó la vista en la taza de té- Sé que era muy pequeño y que es imposible que recuerde nada, pero…a veces, en sueños…me vienen flashes de lo que ocurrió y recuerdo sentir como si me estuviesen arrancando algo, dejando un agujero de vacío en mi pecho. Y sé que una parte de mí se marchó con ellos…porque…aún siento ese desarraigo, ese desamparo de saber que no perteneces a ninguna familia, porque cualquier vínculo que pudiese tener, desapareció con ellos. Tu madre está viva.

Malfoy asintió y ambos guardaron silencio mientras quedó té en la tetera. Nunca le había contado a nadie aquello, pero sintió que Malfoy merecía una revelación de la misma índole. Y no había nada tan íntimo en su vida como aquello, algo que nadie, ni Ron, ni Hermione, sabían. Ni siquiera él mismo había sabido con certeza hasta aquella noche lo que significaba realmente aquel vacío que no le permitía jamás entrar en calor del todo. Esa sensación que tenía cuando siendo un niño se despertaba en mitad de la noche de un sueño terrible y sabía que no habría brazos que lo mimasen y que le diesen la certeza de que estaba a salvo.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo de Dobby?- preguntó cuando se terminó la última taza de té.

- No, da igual…es tarde- Malfoy comprobó la hora en su reloj- Deberíamos ir a prepararnos para la cena y el ritual- Harry asintió y se levantó- Otro día me lo cuentas.

Salieron juntos de las cocinas y caminaron en silencio hasta el punto en el que cada uno debía desviarse hacia su sala común. Harry respiró hondo. Quería decir bastantes cosas, pero no le salía ninguna. De hecho, estaba totalmente alucinado con lo que había ocurrido. Siempre supo que detrás de Malfoy había más de lo que mostraba, y ahora sabía que era cierto. No era distinto a él, al menos no demasiado y también cargaba con un peso que merecía y le superaba. Ambos habían nacido con un destino fijado del que querían librarse. Y aunque Malfoy tuviese la suerte de poder decidir si quería seguirlo o no, siempre arrastraría el sentimiento de haber defraudado a su padre y de haber puesto en peligro a su madre.

- Pues…hasta luego y si necesitas algo…- ofreció encogiéndose de hombros. Malfoy asintió levemente. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó que Malfoy lo llamaba.

- Potter- se giró- no…

- No se lo contaré a nadie, descuida- el slytherin esbozó una ligera sonrisa y sin emitir sonido alguno, le dio las gracias. Asintió y se marchó escaleras arriba con la necesidad imperiosa de meterse en la ducha. A ver si el agua caliente le ayudaba a digerir todo lo que había escuchado y dicho aquella tarde.

Observó a Potter marcharse y cuando desapareció en el rellano de la escalera se encaminó a la solitaria y fría sala común de Slytherin. Murmuró la contraseña y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar la túnica que ponerse para el ritual de aquella noche.

Ya en el cuarto de baño se miró al espejo. Le devolvió la mirada un rostro enrojecido e hinchado. En un principio le horrorizó, pero observándolo bien, descubrió que detrás de las huellas de lágrimas y la nariz congestionada, habían desaparecido las líneas de tensión. Sus ojos ya no parecían velados. Entonces supo que había dado un gran paso. Daba igual que hubiese sido Potter. Podría haber sido cualquiera. Cualquiera que le hubiese ofrecido el soporte que necesitaba para dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos y dejar salir el veneno que lo consumía.

Se metió en la ducha más sereno de lo que lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo. Su madre no estaba muerta. Y ahora, habiéndose librado del miedo irracional y el entumecimiento de su alma, intuía que ella estaba bien. Quizá no pudiese verla, o escuchar su voz, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estaba bien. Potter tenía razón. Estaba vinculado con ella, y cuando ocurriese algo, él lo sabría.

TBC


End file.
